


To the Sowing of Seeds

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Asgard, Bear with me... grrrr, Beta Bruce Banner, Bondage, Breeding, Canon Divergent Origin Stories/Parentage, Cultural Differences, Dark Loki, Foreshadowing, Heterosexual relationships, Hormones, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt No Comfort, I regret everything: my mind is becoming such a messed up place..., Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Marks, Midgard, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Marvel Phase 3 Compliant, Odin's A+ Parenting, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pay attention to the warnings, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snarky Jarvis, Snarky Tony, Some elements of Marvel Comic Book lore, Some elements of ancient Nordic lore, Trying to stay in character, Why Did I Write This?, bad language, blood/biting, more to be added - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 68
Words: 97,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing in his conquest of Midgard Loki decides that, if he can't take Midgard by force... then why not 'take' someone who already rules it? It is his birth-right to be burdened with glorious purpose... and who is more appropriate to help carry that burden than the genius who'd bested him?</p><p>What unfolds from this decision, guided by the hands of fate, will have consequences which ripple throughout the tentative peace of the nine-realms and shatter the life of one playboy, billionaire, philanthropist...</p><p>But, just as he did with a box of scraps hidden within a cave, can Tony Stark take these shattered pieces of the world he knew in order to build something better?</p><p>Or will the chaos of this new beginning lead to the scattering of seeds he wishes to sew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this non-profit, fan-based work. All characters belong to their rightful owners and their affiliates; I am merely using them to entertain myself (and hopefully others).
> 
>  
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics... Yeah, not everyone’s favourite and, it seems, quite diverse in terms of what it actually means... 
> 
> Here’s my take:
> 
> Alphas are male/dominant and sometimes prone to being overly possessive of their mates and can go into “rut” which is a biological imperative demanding that they mate and “knot” with a femme or omega in order to reproduce. They’re usually taller and stronger than the other genders (yay gender equality?).
> 
> Betas and ‘femmes’ (women/girls/the female gender) are the most stable/’human’ elements of this universe-alteration; they don’t experience “heat” or “rut” but are still passionate when they want to be (and on their terms). 
> 
> Omegas, however, look like males with the exception that, whilst in “heat”, they are able to conceive and “carry” a child to term if they mate with an Alpha or, on rare occasions, a Beta. They’re usually considered to be the weakest/most delicate of the genders; however, this stereotype is usually challenged by Omega protagonists (which I’m in full support of!). The biology? Well, not to gross you out but... I would have thought that the anal-passage, during “heat”, collapses so that a lubricated “rutting-channel” can be accessed; said channel, of course, leads to a womb with an egg ready for fertilisation.
> 
> I’ve thought about this way too much...

Smirking, his length sinking into the tight, smouldering heat of the younger man beneath him, Loki found his hands having to strengthen their hold on slender hips as a fresh, if poorly coordinated and weak, bout of resistance began.

“Ahh... stop fighting me Stark... it’s too late... I’ve already claimed you as my own...” he growled, his chest pressing into the mortal’s back to keep him pinned to the soft, already soiled mattress he’d confined him too for the past hour. 

“Your meagre attempts only serve to drive me on... or is that your intention?”

Snarling his answer, Tony again attempted to free his wrists from the loops of silk which secured them together at the head of the bed, his teeth gritting due to the strain that the god was putting upon his fatigued body. 

He wouldn’t give in... this didn’t mean anything... he wouldn’t allow Loki to... Oh God... was he?

“Don’t... don’t you dare... knot me!” the shorter of the pair hissed. “Don’t you... _fucking_ dare...”

Chuckling, his pelvis angling to make the omega beneath him further aware of its presence, Loki leant forward so that his mouth could taunt the delicate shell of the other’s ear.

“Oh but _Anthony_ ” he purred. “I haven’t spent all of this time, all of this effort to simply leave here empty handed... oh no...” he continued, his left hand moving to toy with Tony’s restrained erection. “No... not only will I bind you to myself, but I’ll sow the seeds of my legacy within your body... oh yes Anthony... you’ll carry many fine, strong heirs for me, make no mistake” he promised with a smirk. “The only difference... will be whether you choose to enjoy it... or not.”

Scowling furiously as the alpha topping him started to pull and tease at his already aching cock, Tony could only gnash at his cheek in order to withhold any remotely pleasured sound from escaping him. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be... it was all just some fucked up dream...

It had to be...


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so, just a few things to be aware of. This is an AU based in the Marvel Cineverse... with a few _twists_... 
> 
> Now, please don't hate me, but this is not Avengers Age of Ultron compliant; I loved the film, I did, it just doesn't fit in with my Loki/Tony frame of mind (that... and I still can't get my head around Hank Pym not being the creator/brain-wave pattern of Ultron... The original Avenger Comic lines featuring their complex Father/Son relationship are just amazing... so...)
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> The original Avengers Team (Cineverse) all reside within Avengers Tower (NY); Pepper and Tony's relationship only ever was/is a front to convince the world that he is a 'beta' male as omegas are still fighting for equality in a sadly sexist, alpha dominated world.
> 
> Elements of "Thor: The Dark World" may appear from time to time (so Loki could escape from Asgard) however, Loki doesn't take Odin's place and Frigga is still alive because... well, Frigga is awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and an even bigger thank you to the three fantastic people who commented!
> 
> It's down to you guys that another chapter (and a rabid plot-bunny or two) has been formed and added; I can't promise regular updates and I'm not quite sure where it's going BUT I will try to reach a more fulfilling conclusion than the one shot I originally posted!
> 
> Enjoy (and see chapter 1 for the disclaimer)!

“No! You can’t... Wah!”

Grunting as the air rushed out of his lungs, his body impacting upon the carpeted floor in a graceless heap, Tony struggled to orientate himself and breath through his panic as the tangle of sheets that’d chased him to the ground refused to release him.

“Sir, are you alright?”

Panting, his struggle ceasing as the sound of his AI broke through what little was left of his nightmare, the billionaire slumped into the side of his bed, his head now free of the once pristine, Egyptian cotton sheets so he could stare numbly into the sun-lit bedroom of his New York penthouse.

“Sir? Do you require assistance? Doctor Banner is...”

“No... no, that’s alright J...” he stated blearily, his right hand coming up to scrub his face as he focused on righting the thunderous beating of his still recovering heart. Shit, he’d only had the arc—reactor removed three weeks ago and although Extremis was already coursing through his veins to ease any strain, he was pretty sure freaking out wasn’t something he could do safely just yet.

“God... _fucking_ , Loki...” he growled to himself, his left hand moving to adjust the sheets still hugging his mid-section, his sleep-clouded eyes suddenly snapping open when his fingers brushed against a raging erection... and was that lubricant between his cheeks? 

“Oh... of all the fucking...” he snarled as he stood on shaky legs before sagging back onto the bed. “Stupid, _fucking_ hormones!” he snapped. “Jarvis, how many times has this happened now?” he asked waspishly, his body shuddering as he tentatively touched himself, a sigh ghosting through his lips.

“I believe that this is the third time in the past two weeks, sir” his butler informed him as a holo-screen appeared to his left, it’s display full of data concerning how Extremis was operating within his brain, vital organs and circulatory system. “It seems that your techno-based enhancements are quite adamant that you fulfil your biological directive to mate; from these latest scans it is clear that your last batch of ‘heat-suppressants’ have now become ineffective... if you do not take action within the next forty-hours, then I’m afraid a heat-cycle will be inescapable.”

Grumbling, the sheet’s friction having brought him a swift, if frustrating release, Tony could only mumble a “fan- _fucking_ -tastic” before standing up and shuffling towards his bathroom. “Ugh... Okay... Jarvis, ask Bruce to meet me in the sub-basement lab and make sure that Cap and Clint don’t get anywhere near my floor until house-keeping nukes all traces of my scent” he instructed, his mind desperately trying to avoid the fact that stopping this cycle was hopeless. That trying to maintain his ‘beta’ identity was becoming impossible and, that out of all the super-hot, super-powered, super-soldiered alphas he’d had the pleasure of meeting, it was Loki who haunted his dreams. 

_Loki!_

The God of Chaos, Point-Break’s adopted younger brother, a former servant of the Mad Titan and would-be conqueror of anything he could get his greedy little hands on... Hell, he might be ridiculously good looking... and the leather get-up he wore during the battle of New York and every other little ‘spat’ since promised all kinds of salacious things but... 

No! Bad Tony! _Bad!_

How was this his life?

“Very good sir, I’ll inform Dr Banner to meet you in half an hour as I’ve taken the liberty of running a bath for you.”

Allowing a small, wry smile to grace his lips, Tony looked to the nearest of Jarvis’ visual sensors, his smile widening. “You’re the best, J” he praised through a mirthless, tired chuckle. “Why can’t I download you into an alpha body and have you as my mate again?”

“I fear that you’d be too busy being ravished to get any work done, sir, which would only turn you against me in the end...that, and I value our friendship _far_ too much to jeopardise what we have” was the dry, dead-pan response; this time Tony truly did laugh as he offered the sensor a wink and a kiss.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all...


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science-Bro and Bruce/Tasha ahoy! (I will update the tags). At first I really wasn't sure about that particular pairing... but after AOU, I ship them SO HARD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I admit, this is a bit of a filler chapter but, since I'm actually attempting (that's a key word, right there) to form a plot (and SMUT... don't worry, it's coming... I can't attest to its quality though...) I just let the bunny take me where it wanted to go...
> 
> The rabbit-hole seems to be getting deeper...
> 
> (Disclaimer: see chapter 1).
> 
> P.S. Wow! You guys are awesome! I can't believe that so many of you have pressed the kudos button and, again, thank you SO MUCH to my fantastic commenters!! I'll try my best not to let you down!

“Huh...”

Snorting at the response, Tony simply continued to throw yoghurt covered blueberries into the air before deftly catching them with his mouth, his sneaker clad feet eagerly jostling his wheely-chair to the right place, much to Dum-E and You’s continued bemusement.

“Huh doesn’t really help me out here, Brucie-bear” he commented offhandedly whilst throwing a spin of the chair in for good measure. “I’m pretty much facing a ‘fuck-or-die’ situation in less than forty hours and, last time I checked, this wasn’t some cheap, B-rated porno where a dashing alpha with all _good_ intentions rushes in to help me before fucking off to _fix_ someone else’s _plumbing_ ” he added airily whilst flipping another berry to its doom.

Averting his eyes from the multi-displays that Jarvis had so helpfully provided him with, Bruce felt a small grin tug at his lips as he pushed up his glasses and walked the few steps needed to stand behind the genius who’d provided him with the lab they were now inhabiting.

“You being overly dramatic isn’t helping _either_ , Tony” he quipped, his hand snatching the yoghurted projectile that was flicked at his face with a speed and accuracy that even had him blinking. “Having a ‘heat-cycle’ doesn’t mean the end of the world or that you’ll die... heck, thousands of omegas are going through one even as we speak, and besides, it’s not as though you don’t have options” he said with a shrug whilst popping the berry into his mouth. “With your money and connections you could easily get a-hold of an Alpha who’d help you out and sign a gag order... And if becoming pregnant is your biggest concern, then I’m sure that I could synthesise a contraceptive that’ll combat Extremis far more effectively than trying to make another suppressant.”

Scowling, Tony turned simmering, honey-brown eyes on his science-bro. “This is _not_ what I want to hear, big-guy” he all but whined. “Just because you and ‘Tasha are living the dream doesn’t mean that we all want to settle down and do the nasty the traditional way, you know” he snipped, his lips quirking at the faint blush which now dusted the slightly older man’s cheeks. “Aww! You’re just too cute when you do that” he purred as he sat up straight and spun around to regard the beta with a leer: “I can see why our dear black-widow get’s all swoony around you... not that I wasn’t ever swoony around you, Brucie... Sometimes I just can’t _believe_ that you picked her over me, especially after all I’ve done for you.”

Huffing, the berserker fondly ruffled the shorter man’s hair before walking over to the nearest work bench.

“Jarvis” he began, his tone fond. “Would you please draw up the specs concerning our latest suppressants... oh, and add the projections on how we believe Extremis is evolving... I’m sure if I can predict the next nanite-transitional phase I can counteract it” he stated as his fingers began to skitter across the holo-keyboard which materialised before him. “And as for you, Tony, why don’t you go and get a coffee or something for us before I tell Natasha that you’re hustling in on her mate, hmm?”

Yelping at the threat, the billionaire launched himself out of the chair with a “you got it, B-man” as he rushed toward the elevator’s slowly opening doors, his head snapping back so he could add “but just know that I’m doing this to be nice! We both _know_ that you like me _too_ much to set your pet assassin on me!” he chirped as he entered the small chamber, his tongue sticking out at the older man just before the doors slid shut.

Chuckling at his friend’s antics, Bruce turned back to the task he’d been set; neither he, Tony or Jarvis’ advanced scans picked up the flash of a reflection ghosting across the glass-cases which housed the Ironman suits... 

Nor did they see the spread of a smirk beneath luminous jade eyes as they gleamed with a flicker of predatory glee before vanishing into the ether...


	4. And So it Starts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, Tony hoped, his mouth wouldn't lead him into trouble...
> 
> Today, however, was not that day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... two posts in one day...
> 
> I can't promise that the rapidity of posting will remain this high... but the bunny is currently poking me with the plot-stick so, here you go...
> 
> Warning: the next chapter is probably going to be more like chapter 1. I don't want to upset or set off anyone's triggers so PLEASE bear this in mind during the next update.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

\- Umm, I don't know if there is a coffee-house called "Annie's" in New York... if there is then please don't sue! Any publicity is good publicity, right?

' ' = thoughts/thinking.

Throwing on a pair of custom shades, Tony decided that he’d been right this morning because, regardless of only having four hours sleep and waking to the sticky aftermath of his ridiculously messed-up psyche, today was shaping up to be great.

The foyer of the Tower, for a change, wasn’t swarming with disgruntled SHIELD employees or rabid fans and, as he stepped out onto the marbled floor, he was further surprised to see Happy laughing it up with three of his Security-guys, the large man’s belly-laugh all but rippling around the room and infecting everyone it touched. 

God... it was so good to see him up and about again... 

‘No’ he thought to himself as he adjusted his vintage Armani jacket over his favourite Black Sabbath t-shirt.

‘I will _not_ think about fucking Aldrich or all of that shit he pulled... Happy is safe, Pepper is safe and I’m... _okay_ ’ he confirmed as he breezed through the metal-detectors with a wave to the guard. 

‘I live in the world’s most energy efficient structure, I’ve got a God, a defrosted legend and several other amazing people besides as lodgers, business has never been better and Extremis is even giving me a totally natural face and body-lift’ he added, his smile strengthening. ‘I’m not the spoilt, self-entitled little shit that Obi took advantage of... and even though I’m an omega I’m no one’s _bitch_ ’ he furthered as he joined the throngs of regular New Yorkers’ as they went about their day in post-noon Manhattan.

‘And now I’m going to get a cup of the best joe’ in the world from Annie’s, maybe snag a Danish for Bruce and one of those God-awful bran-muffins for Tasha, just in case she’s out for blood when I get back, and then sit back and chill out as Jarv pumps a shot of new and improved heat-stoppers into my system’ he thought with a pleased sigh.

Yep, that was a great plan. 

Nothing in the world was going to change it, either. It was a Wednesday for fuck’s sake, and everyone _knows_ that Wednesdays are nice, calm, boring days... just the kind that he’d come to like after the _excitement_ of the past few years...

So, why was it then, that Loki was sat at a table just as he’d walked into Annie’s? 

That Loki, _mother-fucking Loki_ , was just sitting there, his regal face impassive as he read an article from the copy of the Daily Bugle he held, a cup of mint scented-tea cooling gently on the table before him. You know... just sitting; gone was the leather and its gold accessories, the glow-stick of destiny must have been at the cleaners and... was that a Gucci-suit? 

Tony swallowed, his keen eyes quickly shifting to the three or so people queuing before him and the few patrons scattered about the small cafe; of course no one else would notice who sat so casually amongst them for, as flashy a showman the Chaos God was during battle, he did usually wear that god-awful helmet and wiped most camera film... 

_Somehow_... 

Shit... he really hated magic...

“Oh, Mr Stark, how nice to see you again.”

Blinking out of his reprieve, Tony regarded the barista with a calm he didn’t feel, his lips quirking into a smile as he leaned forward, his head tilting slightly to the side so as to keep an eye on the Nordic menace whilst placing his order; the God didn’t so much as bat an eye.

‘Okay... just stay cool, Tony’ he told himself as the perky young woman behind the counter rushed to places his coffees and treats into a take-out bag. ‘Who says that would-be world conquerors can’t just _hang-out_ when they’re not off kicking-puppies and buying lycra?’ he thought whilst fishing out his wallet and deftly swiping his purchases, his sneakered feet pivoting as he made for the exit. ‘Now, just get out of the door, make a left and in two blocks you’re home-free...’ he reasoned, his mental connection to Jarvis via Extremis still not strong enough for him to send a message directly. However, if he could just reach for his phone...

“My, my... you’re in quite a hurry there, Anthony” a smooth voice crooned as an arm looped about his shoulders in what might, to any onlooker who may have witnessed it, seem like a friendly gesture; to Tony, there was _nothing_ friendly about the strength of that arm as it coiled around him. “Where ever could you be rushing to, I wonder?”

Plastering a contemptuous grin upon his face, Tony met the God’s pleased smirk with a raised eyebrow as they continued to walk down the crowded street, his left hand sadly finding the jean’s pocket he’d slipped his StarkPhone into empty. 

“Oh, you know me” he said whilst attempting to shrug. “A global-company to run, a super-hero team to support and coffees to deliver... so, if you don’t mind, could we please take a rain-check for when I’m wearing something a little more... Loki-proof?”

Chuckling, the sound far darker in nature than what Tony would associate with someone being _happy_ , the taller of the pair looked across the street at the entrance to the ‘Avenger’s Tower’ before purposefully steering the billionaire forward. 

“Hmm? Oh Anthony... you don’t truly believe that those silly little suits of yours _actually_ protect you from me, do you?” he asked, his tone mockingly amused. “I can assure that, in all of our little _games_ , it has only been my magnanimous nature and your continued efforts to entertain me with your struggles that have kept you alive... that, and _nothing_ more.”

Snorting, his sense of self-preservation taking a nose-dive, Tony snatched off his sunglasses to glare at the immortal with venom.

“Ohh, that’s some big talk there Reindeer-games” he sneered. “If it’s _so_ easy for you to best me in my suits then why stoop so low as to come at me here? We both know that I’m not going to do anything that’ll endanger civilians _and_ we both know that setting fires at orphanages is one of your favourite pass-times so, if you’re such a _magnanimous_ guy, then let’s put _my_ money where _your_ mouth is and meet at the top of my Tower... If memory serves you quite liked the view, you know, before the other guy had you seeing stars” he finished smugly.

Later... he would regret having said that...


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do NOT mess with the Queen of Asgard...
> 
> So, it turns out, after doing a bit of research I discovered that it is Frigga, not Odin, who was seen as the absolute deity in the Nordic culture.
> 
> And this deity is one fierce momma-bear.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I really need to rename that...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut just yet... but it is _coming_...
> 
> Terrible pun is terrible.

“Mother, you sent for me?”

Resting elegantly upon the wide, golden chair at the centre of her inner sanctum, Frigga, Queen of Asgard, continued to spin and twirl the dawn’s light upon her loom, a serene smile painting her still beautiful features.

“Yes dear, come and rest awhile” she instructed kindly, her elegant hands delicately aligning each strand to its place, her keen eyes admiring the pattern that was forming.

Regarding his mother with a slight bow of the head, Thor leaned down to sit at her side, his eyes following her movements with a warrior’s gaze even as he arranged his cape to settle more securely around him in the still chilled chamber.

“Much has changed in you these past four years, my son” the older of the pair started, her tone light and pleased. “It wasn’t so long ago that, if I’d ask you to settle with me here, some form of more important business would have torn you away” she commented, her fondness radiating from her features.

Mirroring his mother’s feelings, Thor turned to her as his smile slipped and a frown replaced it. “Aye” he breathed. “It was always Loki who would tend to you here, mother, and I am sorry to have missed that time... that time I could have spent with both of you...” he sighed. “And... on his current path I fear that I may never reconcile this _void_ which stretches out between us... in fact, the more I think on it, the more I realise that our bond had been stretched to the point of breaking for far longer than what transpired between us before the Bifrost that day.”

Humming, Frigga laced another strand of light, this one glinting in reds and golds, with one of frosty blues and emerald greens, her smile strengthening despite her eldest son’s gloom.

“Oh come now, Thor” she said gently. “All is not lost” she assured as the strands started to merge and interlink with the rest of the pattern her loom was so expertly shaping. “Before this season finishes, I am certain that our Loki will return to us... and, if I’m not mistaken, he may rise to take his rightful place amongst our golden-halls again... however... There will be trials, and it is the first that I fear shall be one of the longest... unless you are prepared to support him and our realm as he undertakes it.” 

Thor quirked a brow at her as she marshalled the threads into their final shape.

“Support our realm? Mother, you know that I have no desire to rule...”

“Yes dear, your father has often complained about this choice of yours... But it is not this of which I speak” she reminded before turning to gaze at him steadily. “Anthony Edward, son of Stark... he is known to you, yes? He is the ‘man of iron’ you have told tales about? A favoured son of Midgard?”

“Aye... but mother, I fail to see...”

“He is the catalyst that is needed for Loki’s path to resume its rightful course” she explained, her hands turning the finished piece to her oldest child, her fingers gently strumming across the woven strands. “He is to be claimed and welcomed into our house this day... and I have summoned you here to ensure that his claiming takes place without interruption.”

“You... Mother, I don’t...”

“Hush” she breathed, her tone coated with magic. “I have only told you now so that you may assist your brother and I in supporting his omega-mate when they return to Asgard... I have gifted Loki with an apple and his courtship has concluded” she informed him proudly as she cast the final pieces of her spell-work over her warrior son. “And yet, I am concerned that his mating-hunt may experience difficulties; that is why I must send you, Thor, to ensure that no one interferes” she stated, her hands now cupping his face. “You must go now to the place that the Midgardian’s call ‘Central Park’; Loki has enchanted it to meet his needs but I am concerned that some of your allies may try to intervene. This _cannot_ happen Thor” she ordered, her face serious. “I will have our family reunited and strengthened, I will see Loki’s children laugh and skip through these halls alongside yours, and I _will_ help to ensure that all nine-realms are returned to the peace I experienced at your tender age” she enthused, her azure eyes twinkling.

“And _you_ will help me do this.”


	6. A Plan Set into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**
> 
> So here begins the lead up to the smut and dub-con/rape(if you see it that way... I just wanted to be safe and warn people as I'm aware that this type of writing is not for everyone AND I don't want to set off triggers/hurt or upset people so PLEASE read with caution if you know you're effected by such things!)
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Giving the inventor a toothy-grin, his arm’s hold on the slight but muscular shoulders of his soon to be mate tightening, Loki felt his anger at the comment subsiding as they approached the area he’d been enchanting for the past month, his nostrils flaring slightly as he scented the man he was guiding. By now, to his advanced senses, the vague, but still enticing omega scent he’d briefly detected during their first meeting on the eve of his failed invasion was becoming stronger. His _heat_ was swiftly approaching... and Loki could barely contain himself...

“Hey! Earth to homicidal space-Viking! This abduction shtick is getting really old... you’re not even doing it right! And if you think that the Hulk smashed you thoroughly last time, then you’re going to _really_ hate what happens if Bruce doesn’t get his coffee! ” the younger male snapped, his hand still clutching his take-out bag. “I don’t even know why you’re bothering to do this anyway... it’s not like I’ve got anything that you want... So let’s just stop wasting each others’ time and go our separate ways, hmm?” he continued airily whilst still subtly trying to pull away. “But don’t think that I’ve forgotten that you’ve trash-talked my suits buddy... I will be making you pay for that.”

Ignoring the barbs and nervous chatter the genius spouted as he looked for a potential escape route, the taller of the pair could at last see the northern most entrance to the park, his eyes widening slightly as they alighted upon Thor dressed in his own Midgardian garb. He halted, his left hand twitching to swirl his magic into an attack before a flicker of gold skittered across the Thunder-God; his grin morphed into a smirk as he recognised the halo of his mother’s influence upon the oaf.

“Oh! Thank God”; ah, so Anthony had seen him also. How _unexpectedly delicious_...

“Hey Thor!” he called, his shout going strangely unnoticed by the general populace who were wandering away from the park. “So umm... I guess the two of you need to have a stroll so you can... umm... talk things out so... you know, I should probably get going... or at least go get some popcorn...umph!”

“ _Anthony_ ” the darker of the two Gods purred as he moved to stand before his _brother_ , his hand securely preventing all further words from escaping the omega in beta’s clothing’s mouth, his lips quirking into something truly terrible as he loomed over the now wide-eyed mortal. “You poor, deluded _little_ thing” he purred as they continued towards the Park which seemed to be becoming more and more deserted. “For a genius you are quite slow on the up-take... not that it matters too much, I suppose” he added, his tone mocking as Thor followed stoically behind them; Tony couldn’t stop the spike of fear lancing his stomach when he saw the blank look on his allies’ face.

Chuckling before taking another deep inhale of the further startled man’s scent, Loki stopped, his left arm sweeping out in a grand gesture so as to display the empty park with a flourish. 

“You believe our meeting today to be by chance?” he cooed. “That I just so happened to be at that _charming_ establishment, that all of this has just been some form of _coincidence_?” he laughed as he finally freed the omega. Tony yelped as his body spun from the force and he stumbled to end up on the floor, his eyes wide and mouth agape as his bag landed beside him in a sodden clump.

“How well have you been sleeping this past fortnight, Anthony?”

Tony shook his head is horror, his body scooting backwards as the words sunk in; it couldn’t be... “You...”

“Oh _yes_ Anthony” he crooned as he slowly advanced. “How I have enjoyed _playing_ in that mind of yours... But would it surprise you to know that some of the more _primal_ encounters we’ve shared were the product of _your_ psyche?” he asked smugly. “No... I suppose it wouldn’t, what with the ‘alpha-like’ reputation you’ve built around that beta-persona of yours...” he commented lightly before, with a gesture of his right hand, a large sand-timer appeared, the grains slowly descending. “But still, I can promise you that I will make you ‘see stars’ the likes of which your beast could never hope to produce at the conclusion of this hunt... you should consider yourself _fortunate_ that I can look past your childish insults to give you a sporting chance...”

Tony gulped, his ears straining to hear the God’s words over the thunderous beating of his heart; his eyes were torn between regarding the mad-alpha in front of him or the impassive, zombie-like blonde who should be beating said mad-alpha into a coma with his hammer. This wasn’t happening...

“Now, in accordance with your culture’s customs, I am allowing you a ‘head-start’ of thirty minutes” Loki announced in a tone more befitting a weather forecast. “After which I will come for you and, not that I’d recommend it, you may engage me in combat if you wish... should you somehow succeed in _subduing_ me, then you’ll be free to leave the park... providing you haven’t already found a way to escape, of course.”

Tony scowled whilst slowly getting to his feet, his eyes narrowed.

“We are _not_ doing this!”

“We’re not?”

“No!” he snarled. “You can’t just...”

“Well... if you aren’t going to run... then I suppose...” 

Baulking as Loki stalked closer, his hand out-stretched, Tony glared before turning on his feet and taking off into the tree-line, his mind whirling with everything he knew about the park in hopes of escaping the fucked-up shit he was now faced with.

In the lengthening distance, Loki’s laughter echoed behind him...


	7. To the Victor... The Spoils...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> I believe the title of this chapter speaks for itself...
> 
> I apologise for all of the puns that have somehow slipped in here to do with Loki and some of the legends which surround him (i.e. his children from the legends who, for the purposes of this ficlet, are legends and nothing more... Sorry Loki-kinder fans!).
> 
> **Spoilers**  
> For those of you who don't know Tony Stark's new and updated origin story... sorry for spoiling it and see the end-notes for details!

***SMUT/DUBCON/RAPE?/HEAT-CYCLE SEX AHOY***

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!’ was Tony’s mantra as he tried his best to avoid the more common routes around the park, his feet pounding across the dirt as branches swiped at his clothes and face, not that it mattered, if he was right then this more secluded path should veer off to an exit... Providing that magical prick hadn’t done something more than somehow avert all of the New Yorkers and tourists... God, he fucking hated magic...

‘Why the hell is this happening?’ he thought as the corner he took led, quite unexpected, to what he was sure was Harlem Meer. ‘Fuck! I knew it! I _fucking knew_ that he wouldn’t play fair... shit!’ he all but howled as he looked across the water, his eyes narrowing before he bolted to the right and skittered down bank until he hit one of the concreted walkways in hopes of reaching the Discovery Centre. Hopefully he still had time, but without his watch or phone it was hard to tell: ‘that bastard probably isn’t waiting for that stupid timer to run out anyway’ he thought with a growl, his body growing hotter and more tired with each panicked step he sprinted. But, if he could get to the Centre, then he could get to and hard-wire a phone so long as the cabling was intact; he was pretty sure that the ancient being pursuing him wouldn’t have thought to do anything more than disable digital signals.

‘Just keep going’ he chanted. ‘Just keeping running... shit... why the hell did I listen to _fucking_ Fury when he banned me from upgrading Extremis... that damned Cyclops would probably laugh his ass off if he knew what was happening to me now... _”Stark! Are you out of your damned mind? You want to link your brain to your fucking satellites? Well I won’t allow it! I have enough damned trouble keeping your nose out of my business as it is... if you go through with this I’ll have your rich ass hauled into jail so fast your head’ll spin. Do I make myself clear?”_... Stupid, mother-fucking... Shit!’

Stopping dead in his tracks, Tony could only stare, numbly, as a cerulean and emerald wolf the size of a _fucking_ horse sprang onto the path from fuck-knows-where, it’s wild, emerald eyes fixing on him as it unleashed a howl that frightened every bird within the Park into a startled flight.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me...” Tony breathed. “Loki?”

The wolf released a growl that sounded more like a chuckle, its massive frame rippling with muscle as it turned to pad towards him.

“This is it Anthony” a warped, husky version of the God’s voice declared. “Your last chance to escape is by defeating me...” he all but cackled. “Are you ready to see your own set of _stars_ now?”

“You sick _fuck_ ” the younger accused. “You’ve been raping me in my sleep, chasing me ‘round my own back-yard and now you’re going to maul me and fuck what’s left?!” he yelled. “What kind of sadistic bastard are you, huh? Was me blasting you in the face that time so much of an insult? Do you really hate me that much? Shit! We’ve barely had anything to do with each other... and now, just ‘cause I’m the smallest and weakest of my team and because I’m a _fucking_ omega you’re just going to ruin my life? Well... fuck you! You son of a bi... _whumph_!!” 

In a bound, the wolf had easily knocked him to the floor, its gigantic paws pinning Tony’s arms at his sides as it sat atop him, its huge tail wagging in lazy, pleased swishes across the top of his spread legs.

Shit... he could barely breath...

“Once we’re mated, we really must set aside some time to work on your manners, Anthony” it stated, its otherworldly eyes looking down at him with all of the intensity a true wolf would regard a trapped rabbit. “All of this foul language is not becoming of an omega who will become my royal-consort; whatever would you mother say if she heard you shouting such things?”

Glaring up at the creature, Tony snarled, his shocked body gaining strength in his rage. “My _mother_ was a cold, barren _bitch_ who resented me from the minute my _gem_ of a _father_ brought me _home_ from which ever shady orphanage he found me in” he spat. “So she’d probably be ‘a- _fucking_ -okay with it! Now let me up! You’ve had your fun!” he argued, the wolf’s face having become strangely blank at the news. 

“Oh what?” the mortal sneered. “Am I suddenly not as appealing now that I’m just some _lowly_ orphan with a borrowed name?” he huffed, his tone becoming hysterical. “Well it’s too late to back out now, you bastard” he hissed. “My beta-scent is being overridden by Extremis as we speak... all thanks to your damned alpha pheromones” he added, the strange, unwelcome feeling of his anal-passage collapsing causing him to squirm as a wave of heat washed over him. “God... the adrenaline from this farce of a hunt must have fucking triggered it... Ahh... don’t...” he all but whined as the giant muzzle moved to nudge his head to the right, its nose inhaling the scent glands which were now beading up at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “Don’t...”

Loki growled possessively as he allowed his tongue to dip beneath the fabric of the mortal’s t-shirt; the taste of heat-sweetened sweat and fear a heavy mix of pleasure which swirled upon his taste-buds. It would be so easy to just tear into that tender flesh...

“Brother!”

Snarling at the interruption, the darker god crouched low over his prize, his fur all but obscuring the now panting omega he’d caught as he glared at the Thunder God who stood at a safe distance, his palms raised in surrender.

“I will _not_ be stopped from taking what is _mine_!” his wolf-form barked.

“You misunderstand” Thor stated, his eyes glassy and unfocused. “He must eat the apple Loki... your mate and child will not be free to walk Asgard without it” the older brother reminded before gesturing to their surroundings. “The game has ended, you are victorious and now the enchantment upon this place is crumbling... you must take him elsewhere before my Midgardian shield-brothers arrive... I have one of their communication devices and know that they have looked to their technology... they have discovered you meeting him” he informed grimly.

Huffing, the wolf’s hackles lowered before it shifted into the Asgardian form Odin had _blessed_ him with, his body still crouched over the genius, a hand pressing onto the chest of his quarry who was becoming more delirious in the throes of his heat.

“Very well” he acknowledged, his voice thick with longing. “I will see you when the deed is done, _brother_ , in our Mother’s chambers... I know you will not thank me for your part in this, but I thank you all the same.”

Then, in a flash of emerald-light, both were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah...
> 
> There is a line of comics that have been released quite recently which show Howard and Maria being unable to have a child... some freaky stuff happens with an alien... I really don't want to go into it as it's just... why?
> 
> But, long story short, it is Marvel-comic cannon that Tony Stark was adopted!
> 
> Taadaa?
> 
> Next chapter = SMUT! (You have been warned!).


	8. To the Sowing of Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT/DUBCON/RAPE?/HEAT-CYCLE SEX AHOY***
> 
> This is the first piece of smut that I've ever written... so umm... yeah...
> 
> Oh, and umm, there really is no reason for all of the water-based imagery that is 'floating' (ha) about in this chapter... that just kinda happened...
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Gasping as his back and sides were suddenly ensconced in a sea of thick, alpha-scented blankets and animal-skins, Tony blinked open his eyes and moved to sit up bewilderedly when the pressure on his aching chest disappeared, his nostrils flaring as he looked around.

The room looked like something from a 1970’s Viking-film; the large, wooden framed bed was coated with a mix of animal hides and some were even scattered upon the wooden floor with the largest stretched out before a (blessedly fire-less) huge, grated fire-place. The walls, comprised of wooden-logs, were adorned with beautiful tapestries which shimmered ethereally in the light of strange, glowing orbs which slowly waltzed across the ceiling from which flags and banners covered in weird runes and images drifted like foam upon gentle waves. There was, sadly, no door in sight, and no other furniture beside a throne like chair adjacent to the fire-place, a hovering book or five orbiting each other in a corner and a small table at either side of the four-poster structure he sat on.

Was he dreaming again?

“Anthony.”

Startled, the mortal could only slur “’S Tony” as a ripple of need bloomed into a tidal wave of want when a larger form wrapped around him from behind; an arm snuck under his t-shirt, deft fingers brushing a pert nipple as he was pressed into a cool, broad chest.

He groaned, his head falling back to reveal his neck on impulse; this earned him a throaty chuckle before the shoulder his head rested on jostled him to sit up straighter so that he could see...

“Wow... that’s _shiny_ ” he murmured as he reached for the golden fruit that danced before him, his fingers tingling as they grasped it. “What the hell is it... with you guys and... gold... anyway?” he panted, his clothes becoming uncomfortable confining as the alpha behind him continued to pet and explore his chest.

“This is my gift to you on the day of our bonding, Anthony” a deep voice purred. “It is a promise that I will look after and provide for you, as according to your customs... should I have courted you as befitting the Asgardian rank you will receive , I would have fed this to you as we rutted on the table of the Great-Hall... but still” Loki alighted, his lips ghosting across the genius’ ear. “I think that I prefer to have you to myself... there’ll be plenty of time to parade you later... now...” he breathed, his free hand guiding Tony’s to press the golden skin to parted lips. “Eat.”

Shuddering at the command, his hind brain preening at the offer of a mating gift, Tony mouthed and bit into surprisingly soft, creamy flesh of the apple, his hot, parched mouth delighting in the rush of cool, saccharine juices that rushed to meet him. 

Loki watched, mesmerised, as his omega chomped and licked his way through the fruit; oh, the things he would have that mouth do... But not yet, no, sowing his seed was of the greatest importance right now... Any training his young mate would have to suffer could wait until their child was formed and developing; with a groan at the thought, the Jotun lowered his hand to caress the other’s mid-section, the idea of it stretching and rounding with his heir finally snapping what remained of his patience. 

“Hey!”

Snatching the final piece of apple, Loki easily manoeuvred and wrestled a disorientated Tony onto his back before slipping the chunk between his teeth and covering the shocked omega’s mouth with his own. What followed was a messy exchange of lips, tongues and teeth as the God swiftly moved to spread his mate’s legs so that he could settle quite firmly between them.

“Uumph! Ahh... Loki... Don’t... Please... I-I... can’t...”

Growling, the prince murmured words that Tony couldn’t hope to understand before, to his shock, both of their clothes evaporated to leave a very naked God pressing a very substantial erection to the inside of his thigh.

“Save your breath, Anthony” the stronger instructed, his face hovering close to gasping omega’s. “You are mine now... your very body shakes with the truth of this and as much as I do not wish to see you harmed... this is happening, you’ve been caught and not even the Norns will be able to free you from me” he informed as one hand scooped the former human’s wrists together. 

Then, with the other, he slowly traced the quivering, slick, almost caramel scented opening to the rutting channel before slipping two fingers inside.

“Ah... no... you...”

“Relax” he instructed, his lips swiftly descending upon his mate’s to silence any further protest as he carefully moved and stretched the slowly yielding muscle, a third finger gently joining the exploration as Tony struggled weakly beneath him. 

Panting as the kiss was broken, Tony tugged at his wrists as moans escaped his throat, his hips desperately moving despite his brain’s attempt to hate the undeniable pleasure the digits were giving to him... each was probing deeper, short nails catching on erogenous zones he didn’t know he had... God, it took all of his will power not to beg for more when they left him...

Oh, the emptiness... it was awful... and the heat that was almost scolding his insides was back with a vengeance... He wanted... 

No, he needed...

“Anthony.”

He opened his eyes, not having been aware that he’d closed them, to see Loki _licking_ his fingers. Tony felt his breathing hitch.

“Wait...”

“Scream for me...”

Unable to stop himself, Tony felt his head snap back and a cry escape him as the thick, blunt head of Loki’s cock speared the rest of his length into his channel, a primal part of his mind delighting in the stretch, the feeling of wholeness... especially as it was coupled with sharp fangs sinking deeply into his scent glands... Fangs that would scar him, show the world, the nine-realms that he was claimed...

“God...” he whimpered.

Loki growled, his teeth anchoring themselves as he swallowed and lapped at the delicious crimson taste that was his mate, his hips struggling not to pound into the younger man as he rested balls-deep, his knot already starting to swell.

“Ah...ah! Loki! Please!”

Hearing the plea for what it was, the God wrapped his free arm under and around the small of Tony’s back, his hand gripping a deceivingly slender hip as he began to thrust slow and deep, his body trembling with barely restrained power as the slick, tight passage gripped and hugged him like a starving mouth. 

Tony cried out again and again, his throat becoming raw as the stronger alpha started to lose himself in the rhythm, his wrists already bruising as more of his life-blood was devoured. God... he was close... his own erection straining against the glorious friction it found between their abs... Just... a little more...

“Gah! Loki!”

Howling, Tony felt his eyes roll back, his toes curling as a pleasure he’d never before experienced crashed onto him like a train of tsunami waves, his mouth instinctively latching onto the older man’s shoulder juncture as the double orgasm threatened to melt what was left of his brain.

Roaring his triumph, Loki gave a few more hard thrusts, his knot bulging, before using his arm to secure his mate’s hips to him at just the right angle, the extra heat-slick from Tony’s pleasure helping to ease the way as he rotated his hips and slammed home with a growl, his knot finally swelling to it’s full-size. 

He shuddered from the effort as he carefully lowered his sweat-soaked form to rest upon the quivering omega; he released the other’s wrists so both of his hands could gently rock Tony’s body against his own as wave after wave of his seed was swallowed by the ever constricting channel ... Each spurt delivering a euphoria he’d never known to exist as he carefully extracted his teeth and worked to close the wounds with soft, purposeful laps of his greedy tongue.

Finally... he was complete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... but is this fic complete?
> 
> Now... I don't deal in promises (only threats... err... I mean...) but, if the plot bunny visits me again I think I'd like to do more :)
> 
> However, if this is the end, may I just say how honoured I've felt to have so much interest in this work... And I promise to contact and personally thank my commenters regardless; I also GREATLY thank everyone who pressed the kudos button :) it really meant a lot to me!
> 
> -Tristero


	9. Of Revelations and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again and again I say "sorry, I don't know when I'll update" and then the bunnies come a knockin'...
> 
> Damn it all... I love those guys!
> 
> Okay... I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE! Screw real-life... what is that, anyway? XD
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Now... let's see how our favourite team is going to react to Tony's abduction, shall we?
> 
> (P.S. There's probably more errors here than usual... I wrote this last night/morning and haven't given it as good a proof as I should have... heh...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In this fic, SHIELD isn’t being run by HYDRA... There are HYDRA agents running around/hiding in plain sight, of course, but Nick Fury is still the Director, Phil Coulson is his right-hand man and Maria Hill is his Deputy. However, to help keep an eye (terrible pun intended) of his super-hero boy-band, five stories of Avenger’s Tower have been occupied by SHIELD. Phil is also a resident of the Avengers’ personal suites and is the official liaison between the team and SHIELD; it was revealed to all of them that he was still alive by Clint Barton when they were eating shwarma because (Level 9 secret here, guys) they’re a mated-pair... and, if one mate dies, so does the other.)

“You look serious.”

Blinking, his eyes snapping up from his phone to observe the slender figure of his intended-mate, Bruce smiled warmly and welcomed the kiss which was pressed to his temple.

“And _you_ look tired... I take it the flight back home was a little turbulent?”

Scowling as she moved to sit in the scientist’s lap, her head cradled on his shoulder as he enfolded her in his arms, Natasha exhaled deeply before burying her nose in his neck.

“Ugh... remind me _never_ to travel in a military cargo-hold for ten hours when rookies are involved” she stated blandly, her eyes slipping closed as she relaxed into the hug. “I can’t remember ever being that _green_ ” she added, her comment causing the beta she’d curled into to huff: “you _know_ what I mean”. 

Chuckling, Bruce settled a little more comfortably in his chair, his eyes drifting from the sleek, copper-gold of Natasha’s hair to rest on the monitor he’d been reviewing, his _seriousness_ from earlier resurfacing; the new suppressants were ready, had been ready for a good twenty minutes and yet Tony hadn’t text him back... And he hadn’t returned to the Tower either...

“Your heart-rate has changed” the spy he cradled murmured, her head raising to scrutinise him, all traces of her previous fatigue having gone. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah... it’s probably nothing...”

“Bruce.”

Sighing, the scientist adjusted his glasses; it was a nervous tick, one of several that she’d catalogued. 

“ _Bruce_.”

“It’s Tony...”

Raising a delicately shaped brow, the former assassin leaned back, her gaze now refocusing on what had her lover so concerned. 

“Extremis is still causing problems?”

“Isn’t it always?” the beta groused. “God knows that I tried to talk him out of it... but you know Tony, there’s no stopping him or convincing him he’s wrong when he thinks he’s right...” he stated before gesturing to the monitor. “And now, just as I told him it would, that damned techno-virus is stripping away his beta-transmitters and we just can’t create a remedy that sticks” he sighed. “If this keeps happening then Tony’s omega gender will become public knowledge in one way or another... but for now we can manage it, or at least we _would_ if he’d get his ass back here and take these ridiculously high strength suppressants...”

Gently standing from her perch, the former KGB agent approached the monitor as blue eyes narrowed at the read-outs of Tony’s biology.

“And where is our resident billionaire right now?”

Bruce held up his phone by way of explanation; three sent messages, no replies.

“Jarvis?”

“I’ve been unable to contact him either, Agent Romanov, but his cell-phone is active and he cleared security when he left the Tower at 13:02 this afternoon... he has, however, been out of contact for the past fifty minutes, which even I find unusual” the AI responded. “Should I begin a search using the CCTV relays within the immediate area?”

Frowning, Natasha reviewed the monitor one more time. Ordinarily she’d think that such measures would be over the top for, however much she and Pepper may have joked about Tony being unable to look after himself, he was very capable when he needed to be. But for him to be out of contact just didn’t sit right with her, especially given how paranoid the omega was about his gender being revealed... and rightly so; the Board of Directors’ would seize control of Stark Industries without so much as batting an eye. All of his patents, his intellectual property and his status as Head of Research and Development would be stripped from him and he could even face criminal prosecution for fraud... God, not even in her role as CEO would Pepper be able to prevent any of that from happening...

He had too much to lose to be careless; “Do it.”

*****

“ _Phil_...”

Fingers rapidly tapping across the keys of his laptop, Agent Coulson continued to easily ignore the whine that crept into his work-space from the bedroom, his mate’s tone all but white-noise as he continued to fill in the report from Natasha’s latest trip back East.

“ _Phil... please..._ ”

“If you keep on interrupting me, dearest, this will only take longer” he reasoned whilst adding a few extra layers of encryption to the more _grizzly_ details; rookies today, he decided, just weren’t up to scratch.

“But I’m horny _now_...” his omega called, the sound of him rustling the bed-sheets to spread the scent of his arousal a low blow, even by their standards.

“ _Clint_ ”

“ _Coulson..._ ”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the alpha sent the report before closing his laptop with an exasperatedly fond sigh whilst adopting one of his sternest looks as he stood and walked the small distance to their bed chamber, his lips a purposefully straight line as one of their favourite games began. 

“Agent Barton” he began, his tone cool. “You’re allowing your personal feelings to cloud your professional judgement; should you continue in this manner, you will have to face a series of reprimands.”

Sitting up straighter, his slender, toned body naked and beautifully accented in the early afternoon light, Clint smirked cockily at his partner, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“Reprimands, sir?”

Phil chuckled, his body ready to enter before...

“Avengers, assemble in sub-basement two, protocol AA0017 has been initiated and full combat gear is required.”

Each blinking in shock at Jarvis’ sudden interruption, their eyes locking, Clint rolled out of bed, his nimble hands grabbing the pieces of uniform that were still littered upon the floor as Phil left to retrieve his gear and Clint’s bow from their weapons cabinet. 

Someone had been captured by an enemy; time was of the essence...

*****

“Thor!”

He... had been in Asgard...

“Thor!”

His mother... she’d been working her loom...

“Is he comatose?”

The happiness he’d seen leech from her eyes these past years was sparkling again...

“No... his pupils are reacting to light...”

He was to do something of great importance...

“What’s the ETA on the medical team?”

On Midgard...

“Ten minutes... I’m being advised to keep him warm until they arrive... from what I’ve told Agent Harris, he says our resident Thunder God may be under some form of enchantment.”

Loki...

“Well no shit! He was last seen walking in here with his psychotic baby-brother, _of course_ he’s under an enchantment! Jesus!”

Tony...

“Clint, you’re not helping.”

They were going to...

“No!”

Yelping, Bruce stumbled backwards, his mini-torch flirting in the air as Thor bolted from the ground and circled where he’d lain like a caged tiger, his eyes wide and unseeing as he looked around his surroundings, the flashing of camera phones and the sound of newscasters doing little to stop him.

Shield raised, Captain America moved to stand between a green-tinged scientist and a crouching Natasha whilst the rest of his team encircled the God.

“Thor... it’s me, Steve... can you hear me?”

_”I know you will not thank me for your part in this... but I thank you all the same...”_

“Thor?”

Screaming out in rage, Thor turned to the sky, his hand raising to summon his hammer as he called out “Mother! What is it you have done?!”

Then, when the hilt was secured in his hand, the storm of his shock and anger manifested in blackened clouds which engulfed New York’s sky line; as the clouds churned and congealed, Thor finally met Steve Rogers’ eyes, his own tearing in dismay. 

“Shield-brother” he breathed. “I fear a great tragedy has befallen one of our own” he said as a portal began to form above him. “I must hurry to Asgard... I may not be too late... I...”

“Now just hold on a second” Phil called over the wiping wind. “What do you mean? Is this anything to do with Tony?”

_”He is the catalyst... I will see our family reunited...”_

“I am sorry, Phil... but I cannot dally... I will return as soon as I’m able and, by Odin’s beard, I will return with Tony” he stated as the skies of Asgard appeared through the mist. 

“On this... you have my word.”

*******

Next chapter: we're back with Loki and Tony :)


	10. Of Plans and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> ** = talking through a mental link shared by a mated-pair. At first, a dominant mate needs to be biting the claiming mark to use it but, over time and with continued use, mates can communicate this way at a distance.

Blinking, his warm brown eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness which surrounded him, Tony Stark took a deep, experimental breath before slowly moving to sit up; he couldn’t.

“Jarv...” 

He coughed, his dry throat straining.

What the fuck had happened?

Swallowing in an attempt to free up his vocal cords, Tony tried to view the area around him with little success; his face seemed to be pressed into a fur of some kind... and there was something heavy enough to keep his exhausted frame pinned down lying all over the top of his body... his legs were aching... spread... and something was...

“Oh God...” he breathed as snapshots of what had transpired during his heat surfaced and danced around his mind like a demented carousel... which meant that the weight that was softly breathing into his back was...

“Awake so soon? My, my, your Midgardian reputation as a lover is quite well founded after all.”

Snarling, Tony attempted to move but found himself too exhausted to do anything other than jerk weakly under the taller form that covered his own like a second skin... and speaking of skin...

“You bastard” the younger hissed. “Get off... get _out_ of me...” he added with every bit of venom he could muster as his body involuntarily clenched around the still hard cock and knot which were buried deep within his rutting-channel.

“Now, now _svass_ , should I try to free myself you’ll become quite badly... _torn_ ”murmured the dark God who was purposefully grinding into him, the combination of their fluids somehow leaking to wet his thighs as Loki sucked at his claiming mark. “But... if you’re up for round five already, then I’ll _happily_ oblige you” he murmured huskily as he gave a few firm, hard thrusts, his knot pulsing in time.

Struggling, Tony snarled louder, his wrists trapped by Loki’s hands as the alpha above him pressed into the series of bruises which already peppered his flesh in an attempt to cow him into submission; well, if the prick thought that a little pain was all that’d be needed to keep Tony in line then he had another thing coming.

“Oh yeah... fine... _sure_... you just finish up there and, after you do, we’ll go back to my place for a nice dinner... you know... I’ll light some candles, put on some lingerie... ahh! Shit! What the _fuck_ are you doing... stop that!” he cried as teeth sunk back into his neck.

_*I will not tolerate your sarcasm or you perceived attempt at wit, Anthony*_ came a firm reminder from within his mind. _*You are **mine** now... our **child** is forming inside you and, although you have a lot to learn about your new status, I will not tolerate disobedience or defiance... especially in our bed*_.

Shuddering as the fangs in his neck triggered a biological response to submit, Tony screwed his eyes shut but allowed his body to relax; if he was going to find a way out of this mess then he’d need to appease the mad alpha, at least for now. Which, if this macho-dominant-‘obey me or else’ bullshit was anything to go by, then it shouldn’t be too hard; Tony had, after all, been raised to brown-nose and flatter... his perceived beta status hadn’t _exactly_ made his dealings in an alpha dominated business world _easy_. And, as much as his pride was railing against the idea, sucking up to Loki couldn’t be as bad as the alternative; the younger man had a hunch that the magical bastard would have ways and means of disciplining him that’d make the Ten Rings torture look like child’s play.

He swallowed; he could do this... sure, being mated and... _pregnant_... shit, he was fucking _pregnant_... wasn’t something he could just snap his fingers to correct... but, with Extremis, virtually anything was possible... He just needed to win the prince over, get back to his Tower and _somehow_ lock himself in his lab for long enough to undo the bond... as for the kid... well... regardless of him never wanting the responsibility, he owed it to life he’d been forced to make to keep it safe and as far away from its nut-job of a father as possible... And as much as he couldn’t stand Fury... surely the old, one-eyed bastard could find a safe place for it to grow up... or, hell, maybe he could sweet-talk Charles Xavier into taking it and raising it to think it was a meta-human... Yeah, that might work... but shit... this was going to be difficult... but ultimately doable; he was Tony _fucking_ Stark and Loki, disgraced _prince_ of Asgard, clearly didn’t know who he was dealing with... and he wouldn’t until it was too late.

_*So what now?*_ the omega tentatively sent through their mental-link, his mind cautiously closed off and naturally defensively as the alpha softened his hold, his body lifting slightly. _*You want me to just roll over and show my belly? Say ‘yes, alpha, please, alpha, anything you say, alpha’? Is that it?*_ he asked, his eyes still closed as Loki released his wrists. _*’Cus if that’s what you want... then boy, did you pick the wrong guy...*_ he commented because, sucking-up or not, he was still Tony Stark and that meant you'd get a taste of what was on his mind regardless of who you were or what he needed to do... This was a trait that had landed him in hot-water more times than he could count, but...

_*Ah, but I didn’t **pick** you, Anthony.*_

“You didn’t _what_?!” Tony yelled, his voice partially muffled by the fur as his train of thought was blasted away by the revelation. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Chuckling, Loki gave his mate’s neck wound a long, deliberate lick. “It means, dear-heart, that our binding wasn’t something that either of us could control... as it turns out, you were _intended_ for me... _intended_ to secure my rightful place amongst the courts of the Æsir” he purred. “But we can talk more on that later... for now, I have a knot to drain and _you_... all you have to do is lie there and drink me in” he added before slipping his right hand under Tony’s abdomen to carefully grip his heat-hardened cock. “If my memory serves, you always keened in such a _delightful_ way when I touched you like this in those wonderful dreams we shared... ahh yes, just like _that_ ” he cooed as Tony tried to bury his face and hold his tongue. God... why did that have to feel so good? Loki’s fingers were messaging his member so expertly... and combined with the now slower, more gentle shifting of his hips Tony just couldn’t stop from reacting to the pleasure that was singing in his veins. 

“ _Ohh_...”

Loki hummed his appreciation, his nose burying in the nape of his omega’s neck as he rocked into him. “You feel so much better than I had imagined... unn... ahh... there we go...” he groaned as the younger man cried out in his orgasm. Tony’s release gave a final tight, delicious squeeze around his knot to milk it soft; his fifth time emptying himself into his mate even more satisfying than the four before it. 

“Rest now, Anthony” he murmured as he turned to spoon his mate within their nest of furs. 

“And when you awake... your life on Midgard will be as nothing more than a dream...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic not Loki/Tony family fans!
> 
> Tony's way of thinking is just based on my perception of his character and how he'd initially react... There will be carrier/'momma' Tony; it is a troupe too cute to ignore and, let's face it, Loki's possessive nature won't stand for anything else now, will it?
> 
> Next stop: Asgard :)


	11. Is Blood Truly Thicker Than Water?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Just so the timings of everything “make-sense”, Loki (as a being capable of trans-dimensional travel) has a dwelling which exists outside of time in terms of what “time” is in the nine-realms. He and Tony, during Tony’s heat, spend what must be hours within the room that has no door, however, only minutes have passed on Earth (and in the nine-realms in general).

“What ho, Thor?” Fandral called as he spied his friend literally storming through the courtyard which lead to the royal chambers; if the maelstrom of thunderous clouds swirling overhead was any indication then the news surely wasn’t good. So, why then was the prince and former heir striding so purposefully to what all knew to be Queen Frigga’s private sanctum?

“Thor?” he tried again, his legs doubling their efforts as guards and servants alike sought to avoid the Thunder God’s path whilst Mjölnir hissed and buzzed with energy at his side. “Friend, what is it that troubles you? Surely you don’t mean to seek audience with your Lady-mother in such a fierce state?” he asked, a strained smile upon his lips as he attempted to keep pace at the younger man’s side.

“I did not see, nor did I hear the bifrost... and, I must admit I’m quite surprised to see you again so soon... we all thought that your stay on Midgard would be longer after you denounced your right to the throne... does this mean that you’ve changed your...”Thor rounded a corner, his presence automatically breeching the magic seal that would keep all but their family out, and continued on his way without so much as a word, his form disappearing behind a set of golden doors whose gilded vines swiftly moved to reform the complex knots that held them shut.

Should he have waited, however, he may have seen past the startled attendants and stoic guards to notice Odin’s personal servants waiting in the wings; noticing this may have prepared him for the sight which greeted him upon entering his mother’s parlour.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Thor felt his eyes widening as his father stood from the large, comfortable couch to regard his eldest with a cool scrutiny.

“Is this any way to greet your mother?” the old King asked, his voice grave. “I had hoped that the disrespect you have granted unto me and to our realm would _not_ be passed onto another; perhaps it is worth reminding you, boy, that you’re not too old or too powerful to be taught respect if it’s a lesson you have forgotten” he stated gruffly. 

Thor straightened his back before offering a bow before soothing Mjölnir and attaching it to his belt before calmly surveying the rest of the room; his mother was seated next to where Odin stood, her face serene, and sat upon the couch across from them was Loki, his smirk razor sharp as he petted the sleeping head that lay in his lap. The rest of Tony, from what he could tell, was curled up within a large fur, his pale, tired face a vivid contrast to the deep ebony of the pelt. So that is where the scent of a pregnant-omega had come from...

Scowling, the Thunder God stepped closer to the newly mated pair as he spoke: “I am sorry, truly, for my crude entrance... But surely, father, do you not see something more urgent in need of correction?”

Odin huffed, his ancient body resettling onto the cushion laden bench, his eye slowly moving from the blonde to the dark-haired couple, his frown deepening as his wife continued to hum a tune and sow a garment of rich auburns, reds and golds.

“Well Father?”

“Keep your peace a moment longer, dear” his mother responded. “Anthony is currently deep within the _haze_ and I will not have him disturbed... the longer he sleeps, the better the chance of his first born becoming an alpha, as is befitting an heir to Asgard’s throne” she said calmly, her tone warm and pleased.

“Mother...”

“Quiet boy” Odin snapped as he leaned forward, his elbows braced on his knees as his head weighed heavily upon clasped hands: “you are more to do with this, _situation_ than you realise since you abandoned your duty to our kingdom... now, for Norn’s sake, be seated...” he instructed, his ageless face now creased and old in his concern.

Feeling his frown deepen, Thor gave his deceptively silent brother a warning glare before he sat on the couch’s arm-rest; he was careful not to touch Tony even though every fibre in his being wanted nothing more than to snatch-up the man he’d thought to be a beta and who was, to him, a shield-brother, and return to Midgard. He knew doing such a thing would cause a fight to the death between himself and his estranged sibling; a newly mated alpha was, after all, considered to be one of the most dangerous creatures in all nine-realms, especially if their mates were threatened.

“Oh Thor, please do not sulk... today is to be the start of several celebrations” Frigga chided, her tone only mockingly scolding. 

“Forgive me for seeing no reason to celebrate, mother... especially as you seem to be the instigator behind...”

“ _Thor_ ” his father warned, his aura shifting from displeased to menacing.

“Peace” his wife breathed, her eyes never leaving the stitching that laced their family crest upon the traditional omega-consort gown she’d been making for Anthony for the past month; she couldn’t have been more pleased with how it was turning out... the newest addition to their family would surely look stunning wrapped within its silks. Then, with a final pull of the fabric, she carefully tied off the thread before resting her hands upon her work and turning to appraise the omega who’d started murmuring in his sleep; another good sign.

“My son” she began, her eyes now turning to the thunder God, her face awash with sadness. “I am sorry for the deception... and I fear I shall be sorrier still after this meeting... this is a day that I hadn’t expected to meet... and I certainly hadn’t envisioned, in all my working of the loom, to see this day coupled with such happy happenings” she admitted. “However, here it is and now, my love, I... _we_ must tell you a truth... we must tell both of you” she stated; at her words, Loki’s smirk slipped and he sat a little straighter, his hand resting over his mate’s claiming mark.

“Loki, you are our son, you have always been... regardless of what has transpired between us as a family, your biological heritage is known to none beside us” she said, her tone sincere and full of longing. “And now, with Anthony, you have a chance to shed what you were and become a true Æsir as I have told you” she added before looking between her two bewildered sons. “The only thing you do not know is why this can be done... and for that, the full truth of our family must be revealed.”

Shuffling on his seat, Thor crossed his arms uneasily as his father let out a sigh; Frigga smiled sadly before reaching out to her husband, he offered her a small smile in return.

“Many years ago, at the time when Laufey set his sight upon Midgard, your father was beseeched to help save the realm by the elder Gods who lived there” the Queen began. “To not help, of course, was something that he as the ruler and overseer of the nine-realms simply could not do... and, upon his travels and battles there, he met the Goddess Gia” she continued; Odin’s eye had closed as his shoulders hunched. “Now you must understand, when your father and I were promised to each other it was decided that, although we’d be wed, being mated was too dangerous... He, being a warrior, would constantly risk his life and I, as the hand-maiden of the Norns and care-taker of the tree, could not risk both of us perishing... this would cause chaos the likes of which even our dear Loki could not manage” she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Wait” Thor said, his tone bewildered. “Mother... are you saying...”

“Yes, my dear” she interrupted gently. “But you _must_ know, Thor, that you and Loki, although not born of my body, _are_ my sons... and my love for you could never flow more deep or more true” she hastily added. “And you must _not_ look to blame or discredit your father... either of you” she said as Loki shifted beneath her sudden look of scrutiny. “It may be hard for you to see... but he has always acted in your best interest, even if it has been to the detriment of the nine-realms” she revealed, her keen gaze still on Loki: “you were never taken as a bargaining chip or relic, my son, you were rescued from a cruel death at the hands of a mad-man... I hope that soon you may come to accept this.”

The Chaos God stiffened at the words, his eyes fleetingly landing on a still hunched Odin before he huffed and looked away whilst Thor sagged onto the couch, his face drawn and pale.

“How... how can you be so calm... so... unaffected by this, mother?” the blonde murmured, his voice strained. “To have kept this a secret... and for so long must have been a strain...” he said before zeroing a glare onto his father. 

“How could you continue to lie with a man who had so deeply betrayed your wedding vows?”

Odin let out a dry, humourless chuckle; “this is a question I have often asked myself” he admitted.

Loki snorted, his own eyes narrowed, his mouth opening before Frigga offered her own laugh: “what’s good for the goose, is good for the gander, as the Midgardian’s would say” she said as all three alphas looked to her in a mixture of shock and surprise. “For you see, the Allfather is not the only one to have broken our wedding vows” she stated, a radiant smile now blooming across her face as she raised an arm to gesture:

“It is my pleasure to introduce Anthony Edward, son of Frigga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... plot-bunnies... plot-bunnies everywhere... they won't let me sleep...
> 
> So, here it is! Another update en mass! And, quite the bombshell that I hope you've all enjoyed.
> 
> Also, the "haze" thing... well, you get 'hazy' when your tired AND I watched this really awesome nature documentary a few weeks ago about Crocodiles/Alligators; apparently an egg's temperature will dictate the sex of the baby inside... so, for omega humans, the longer time spent asleep in the "haze" (a maximum of two days), the better chance of an Alpha...
> 
> I think I need help on a psychological level...
> 
> And I also apologise now for all of the typos... if I have time, I'll read over and edit out mistakes tomorrow!
> 
> Some food for thought (you GO momma Frigga bear!):  
> “Frigg” is described as a goddess associated with foreknowledge and wisdom in Norse mythology; in some instances she is considered to be greater than Odin himself. And, mavel.com states that: “The Asgardian Frigga, goddess of marriage, was the wife of Odin... who raised her husband’s son Thor, the god of thunder, though he was not her natural son. More on Marvel.com: http:// marvel.com/ universe/ Frigga #ixzz3kDIXLiYS”


	12. Of Questions, Answers and Indelible Truths from a God of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> It's time to break the good news...? Poor Thor... he's had to go back on his word; luckily for us his sense of honour drags him back to Earth for some serious Q&A... either that, or Loki just wanted to gloat and he's there for damage control...
> 
> (I'm sorry if this is quite long/exposition-y, but I felt a lot needed to be covered before we get back to the SMUT and culture-clashes... Ah, world-building, such fun...? So, to all of you who had some remarkably in-depth questions... I **hope** that this will appease you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I've just had a snoop through the comments (and sorry, I really will try my best to chat to you all on a more personal level... you're all such awesome folks and you've really given me a LOT to think about!) and I just thought I'd try to address some of the key-topics you're bringing up. 
> 
> Brainwashed Tony?  
> -Nope: I agree, that is a road that I REALLY don't want to travel down... and, although I said momma-Tony was a go, I didn't necessarily mean that this would = happy-endings/forced good feelings. So, panic not and I hope that you keep reading but, if you don't, then I wish you well in your pursuit of something you'll enjoy more :)
> 
> Fluffy/Suddenly "good-guy" Loki?  
> -Nope: no disrespect to the fabulous writers who depict him this way BUT, to me, Loki is a powerhouse and a powerplayer; he's been raised in a society of "take now/ask questions later" because the folk up on Asgard are warriors who see themselves as above reproach... especially when dealing with 'lesser' races from other realms.
> 
> If he was Asgardian anyway, why the golden apple?  
> \- All will be revealed next chapter... I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that Frigga is more BAMF then all of the Sorcerer-Supremes put together and her magic is something to be respected and feared in equal measure.
> 
> If he was Asgardian anyway, what about the age-differences?  
> \- Next chapter = yay more exposition without music?
> 
> Baby-daddies?  
> \- Oh... Odin/Laufey... I make no promises... but isn't THAT an interesting subject to twist your brain around? Tony's daddy = hmm... we'll see...
> 
> Bath scenes, servants and the reactions of Asgard:  
> Oh... that's coming! Not to play favourites but I have a merry band of commenters who have supported and helped nurture this fic from the beginning (you lovely people know who you are!) and I will try my best to incorporate as many of their (quite frankly) superior ideas into this piece and answer as many of their questions (via narrative) as I can. XD

Nick Fury was a man of virtually unlimited patience; he’d fought in wars both on and off the battlefield, he’d watched friends die, slaughtered his fair share of enemies in cold blood and had within his mind a plethora of secrets which could destroy the “free-world” as they knew it. But this, he decided, was a cluster-fuck too far.

“And _where_ is Mr Stark now?”

Sitting across from him were the pair of _‘brothers’_ who’d fucked up everything SHIELD had thought they’d known about their world and its place in the galaxy, one of them looking sullen, the other unabashedly amused.

“Come now Director, surely you meant to ask where Mr _Friggason_ is?” Loki all but crooned, his regal face brandished with the look of a cat who ate a canary. “However, perhaps I should remind you that using his official title of ‘Royal Consort’ is more appropriate” he added airily before leaning forward to brace his elbows on the conference table. “You wouldn’t want to make a poor impression upon your visit to Asgard now, would you?”

Keeping his face deceptively blank, Nick carefully regarded Phil Coulson as the man casually made notes; he could only imagine what Agent Barton would be screaming across their bond. None of the Avengers had been particularly pleased when the Gods had appeared on Ironman’s landing pad without said Ironman with them.

Then, with a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and turned to the side, his head tilting towards the Asgardians so as to appraise them as he would an enemy under interrogation; “this whole thing smells like grade A bullshit to me” he stated blandly, his tone wiping the smirk straight from Loki’s face. “You seriously expect me to believe that Tony is of Asgardian descent? That your mother just decided to come down here for a good time...”

“You should be mindful of how you speak, Fury!” Thor snarled, his body standing with such speed and force that his chair was sent toppling across the Avengers conference-room to crash into the wall. “Our mother is the Queen of Asgard and avatar of the Norns! You _will not_ speak of her in such a brazen manner unless you wish for death at my hands” he growled before settling to stand, his arms tightly folded.

“Perhaps we need to start this _discussion_ over” Phil calmly reasoned, his keen blue eyes moving between one God to the next. “A lot has transpired over the course of a few hours and allowing our tempers to override reason isn’t going to get us anywhere” he added before dexterously flipping through the first few pages of his report.

“Now, if what you say is true, it’s only fair that you provide us with some evidence... especially if you intend on staking your claim on Tony’s assets and property” he said, a slight tinge of distaste flavouring what was respectfully given request.

“Evidence?” Loki purred, his composure regained as he sneered at the two SHIELD Agents. “You insects should consider yourselves honoured that we even came here to tell you of business that doesn’t concern you... don’t you realise that this is all a courtesy born of Thor’s strange attachment to you creatures?”

“Creatures, huh?” Nick bit out, his eye narrowing. “Well, I don’t think I need to remind you about what happened the last time you tried to tangle with us _creatures_... so just _you_ bear that in mind” he said, his lips quirking into a smirk that rivalled the Chaos’ God’s for potency. “We’ve had four years to recover after that particular visit and have analysed every other minor scrape you’ve been in on Earth since... so it might be worth your time to think on _that_ before you start running that mouth of yours, Mr ‘Real Power’”.

Grinning menacingly, Loki summoned his staff, a move that had Phil standing with his pistol raised as he breathed “are you _threatening_ me, mortal?”

“Loki, do not...”

“Do not _what_ Thor?!”

“They do not know of our customs or our ways, brother” the older reminded, his own posture deflating. “And if you’re to make any headway with Anthony in the next century then this is something you must do” he sighed before going to retrieve his chair, his tone resolved.

“Please know, Fury, that this series of events has taken me by surprise as much as it has you” he sighed as he sat, his mind purposefully ignoring the glare Loki placed on him. “All was revealed to me just a short time ago... but the story itself spans for many years” he began, his eyes growing distant. “In a history lost to you and your people, the Jotun came to Midgard in hopes of conquering it and, although the elder Gods of your realm fought bravely, they were no match for King Laufey and the “Casket Of Ancient Winters”. And so, in their darkest hour, they called upon Odin to intercede which began the war that ultimately lead to our respective births” he said, his head gesturing to a now scowling Loki.

“Thor, you should not...”

“They deserve to know, brother” the blonde stated firmly. “Anthony considers these men amongst his closest allies, after all” he said before resuming.

“On this day we have learned that neither of us were born of Queen Frigga; Loki has known that he was from another realm entirely these past few year, but I have only just discovered that one of your elder Gods, who has long since perished, was _my_ mother” he said, a sad smile tugging his lips. “This, of course, may explain my natural affinity for your realm and its people... but I digress” he sighed, his gaze focusing on Fury with a startling intensity. 

“Your people are only just reacquainting yourselves with magic, but it is my hope that you have seen and experienced enough to accept what I tell you as truth... Our mother, in her position as Queen and even before that, has been gifted with prophecy, the ability to foretell events and their possible outcomes... So, when I was first placed in her arms, she gazed upon me and saw that, although I was Odin’s son, I would not be fit for the throne... my warrior’s blood and wandering spirit is not best suited to the stifling atmosphere of the Court... No, she knew from my infancy that my role would be as a protector for all of the realms, and that is how I would best serve the nine... But my father, as stubborn as he is, failed to see it and so our mother looked another way” he murmured.

“And this is where Tony comes in?”

Blinking at Phil, the blonde felt his saddened frown return. “Aye... Our realm is ancient, its people set in its ways... which means, although our father raised both of our hopes from boyhood, Loki would not be able to succeed to the throne... his heritage, although still a secret from the populace, would come to light eventually... And yet, she’d seen in him the future role of a great King’s advisor... a King of Asgard from _his_ blood.”

Nick quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as Phil continued to scribble away.

“Now our mother, having predicted at roughly what time a terrible trial would come to pass where my path veered from the throne and Loki from our father’s house, set her own plan into motion. She knew that all that Loki would need to join the Æsir would be a royal Asgardian mate but, as she and Odin never bonded, she’d be unable to produce such a child with him...”

“So she came here, to Earth, and not some other realm? I find that a little hard to swallow considering the prejudices your people seem to carry” Nick commented dryly.

“Are humans really in any position to talk about _prejudices_ , Director?” Loki countered smugly. “Or are all of those protests, marches and amendments to the laws I’ve read about in this past one hundred years simply works of fiction?”

Snorting, Fury muttered “touché” before righting himself in his chair and facing them fully, the harsh lighting in the purposefully dimmed room accenting the throbbing vein near his temple.

“Okay, fine, let’s say for just a second that I believe you and this tale you’re spinning... why did she come here and who the hell is Stark... _Tony’s_... father? Is the guy even still around to corroborate what you’re saying?”

Thor grimaced as Loki chuckled, his fingers idly twirling his staff at his side. “The first part is quite easy to answer, _Director_ ; Midgard is the “middle-kingdom”, a nexus where the most fundamental and basic of the nine-realms’ elements have accumulated... Why, you humans have only evolved through a series of interventions from the other eight realms around you... to put it another way, think of yourselves as a basic blue-print whose form can and has been altered and manipulated in accordance to our whims... hiding Anthony’s Asgardian heritage from your paltry tests and crude devices would be mere child’s play for a woman of our mother’s skill and power... And, let us not forget that the _prosperity_ of your species, if one could call it that, has only come from the embargo Odin placed upon your realm, therefore you’ve only had to deal with yourselves... so who would find him? Who would know to look for her or a child of hers here?” he asked with a light shrug. “But mother wasn’t only mindful of hiding her child until he was ultimately needed, oh no, she wanted him to be raised in a setting befitting a prince and so she ventured here, to America, a Country where the rich and entitled didn’t need to descend from blood-lines, but could be made... and who could be more wealthy or more involved in war and politics than the affluent Stark family?” 

“So Tony being adopted by Howard and Maria was a set-up? Did she, by any chance, encounter the entity who helped them to create Arno Stark?” Phil asked as he pulled a slender file from the stack before him, his fingers slipping it open to observe the information about the only known biological Stark son.

Scowling, Loki wrinkled his nose. “I do not know of this “Arno” you speak of, but mother did say that she came across Howard and Maria at something called the “Stark Expo” and offered them her child there; she’d enchanted the boy to resemble them, of course, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“And the biological father?”

This time it was Thor who sighed. “She would not say” he admitted. “Only that he was a beta of sound health and good breeding”; at the statement Loki chuckled again.

“You mean to tell us that _you_ do not know who this man is? Has your _precious_ science not disclosed this to you?”

Phil shrugged as he closed the file and placed his pen down. “Verification of parentage through DNA only works if that person’s DNA is on file; as it stands, neither Tony’s biological mother or father have had their DNA logged onto any national or international database.”

“I see” the dark alpha said through a yawn as he stood with a stretch. “Well, now that that’s settled, I believe I’ll be on my way” he added, his eyes resting on Phil as his left hand twirled, a gold-gilded envelop materialising within the wisps of emerald smoke that danced around his fingers. “You, Agent Coulson, are held in very high regard by my mate... this is an invitation for your team to the wedding ceremony tomorrow evening; please ensure that our _darling_ Clinton wears something that brings out his eyes now, won’t you?” 

“Just you hold on a damned minute!” Fury snapped; Phil tensed further still as Fury stood, the older alpha’s aura rippling with the anger that he was desperately trying to suppress... he wasn’t sure what he’d do if the Chaos God spoke so boldly about his mate again.

“This is all just too _convenient_ ” he argued: “looking past the whole ‘made-to-order-prophecy-baby’ thing, this is still a case of forced bonding and out-of-state abduction... hell, out of world abduction...” he growled, his eye locking onto Thor’s dismayed features. “And we will not stand for...”

Loki’s loud, mocking laughter cut him off, his Midgardian suit rippling and morphing into his armour as he spread his arms open. “ _You_ will not stand for _what_ , Nicholas?” he chuckled. “Just what _can_ you do? The deed is done, Anthony and all of his Earthly possessions are mine to do with as I please and _you_ can do _nothing_ ” he all but cackled. “Nothing... and, when we return to Midgard, _you_ , as dictated by your own laws, will have to watch as I become his legal-superior, watch as I roam your world freely with almost infinite resources when you wish for me to be locked away” he laughed. 

“And, should you try to change this, _dear_ Nicholas, you will not only have me to answer to but the entirety of Asgard and its warriors” he preened, his form slowly dissolving in a shimmer of magic.

“Then I’ll show you what it _is_ to fear.”


	13. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... there's a bath... but the SMUT will have to come (oh God the puns! The terrible, terrible puns!) next chapter 'cus... it's like 01:19 in the morning as I'm typing this... and I've had such a sucky day at work...
> 
> Bleh...
> 
> YAY EXPOSITION!
> 
> ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... tired...
> 
> Why won't the bunnies let me sleep?

“You’re my _what_?!”

Regarding the child before her fondly, Frigga continued to slowly walk around his prone form as it hung naked and suspended a few inches above the large bathing chamber’s stone floor, the steam of the cavernous, rapidly filling pool catching on his long lashes and unruly locks... Oh, how much sweeter her darling would look when those bronzed, deep-auburn strands lengthened to sway upon his shoulders...

“Hey! You can’t just go around saying shit like that and then cut off! Jesus... you fucking Asgardian’s and your cryptic bullshit...” he hissed, his eyes desperately trying to track her as she calmly orbited him. “And for _fuck’s sake_ put me down!” he all but howled, his limbs quaking in their spread-eagle stance as he strained to pull them from the golden light which haloed him. “I didn’t _mean_ to punch that guy, alright? But I’d just woken up to find that this whole shit-storm of a day... _days_ or whatever, was somehow real and not a damned coma-dream like I’d hoped... And if he didn’t want my fist in his face then he shouldn’t have been breathing on me like Darth-Vader at an asthma convention” he reasoned as the blonde goddess moved to stand before him again. God... that damned smile made her more unnerving than a smirking Loki... not that he wanted to look at either.

“You are still so spirited, my little one... I do hope our Loki realises that this is to be treasured and not tarnished” the Queen said, her tone soothing as she cupped the side of a now openly gaping Tony’s face.

“Look, lady, I’m not your _little_ anything, alright?” he growled, his head unable to pull away. “Jesus... it’s like I’m stuck in _Misery_ or something... not that you’re Kathy Bates or anything... Thor would probably _smite_ me or some such shit if he thought I’d called you that” he rambled as he desperately tried to _not_ make eye contact with the woman who’d so effortlessly whisked him off the couch he’d woke on to float in this swiftly steaming chamber.

God... if the room that Loki’d claimed him in had been a Viking cliché throw-back, then this one distinctly fell under ancient-Greek hot-springs porn; everything was a gleaming, gold-laced pale marble from which the pool had been carved out. A strangely quiet waterfall descended from a ceiling of the same material and those damned, science-hating luminous globes were floating there too, their light creating an ethereal glow which buffered off the rock and the strange, autumnal coloured, leafy vines which were spread far and wide across the expansive chamber.

“Anthony... it is perfectly fine to be nervous...”

“Oh _fuck_ you...”

“Ah, but I didn’t finish...”

Tony’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as his jaw suddenly snapped shut; the force of pressure wasn’t painful but as much as he tried he couldn’t move his mouth or speak... so he offered her his best glare instead of the mouthful of poison he’d prepared.

Frigga’s smile, which hadn’t left her beautiful face, only deepened as her other hand rested upon her youngest child’s mating-mark.

“It _is_ perfectly fine for you to be nervous... but this is not Midgard and, as much as I personally do not like your tone or the venom you’re spitting, you need to be mindful of how you speak, especially around the Alphas of our realm” she warned gently as the waterfall that came from fuck-knows-where ceased; the pool was full.

“You are an omega, and the omegas of Asgard are raised to be polite, respectful and ultimately courteous to Alphas... this, of course, is expected more so from omegas of high-breeding... especially those who are mated” she finished, her enchantment upon Tony’s mouth evaporating.

The still suspended man scowled, his tongue running over his teeth as he tested the strength of his bonds again.

“Well, like I told ol’ sonny-boy, if he wanted a door-mat for a mate then he should have shopped around for a different model” he sneered before adding a “your majesty.”

Her smile saddening, Frigga held his gaze: “how it breaks my heart to see such pain in your eyes, my child...” she confessed, her thumb rubbing gently at his cheek. “I know that adjusting to your new life will be a hardship but I will aid you in any way that I can... however you, my Anthony, will need to help yourself” she instructed. “No one, not even Loki for all of his bluster and pomp, wishes to see you become a _door-mat_ , as you say, but you have a role to play... and how you play it will greatly affect what kind of life you will lead within these golden-halls.”

“And what if I don’t _want_ to live within your golden halls, huh?”

“Oh Anthony” she breathed, the fondness returning to her voice as though she were speaking to an infant who was refusing to eat his broccoli. “Your life on Midgard is over, don’t you see?” she asked. “Even if Loki was not welcomed back amongst his kin you would not be able to live as you did before, you are mated” she said, a breath of airy, joyous laughter breaching her lips. “And surely you would not want to live there now that your body has been returned unto itself... a lifetime spent watching those you care about wan and perish, and for what?” she questioned, her tone edging on exasperated. “For riches? You are a prince now... a true prince of my blood, a prince of Asgard no less, and carrier of Odin’s heir... If not that, then for your intellectual pursuits? My dear boy, Loki would not stop you from continuing your hobbies... you’ll need separate interests, after all, while Loki is attending to state affairs and your children attend their lessons” she reasoned happily.

Suddenly, the trembling in Tony’s limbs wasn’t stemming from fatigue anymore... She was serious... she and Loki _both_ were serious... 

He swallowed thickly.

“Look” he tried, his anger giving way to desperation. “This is all just some _terrible_ mistake... I mean, for starters, I _can’t_ be your kid, okay? I’ve done tests... all _kinds_ of tests, tests that haven’t even been Department of State or ‘WHO’ approved yet and I can tell you without a shadow of doubt that I _am_ human, okay?” he promised. “And I don’t care what kind of technology you people have at your disposal... you can’t just alter someone’s entire molecular structure at will... I mean, that’s just crazy! Not even Star Trek would buy that shit, you know?”

Sighing in the way that mother’s were want to do in the face of a tantrum, Frigga gestured for Tony’s stretched body to start gently turning and lowering to the ground as she knelt then, with his body stretched before her and his head cushioned in her lap, she gently covered his eyes with her hands.

“Hey... what’re you...”

“Calm yourself, my darling” she whispered warmly. “If you must see in order to believe what I tell you... then _see_ you shall.”

“What...”

~*~ _It was May, 1972 and all of New York City was abuzz with excitement as the doors to the Stark Expo finally opened; at first its citizens had been annoyed and bewildered by Central Park’s sudden closure, but now that its many trees and open spaces had been lit by lights and sounds of which they’d never dreamed... Well, they were the people of New York, and forgiveness for such an inconvenience was swiftly bought as each was allowed to enter the Expo freely._

_Frigga shook her head fondly as the mortals who swarmed about the many tents and stalls like so many ants at a picnic passed her, their gleeful shouts and awed gasps a music she could easily compare to market day in the townships which boarded the palace’s walls..._

_Oh, how she longed for her home... for her other two boys and her husband... but it wouldn’t be long now and this past year was but the batting of an eye to someone of her ilk... This was something that she had to keep reminding herself of as she looked down at the carefully wrapped bundle which cocooned the beautiful face of her omega son... What was one year, twenty, forty to them? She would, of course, have hundreds of years to make up for this small lapse in their time together... and with the Jotun war freshly ended, there was much that needed doing if her older boys were to grow to fulfil their destinies... And having a babe to distract her from her tasks could jeopardise everything..._

_Forty years would mean nothing..._

_“Umm, excuse me, ma’am?”_

_Blinking, Frigga turned to look upon young man in what was clearly a security uniform, his fresh-face apprehensive as he gestured to the barrier she’d wandered towards._

_“I’m awfully sorry, ma’am... but this area is off limits” he clarified with a nervous cough; clearly the idea of scolding a lovely young mother was something that didn’t sit right with. It was a pleasure to see that some mortals could still be so naively charming._

_“Oh?” she asked kindly as she cast a wave of influence within her tone. “Is this not the private housing for Mr and Mrs Stark?”_

_“Yes... but...”_

_“Hmm, then I simply must insist upon entering” she stated as the guard, now thoroughly coated in her glamour, walked towards her with drunken steps, his eyes glazed. “Would you be so kind as to let me pass?”_

_“Yes ma’am, of course” he muttered as he approached the metal fencing and pulled it easily to one side. “Please follow me.”  
Chuckling, Frigga did as instructed, her arms carefully rocking her slightly stirring child back to his rest as the guard lead her around the side of the tent-like structure to a security door which ‘swooshed’ open at the swipe of his electronic pass-card._

_“... can’t Obi handle it? For Christ’s sake Howard, I’m meant to be recovering from a miscarriage, I... what...”_

_Calm demeanour firmly in place, the Queen of Asgard carefully looked from a distraught Maria, her beautiful features marred by tear-smudged make-up to a glowering Howard, his slouched form perched on the back end of a chair within the sparse tent-space._

_“Just what in blue-blazes is going on here, Jimmy?” the inventor snapped as he stood at his full height, his eyes boring into Frigga’s in what she assumed was an attempt at intimidation; ‘ah’ she thought. ‘A proud man with a fierce heart.’_

_“Please forgive my intrusion” she stated, her hand waving ‘Jimmy’ away as Maria quickly joined her husband, the poor dear’s eyes already locking onto the bundle the Queen carried. “But I come to you today as a friend with a gift... or rather, a loan” she continued as she walked up to the pair, a spell-weaving in the air to ensure the weapons dealer didn’t reach for the pistol she knew to be tucked in the back of his trousers._

_“What...”_

_“Peace” she ordered as she reached them, her arms moving to place her baby within the reaching grasp of the mortal woman. “His name is Anthony... it is a name that signifies his greatness and the greatness he will reach in his time with you” she said, her smile faltering. “He is an omega, but he must be kept from mating with an alpha... to aid you with this I have provided a set of instructions and ingredients who’s combination shall allow you to mask his gender; this is a further gift that you may reproduce and capitalise upon... the money you make should more than cover the costs of his needs and lifestyle” she added, her right hand stroking a mop of dark curls fondly. “I am giving you a piece of my heart in this boy and charge you with his protection until his destiny is realised... he has been provided with wards that your people cannot see to ensure his mortal life is maintained so you needn’t fear for him” she breathed. “And you needn’t fear that any from this Earth who look upon him will see anything other than _your_ child... he cannot return to me, my heart, until he is nourished with the fruit of our home imbued with my blood and power... No, he shall be yours... and you shall raise him to possess your fierce heart” she said, her eyes on Howard. “And your strength... the strength of one who has faced so many trials of the mind and body, the strength of a lesser gender who supports that of the stronger in times of their greatest need and darkest thoughts” she finished quietly._

_And, with one last stroke, she was gone. ~*~_

Gasping for air, Tony sat up with a start, his wide eyes focusing and refocusing on the snaking vines and milky stone.

“Ugh...”

“Do you see now, my precious, darling boy?”

He was being pulled back, slender arms wrapping him, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“Do you see?”


	14. Patience is a Virture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah...
> 
> Sorry, I'm such a SMUT tease!
> 
> Chapter 15 is a go, people... after I finish the pile of paper-work which was dumped on me today so... I probably won't be able to update until Friday... yay real life?
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay world-building?

Appearing in his mother’s parlour, the thrill of his latest victory over those who’d brought him so low during the days of his enforced servitude to Thanos, Loki turned to observe the couch that he’d left his mate upon... and found it empty.

“You there” he addressed, his eyes narrowing at the female-servant who was crouched over and currently dabbing the reddened, purpling face of a young, scowling beta. At his voice both jumped to attention from next to the couch, their eyes wide before they lowered their heads and bowed deeply.

“How may we be of service to you, your highness?” the girl asked, her hand still clutching the damp cloth she’d been using.

“Firstly” he snapped, his eyes narrowing. “You can explain to me why you are soiling my mother’s sanctum with such trifles” he said, his tone cold; a satisfied smirk flitted past his lips when the boy flinched and the girl bowed her head further. “And secondly, you will tell me why my mate is no longer resting where he was laid... I am assuming that _your_ sorry state and his disappearance are, indeed, connected?” he continued as he walked to where they bowed, his smirk becoming toothy as he used his staff to raise the beta’s face for inspection. “Oh yes” he chuckled. “That is certainly Anthony’s doing... I shall have to be mindful of his newly awakened strength... in all the excitement of our bonding I had quite forgotten about his uncanny knack for catching an enemy off guard” he added smugly. 

Returning to his subservient posture once the staff was removed, the beta tried his best not to shuffle whilst girl curtseyed before responding.

“We’re dreadfully sorry, sir, but her majesty insisted that I tend to Sieger before leaving the sanctum... Prince Anthony’s emergence from the haze was quite sudden and she, herself, had asked my younger brother to cool his highness’ brow” she responded respectfully. “When he failed to calm, her majesty took his highness to her royal bathing chamber... that was little more than twenty minutes ago, sir” she finished politely enough for someone who smelt so strongly of fear.

Loki huffed before turning and strolling to the golden doors to his left; he really needed to speak to his mother about the types of servant she chose to keep. Having an undisciplined, timid, child servant in the palace was worse than hosting an uncultured whore at a banquet; she really _must_ stop employing the urchins who belonged in the fields and mines to do her bidding here. Her good heart and freely listening ears would surely bring her ruin some day... not that he minded too much, it was thanks to her good heart, after all, that he had received the bounty that was now spread before him.

“Do not be here when I return” he called over his shoulder as the vines which bound the doors slithered away, his form gliding through the parting barrier with the authority of his bearing... and should a stray flicker of his magic have, by chance, set the damp rag the girl was holding alight... well... that would have just been _unfortunate_...

“...you really should try, my dear.”

Stopping in the short, marbled corridor, his eyes narrowed and ears straining, Loki murmured a brief incantation so as to extend his senses past the final set of doors; his mother had asked for some time with Anthony privately when he awoke but hadn’t _specifically_ stated no one was to listen in.

“Yeah... no thanks... your blonder, broader, less of a dick son wasn’t exactly _quiet_ above his love of this place or the very many reasons we were never coming here for a team bonding sesh...” Tony stated; Loki heard no sound of water in their exchange and felt a satisfied thrill creep up his spine. The pre-wedding bathing ritual between mates was one ancient custom he was eager to try out; Norn’s bless his mother’s good heart.

“So I’ll err... you know... avoid the whole ‘if you eat our stuff, you can’t leave’ thing and just wait until I give good ol’ Lokes a case of Lima syndrome bad enough that he takes me home for a cheese burger, alright?”

His mother sighed and the sound of her light-footfalls could be heard approaching the doorway which he _thought_ had concealed him; he should have known better.

“It is good that you’ve come back so soon, dear one” she announced as the doors hurried to part, her form already upon him, a gentle hand grasping his and pulling him inside. “Tell me, how long has our darling slept? Had he eaten before you claimed him? Please do not tell me he’s only eaten of the apple...” she said, her eyes shining with worry.

Blinking at the questions, Loki’s head snapped toward his naked mate as he lounged within a range of cushions set upon the large, oval, stain-glass window’s sill, his body gleaming and golden from the light which bathed him; he was chuckling humourlessly, his face gazing out at the colourfully distorted view of Asgard and its townships. 

“Wow... you’re barking up the wrong tree there, _ma_ ” he huffed, his right arm hugging around his grumbling stomach as he drew quadratic equations on the glass with his left hand. “Prince Charming there isn’t _exactly concerned_ with my wellbeing, now are you, Prancer?” 

Giving his mother’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Loki gently steered her to the door; “worry not, mother” he offered with a genuine smile, the smile he reserved for her eyes only. “Have Anthony’s attendants bring forth several platters... I’ll see that both of his appetites are met and that he’s well prepared for the wedding tomorrow” he promised as they braced their arms. “Once bathed and well fed I am certain that our omega’s temperament will be _much_ improved...” he promised and, what may have seemed like a sweet gesture to his mother sounded a lot more like a threat to Tony as he stabbed his index finger into the gold outline of an equally gold glass-plate.

 _Fuck_ all of this _fucking_ gold and his _fucking_ life! 

“And you will visit with me, together, in the morning?” she asked, her eyes briefly flitting back to her youngest child. “I have wanted so much to dress him properly and if the gown isn’t as it should be...” she admitted, the excitement in her tone causing Tony to scowl angrily at his glowing reflection.

“Yes, of course...” Loki said warmly. “I’m certain that all will be just as you wish it, mother... we will break-fast, talk-of vows and ensure that our Anthony looks his best... which won’t be a hardship” he all but purred, his own gaze appraising his mate. “You have always been so strikingly beautiful svass... and now, as your true self, there will be few to match you” he complimented as he noted the lack of Midgardian wrinkles and scars which had once sprinkled his mates skin; not that he had minded them, but Anthony now looked like the equivalent of his thirty year old self. He was just starting the prime of his Asgardian life cycle thanks to their mother’s intervention; he would have centuries of child-bearing years to come. 

Within him, Loki felt a wave of Alpha possessiveness crest across his psyche; his mother must have sensed it too as she gave his arms a tender squeeze before moving away.

“I will call on the attendants to make haste with the offerings” she stated, all worry banished from her features. “Perhaps, whilst they arrange the trays and introduce themselves, you will see me to your father’s study? He is all a flutter with arrangements for the seating in the Great Hall and I fear he may displace everything if not relieved of his duty soon” she said with a fond exasperation.

“I’d be glad to” the older prince accepted as he offered his arm for linking.

“Anthony... do try to behave yourself while I’m gone... I’d _hate_ to have to discipline you again” he called as they turned to leave. “And, should it cross that _wondrous_ mind of yours to harm yourself or our child in the meantime, then I think it only fair to warn you that I’ve accounted for your rash tendencies” he added, their eyes locking across the steaming pool.

“You will _not_ like the consequences of any such action; should you ever believe anything I say, then let it be these words, for your own sake.”

As the doors slammed shut behind the royal pair, the vines reasserting themselves like so many snakes over the grooves and patterns that’d been made for them, Tony watched on, his face blank before he turned back to the view of Asgard he’d been scrutinising.

These _congenial_ fuckers had no idea who they were dealing with and, when he could, he would make them _dearly_ sorry for it...

Tony Stark was no one’s _bitch_... He was Ironman, and mixing Ironman with a stronger, more able body that carried a child he needed to protect was going to prove a cocktail that the whole of Asgard was going to choke on...

Sure, it wouldn’t be soon, but if Ho Yinsen’s infinite patience and calm had taught him anything then he could do this, he would do this, and everything that happened from here to then was going to be worth it for, in the end, it would be Tony’s laughter that rang through the shattered remains of these halls... 

And it’d be Loki who would not _like_ the _consequences_.


	15. Trouble Comes in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah... OCs... I usually don't like them but it can't be avoided since this fic has taken on a mind of its own... (I think that writers who craft OCs all of the time are amazing; it takes real guts to reach inside your brain and put your own creations out there for the world to see!).
> 
> I hope that they aren't too terrible... I'm such a lazy writer that I usually rely on the established characters of existing fandoms to see me through my writing phases... God damn you plot bunnies!
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Oh... and did I say that I was a SMUT tease during the last chapter? Yeah... I am like, the QUEEN of that right now...
> 
> Tomorrow I WILL update and there WILL be bath porn! (How the hell is that even a sentence?!)

“Oh God...” Tony groaned as he looked past his face-palm to once again examine the three omegas who came striding into the chamber all of five _fucking_ minutes since he’d _finally_ been given some breathing space; Jesus, it was like staring at the Stepford Wives on some demented, Viking-harem, spin-off show. 

And why the _fuck_ was everyone around here so damned _smiley_? It was really starting to creep him out...

“Prince Anthony? Are you quite well?” a tall, slender, Steve-wannabe asked, his large, oceanic eyes appraising him carefully as he set down an almost comically large tray of various foods next to the pool’s edge. “Should I call for a healer?”

“Oh boy” the former mortal huffed. “No, no... I wouldn’t want you to get that loincloth of yours in a twist there, Tarzan, you just go ahead and do what you gotta do while I try to prise this bitch open” he replied, his short-cut nails purposefully digging into the gold filigree which melded the window’s shape together. 

“If I may ask, what is it you’re attempting to do, sir?” enquired a slightly shorter, lily-white and almost platinum-haired kid, his head peaking around the side of the first speaker whilst the third and final omega was arranging towels and bottles next to the platter, his dark head bowed as he focused on the arrangement with a scary intensity.

“Well if it was any of your damned business, I just might tell you, Skippy” he retorted, his nails only leaving deep dents and depressions in the strange, resilient material; damn it, at this rate he wouldn’t be able to get his hands on anything sharp to defend himself with. Not that this stupid plan of his to slit the bastard’s throat was probably going to work... but he couldn’t just _sit_ here and wait for him to return... 

“Oh... I umm... I’m terribly sorry for speaking out of turn...”

“Jesus Skippy! What the fuck are you apologising for?!” he snapped, his eyes finally narrowing on the group, their toned, athletic bodies wearing little more than leather pieces of varying shades which had been stitched together into some harem styled bullshit with golden ropes purposefully hooped to keep them riding low on their hips. Other than that, their feet were bare but their wrists, arms, ankles, calves and necks were adorned with gold, silver and bronze bangles which jingled slightly when they moved. Each also had a ring of ruby sprinkled gold about their variously jewel-braided heads in the mockery of a crown; God, it made him sick. This was the kind of outfit that had degraded omegas and made them into nothing more than sex objects for thousands of years on Earth. And although things weren’t perfect for his gender back home, at least no one in modern day, _civilised_ society would have their omega children or mates walking around like a damned cosplayer at a hentai convention.

Oh _fuck_... was Loki going to force this sexist dress code on _him_?

Turning back to the window, his fingers redoubling their efforts, Tony felt his teeth clench in fury. “This is not going to happen... I’ll slice his head clean off... if I can just...”

“Umm... Prince Anthony... you’re bleeding... sir.”

Snarling, Tony realised that ‘Skippy’ was not only really starting to annoy him... but accurate in his assessment. The ends of his fingers were now becoming tacky with his life essence as it seeped from the small cuts he had barely felt in his heightening panic.

Well, shit!

Wiping his hands on the cushions beneath him, Tony rose and walked past the three Æsir who now stood rigidly in their confused shock next to the food and provisions they’d been so pleased to bring to their new Prince; when their Lady Queen had said that her son would be _different_ , this was hardly what they’d envisioned.

“What is it, do you suppose, that he’s trying to do?” the shortest whispered to the omega who’d yet to speak; all three were watching, dumbfounded, as their master marched up to the room’s only doors and began experimentally tugging at the vines.

“Mah... your highness... Queen Frigga has said...”

“ _Queen_ Frigga can frig _off_ ” the tanned male growled, his response drawing horrified gasps from the attendants. “I know that harpy’s locked me in here... but that _doesn’t_ mean that I can’t use these damned plants to choke Loki to death when he comes back” he hissed as he began to tug at the gleaming plants in earnest, his feet slipping on the condensation that delicately coated the whole area.

“I believe I have had _quite_ enough of this.”

Offering a glare at the raven haired omega, his honey-brown meeting steel-grey, Tony felt his hackles rise as the loin-clothed male, almost as tall as the blonde and a good head above Tony himself, left the group and approached him with a steady pace, his handsome face blank and his arms crossed.

“Prince Anthony, you are behaving in a manner most _unbecoming_ ” the bastard announced, his tone all cool formality as he stood next to Tony who continued to clutch and pull at the vines. “You really must desist in this futile and quite frankly _childish_ attempt at... well, whatever it is you _believe_ you are doing... you’re getting yourself all worked up and that is simply not good for you or your child.”

Baring his teeth at the frigid prick, the younger omega simply tripled his efforts as he snarled out a: “what isn’t good for _my_ child is being trapped in this fucking place with Hitchcock’s version of the Brady-Bunch!” 

“Such profanity...”

“Bitch, please, you want _profanity_ then I’ll be more than happy to...”

“Oh _Anthony_ , can I truly not leave you alone for more than a few moments?”

Hissing nastily, Tony released the vines to spin and glare at the Chaos God who’d probably crawled out from a shadow somewhere, his arms raising to defend himself as the other looked down at him with a cocky grin.

“How’s about you leave me alone for a few millennium instead?” he countered as every move and dirty trick Phil, Clint and Tasha had taught him in their time together flitted across his mind; the fact that he was naked and pregnant notwithstanding, now that he’d had a magic-apple power up he might be able to take the fucker down. Or, at the very least, knock him out long enough to get the doors open... hell, maybe he could use one of the three douches as a hostage...

“Anthony, Anthony, _Anthony_... are you _sure_ that you want to play this little game with me?” Loki crooned as he began to circle his mate, a copy of himself remaining after every step.

“Heh... I’m not afraid of you, you cowardly, sneaky little shit!” he growled. “Haven’t you learned by now that using an army against me isn’t going to get you anywhere other than beaten into the floor of my tower?”

“Ah... yes, perhaps in _repayment_ for that little _reminder_ ; I should beat _you_ into this floor using _my_ tower...” 

A cough, luckily, derailed what Tony shuddered to think was the Alpha’s warped attempt at flirting; each of them paused and looked over at the servants who were now bowing deeply at the waist; how Tony kept from retching up some stomach acid at the display, he didn’t know. 

“Prince Loki, please forgive our intrusion” Profanity-Ann stated, his head still bowed. “If you and your Royal Consort have everything that you need then we shall leave and await our introduction to his highness at another time” he added as they stood to attention, clearly waiting for a response to confirm their course of action.

Quirking a brow at the omegas, Loki tilted his head towards his mate as a long suffering sigh left his lips. “No, no... the sooner you’re acquainted the better” he all but ground out as his dispatched all but two of his clones, their hands moving to strip his armour as he sauntered toward the pool. “Just be quick about it.”

Still not letting his guard down, Tony kept as careful eye on alpha whilst muttering: “consort my ass.”

“Prince Anthony?”

Feeling a vein or five start to throb in his temple, the second shortest member of this little fucked up menagerie took a deep breath to calm himself, his arms folding so tightly that his skin was reddening, whilst still watching as the smug fucker with his back to him was becoming progressively more naked. God, and he thought his ego was out of control; Loki was making him feel downright modest at this point.

"Look” he started whilst still refusing to acknowledge them directly. “I’m flattered and everything but I don’t _want_ or _need_ to know who you are or why you’re here... my _name_ is _not_ Anthony, I’m not a prince and I’m sure as _fuck_ not interested in whatever you’re selling and _you_...” he growled. “Need to shut the hell up, you son of a bitch” he snarled as Loki continued to laugh heartily; it was as though this was the funniest thing he’d seen or heard in his whole miserable life.

"Oh... but you’re just so _silly_ , my little _hen_ ” he chuckled, the top half of his lean, toned, scar-less back an ivory canvass littered with beautiful silver, ebony and emerald runes which shimmered as the clones pulled at the buckles and straps about his waist, their eyes filled with mirth as they grinned at Tony. “Come now... show me some of this _philanthropy_ you’re so famed for and indulge your retinue, won’t you... unless you’d prefer that they stay and watch...”

Go fuck yourself!”

"Why ever should I do that when you are here to sate me?”

"I’d sooner drown myself then let you touch me again...”

“Ah... so you _are_ thinking about me touching you...”

“You _mother-fucking_...!”

"Your highnesses...”

“What?!” the mated pair yelled in unison; the true Loki turned his head to let out a pleased laugh whilst Tony baulked, his teeth then gritting together to the point of pain.

"Ugh! Fine... but please, for the love of whatever you space-Vikings believe in, tell me that you know where I can get a divorce lawyer up here or, better yet, a lab...” he snarled as Loki’s trousers, (God, the bastard wasn’t even wearing underwear) dropped to the floor whilst his clones began working on his boots. Fucking narcissist...

Sighing, his pale skin all the paler for the exchange he was witnessing, the person who was currently third on Tony’s current ‘hit-list’ bowed again as the others stood beside him, the shortest to the right and the taller to the left. 

"I am Erling, your highness; I am to be your tutor and mentor. It will be my pleasure to instruct you on Courtly etiquette and the histories of our great realm and your station within it” he said in a tone a little too saccharine-sweet; the fucker probably knew that he’d been handed the most difficult job and was probably wondering what he’d done to deserve it. Heh... Tony was willing to bet that he’d break the guy within a week if he hadn’t devised a way to escape by then; it was pretty clear that, outside of being a hostage, that the snooty prick would be no use to him on that front.

"And this is Birger; he is to be your official attendant outside of Court” he continued, his polite formality not flinching in the slightest as Loki’s pleased sigh echoed around the room, his body sliding into the pool with a gentle slosh; the short, platinum-haired boy Erling gestured too, however, was fighting to withhold a blush. Great... that was a Loki fan right there, but at least he was short enough and probably weak enough for Tony to over-power if he needed to. 

“Whilst Frode is to be your official attendant whilst Court is in session; we will all, of course, be at your highness’ disposal whenever you request. However, it is _Birger_...” the boy quickly snapped his eyes from the disinterestedly bathing alpha to look at Tony, his blush deepening at the harsh, scolding inflection Erling had used on his name. “Who shall be at your side whilst within the royal chambers” he finished, all three bowing again.

'Huh’ Tony thought, his eyes narrowing at the short, doe-eyed boy. ‘Jail-bait there would probably give his right arm to show Loki a good-time... hmm, that could be useful... as for goldie-locks... well, finding out how this place is run couldn’t hurt if I’m in for an extended stay... maybe these pleasure-drones won’t be so useless after all... Shit!’

"Hey! Put me the _fuck_ down!”

"And with that...” Loki called, his clones easily lifting Tony’s snarling, struggling body off the floor, their hands pinning his arms behind his back. “... I believe the introductions are concluded; be sure to report to Gert on the morrow to receive us at my mother’s suit; you shan’t be needed until then” the alpha instructed imperiously.

"Your new master shall _definitely_ be concerned with other _business_ in the meantime...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's confession time... I googled "jewel braided hair" on a whim when the idea came to me... and now I'm hooked... this might become a motif in this fic people...
> 
> That... and tattooed Loki... umm... you know, functional and fucking hot? Always that best combination in my opinion ; )
> 
> Also, cus I wanted a touch of authenticity for an ancient culture I'm pretty much building as I go along:
> 
> Birger – one who helps  
> Erling – noble man’s offspring  
> Frode – enlightened/wise
> 
> Yay the 'ancient Norse' option on the random baby-name website I found?


	16. Beware the God of Tricks and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con?/DUB-CON! **Heed the warnings** : Dark Lokis... and no, ‘Lokis’ is NOT a typo, people... It’s _plural_!
> 
> Also, bullshit alert: yeah... on top of this being my second _attempt_ at SMUT with FrorstIron... I am just making stuff up about Asgard right now; I think I’m confusing some ancient legends from different cultures up in here... so PLEASE don’t take anything that is written below as accurate (#whoneedsresearch?).

Watching the well-toned body of his mate struggle and writhe as his clones dutifully brought him closer, Loki stretched lazily within the waters warm caress before paddling to the large pool’s edge, his gaze turning predatory as his doppelgangers forced the young omega to his knees.

“Ah” he purred, his head now level with Tony’s lap. “When we first met, _pet_ , did I not say that you’d kneel before me?” he asked. “Doesn’t this feel _natural_?”

Straining and pulling against the impossibly strong hands which had crossed his arms behind his back, Tony offered Loki a rage spiked smirk before spitting in his face: “how’s that for something _natural_ to feel, huh!?” 

Closing his eyes and letting a deep breath escape him, Loki calmly scooped a hand full of water up to wash the offended area, his clones kneeling rigidly even as Tony continued to squirm, his knees slipping on the slick stone as he desperately tried to dislodge the clones’ grip. Sure... that was probably a damned stupid thing to do, but regardless of the consequences, it felt _fucking_ great to wipe that pleased look off of the Chaos God’s face...

“You know” Loki drawled, his voice soft and menacing. “I had _hoped_...”

“That _what_?!” Tony hissed. “Didn’t I _tell_ you that you’d fucked with the wrong guy? I’m not going to roll over and let you have your way! I’ll never _submit_ , I’ll never _want_ you in any way, shape or form... and when I get _out_ off here you’ll... mmph!”

Screaming out behind the hand that now clutched his mouth, Tony could do nothing as the clones manhandled him onto his back and pulled him to lie at the side of pool with his arms and legs stretched out, his torso now fully exposed to Loki’s cool scrutiny like a sacrifice upon an altar. Shit... the clones were getting heavier and the one nearest his head was kneeling cruelly onto the palms of his hands whilst it kept a hand firmly over his mouth. 

“I had _hoped_...” Loki began again, his right hand raising to lie upon Tony’s abs, his fingers slowly sliding down to rest upon the omega’s abdomen where he started to gently rub. “For this... for you to defy me, to fight, to challenge my claim on you” he continued, his tone light and pleased, a smile creeping across his face as runes started to appear beneath his finger tips; Tony howled in a mix of outrage and fear, his eyes widening.

“Hmm? Oh, don’t fret _dear-heart_ , I’m merely ensuring our son’s protection whilst we _play_... We rulers of Asgard aren’t known for our gentleness... so no, I will not expect or _want_ you to behave as the omega dullards and fools the High Priests’ raise... no...” he breathed, his irises becoming incandescent as the runes solidified into the shape of the crescent ridge that would rise there in nine months time. The same ridge that someone would slit in order to retrieve his child when it was ready to leave his womb and enter the world. 

“No... you are a _warrior_ Anthony... even as small and weak as you once were amongst the might of your Shield Brothers you’ve always fought... You have faced death, looked her in the eye and lived... No, why would I hope to cow or tame you? Why not enjoy you as you are? Take you as an alpha should whilst you’re screaming and thrashing and howling... No... I would not have you any other way...” he continued, his face looming ever closer to Tony’s paling face.

“Didn’t _I_ tell _you_ that I only kept you alive to enjoy your struggles?”

‘Shit!’ Tony thought, his struggle lessening as he took in the mad alpha’s expression; no... he couldn’t be serious... this had to be some kind of reverse psychology... 

“Oh? I see those cogs within that mind of yours are turning... I also see how tired you’re becoming, svass, now we can’t have that, can we?” he said, the purr of his tone reverberating through Tony thanks to the bastards right hand still possessively fondling his ridge. “How are you to give me what I crave if you’re so _subdued_? Let’s correct this, shall we?”

Gasping, his mouth finally free, Tony yelped as the clones, at neck breaking speed, pulled and shoved him into a sitting position against the one who’d been previously crushing his hands. That magical entity now held his wrists behind his back with one hand whilst another cupped his jaw, his sides and ass trapped by the squeeze of strong thighs. The other fucker had left his legs to gather the tray of food that’d been brought in early as the real Loki pulled himself out of the pool with a trained swimmer’s grace to sit beside him, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as Tony eyed the tray and clamped his mouth shut.

Laughing at the display, Loki raised an eyebrow as he reached for a vividly orange spotted slice of some kind of pink, melon-like fruit; a wet, sparkling silver liquid glistened and dripped as he lifted it to dangle over Tony’s chest and, despite himself, the genius shuddered as the cold juice connected with his heated flesh.

“Now _this_ is a rare delicacy... our Mother is wise indeed” he murmured as he turned the slice, his smirk spreading as his omega glared at him.

“Hmm? Not tempted?” he asked innocently before licking along the fruit’s edge. “I can hear your poor stomach from here, dear one, is it right to neglect yourself? Surely you’d feel better after a bite or two? Perhaps you’d even garner enough strength to cause me the damage you’re so desperate to inflict” he offered, his tone mocking.

“No way” Tony bit out, his head quick to jerk away in case the alpha tried to shove something past his lips as he spoke. “I eat that then I’m stuck here unless Odin gives me a free pass on the bifrost” he added; “it’ll make it so I have no other way to leave." 

Quirking a brow at his mate, Loki took another long, lazy lick of the slice. “Oh yes...” he agreed whilst nodding his head in a patronising attempt at sympathy. “Eat of the fruit of the Gods and become enthralled... you’ll belong to their realm forever... ‘twas Thor who told you of this, yes? Ah... so many times have the Æsir used this to secure their conquests... and rightly so” he admitted. “Asgard, its soil and produce are, after all, the Norns’ gift to their chosen people... in eating this food, we bind ourselves to them and their service... but Anthony, what have you to fear now?” he asked darkly as he leaned forward.

“You have already eaten of Idun’s orchard...”

‘Oh fuck...’ Tony thought, his body stiffening as he remembered that strange room and that ridiculously golden-apple... Shit... he’d eaten all of it...

“Ah, so the ‘penny has dropped’, as you’d say” Loki murmured, his face bare inches from Tony before he lowered it, his nostrils flared to breath in the scent of his chosen as he reached the droplets of juice, his tongue leisurely cleaning them from between his mate’s pecks before chasing the few which had trailed down to the naval.

“Perhaps denying yourself is a trivial thing to do now, yes?”

Snorting, Tony tried to buck the smug fucker off of him but found Loki’s other hand pressing on his hip easily prevented him from doing so.

“Ugh... fine, I’ll eat your damned food alright? Just let me up...”

Loki laughed before placing a soft kiss on his abdomen and moving to loom over his captive once again. “Ah, ah, ah...” he chided affectionately. “Since you’ve been acting so childishly, dear-heart, I fear I have little choice but to treat you as one... as your alpha, seeing to your needs and treating you as you’d like are _very_ important to me” he stated, his tone thick with sarcasm as he brought the wedge of fruit to Tony’s mouth. “Now... open wide and say ‘ah’...”

Snapping his jaw closed with an audible click, Tony went to turn his head before the clone that held his jaw forced him to turn back whilst the other viciously pinched the inside of his thigh.

“Ah! You son of a biwwphh!”

Laughing once more, Loki pushed the fruit, his eyes watching hungrily: “you’d better start chewing and _swallowing_ dearest” he advised, their eyes locking. “I wouldn’t want you to _choke_ on something that can’t feel the benefit” he added casually, his grin growing toothy as Tony snarled and started gnashing at the fruit in earnest, his lips and the side of his mouth glistening with silver.

“Ack! God... are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouted angrily, his mouth flexing as the aniseed flavour continued to coat and tingle his taste buds. “Shit... that’s almost as disgusting as you are... and if you think for one second that I’ll be taking your dick in my mouth without...mmpphh!”

Chuckling, Loki continued to stare as a second slice met its doom within that pretty, albeit bearded mouth; hmm, perhaps he’d have Gert shave his pet before the wedding.

“Gah! Stop! Just fucking stop it!”

“Oh my, is baby having a tantrum?”

“Stop fucking playing with me!”

“Fucking _and_ playing... goodness Anthony... what a mind you have...”

‘This isn’t happening... this isn’t happening... this isn’t happening...’

“Loki! I’ve had enough of these games!” he growled menacingly, a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest, his skin prickling. “Aghh... Jesus... what the _fuck_ have you done to me now...” he breathed, his anger subsiding as he started to gulp in lungful after lungful of air. “...Y-you bastard... h-how the h-hell have you... triggered a h-heat cycle when I’m...”  
Smiling, Loki instructed his clone to gently place his mate on the floor before sending them both to retrieve the bottles and cloths next to the towels.

“Heat? Oh my darling, no... what you’ve eaten is a fruit from another realm that is famed for its potency as an aphrodisiac...” he informed, his fingers skittering over Tony’s lower half to gently stroke at his mate’s hardening member. “It does, of course, mimic some elements of a heat-cycle within omegas... you’ll become warmer, you’re body will crave mine and you’ll be begging for my touch within the next few minutes but, and most _importantly_ Anthony, you’ll be _aware_ of everything that you do... and unable to stop yourself.”

“...No...”

“Oh yes...” the Chaos God sighed as he moved to lie on his side as he his clones rejoined them, each emptying a small, purple vial onto their palms and rubbing them together. Then, much to Tony’s horror, they began to expertly rub the oil (which was even more deliciously cool than the juice had been) into his arms and legs with gentle, deliberate motions whilst Loki reached for a different food-stuff, this time a bun of some sort.

“Ohh... shit... stop it... I don’t want you to make me feel good... if you want to fuck me... then just do it...” the younger whined before the clone working his thighs started to lean down, its eyes meeting Loki’s briefly, as it opened its mouth to take in Tony’s member with a salacious slurp.

Crying out, the omega arched his back, his hands automatically reaching for the raven-haired head as it began to bob and hum; looking on, Loki took a bite of the bread, his teeth tearing off a small chunk before he too leaned down, his mouth closing around Tony’s. It may not have been as sweet as the apple, but it was still the most pleasurable way that the Æsir had ever shared a meal in his long life.

And he was only just getting started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... please don’t hate me for stopping here! There will be (hopefully) quite a bit more tomorrow; I’ve got to get up quite early tomorrow so I’m heading off to bed...
> 
> Tomorrow = BATH SEX!


	17. Of Home Truths and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Okay... as awkward and poorly written as it is... here is my second attempt at FrostIron porn; I apologise...
> 
> Some useful information:
> 
> Bride/young married woman - brúðr  
> Bitch – bikkja  
> An enslaved woman - ambátt
> 
> Warnings: non-con/dub-con ahoy! People who have triggers... skip it if you feel it's too much!

Groaning as that sinfully wet, cool tongue wrapped around his heated cock and teeth carefully scraped against his flesh with expert precision, Tony had to struggle to remind himself who was causing this pleasure and just _why_ it was _so_ wrong... Shit... it was getting harder to do so... and harder to breath... especially when sample after sample of delicious food was entering his mouth and sliding down his throat in a mixture of tastes he’d never dreamed of experiencing...

It was getting too much... the suction... the humming of a tune that sounded so familiar and yet so alien... then he was being deep-throated whilst someone else... the other clone... was sucking his right nipple as firm fingers played with and pinched the left...

Oh God... he was cumming... “Ahh...!”

“There now, Anthony... was that so terrible?”

“...bastard...” the younger breathed, his eyes screwing shut as he struggled to pull himself together; the sound of the clone who’d just given him the best blow-job of his life licking his lips like a lion who’d devoured an antelope _wasn’t_ helping.

“Hmm? I’ll have you know, sweet one, that although my biological parents were _beasts_ , they were, at least, married... whereas your parentage...”

“Ugh! Stop talking! I can’t take anymore of this bullshit... I still think this is some damned trick you’re all playing at my expense...” he ground out. “Shit... I’m not some half-breed, Asgardian _designer baby_... God... my life was complicated enough without stupid _magic_ and _visions_ and _you_ ” he complained, his post orgasmic state now receding as a fresh wave of arousal started to thrum in his veins. “Can’t you just... fuck off and leave me alone? It’s not too late to just... forget this ever happened... Woah! Hey!”

Wheezing in surprise, Tony suddenly found his body covered by a profoundly displeased Loki, the jade-eyes of the alpha glaring into his with an almost frightening intensity as his damp body pressed down onto the slick, olive skin of his mate, his hardened cock pressing firmly into the former mortal’s hip. 

“You are _not_ an imbecile Anthony... but you are _trying_ my limited patience with this _nonsense_ ” he informed, all hints of the playful tones he’d been using earlier completely gone. “So, to ensure that there aren’t any further _misunderstandings_ ” he stated, a clone snatching at Tony’s ill-abused wrists to secure them above his head. “I believe you need to be _told_ ” he added as the second clone moved to kneel at Loki’s side, its hands offering a small bowl into which the Chaos God dipped three of his fingers into, the motion was thorough, deliberate and left nothing to Tony’s imagination.

“Hey, you’re not...”

“Will you be silent or shall I _make_ you be?” the older asked, his frown deepening as he removed the fingers and swiftly positioned them between Tony’s spread legs, the index digit probing, seeking entrance.

“Hey!”

“No!” Loki snapped, his clone’s free hand reaching down from where it’s been previously holding the inventor’s wrists to clasp his mouth. “For once, Anthony, you _will_ be silent and you _will_ listen” he demanded hotly, his face only millimetres away from his chosen’s. 

“You are not some bikkja or ambátt... you are _my_ mate and after tomorrow you will be _my_ brúðr... there is _no_ escaping this” he growled possessively as his slicked finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle, his second and third soon joining it. “You’ll only ever return to Midgard if _I_ allow it... you’ll only ever be out of my sight if _I_ allow it!” he all but snarled, his fingers moving and stretching as Tony shook his head, his body shuddering in a heady mix of fear, exhaustion and fruit induced pleasure.

“Oh yes Anthony... you _belong_ with me, to _me_ , you only exist for my good and the good of Asgard... this is your purpose... to please us... to please _me_ ” he declared, his digits roughly parting his mate’s anus as they rubbed the slippery oil deep inside, their tips searching hurriedly for his sweet spot. He smirked ruefully when the omega bucked, a cry of pleasure unmistakably ringing out from behind the hand of his clone. Then Loki narrowed his gaze on Tony’s frightened eyes as he gave that same area a strong, deliberate press with all three fingers. The muffled cry that his omega made was beyond gratifying.

“And you’ll please me, make no mistake... now...” he said, his clones evaporating in a mist of gold and emerald. “I am going to ensure that you remember this” and, with that, Loki removed his fingers before grabbing his stunned, gasping mate and pulling him into the water with a splash.

Tony choked, his panicking form desperately fighting to surface as Loki wrestled him to the shallow, sloping side of the pool, his body resting atop his as his chest was forced onto the slope, his legs spread wide in the heated embrace of the water as he wildly splashed and fought.

“Loki! Please don’t! I...”

“It’s too late for you to bargain _Anthony_! I gave you your chance to escape me and you _lost_!” the stronger said hotly, the head of his cock nudging against the oiled entrance whilst Tony continued to splash and curse. “You need to stop fantasising about what _could_ be and _accept_ what _is_ ” he insisted, his hands latching onto and securing the struggling hips beneath him as elbows attempted to connect with his face. Then, with a snarl, he thrust forward, his mouth opening to sink his teeth deeply into the binding marks as Tony screamed out, his struggles stilling as his alpha slammed home, his broader, longer frame forcing him into the stone.

“No! Please...”

 _*It’s **too** late*_ Loki hissed between their minds. _*All you need do now is relax and **accept** that this is your life, **svass** *_ he stated harshly, his hips setting a slow, deep pace as the water around them sloshed and sprayed; Tony’s hands were now desperately clawing into the stone, his eye tearing as the Æsir pounded into his prostate.

“Ahh... ahh... ahhh!” he cried, the pleasure becoming more overbearing than the shame and humiliation; no! This couldn’t be happening...

Loki bit in deeper until all struggles ceased, the sound of choked sobs filling the air as his young bride finally relaxed, his body responding to the slow, deep thrusts, his face desperately trying to hide within the pillow of his arms as the alpha gripped his hips and satisfied himself.

 _*Accept me*_ Loki demanded, each stroke of his cock forcing the omega to scream out even as he bit into his bicep.  
_*Accept **who** and **what** you are*_ he insisted, his pace becoming feverish. * _Fight me all you want, **scream** and rebel all you like but **know** *_ he growled. _*Know that no matter what you do or say that **this** is your role as my mate, my **Queen** , the carrier of a new and **better** age, not just for Asgard but all of the nine!*_

“...No! No... no...”

 _*Yes!*_

“... I can’t... I _won’t_!” Tony cried, his body revelling in the bursts of absolute pleasure which were dancing along his spine like teenagers high on acid. “I don’t care what you do or say... I’m _Tony_ Stark!” he yelled, his breath catching when a hand moved to ruthlessly clutch and grip his now aching cock. 

_*No you’re **not!**!*_ Loki argued, his release imminent as he pulled and tugged at Tony’s erection.

 _*I don’t care **how** long it takes me... you will realise this, know this, **love** this... you are Anthony, Frigga’s son, Royal Consort to Loki, warmer of his bed, challenger of his thoughts, builder of his dreams*_ he promised as a final, firm tug had Tony scream his release.

 _*And should I need too, dear-heart, I will use whatever means necessary to teach you... starting tomorrow, at our wedding, with your Shield Brothers if need be*_ he warned, his body straining as he increased his pace, his fangs tightening your grip. 

“...no...”

 _*Fail to do as I say... and it is **they** who shall suffer the consequences... uraggh!*_ he promised, his hips slamming home as he came deeply within his mate, the young omega’s life blood pinking the water which whisked it away into the gentle, almost unnoticeable whirlpool that kept it warm and fresh. 

_*And I’ll make you _watch_ as they do...*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I'm not very happy with how this turned out; it might face a re-write when my work load isn't so hectic...
> 
> Also, I'm worried that Loki has come across a little hypocritical here; he does want Tony to be his own person/challenge him... but a Queen must follow the lead of his King regardless of having a personality... Or, at least, that's what I think is going on...
> 
> The plot bunnies made me do it?


	18. Of Golden Lights in Gilded Cages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all haven't forgotten how much Loki was looking forward to his bathing ceremony! 
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! You guys are too kind! Thanks so much for the resoundingly positive feedback for my last chapter. You'll be pleased to know that it's staying as it is for the foreseeable future, especially with my current work-load (my boss clearly hates me) and so I probably won't be updating again until the weekend.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this; I did do a little research into ancient Norse bathing rituals and, as is still practised today in some Northern European cultures, during a sauna some people will use birch branches...
> 
> I'm saying nothing more :) as you'll hopefully get the gist from the story... poor Tony and his cultural misunderstandings... I'm so mean to him...
> 
> Can you believe that he's my favourite character?

Swiping at his eyes as Loki finally pulled away, Tony winced as he made to pull himself further up the slope, his gaze briefly assessing the range of towels that lay only a few feet away from him.

“Whatever are you doing now?”

Refusing to so much as acknowledge the alpha now bathing calmly behind him, the sound of him turning and stretching in the ever changing, fluid warmth of the pool twisting the former mortal’s already churning stomach, Tony resolutely pulled himself forward.

“Please do not tell me that you’re going to _sulk_ for the rest of the evening Anthony... we are to attend a private dinner with the Allfather this evening and there is much to discuss before the wedding plans are finalised...” Loki sighed as the shorter of the pair hesitantly rose on shaky legs, a hand snatching up a towel and shambling the arrangement. “For pity’s sake, you have barely bathed... surely you wish to cleanse yourself further before meeting with Asgard’s _current_ King?”

“Oh don’t you go worrying yourself about any of that, _honey_ ” Tony muttered whilst shrouding himself in the blanket-sized cloth, his feet shuffling cautiously towards the window seat. “You just go on ahead and do what you’re going to do and I’ll smile and nod and carry out my duty like a good little omega; _surely_ you’d like it better if I sat before daddy-dearest still covered in your scent, yes?” he added glumly as he carefully sat down, his face now turned toward the darkening skies through the golden window.

“ _Anthony_...”

“Yes, my love?” he answered, his left hand snatching a stray tear before it could leave his eye; he scowled at his reddened face, the ghostly laughter of his father ringer in the back of his head. The old fiend would probably find this whole thing simply _hilarious_.

“You are... upset?”

Tony smacked his head into the window; if he was more than a little disappointed that it didn’t shatter then who could blame him?

“ _Upset_?” he drawled, the edge of the towel now scrubbing his lashes as he steadied himself. “Why ever should I be upset, sweetheart? I’m stranded on an alien world with my rapist... I’m _fucking_ ecstatic!” he replied hotly, his body curling under the fluffy warmth of the strange, silky-cotton like fabric. “Wow... who wouldn’t want a life like this? I’m the luckiest guy in the world... I get to be used and abused with my friends’ lives as forfeit for the rest of however long it takes for me to die... oh, and let’s not forget that I _must_ be happy about it all... Oh yeah, smile Tony, oops! Anthony... ah, silly me... I’m not even allowed to have my own name anymore... but that’s _fine_ , that’s _good_ , right? Omegas were never meant to think for themselves... I was so _stupid_ to believe otherwise...” he rambled before swallowing thickly.

Shit... The truth of the matter was settling in his mind; his options, if he’d even had any, were becoming bleaker. The hysteria of earlier, his hopes of killing the bastard were, of course, just his anger and denial rising to the surface; as it stood the binding of their minds would lead to both of them dying should one of them perish. No... as he’d first thought his only hope lay in Extremis... He had to get back to Earth... He just had to... but how to get there? Hell... it didn’t even matter about avenging himself for the time being... he just had to take it one step at a time...

“Must you be so dramatic and _Midgardian_ about our arrangement, Anthony?” came a long suffering sigh followed by the noise water being poured. “You were stranded on an alien world _until_ now... and I claimed you fairly enough... I’ve even ensured that you’ve been pleasured each time, haven’t I? What do you believe the purpose of my nightly visits prior to our bonding was? Did I not constantly search for ways to make you writhe and scream in pleasure? I assure you that, had I _wanted_ you to suffer, you would have.”

Tony scowled darkly, his face turning to offer Loki the same look he’d given Stane behind the deliberate blankness of Ironman’s mask when they fought for the final time.

“Are you _seriously_ trying to justify ruining my life?!”

The Chaos God quirked a brow; “you’re a prince of Asgard who may serve a time as its Queen so please, oh intelligent one, explain to me _how_ your life has been ruined” he sneered as he swam closer to the edge, his eyes narrowing when Tony flinched.

“No matter how gilded, a cage is _still_ a cage, Loki” the omega said, his glare fading and body sagging slightly in fatigue. “What you and Ma Barker seem to be forgetting is that I _never_ asked for any of this... and, if you’re both right, if this is how my life was _fated_ to play out, then I’ve got to accept that I’m nothing but a pawn in someone else’s game... that who I am, what I’ve fought my whole life trying to be, has just been for nothing... hell, effectively _I_ am nothing...” he reasoned numbly. 

“And you’re just expecting me to... what? Say thank you? Put on a smile and an apron during the day and a gimp-mask at night? Can’t you understand how crazy all of this is for me? Doesn’t that even matter to you... oh wait... what the fuck am I even saying...” he sighed before looking back out of the window. 

“Can you just hurry up with your bath so we can get the next damned thing over with?”

Rolling his eyes, Loki dunked under the water before lifting himself out, his body purposefully striding toward his mate at a speed Tony couldn’t hope to dodge even if his lower half didn’t feel like jelly.

“The fuck do you want now... woah... put me down!”

Using the towel to his advantage, the older male easily scooped the omega up and into his arms like a bride before turning back to the pool. “You just requested that we ‘get the next damned thing over with’” the raven haired alpha parroted as he started to descend the slope, his form unshaken by the smaller man’s struggles. “And I have been _so_ looking forward to this... you are aware that this is the royal bathing chamber? That is unlike any other to be found in Asgard?” he asked rhetorically before unceremoniously dropping the inventor into the water.

Sputtering as he surfaced, the soaked cloth clinging to him before the taller man pulled it from him, Tony hissed like a wounded cat as he made to leave again; a firm hand snatching the back of his neck nearly pulled him off his wobbly legs and back into the mysteriously re-filling pool.

“The hell, Loki!”

“Just come here a moment... I have a feeling that this is something you won’t find _so_ detestable” the Æsir stated as he guided Tony toward the trays and pointed to a bunch of long, golden branches.

“Oh great... more gold” Tony grumbled; a warning squeeze had him reluctantly close his mouth. Self-preservation was something he’d have to invest in for the moment. 

“These, Anthony, have been granted to us by _Yggdrasil_ itself... they are small, newly formed sprigs which we’re to use here, in a pool blessed by its waters, to cleanse and imbue our bodies with its power and vitality... granted, t’would have been better for us to do this before you were with child... but still” he said with a light shrug.

Tony felt his eyes widen; “you’re not _seriously_ going to fuck me with those are you?” he breathed, his voice catching despite himself as he paled. Loki’s almost raucous laughter at his question wasn’t what he was expecting, nor the _playful_ shove which propelled him back into the water with a loud splash and a yelp of shock.

“Oh _Anthony_ what a _perfectly_ depraved mind you have... do such things happen upon Midgard? Is fornication with fauna something that you enjoy?” he chuckled as the genius floated in the clear liquid, his eyes narrowed as he coughed.

“No, sweet-one, these are not meant for _such_ a purpose... no, here” he said, his right hand grasping the metre long bundle, the twigs glinting magnificently as Loki held them out for the other to grasp.

Raising an eyebrow, Tony carefully grabbed them, his eyes widening as they pulsed in his hand; it was as though they were alive, actually living under the presence of his skin. It felt amazing to touch, to feel a beat not unlike a heart as the bark warmed pleasantly against him.

“Allow them to taste the water, Anthony” a distant voice called; he was compelled to obey, his mouth opening in a gasp as the stems glowed and began to wave and weave like silky strands of hair beneath the crystal clear ripples. The light that they cast crested and rounded about the pool, almost setting it ablaze with an ethereal beauty that was wrapping around Loki’s body and his own; Tony swallowed thickly as he witnessed the Chaos God become consumed by the glow. His regal face and toned body looked as though they’d been sculpted by Michelangelo out of luminous alabaster and... as much as he hated the alpha... he couldn’t deny that he was every bit the God he’d claimed to be...

He couldn’t have known that Loki’s thoughts were very much the same about him.

“Now” the alpha said, his voice hushed like a whispered, solemn prayer. “Strike me, Anthony, strike me with the venik of Yggdrasil, allow me to taste its power at your hand” he ordered, his arms spread wide like an offering to yet a higher God.

Tony’s arm moved like an artist feverishly painting a masterpiece upon an easel; his mind was completely blank as streaks of gold and incandescent light flooded all around them, the wisps of the ancient tree licking and curling its patterns amidst a series of runes which danced and scrawled their way across the trickster’s skin until he shone. He didn’t know, couldn’t feel the golden light curling up and around his own form or acknowledge the ancient symbols, a blessing from the Norn’s themselves, unfurl like blooming vines all over him.

“Give yourself to me _wholly_ Anthony... and I shall give _you_ the same...”


	19. Domestic Drabble (a.k.a; sorry! I'll post properly soon!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Yeah... sorry, this is only tiny... Full disclosure; I work for a small, fledgling PR company and we've recently secured a client who wants lots done within (sometimes ridiculous) very strict deadlines. This, of course, is great for the company as this is one of our biggest jobs which will benefit us all in the end if we offer a good enough service... but I am taking work home a lot more frequently to meet demand.
> 
> So... posting is going to be weekly, maybe longer... sorry -_-;
> 
> I would LOVE to finish and post the next big chapter/plot twist tomorrow though but I make no promises... (#I'lltrymybest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanin - rabbit.
> 
> Ugh! I have looked (what feels like) EVERYWHERE to find the Old Norse word for rabbit. I keep seeing Tony as a rabbit and Loki as a wolf... only the ears/tails of course. No disrespect to the "Furry" community, but I'm more a fan of the anime trend of just giving a human character a sprinkling of animal traits...
> 
> I got the word "kanin" from an amazing rabbit website and I believe this word is still used by a couple of the Nordic countries; I may be wrong, please correct me if I am... Also, if anyone DOES know what the Ancient Norse for rabbit is, could you please let me know?
> 
> Tony and Loki will be depicted using this kind of imagery from now on, I'm sure... and who knows what magic and plot-bunnies could fuse together in the future?
> 
> #LastnoteIpromise  
> For anyone thinking 'phee? Tony as a little, cuddly rabbit? Are you **mad** woman? He's a fighter/snarky/genius/inventor... blah blah, other valid points, blah blah'. Well, to you I would say: yes, I am mad and...
> 
> WATERSHIP DOWN! (1978... Wow, I didn't think it was that old... I first saw it as a tot in the early 90's... scarred me for _life_ )
> 
> Never heard of it? Well, I'll warn you... if you watch it (it's a kids movie... _allegedly_ ) DO NOT come crying to me about rabbit based nightmares... BUT, if you're of the opinion that rabbits are cute, defenceless little pushovers... then that film WILL.BLOW.YOUR.MIND!
> 
> Tony is definitely a mix of Bigwig and Blackberry ; )

Blinking, the feeling of long, dexterous fingers massaging his scalp in smooth, centric motions slowly rousing him out of the blankness he’d been submerged in, Tony blearily stared up at a cluster of luminous orbs, his pupils focusing on the seam which must have opened to free the waterfall from earlier... Wait... did that mean he was still...

“ _Woah!_ ”

“Oh, you’re back so soon? Couldn’t you have just been my _quiet_ , adoring little omega for a few minutes more?” Loki asked as Tony wrenched himself away; not fully realising where he was, the young omega let out a strangled curse as he all but vaulted himself into the wider pool after having been reclining on the slope.

“Jesus!” he yelped, his head narrowly avoiding yet another dunking as he managed to right himself, his eyes running every inch of his flesh he could see whilst memories of gold-branches and glimmering, flirty psychopaths played on Stark-Pod shuffle in his mind’s eye. There wasn’t a glint or shimmer of anything weird or, gag, _magical_ on his skin... well, that he could _see_ anyway and his heart was just about calming when something began to sting his eyes like a _motherfucker_.

“Shit! What the hell?” he ground out, his fingers madly swiping at his eyes before, now realising what the God must have been doing whilst he’d been in ‘sub-space’, he plunged under the water, his hands desperately scrubbing the soapy-oil away from his hair, face and eyes. 

“Are you quite finished with your little performance, _kanin_?”

Huffing, his right hand slicking his chocolate-bronzed strands back whilst his left rubbed at his, thankfully, undisturbed facial hair, Tony levelled a glare at the alpha who sat, his pose every inch the lazy, sated predator as jade eyes continued to roam all over his form. 

“I don’t know, _honey_ , are you finished eye-raping me now?”

The God chuckled, once again surprising the former mortal who gritted his teeth at the display; not that he particularly wanted to set the raven-haired alpha onto ‘attack’ mode, but his breezy, amused acceptance of Tony’s venom was definitely going to rub him up the wrong way. 

“Come then, we must have you dried and dressed before our audience with the Allfather... unless you’d prefer to remain as you are? It would certainly be more traditional and I’m sure all who see you would appreciate the _view_...”

“Wow... just wow... yeah, no, I’ll take my clothes, thanks... you did bring them with you from...” Tony stopped mid-way as Loki’s smirk changed from lecherous to deviously pleased. “No! No _fucking_ way! You’re _not_ dressing me in one of those dead-skin, man-skirts! Not no way, not no how!” he spat, his arms crossing stubbornly.

The chuckle was back: “excellent, so you _will_ attend him naked” he crooned. “Yes, I am _very_ pleased by your choice (“none of this was _my fucking choice!_ ”) what better way, after all, to assert my place at the Allfather’s table than by having the naked child of _his_ wife sat at my side and on _full, unashamed_ display?”

“ _You are **not** fucking serious!_ ”

“Aren’t I?” Loki countered with a stretch as he rose to stand at his full height, a gesture of his twirling wrist summoning a towel which enrobed him as he walked away from pool. “Don’t be so contrary, dear-heart, would you like to be dressed or wouldn’t you?”

Tony refused to meet the older bastard’s; this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life and, he supposed, being dressed in _something_ would have to better then noting. Especially if that something could be used to conceal a knife from the All-Daddy’s table...

“Fine” he hissed. “The thought of you _and_ your demented daddy both ogling me at the same time will probably make what little I’ve eaten decorate the rest of the table, anyway.”


	20. But the Tweeting of Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Servants ahoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, brotherly talks... such fun...
> 
> #supertease!

“Handsome?”

“Of course, should you even question it given his blood and Prince Loki’s preferred _tastes_?”

“Does he resemble her majesty greatly?”

“The eyes, he said, apparently they are laced with the same honeyed gold as her majesty... but I believe that is where it ends... from what he told me, their introduction was most _fraught_ with our young Consort’s displeasure...”

Thor stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes narrowing. He’d left his father’s study but moments ago, his foot-falls heavy within the inner sanctum of the royal chambers after being refused admission; his father was to supper with Loki and Tony within the next hour or so and therefore did not want to be disturbed beforehand.

“Displeasure? Truly?”

“Did Birger tell you nothing more?”

The corridor he now stood in was reserved for servants; he’d used it so many times before in order to avoid his father’s scolding or the belittling of his teachers that using it had become close to second nature. Especially as it was wide enough for him to stride down unabated; it consisted a few side passages which lead to preparation rooms whilst the main walk-way lead back to his family’s communal suite.

“Oh... you know that little nymph... he may enjoy his gossip but he _is_ the Royal Consort’s handmaid now...”

“Hah! I bet Gert is livid! She’s been her majesty’s handmaiden since the Princes’ were knee-high... surely, by right of succession...”

“Right of succession? Come now, you _know_ that succession no longer matters...”

“Brodewyn! Watch what you’re saying... these walls do not _only_ have ears...”

The Thunder God felt a stirring of his former self; the brash, hotheadedness of youth, the boiling of his temper as guilt, shame and anger fogged his vision.

“And _who_ is there to care about what I say? Hmm? The King? Why, I haven’t seen his majesty so pleased in centuries... who would have thought that becoming a cuckold should improve his disposition so?” the nasal voice which had originally halted his steps stated with all the confidence of a woman beyond her position. “Or, mayhap, our Lady Queen? The very woman who departed for Midgard _knowing_ that their betas and femmes could form a child without bonding? Oh no, _she_ too is far too _pleased_ to be anything other than mother of the bride... and _what_ a mother she is...” the servant continued as Thor approached, his face darkening. “Why, the palace has never been in such a _frenzy_... not even for the coronation of our once shining heir... oh, and what a botch that day turned out to be” she sighed; the Æsir now stood before the thick curtain which concealed the gossip. “Ah, me... and now we have this _Midgardian_ raised _boy_ to deal with... and from the way Frode was worrying his lip and Erling stormed back to his cell, it shan’t be an easy task...”

“Perhaps not...” Thor interjected, his hand tearing the curtain from its holding to the astonished gasps and frantic bowing of the three women who’d been preparing a range of fine silk sheets, no doubt for Loki’s chambers. “But _you_ shall not be here to find out!” he snapped, his arm gesturing to the corridor. “You had best make yourselves scarce lest I have Oswaldu thrash your traitorous hides upon the Courtyard stocks! Now go! Go! Leave the palace grounds!” he demanded, their tears and pleas falling on rage deafened ears. “And breathe a word, but a word of what has transpired here and you will _know_ of my wrath!” he all but howled as the women desperately lurched to avoid his gaze, their smaller bodies hurrying to rush past him in their distress.

The ruckus, of course, caused five other servants to pop their heads out from behind curtains to watch the women rush onwards and out of the corridor, their faces pale and wary before they hurriedly returned to their duties.

“Must you be so quick to scold the help, brother?”

Spinning on his feet, Thor all but gaped at his younger sibling... no... not _him_ but a clone shaped to look as any generic palace worker, his bland face pulled into an amused grin.

“ _Loki_...”

"Ab,ba, ba” the dull-eyed creature chided. “Come, I believe you’ve made enough of a scene _here_... by the Norn’s, do you not think I have my hands full with theatrics at the moment?” he asked with a rueful shake of the head as he strode purposefully toward the exit.

Glaring, Thor followed, his cape billowing behind him as he stormed past the eerily silent storage rooms, his eyes trained on the short, tunic robed form that dutifully parted the curtain for him; what greeted them in his family’s common room was a large, scowling woman with sharp, steel-grey eyes and forest green hair.

“Your highness” she addressed, her tone full of motherly disapproval. “Would you be so _kind_ as to explain why three of my most competent staff have fled, leaving me and the rest of your family’s retinue to carry forward such a hurriedly put together celebration short-handed?” she asked, her face reddening with a gruff anger.

“Please forgive my master, fair lady” the clone stated with a humble bow and lowering of his eyes. “His highness was merely...”

“Oh, please spare me your tricks, young master Loki... I have known and bathed you, coddled you at night, seen to your wounds and wiped your sweaty brow in sickness... so if you think for one _second_ that...”

“Ah, peace, I beg of you, muter, peace” the clone laughed, its hands raised in surrender as it morphed to resemble its creator in a flash of green. “I had only meant to speak with my brother a moment before my wedding breakfast and found him bawling so” the magical entity said smoothly, a wicked grin etching its face as it regarded the still seething Thunder God.

“Your _staff_ ought to know better, Gert... they are talking on things that are treasonous in nature... I _should_ have dealt with them properly and with mine own hands... but other _matters_ are proving more _pressing_ at present” the blonde stated, his eyes meeting Loki’s clone with a cool displeasure.

“Oh my, an answer that was made with words and not grunts, young master Thor! I praise the influence your mortal hen has had upon you... perhaps it’ll be your wedding we’ll be planning soon, hmm? Perhaps with all members of staff present?” she queried with mock pleasantness as she approached him, her right hand slapping a taught bicep.

“Or, perhaps, you will learn to mind yourself and leave the servants to their gossip... their words cannot harm you, after all, and their tittering is nothing more than the twitter of birds! All love you, your family and our home... this is the start of most ostentatious and prophetic happiness and here is your brother...” she said, her tone now warm and pleased. “... Proved to be just as much a warrior as you, his conquest well-earned, his child formed and the future happiness of all secured... so why not leave your lessers to their play? Young Prince Anthony, his return and his wedding to our dark-sire is the talk of every town and village on Asgard’s fertile planes... and about time too!” she reasoned, her smile oozing pleasure.

“Ah, your lady-mother is a swell of happiness... I too had been filled with joy as the ancestral silks have been cleaned, the banners hung high and runners of invitation have set the Bifrost alight as though Asgard were afloat among a sea of shooting stars... And then, my _kinder_ , I walk breezily, a pack of blessings light upon my back to your father’s private chambers only to be stopped by a flurry of screaming maids who are all afraid of the elder son and his threats” she huffed, once again looking down at the blonde regardless of her short, stocky stature.

“Now you two, please run along and do what you need to whilst I _sort out_ this _additional_ trouble... although just _where_ I’ll find three replacements for the living quarters at such short notice I do not know!” she sighed as she bustled between the pair and into the servants passage. “Oh, and master Loki, please so try _not_ to rile your father... I would like him to remain thus pleased for an evening or two at least!” she called as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Both sons of Odin watched her go before turning to each other, their eyes meeting; “well, let us go, then” the clone stated, his head gesturing to one of the couches. 

"We have _much_ to settle before the morrow.”


	21. Of Destiny and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and hopefully sweet!
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Tony regarded himself in the mirrored surface which appeared before him with a quirked brow; if given any other circumstances, he’d be smugly pleased with the figure he cut. He looked younger, healthier; his skin was a golden tan and his toned form was defined as Loki’s had been in the pool earlier. However, his whole body being naked except for four strips of black on green silk, two overlapping at the front and back likewise, held together by a low riding gold-rope easily tarnished his appreciation. That and the (quite frankly) ridiculous, gold coronet which was magically attached to his forehead and running down the sides of his face as though it’d been melded to the skin wasn’t helping... especially since there were two, protruding horns pulling out over his eyebrows to flick back over his hair-line.

“You and your _fucking_ horny helmet... why am I not surprised...” he muttered as Loki stood behind him with a wolfish grin, his full, battle regalia in place. 

“You would prefer something more suitable? A pair of bunny ears, maybe?”

Tony flipped him off even as the mirror disappeared, his body pulling away from the alpha as the once vine coated doors receded to reveal a softly lit passage which he began to walk toward on bare-feet, his eyes scanning the area cautiously.

“So... we’re meeting with your dad, who isn’t _your_ dad, but he _is_ the _dad_ of everyone and everything, right?”

A sigh floated from behind him whilst he continued through corridor as it curved to the left; beautiful frescos and tapestries lined the way as the orbs skittered across the arched ceiling.

“I thank the Norns’ that you’re already saddled with the old man’s heir, Anthony... I fear that, should he have met you under any other circumstances, he would have dispatched you with haste” the Chaos God mused, his steps mimicking Tony’s until they reached yet another tall, ominous, gold-infested door.

“Well, don’t count your chickens just yet there, Blitzen... I’ve made all kinds of people want to kill me within the first five minutes of saying 'hi'; if I’m not mistaken, _you_ were one of them” he quipped, his whole body tensing as a pair of long, sinuous arms looped his shoulders, a warm mouth pressed to his ear.

“Oh Anthony, Anthony, _Anthony_ ” he breathed. “Once again you have misconstrued my intentions” he revealed, his nose nuzzling the other’s brunette strands. “Why, if I had wanted to kill you on that _fateful_ day, did I not simply snap your neck? Choke you? Watch the light of your life bleed from your eyes as I held you aloft?” he asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Surely, you realise, I had had the _delightful_ company of your Agent Barton previously? That he and all of SHIELD had known that you’d been developing multiple suits, that one had even been _gifted_ to the beta you call ‘Rhodey’?” he crooned, his words set goose-bumps across the younger man’s skin. “Therefore I knew, my clever little kanin, that you’d find a way to avoid death... we were destined to be, after all... ah, not that I was in the calmest of minds to realise it at the time...” he admitted before nipping at a lobe.

“I’m certain, given time, you’ll find it in your blessedly shrapnel-free heart to forgive me...”

“Loki! Cease your dawdling and bring the bearer of my heir to greet me!” a loud, ale-tinted voice cut in from behind the door, its tone tinged with fondness and exasperation as the doors burst open to reveal a huge table, heaving with food the likes of which would make any medieval banquet jealous.

Rolling his eyes, Loki pushed his reluctant mate forward and into the expansive chamber before steering him toward the head of the table where Odin sat, his right hand grasping a goblet as one keen, ancient eye seemed to stare through Tony and, as clichéd as it was to say, straight into his soul.

“Shit” Tony said without realising, his left hand shooting to cover his mouth as Loki tensed and Odin raised an assessing brow.

“Hmm... giving in to such childish bad habits already?”

“He is of adult status upon Midgard, Allfather...”

“Yes, your mother has told me as much” the bearded warrior declared gruffly as he gestured for the pair to sit to his right, the place of honour only reserved for the next in line. “This is something I’m _sure_ you’ll work to correct” he stated as they sat, his eye still not leaving Tony who was now fighting the urge to fidget like a three year old in the middle of a long car-ride. Fuck... it was like having 'family-night' at home all over again...

“Of course... and may I _thank you_ , majesty, for this invitation...”

“Phe!” the oldest of the three grunted as he took a long swig from the goblet, his lips now forming a displeased frown. “I had thought, _son_ , that we were past all of this _nonsense_ by now” he growled out, his free hand coming up to gesture for the weirdly camouflaged servants to seemingly appear out of the walls and begin serving.

“Must you _still_ receive me with such misgiving and spite in your tone?”

“Perhaps there would not _be_ such misgivings had you _not_ cast me to the dungeon for my efforts to please you...”

“Please me! Do _not_ pretend that...

“ _Pretend_? You dare to accuse _me_ of deception when _you_...”

“Hey! Woah! Time out! No _magic_ slinging around the pregnant guy! Alright?”

Mouths snapping shut, both Odin and Loki turned to smallest at the table; neither seemed to have realised that they’d stood, their auras visible and colliding in a shower of sparks and flashes.

“Jesus! It’s like having dinner with the Kardashian’s” the former mortal groused as the swift, quiet hands of the unnervingly efficient servants placed cuts of strangely coloured meats and what he assumed to be vegetables upon his plate as he glared from one alpha to the next.

“You’re both pretty, okay? Now can you just... sit down and talk at a volume my eardrums can handle?” he asked before picking up a fork to toy with the luminous pink ‘steak’ that took up the majority of his meal. Hell, he may as well, starving himself and becoming weak wasn’t going to get him out of here and, at this rate, he was going to need all of the help, health and strength he could get.

He could _not_ believe that he’d ended up mated to someone who had a family more high-strung and crazy than the one he’d been _raised_ in.

Coughing into his fist, Loki did as the omega suggested with Odin begrudgingly following.

This, Tony decided, was going to be a _long_ night... he just didn’t realise _how_ long until the doors to the chamber burst open with a thunderous bang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the cliff-hanger... such a good friend to me...
> 
> Should you trust in my literary signals or am I dealing you a red-herring?
> 
> Well, whomever it is... I hope they've got a good reason for interrupting...


	22. A Family Gathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: chapter 1.
> 
> Just a little 'something-something' to keep you, my beautiful, wonderful readers, tided over...
> 
> :)
> 
> Longer chapters are on the way this weekend (hopefully!)!
> 
> Translations (praise be the internet!):  
> Eptir - succession (probably not the right kind, but still...)  
> Barns hafandi - pregnant/with child

Frigga, Queen of Asgard and avatar to the Norn sisters themselves was _not pleased_.

“Husband” she greeted, her tone calm and measured even as the doors slammed shut behind her and her eldest son; “you wished to sup without my notice for a reason?”

“My Lady, you must not...”

“My _Lord_...” she interrupted as gold laced blue narrowed upon the now stiffened figure of the Allfather, her cool smile silencing him as she approached; if Anthony thought that she’d missed the way he’d zeroed in on Thor, then he was sadly mistaken.

“You bring my blood son here, of all places, on the eve of his wedding and _you_ , child of my heart, you would allow this? Condone it? You _know_ that Anthony should be resting... I have allowed you audience with Yggdrasil even when I’ve yet to train him and _what_ , may I ask, is he wearing?”

“ _Yes!_ Thank you; fuck, I can’t believe that someone is finally making some damned sense...”

“Silence boy, lest you wish to feel my hand across your hide!” Odin snapped, his fist slamming onto the table, upsetting a few of the plated food-displays and causing Tony to drop the fork he held with a curse and Loki to roll his eyes. “You will _not_ speak to your mother in such disrespectful tones...”

“Perhaps he was only following _your_ example, father.”

“Loki! Do _not_...”

“Peace, all of you!”

In the shadowy corners beside the great, curtained windows even the servants felt their mouths seal shut upon the order, their camouflaged forms stiffening as the Matriarch assessed each member of her family in turn.

“Gert?”

“Yes, Majesty?”

“Please take Prince Anthony to my parlour and see that he is given a warm meal a little more catered to his needs... really, _love_ , allowing Bigelsnipe steeped in mead to be served at a table where a barns hafandi omega is present... whatever were you thinking?” she scolded, her beautiful features racked with displeasure. “It seems as though all mine alpha are so forgetting themselves” she sighed as the buxom servant rounded the table, her large face warm and pleased as she offered her hand to the youngest royal whose fingers were desperately prying at his lips.

“Come now, young master” she ordered pleasantly when he failed to stand. “Let’s be having you” she said through a well-meaning laugh, her trunk-like arms hugging him under his own as she all but plucked him from his chair. 

Tony made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and struggled until she released him with boisterous chuckle. “Oh, by the Norns’ you are a _feisty_ one!” she applauded whilst linking her arm with his. “My, my, master Loki, what a fine time I’m sure you have with this beaut’ in ye’ bed-chamber!” she chortled, her form an almost unstoppable force which was set on exiting the room whether Tony and his flailing limbs wanted to or not. “Now don’t you worry, my pet, muter Gert will get you fed and tucked-in in no time at all... then you and me can have a nice chat over a steaming mug of...”

The doors, which had fanned open at their approach, now gently pulled to a close as Frigga gestured for the servants to leave and for the enchantment to cease; “come and sit beside me dearest” she said whilst moving to the table, her oldest son’s form still edging toward the doors.

“So I am not to speak with him? You all mean to keep me away?” the blonde asked, his tone hurt as he looked back towards the table; his heart was throbbing with an almost physical pain at the helpless, angry gaze Tony had thrown his way upon leaving. 

“It is hardly appropriate” Odin stated firmly before re-settling in his seat; if he was displeased with Frigga for displacing his goblet with a glass of water he made no show of it.

“He is your brother’s mate, for you to be alone with him...”

“He is _my_ friend!” the Thunder God snapped. “My friend and _shield brother_... Loki makes a mockery of whom and what he is even now!” he accused, his hand pointing toward a lazily smirking Chaos God who snatched a morsel from Tony’s vacated plate and popped it into his mouth with a purposeful wink.

“Do you not _see_...!”

“And _I_ say it again!” Odin cut in waspishly. “You are lashing out in your guilt and jealousy (“I am _not_...!”), you have steered away from your life’s purpose (“Husband...”) and now, like a child, like a _boy_ , you are throwing a tantrum!” the Allfather snarled. “It is _you_ who I had hoped... who I had pinned _all_ mine hope upon...” he breathed, his rage receding as he turned to a passively bored Loki whom, for all the world seemed undisturbed by the rant; his mother knew better.

“Husband...”

“No, give me leave to say what I need to... what I ought” he sighed; as he had in the parlour earlier, Asgard’s King seemed to deflate, his body leaning into the large, well cushioned seat which groaned under the pressure.

“Oh... I have been a fool, perhaps an even greater fool than even what _you_ think, Loki” he admitted softly, his left hand moving to rub his forehead. “All these many centuries, these life-times of war interspersed with peace, have taken their toll on this old, battle-wearied body of mine... and now, before I feel the _sleep_ come, hopefully to renew but for an age or two more... Long enough for the 'Great King' to become known to himself... we must sit and speak” he said gravely.

“We must speak of _Eptir_ and right the wrongs my folly and arrogance have cast, to correct the wrongs I have done you all” he said, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

“For, although Loki may be the child of our Lady’s heart... he is also a child of _my_ blood...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!


	23. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break from the drama... as more of it is to come either tonight OR tomorrow... I just wanted to upload this now as I've written it on my phone while I'm away from my computer-proper until later.
> 
> Sorry that it's rushed BUT I think it's needed as the bunnies and I continue to build this ever expanding world of ours.
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Virginia Potts had known from the moment that Tony Stark had looked her dead in the eye, a manic gleam lighting his face and saying “Virginia? Yeah, that’s _not_ happening, I’m gonna call you Pepper, alright?” that he would be the end of her. She just hadn’t realised how, exactly, that end would come. As it turned out, death by shock induced heart-attack appeared the most likely...

“Miss Potts?”

And sure, sure she’d been through the ringer with him before. The abduction in Afghanistan, Stane’s betrayal, the countless nights she’d laid awake, curled around him as he spoke of past traumas and abuse the likes of which she could barely bring herself to listen to...

“Pepper?”

But all of that would turn out to be _child’s play_ compared to the New York invasion... then AIM... and _fucking_ Aldrich...

“Hey... can you...”

Now _this_...

“I shouldn’t have let him take it out!”

Blinking and backing away from the now trembling red-head, Rhodey felt the pain of her tone reverberate throughout his tensed body; her fists were balling into her suit skirt as tears dripped from her bowed head. Behind him, he could hear Steve Rogers fidget as light foot-falls, more than likely Natasha Romanov’s, made their way past him.

“Pepper, if what Thor’s told us is true, and we have every reason to believe it is, then Tony still having the reactor wouldn’t...”  
“No! That’s not what I meant!” she cried, her back snapping upright as she turned to her one-time assistant and friend, the assassin’s body poised to sit beside her on Tony’s favourite, rec-room couch.

“I-if he... if he hadn’t taken my Extremis... then I could have...”

“You’ve got to stop torturing your...”

“No! I could have _protected_ him, just like he’s _always_ protected me! I could have challenged...”

“Miss Potts, ma’am, with respect...”

“Don’t you dare!” she snapped as she stood tall on heel-less feet. “Don’t you _dare_ try to patronise me or what Tony and I meant to each other! Just because an omega and a femme can’t bond doesn’t mean that we didn’t love each other! That what we had wasn’t real! That I wouldn’t defend him like an Alpha would!”

Steve paled at the diatribe, his eyes looking away from the hurt and accusation on the femme's face; he hadn't meant to upset her further, after all... God damn it! He never could stand to see a woman cry... especially not someone who reminded him _so much_ of...

“Pepper, please, we need you to calm down and focus” the former KGB agent reasoned gently as she carefully approached the CEO. “You need to stop and think... you’re one of the only people who knows Tony, the real Tony, surely he must have prepared something for an occasion similar to this and, if he’d trust anyone to implement his plans, then that person is either you, Rhodey or both.”

The sniffling woman took a deep, steadying breath as blue, tear misted eyes focused onto determined green.

“The bifrost will appear in New Mexico tomorrow at 17:00,that gives us twenty two hours to open up Jarvis’ secured files and formulate a plan” she stated, her right hand squeezing the other woman’s shoulder. “If we can get Tony back home before the wedding-vows and if Phil, Bruce and Clint can track down Tony’s biological father, we still have a chance of keeping him here” she reminded firmly.

“It’s a chance we can’t afford to waste.”


	24. Touring the Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Cheesy, 1980's narrator: "Meanwhile, back on Asgard..."

As he was dragged further and further away from Thor and any hope of jumping ship tonight, Tony had to place more focus on keeping up with his new captor as she all but waltzed and pirouetted him through the crowded hallways.

And, Jesus, he knew that he was in a palace, but he hadn’t realised just how huge or just how many servants, guards and... holy-shit! Was that a fucking polar bear?

“Mmm? Oh! Wonderful! The gifts of Vanaheim have already arrived! Ah, what a handsome creature that is! A fine, fitting tribute to such a pretty thing as you are, my young Master Anthony.”

“God! Can you please cut the bull... whoa! Shit! Why the hell do all of you _people_ keep steering me around...” he tried to snarl whilst the woman, who couldn’t have been more than an inch or two taller than he was, rounded him around the next corner where he had to endure even more bowing and greetings in words he didn’t understand. 

“Oh, now you hush young master! Let ol’ Gert have her fun and show you off a bit...” she cooed pleasantly as she gave a little wave to a crowd of blushing, tittering maids, each one loaded with baskets teeming full of breads, fruits and bejewelled centre-pieces. “’Tis not every century that I get to walk beside something as lovely as ye-self... why, I must look as proud as a preening grothern-beast when its chicks first flaunt their feathers... Oh! And speaking on such, my Prince, wouldst you like any of those added to your bouquet? Her majesty has insisted that the display not be so grand lest it scares you... you omegas of the Middle-realm, she said, fancy ye-selves closer to betas than femmes, yes?” she queried, her tone long suffering. “Ah, me... the garments I could have sown for you... bah! But at least young Birger is more aware of current, _beta_ fashions...” she huffed as they turned yet another corner.

“Look, lady, I don’t want any feathers, or a bouquet or any _garments_ either!” he hissed as she spun him in front of yet another group of cheerfully burdened, anti-depressant sales people, only this time the women and betas were loaded with silver-ware, earthen pots and delicate, ivory cages full of small, chirping gnome-like creatures. “For _fuck’s_ sake! I don’t want to get married to that psycho! I want to go home! And if you _dare_ say that I’m home _now_ I’ll...”

“Ah! But ye are! You are, my pet” she insisted, her tone as light as it would have been if Tony’d just given her a compliment. “Bah! All these mortal musings and demands are but a phase, my dear, your fears and worries are born from your youth and the disorientation of so much happening to ye so fast” she reasoned whilst effortlessly twirling him down a smaller, less crowded corridor. If he wasn’t mistaken, they’d done a rectangular circuit which probably meant they were on their way back to what must be the royal family’s private quarters... which meant Thor... God, if he could just corner the big guy, tug on his heart strings and offer him a naked Jane upon a bed of pop tarts...

“Hey” he tried, an idea forming rapidly as a group of guards stopped, did some weird Hunger-Games styled salute in his general direction and then hurried along their way. “I’m a Prince now, right?”

“Ah’course ye are, young master” Gert responded with a hearty chuckle, her free hand pinching his check. “And a precious one at that!”

“Heh... thanks” he stuttered through his surprise; he supposed he should be thankful that she’d grabbed at his face and not his partially exposed ass. 

“So... ugh, that means I can ask you for stuff, right? I mean... I know that those three guys I met before, they’re meant to be just for me... but as a servant...”

“Oh, your highness, would ye listen to ye-self! Her majesty told me ye’d been raised as a Prince on Midgard... any would think that you’ve had no experience with...”

“My _dad’s_ favourite butler used to watch and smile as he beat me with a leather belt” Tony said bluntly, his eyes purposefully trying to take in every window, every vent-like tunnel and doorway whilst their momentum slowed. “So you’ll have to _forgive_ me if...”

“This is a truth you’re telling me?”

They’d stopped outside of another vine-covered door; hmm, it looked as though those damned plants, on top of being magical, were only present around the royal-chambers. Another good thing to know...

“Prince Anthony?”

Blinking from his thoughts, Tony looked at the woman, a mouthful of venom ready to go when he noticed the genuinely concerned look on her rosy, rounded face.

“Yeah, why?”

She gazed hard at him, her whole demeanour changing.

“I have known both Prince Thor and Loki from the moment his majesty first brought them home through his secreted ways” she murmured, her face hardening. “And regardless of their tricks and tom-foolery... I have never, would _never_...”

“Aw, hell... look, don’t get upset... shit, if there’s one thing that that self-righteous boy-scout and me have in common is that crying femmes just... look...” he babbled; God, the more he looked at her the more she reminded him of the only Nanny's he’d had that’d been half-way decent. “Look...” he continued whilst trying to pull her toward the door. “Life’s shit, then you die, right? Now... ugh... if we can just...”

Gert sucked in a deep breath, her grey eyes darkening to steel with a resolution eerily reminiscent of Pepper on the war path.

“By Bor and all his kin, young master, you’ll not be so treated by the servants of your home... I would tan the hide of _any_ who found pleasure in...”

“Heh... it’s not the servants I’m worried about” he mumbled, suddenly feeling the weight of _everything_ settle on his shoulders like the Hulk demanding a piggy-back ride. “Can you just take me back to Odin’s... you know... private dinning thingy? I’ve got to talk to Thor... You've just said that you're going to serve me, right? Well, this is what I want... I want to speak to Thor and I want to speak to him now.”

Gert frowned gently, her face softening whilst allowing the younger man to guide her to the door.

“I am sorry, young master, truly, but you’ll not be speaking ta’ the elder Prince ‘til after you’re wed...” she said, her earlier elation subdued even as she tried to bolster herself up. 

"Oh, but look how late it’s getting... hah, I must beg ye pardon young highness, come, let’s get ye fed and settle you down for a rest, hmm? All will look better in the morn” she decided as the doors parted for them to re-enter the inner sanctum.

However, before she could usher the former mortal, his mouth ready to complain, a scream tore through the serene passageways, its tone sending Gert all but tearing down the corridor... 

And leaving Tony to watch her go... a smirk stealing across his face as he turned, his mind whirling; bring on Afghanistan version 2.0...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been reading up on Ancient Norse traditions and yeah... polar bears and bears in general were status symbols/the best gift to give someone uber special... so Tony's got a polar bear...
> 
> And no chaperone....
> 
> Huh... did the doors have a chance to close and seal behind him before Gert bolted?
> 
> Huh...


	25. You're my first love... and first love never, ever dies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Early update! The bunny, almost literally, beat me with the plot stick and this chapter pretty much wrote itself... some of it is based in Nordic lore... but the majority is bullshit that the bunnies typed out! :)
> 
> And sorry, cliff-hanger fans, but the "scream" won't be explained until next chapter... (*same bat-time, same bat-channel*)...
> 
> Sorry, my bf is the biggest DC nerd ever... and he's going through his Adam West phase...
> 
> (Phee! What a loser... Marvel is SO MUCH BETTER!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script quotes courtesy of imsdb. com which is an AMAZING website full of scripts! Any borrowed quotes that I have Odin _say_ (which aren’t mine, but the words of a movie script) in my fic will have a ~~ enclosing them. No copywrite/plagiarism intended!
> 
> Okay, okay... I got some ‘splainin to do, so: in “Thor” (the movie), after Loki touches the casket and confronts Odin, Odin says that ~“you’re my son”~ he also says ~“Laufey’s son”~, which could be proof enough, however: ~ LOKI You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you? ODIN You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth.~. The “my blood” bit just, well... it was all my crazy, slash absorbed brain needed to foster the Odin/Laufey predictions talked about in my fic’ s comments... especially as I’m doing an A/B/O re-write!
> 
> Therefore, thanks to the great commenters who planted the seed of Loki’s parentage into my brain! I hope you like my explanation of it and the... consequences...
> 
> But Tristero, from the way you’ve written so far you’ve suggested the Omegas aren’t allowed to have positions of authority... So how could an ‘Omega Laufey’ rule his realm? Well, dear readers, so far I’ve only written about the A/B/O dynamics of Midgard/Asgard... as for the other seven realms... well... we’ll see! 

Smiling sadly, her hand resting on and soothing the furrowed brow of her husband, Frigga turned from Loki to Thor. Her other hand patted the seat beside her; numbly, the Thunder God finally sat, his eyes trained on his brother’s purposefully blank features. 

“I... I’m sorry, but I don’t... I _can’t_...” Thor rumbled, his storm blue eyes clouded with confusion. “How can this be? How is it that you told me of Loki’s adoption...”

“Don’t be so naive, you gullible fool” Loki breathed, an angry hand snatching the jug of reddened-mead, it’s blood-like form spilling a little before half of it gushed into a gold tankard conjured by the Chaos God. “This is but another lie... another deception to mock me with...”

“Loki...”

“ _Mother?_ ”

Frigga frowned lightly before releasing a sigh. “You have been gifted, on your coming of age, with the art of lies... surely you can see that Odin speaks truth to you now?”

“Feh!” the raven-haired alpha snapped, a sneer marring his features. “Do not talk as though all gifts of that _art_ have been granted unto me, mother... you and f... _Odin_ are exempt... the _Tree_...”

“But you have _shared_ the Tree with your mate, son, nothing can be held from you now... you stand as heir apparent until your son is ready... if it is, indeed, your first born who shall surpass your father... and make no mistake, my son, he _is_ your father...”

“Then why lie to me?!”

Even Thor felt a shudder clatter down his spine at the sadness, the desperation for understanding that rushed from the younger man’s mouth; by the Norns’... how he wished that he could reach out to him... offer him comfort but, in his fury, Thor knew that such actions would seem patronising as opposed to caring. He still had a lot to learn about being a good brother; his thoughts concerning Tony and their friends upon Midgard were not helping to settle the war between his conscience and the ties which bound him to his family... If only Jane were here to...

“Loki...”

“No! No more platitudes and false shows of courtesy!” he demanded hotly, his mouth parting briefly to slam a good portion of the beverage down his throat before he turned bodily toward a grimacing Odin. “I have had _enough_!” he warned.

“Speak then, _Allfather_ , right your wrongs if you believe you can... but know that I’m an unforgiving judge and not that simpering _child_ you broke in the vault that day!”

Frigga straightened in her seat at the words as Odin remained un-phased, his features stark and removed as he took a sip of water whilst Thor realised a breath he didn’t remember holding.

“In the days of Midgard’s infancy, when its Gods roamed and the human-folk lived with those of Vanaheim, Alfheim and Nidavellir it is said that Laufey, newly crowned beta King of Jötunheim, looked upon the world so built of Ymir’s skin... and craved its resources for his own...”

Loki growled, his mouth opening to complain about yet _another_ retelling of a child’s bedtime story but, before he could...

“Yet _this_ is simply not the case.”

Thor huffed in surprise whilst Frigga nodded for her husband to continue.

“I too, was a young buck then... hah... as hard as it for even _I_ to remember... and we, Laufey and I, were very... _close_...”

“Father... you do not mean...”

“Yes” Odin stated, his raised brow directed at a dumb-founded Thor; he smiled ruefully at the display, a rare twinkle of mischief sparkling briefly in his eye as he said: “should you find this so odd, my son? Did you think that your _taste_ for the creatures beyond Agard was something born of your mind and _not_ your nature?” he chuckled. “Do we not _all_ harbour such _tastes_?”

“Oh _please_ spare us your lecherous ramblings” Loki mumbled, his tankard all but empty. (Author's note: Hah! As if _you're_ one to talk!)

“Very well” the elder replied, his eye fogging with memory.

“We’d been raised together; my mother, the Lady Bestla, was an ancient, powerful Goddess of Jötunheim who challenged Bor to battle with marriage as a forfeit. Needless to say, she bested Asgard’s King which lead to a happy union and the birth of mine brothers and I” he stated, his left hand gesturing to magic a scene before them all. “Naturally, mother often yearned for the beauty and magic-imbued culture of her homeland... I know that the times you have visited it must have appeared as a waste-land... a desolate, barren place which is the legacy that realm has had to bear thanks to what I began all those thousands of years ago” he sighed.

“I dare not _think_ on what it looks like now...”

Loki stiffened at the admission, his gut churning as the consequences of his grief fuelled rage came to plague him; the realm he and Thor were now staring at was, truly, so unlike that place they’d ventured to. The glacial palaces shone with sapphire, azure and oceanic hues which reflected off of people which stood to various heights; many carried books, sceptres and weapons of a more artisan nature than that of Asgard’s sentries. They were at peace, it seemed, with children playing, strange creatures paraded upon the ground and sky as market-stalls broke out along the streets, their stands heaving with crops of purple, white and grey.

“Loki.”

He snapped his attention back to the greyed figure at the head of their table.

“When I spoke to you within the vault, when I said that I’d hoped to barter peace with you at its centre... this is the Jötunheim I’d hoped to instil in you through your life here, in Asgard... this is what I had destroyed; it was my greatest prayer to the Norns that you could rectify the damage that I’d done... the damage from which you were born.”

The youngest alpha stared hard at him: “are you saying that my creation was the start of _this_? The start of this senseless destruction?”

“No, that cannot be... you are so much younger than I am and was I not born in yet another of your exchanges? An _heir_ for protection from Laufey’s hordes?” Thor queried, a spike of spite lacing his tone as he too poured himself a drink.

Frigga offered him a gentle touch to the arm whilst she looked from one son to the next. “Oh, how quick you both are to judge... how easy it is for you to look on your sire and condemn him when you both have only lived through relative peace... both sequestered here, safe, with only the challenges we have set you” she said, her smile soft. “Your life-times are yet to reach their prime... you have yet to be parents, know little of what it is to love and to love truly, to know the difference between passion and loyalty, lust and sacrifice” she furthered. “How easy it is to be young.”

“I cannot understand you” Loki admitted, his tone pained. 

“Nor I” Thor added, another mouthful passing his lips.

“Oh, my darlings, how could you hope to?” she chuckled warmly. “Even if you were older, we have sheltered you so... a mistake, mayhap, but a mistake born of love” she assured, her attention turning back to Odin: “do continue, husband.”

Odin coughed whilst leaning forward, his head resting heavily on tented fingers.

“Aye... twas such a beautiful place. Often, when the summers’ of Asgard grew to hot would mother take me to Jötunheim... twas here where I would oft’ play with Laufey in our youth. We’d hunt, train and talk... we were each other’s shadows, our laughter often range through the halls as we tricked the maids and stole treats from the kitchens” he mused, his tone fond.

“However, childhood play and games must cease... their joyous hours lost to the games of politics, the Courts and bedchambers. Then, when I was but a few centuries older than you, Thor, mine father called for me, as I called for Loki this evening, to discuss Eptir” he stated. “Ah... but I was young... I hadn’t much care for what he’d had to say... I’d always regarded him as a Giant, the defeater of Svartalfheim’s cursed souls, he’d not be dying so soon...” he breathed, his tone laced with an old pain. “I’d been selected from my brothers to be heir, news which Vili bitterly resented, but there it was and so, elated, I returned to my mother’s home so that Laufey and I could celebrate” he added numbly. “At this time I had no idea that Bor had arranged for me to be married and that Frigga, my dear, sweet wife, had been raised in Vanaheim, her gifts granted and nurtured by the Norns’ themselves, for that very purpose” he said, his eye closing.

“For it had been my intention, from the start, to court Laufey as a mate... the people of Jötunheim, after all, can alter their shape, even their gender at will; Loki’s fluidity of forms should be a testament to this” he reasoned grimly. “We were in love... or so I had believed... yes, that childish, foolish type of love which chooses not to see reality but lives in the hearts of dreamers... ah, and what dreams we’d had and shared” he murmured.

“But, as all dreams are wont to do, ours ended... day-break crashed through our union with the assassination of Bor and the swift withering of my mother” the Allfather remembered tiredly. “In what felt like seconds I was crowned, sat upon the throne and told to behold my wife, the Norns’ hand-maiden and that we were to be wed before all of Asgard on the ‘morrow” he sighed.

“I could not leave to Jötunheim, could not even send word to Laufey and to disobey the Council? Defy my father’s last wish? Alter the course which’d been set to secure Asgard’s place at Yggdrasil’s heart?” he muttered, his tone hurried and choked with regret. “No... no, I was King, I had responsibilities which lay beyond my heart... but it twas not _my_ heart alone that suffered” he admitted. 

“So... Laufey attacked Midgard as some form of retribution?” Thor asked.

“Perhaps” Odin said, his tone growing more tired by the second. “It was a place that we’d oft’ gone to be alone... the place where we’d first lay together... and the place where we lay together last...”


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next?
> 
> The chase, part two! :)
> 
> Again, thank you SO much to the fantabulous people who've offered their two cents worth :) your ideas/comments and critiques keep me going and help me to marshal the bunnies! 
> 
> Lucien... I hope that Loki is becoming angry enough for you...
> 
> There is more on the way...
> 
> #RunTonyRun!  
> #ForAllTheGoodItWillDoYou! (Insert evil laughter here).  
> #Toomany#s_it'snotfunnyanymore!
> 
> ####################################################################################################################################
> 
> #WasItEvenFunnyToBeginWith?

Staring at the sealed doors as though the heat of his rage would be strong enough to melt the ridiculous plants to mush, Tony took a deep breath, double checked that the Asgardian Mrs Doubtfire wasn’t heading his way and promptly bolted in the other direction.

‘Okay Tony, there is **no** need to panic... so you’re trapped in the royal-suite... that’s okay, that’s fine... because royal-suites are just like the people that own them... full of holes, bullshit and secrets... so’ he reasoned, his legs a blur as he effortlessly zipped down the next few corridors until he came to the first room he’d woken in. 

Shit... it even still smelt of him... and that prick; his eyes narrowed at the coach the ‘frigger’ had magically lifted him from, his keen eyes spotting the large, rugged animal skin he remembered from...

‘No!’ he thought with a desperate shudder. ‘Don’t get distracted, don’t think about him or Harry Potter’s BDSM dungeon’ he reminded firmly whilst he bounced on the balls of his feet, his eyes scanning every detail of the walls until they lighted on a magenta-curtain which seemed a little more _used_ than the other decorational drapes.

“Oh... please be a secret door, please be a secret door...” he whispered as he made a bee-line for it, his body almost sagging in relief when he pulled it back and revealed a long, dimly lit passage that wasn’t grand or peppered with art-work like all of the others he’d seen so far.

Then, with a quick look behind him, he snook behind the thick fabric and was careful to hang it properly behind him before sweeping a glance down the corridor; God, what he wouldn’t give for Ironman’s sensors... or Jarvis’ calm voice reassuring him...

‘For _fuck_ sake Tony! Get it together... come on! Think! You’ve got way more to hand here then what you had in that fucking cave so level up!' he mentally screamed whilst stalking down the hallway and checking the stone-work, his body stopping when he spied a room branching off on his right.

He smirked; it looked like his luck was changing for the better... just as someone else’s turned for the worse...

“Master Loki! Contain yourself this instant!” Gert snapped whilst positioning her plump, but no less-powerful, body between the snarling Prince and one of her youngest serving maids, the girl’s body was trembling in terror, a spattering of blood marring her lip and chin whilst a spilt jug of mead lay to one side.

“For pity’s sake! Why is it when the son’s of Odin return to us that it is _my_ staff who must quake? I taught you your manners, my boy, and know I taught you well! So you’d best have good reason for scolding her to the point of screaming” she warned firmly, her balled hands pressing deeply into her hips as she huffed.

Loki glowered at the femme he’d always considered a second mother, his mead-heightened fury dulling slightly as he stood at his full height, the doors to his _father’s_ private dinning chamber still closed as he let a breath flare from his nostrils.

"I am in _no_ mood for dealing with stupid, country-bred, doltish...”

“Young master! I’m ashamed of ye...”

“Do **not** interrupt me!” he snapped, both their eyes widening a fraction before Loki steeled himself. “Do **not** ” he repeated, his refined features smoothing back into their regal mask. “I’m not in the mood for your _grievances_ or the incompetence of the bumpkins my mother somehow _allows_ to wander about here like hens on the yard” he stated, his lip curling slightly.

“This evening has been too long as it... and I will suffer no more” he announced, his booted foot slamming into the jug and kicking it to pieces bare inches away from the still cowering girl. 

“If it weren’t for them preparing my wing for my wedding night and Anthony’s needs then I would _insist_ upon my retinue servicing me here... at least they know **how** to serve” he sniffed, his narrowed gaze resuming their appraisal of the girl who’d disturbed his peace for a second time. Thankfully the simpering beta she claimed as a brother wasn’t present to enrage him further. 

“Now take that _thing_ away... should I spy her even one more time this week I shall not forgive any incompetence and beat her where she stands” he added before turning away. 

"I trust that my mate is being treated by someone more competent?”

When Gert failed to answer, her face paling, Loki looked upon her, his whole demeanour darkening as rage bubbled from a simmer to an all out boil. 

“Where is he!?”

“I...”

“Gert! _Where is Anthony_!?”

“...Your highness, when I heard...”

Loki allowed a shimmer of magical aura to wash over him, its intensity clearly disturbing his mother who swiftly opened the chamber doors, the forms of a greying Odin and bewildered Thor now visible as the Thunder God hastened to follow his mother.

“Loki, what...?”

“ _Your_ incompetent servant has left Anthony in her haste to defend _this trash_!” he hissed at Asgard’s queen whilst the blonde alpha breeched the threshold, his storm eyes swiftly shifting from Loki’s rage to the frightened servers who paled a shade a second. 

“Of all the things to have happened on _this_ night!” the raven haired mage snarled. “He could be _anywhere_ by now...”

“My darling, I fear that you’re exaggerating... what with the mead...”

“DO NOT PATRONISE ME!” the younger spell-caster roared. “ _You_ do not know what he’s capable of and _I_ am in no mood to have _more_ trouble dealt to me, not after tonight! Not after learning of what...”

“Loki!” Thor breathed harshly, his head briefly indicating the servants who seemed fixed in place as swirls of poisonous, menacing emerald and jade surged through the air like writhing, flying serpents. “Remember yourself” the blonde added whilst carefully walking past his now purposefully serene mother who continued to hold Loki’s gaze with a steady resolve.

“Come... I will help you to...”

“Oh _spare me_ ” the more lithe of the brothers growled, a flicker of toxic light sparking around his form. “You will not search for him to aid _me_ , Thor, you’ll confer, conspire and...”

“No” Thor interrupted, his face a grim mask of resolve. 

“As much as Anthony is my Shield-brother, he is first and foremost _your_ mate, then our mother’s child... his place is here” he stated, his words sombre and, as far as Loki could tell, unerringly honest. “Though the transition will be hard at first... I understand this now... and, whether you believe it or not, brother, I mean to help you settle him” he said whilst moving to stand before him, his right hand resting tentatively upon a black and green leather clad shoulder.

“He is carrying my nephew and future King, after all.”


	27. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and to anyone who may be wondering how/why Tony can converse with the folks of Asgard... well, I've read in a few comic-based story lines that the Golden Apple contains the "Allspeak". 
> 
> This is a powerful magic which allows you, the eater, to converse with anyone... because the whole 'oh look, even the Asgardian's speak English' thing just doesn't sit right with me...
> 
> That, and I'm a lazy, lazy author who can't be bothered to research Old Norse; if you'd like to see a pro do this, then you MUST read "Lessons from a God" because a) it is AWESOME! and b) the author's attention to detail/amazing sex scenes between DarkLoki and SnarkyTony are just poetry! :)

Tossing the coronet into an empty basket along with the golden-roped loin-cloth, Tony hastily pulled the strange silk/leather leggings up and over his hips before tugging on a tunic in the same fabric of a dull-brown colour as he kicked the basket under a crowded work-bench. Then, snatching up the satchel he’d stored six of the ten mead-Molotov cocktails he’d put together, he carefully poked his head out from behind the storeroom’s drape; he could still hear people calling his name. Shit, well, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised but at least he’d hidden himself effectively enough amidst the piles of variously scented linen and bedding that four people had checked this room and left without a clue.

‘Wow... Tasha and Clint deserve a raise when I get back’ he thought whilst flipping the cap he’d found up and onto his head. ‘Heck, even Phil, why not? Good ol’ Agent has been sneaking me survival tips since he saw how pathetic I was without my coffee’ his brain supplied before grabbing a larger basket with its hidden treasure of mead-incendiaries buried beneath some fancy, freshly cleaned and folded banners which must have been prepared for the... _gag_... wedding. 

‘Heh... not if I have anything to say about it... now’ he reasoned whilst walking at a reserved pace. ‘It’s all about the _blending in_ look like a local, behave like a local, keep your head down and pretend that you have a job to do, like this is an everyday part of your routine’ he repeated in a voice eerily reminiscent of Natasha. ‘If I’m right... I’ve been AWOL for a good twenty minutes or so... that’ll mean that the search should be extending beyond this part of the palace... hell, maybe even beyond the palace itself’ the genius predicted whilst veering to the side and abruptly stopped as a trio of guards rushed past him; not a single one spared him a glance.

He smirked; this wasn’t the time to become over-confident _but_ , if all went well, he could lay out some _party favours_ and find out how to get off this rock. If what he remembered Thor saying was right, the Bifrost was a huge, mechanical structure set apart from the rest of Asgard and there were two elements needed to operate it; an ancient sword and its giant-slaying wielder... The same giant-slaying wielder who could “see” everything from his post should he turn his gaze outward; however, Thor had seemed pretty adamant that Heimdall could _not_ analyse Asgard with his scrutiny due to one of Odin’s enchantments. This, no doubt, was why Thor and Loki could play so many tricks within their home-land as children... and also showed the Allfather to be just as paranoid about his own power-players as he was everyone else’s...

Wow, he did _not_ want to think about the parallels he could draw between Howard and the ancient Cyclops.

God... he just wanted to go home...

“You there!”

‘Oh _fuck_...’

Stopping just shy of leaving the maintenance hallway, Tony bowed his head and waited for whomever it was to make their approach, his left hand slowly moving to the bag, his fingers briefly touching the wicked-looking steak-knife he’d found.

“Those banners were meant to be at the Banquet Hall ten minutes ago, what the devil are they still doing here?”

Swallowing, Tony bowed his head further.

“I’m sorry, sir” he called back in the meekest tone he could muster. “I was given this task just now... all others have been asked to carry on the search” he added. “I’ll take them promptly” he promised, the words he was saying tasting strangely in his mouth; Tony Stark _did not_ bow or scrape to anybody, after all.

“Well... be sure that you do!” the grumpy, angry sounding beta demanded. “By Bor’s beard! Wasn’t this wedding enough trouble without the bride getting cold feet?” he grumbled as Tony heard him stomp away, his own legs kicking up his pace until he entered one of the main corridors of the palace-proper.

Shit, he wished that he could laugh out loud as he joined one of the many streams of servants still scurrying to place decorations, tidy up messes or scrub and polish the many suits of armour and other ornaments around. Thank fuck that the jumped up ‘Gods’ underestimated people like him; he also had the advantage of the wedding commotion running in his favour. Now all he needed to do was place some mead-flares which, if his extensive studies of the mead Thor kept in the Tower were accurate, would give a lot a flame for your buck even if he could only give them a slow burn. God, if he’d only had time to fashion better fuses but, when in a pinch, Tony new that torn pieces of fabric would do just as well.

He took a deep breath, turned and followed a group of betas carrying similar bundles of cloth; he had work to do.


	28. Asgard Sits at the Head of the Nine for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Woo! Two chapters in one day!
> 
> This is just a little insight into the Asgardian culture before the next round of fun and games begin! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: sexist bullshit ahoy. Please know that I do not condone or believe in the way I have our Princes' talking... again, I'm world-building...
> 
> Darn you bunnies!!

“Why not turn to your wolf-form, brother?” Thor queried whilst another team of soldiers reported no signs of Tony within the area they’d been assigned.

“Why do you think, you oaf?” the younger alpha growled. “The palace is over-run with scents and scents travelling at speed; if the palace weren’t so crowded or filled with such strong smells then transforming would have been my first move” he snapped, his tone suggesting he was talking to an idiot.

The blonde felt his frown deepening.

“Do you truly have _no more_ to add _brother_?” he sneered as they continued to stalk down one of the greater halls which lead to the throne room. “You’ve known and spoke with Anthony for the past four years...”

“Yes... and like _you_ Loki, he wears more than one face” the Thunderer quipped. “I have fought with him in several battles, toasted our victories and sombrely mourned our losses... however, in all that time I cannot recall ever being certain of whom Anthony was” he admitted sadly. “I feel as though I should have _seen_ mother in him, or followed him to his work-shop when I felt he was in need of company... I did not even _know_ of his gender...” he sighed. 

“I am hoping that you’ll allow me the chance to re-learn who he is when this time of trouble has passed” he added tentatively as the royal entourage gathered before the huge, ancient doors banged their staffs so as to allow them entrance to the brightly lit throne room. 

“You _hope_ that I allow him to visit with you so as to aid your _Jane_ into her mate-dom, you mean?”

“Must you always see the worst in what I ask of you?”

“Ah, but Thor, unlike my mate and I _you_ , brother-dear, wear but one mask” he revealed, a smile finally gracing his features. “And speaking on such, when are you planning on bringing her here? Did mother not give you the Apple you needed a year ago?”

The older of the pair sighed as they stood before the throne, the grandeur of the seat further enhanced with the glistening of Yggdrasil’s branches.

“Father was still no convinced of our union... that... and I have been unable to find the words to ask...”

Loki’s laughter disturbed him, its tones ringing around the expansive chamber whilst he ascended the steps.

“Words to ask? Brother! You are priceless! Is it any wonder that the Allfather did not believe you to be serious?” he chuckled.

“I know, I know... you are right... asking is not something that we usually...”

“Thor, asking is not something we _ever_ do... that is why Asgard sits at the head of the Nine! By the old man’s beard, you would _ask_ your woman to mate with you?” he chuckled. “We’re bred to hunt, rut and mate... and as much as the femmes and omegas might mewl and act coy, they know their place and _thoroughly_ enjoy their part in the scheme of things” he reminded ruefully. 

“Loki...”

“What? Was it not _you_ who used to tell _me_ such things?” he questioned before moving to sit. “Ensure that she attends the wedding and take her on the evening of it if you wish” he added with a shrug.

“You would not mind?”

“Hah! Mind! Oh how _Midgardian_ you sound!” he said with a grin. 

“No, no I wouldn’t.... having someone to share these early years of his new life may help to settle my mate’s rebellious streak... he and Jane are of similar minds, after all, and the companionship may prove beneficial until you’re ready to resume your duty as guardian” the younger admitted with a shrug. “And besides, with how _fickle_ mortals are, this may be your only chance to secure her purchase on good terms... now” he breathed as he eased into the throne. “Hush a while whilst I search... Anthony must be here somewhere and I’d be willing to bet my staff that he’s up to something...”

“Fire! Fire!” screamed several voices from beyond the throne-room.

“Fire in the East-Court! All mages _must_ report to the East-Court immediately!”

And there it was...


	29. All Actions have Consequences... A Price must be Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> FWI: Asgard’s Throne, according to Nordic lore, was not just a throne; both Frigga, Odin and a few sneaky peeps who really shouldn’t have sat on it, use it to ‘see’ visions of various natures. That’s why Loki uses it to track down Tony.
> 
> Wow... sorry about the late posting people (and howdy to all of the new commenters and kudos givers :) I'll try my best to message you individually asap... and to my merry band, an even greater thanks! I really do love your feedback/suggestions/support and critique!) on top of work-related deadlines I've been fighting this God-awful virus...
> 
> But enough whining! (God bless any/all of you who have _actual_ problems... please don't be offended by my toddler-impression! My life is good and I am grateful!) On with the story!
> 
> Y'all wanted *Dark* Loki, right?
> 
> WARNING: OC death ahoy; I, personally, don't think it's graphic but, if you know death scenes are a trigger, please read on at your own discretion.

Tony, craftily concealed behind a pillar of ivory, silver and gold, watched on carefully as a swarm of guards, fancily dressed femmes and omegas all rushed to the pleasant little court-yard he’d found. Then, noticing that some of the servers were still milling around regardless of the chaos, he deftly walked into the next flow of them, his hands now only balancing one banner whilst the satchel rested lightly on his back.

Phase one of the plan had been pulled off without a hitch, now all he had to do was steadily make his way towards the main entrance and out into the city; if the small part of it he’d glanced through mommy-dearest’s bathroom window was anything to go by then it was roughly the size of Manhattan. This, of course, would be no problem if he had his suit or any one of his cars but, he had neither. No, all he had was a knife, a handful of incendiaries, an ache between his legs and a growling stomach...

‘Still, things could be worse’ he thought begrudgingly, his swift eyes scanning the area with quick bobs of the head, his posture a mirror of the servants in front and around him. ‘I’ve just got to keep moving and hope that phase two is as effective... and as shitty as I feel about using my own kid as a hostage, that’s all they’re interested in’ he reasoned whilst joining a group of femmes who’d just scurried out of the biggest chamber he’d seen so far. ‘With a knife to my jugular they’re gonna have to be damned certain their magic can work faster than my new reflexes if they refuse to send me back home’ his mind supplied whilst snatching a look through the nearest window as a guard brushed past him. 

‘Great... I still can’t see a huge dome leading out into space...shit!’

“Watch where you’re going boy or... oh” the guard trailed off, his handsome face quickly losing its aggravated sneer as he cocked a brow in interest, his amber eyes appraising Tony from head to toe whilst the former mortal paused, his shock shifting into a startled blink, his mind rapidly processing what was happening.

“Ugh... sorry, sir” he stated, his eyes fluttering in a way he remembered gagging at when Tiberius Stone had shown him some God-awful omega porn back in College. “I’m not used to working in such large crowds” he added whilst hoping that omegas tended to work in less populated areas, his tone shy and coy. “Would you please let me past?”

“Hmm? Let you past? Why? Whatever for?” the soldier purred, his tone making Tony want to punch him in his smug, alpha face. “Perhaps I like keeping you here... maybe, since you’re an omega, I should interrogate you to learn more about your kind since I’m currently being asked to track one” he added, his right hand grasping the younger man’s shoulder with a steady grip.

“Oh, well, I’d be pleased to speak with you, sir... with my **mate** present, of course...” he replied, every inch of his acting ability stretching under the desire to gut the prick in front of him; it looked as though Loki wasn’t the only asshole alpha in Asgard. That was, presuming of course, the bastard trying to pull him into a maintenance corridor wasn’t the raven-haired wacko in disguise.

“A mate?” the soldier stated, his eyes narrowed whilst he manoeuvred Tony next to one of the countless, gleaming statues of some great somebody who was famous for something.

“Hmm... what kind of mate would allow a pretty thing like _you_ to labour in these halls? Surely you jest to dissuade my interest” he stated smugly, his hand pulling at the right side of the inventor’s tunic-neck, his eyes lingering on the bite-marks clearly visible with a scowl. 

“Hmm... well, I’m sure a mate so _lowly_ as to leave a gem like you unguarded wouldn’t be opposed to you servicing me” he said with a shrug. “Come along then.”

“W-wait... what are you... Hey~!”

“Oh, I do so _enjoy_ you farm-bred pups” the soldier admitted as he all but lifted Tony away from the rest of the worker bees, each drone not even blinking whilst Tony opened his mouth the protest; a swift, hard slap to his face stopped any noise, however. Stunned, the guard continued to pull him behind a banner and into a small room full of scented bottles, cloths and other cleaning products; the gleaming guard probably thought that he’d get in a quickie here before returning to his shift.

Tony, now waking from the searing sting, opened his mouth to give the bastard a piece of his mind, his hand reaching for the weapon he’d concealed before, to both their shock, they were briefly swallowed by darkness before a singular light appeared between them, its presence illuminating their shock and Tony’s lifted blade.

“You’re an _enchantress_?” the guard accused, his golden eyes flitting into the void the chamber had become whilst producing his sword. “Since when do _petty_ mages dress in plain-tunics? Did you deceive me for a reason? Is this Captain Bjarke’s bidding? That cur! All other guards take their pleasure when they _please_ and yet he’s chosen to make an example of me?! I will _not_ stand for it!” he snarled, the tip of his blade almost too quick for Tony to process; the point now rested at his quivering Adams-apple. 

‘Well...fuck...’ Tony thought, their eyes locked; wow... his knife looked like a kids toy compared to Crocodile Dundee’s brandished steel... should he really be thinking about that when he was a breath away from being beheaded? Was this the shock talking? The fear? Fuck! Why did it have to be so dark? Why did it have to remind him of that damned nuke-incident? Why couldn't he breath properly? Why wouldn’t his brain shut up long enough to think of a way out of...

“Well! Answer me you little _bitch_! Who sent you?! What game are you playing you devious, _little_...”

 **“Game?”** a disembodied voice hissed around them, the glowing orb which pulsed beneath the sword pulsing with an eerie green hue which latched onto the steel; the metal disintegrated on contact and Tony released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. The fact that his knife and satchel had also been reduced to powder didn’t escape his notice, either.

“So much for phase two” he muttered bitterly, his arms folding in annoyance as Sir Dicksalot threw himself to the floor, his knees connecting loudly through the clatter of the armour he wore, his head bowed deeply whilst the orb started to grow and morph into a familiar, albeit strangely blank faced God of Chaos. At his emergence the void seemed to congeal and become colder, denser; he turned first to the former mortal, his hand snapping out to snatch the omega’s chin and force him to meet a livid set of emerald eyes.

Tony didn’t allow himself to shudder but instead chose to brace himself with a glare of his own, his mouth about to open when a low, menacing growl rippled from the alpha along with a tide of acidic viridian; the pure, _possessive_ rage that sound created tingled through Loki’s fingers and through Tony’s skull and bond.

 _”Who did **this**?!”_ he snarled.

The younger man felt his spine tingle, his hind-brain was all but screaming at him to pull away, to run or...

_”Who **dared** to **mark** what is **mine**?!”_

_“...I...”_

_“No!”_

Before the inventor could so much as blink, he was being crushed chest to leather clad chest, the tips of his bare toes just grazing the stone floor whilst what remained of his tunic hung in tatters at his waist; he couldn’t stop the howl of pain escaping him when his brain caught onto the fangs lodged deeply into his mating-mark.

Now Loki’s anger was palpable within Tony’s veins; he could quite literally taste it... that, and the deep-seated need to re-claim, to dominate, to _protect_...

“Shit! Fuck... what are you... mmph!”

The teeth were gone now but, what replaced the pain-fuelled flood of emotion was worse; his lips were sealed tightly, not simply closed as they had been when Frigga called for a time-out and he was still being held like a toddler’s prized possession as Loki turned to look upon the guard.

‘Oh shit... this isn’t good’ the genius thought even as rivulets of life-essence dribble down his front and back. ‘Fuck... you might be a prick of epic proportions, Captain Chauvinist... but I wouldn’t wish a pissed-off Loki on anyone’ he thought whilst he tried to shift; a swift squeeze which expelled air through his nose quickly reminded him to stay still.

“Your name?”

This time Tony _couldn’t_ stop a shudder from sending goose-bumps all over his body; Loki’s voice was heart-achingly familiar. This, the omega realised, was the same tone he’d heard when Stane spoke to him after releasing the arc-reactor from his chest, the same tone Aldrich had used when he declared that Tony would be working for him; this was the tone of someone prepared to kill and destroy without remorse.

“...My, my Prince... I... I did not _know_...”

“Your name?”

“My Prince... please... I beg of you...”

“Your name? Refuse me again and your family will pay as forfeit; surely it is bad enough that they shall receive no _body to bury_?”

Tony made a muffled sound of protest; for fuck’s sake... the guy was a prick but he didn’t want him to die just because...

_*You should have thought about that before, Anthony*_

The omega’s heart skipped a beat; their link was open... Oh _God_ , their link was _fucking_ open and the bastard wasn’t even _biting_...

“Bjorn... my Prince... Bjorn, son of...”

Tony couldn’t see it from his position... but the sickening thud, followed by a thump and squelching, oozing sounds filled in the blanks; God... he was gagging... and with his mouth sealed...

 _*Calm yourself, Anthony... I have **yet** to start **your **punishment*****_ came the chilling command as he was placed on his feet; Loki now stood before him and, with the snapping of his fingers, a blaze of heat roared behind Tony and the scent of burning flesh, metals and material filled the air. The God, his face like stone, then took a few steps away from his mate, their eyes locked even as Tony felt his knees give out and he sank to the slate floor.

“You have forced my hand now, Anthony, I hope that you understand this” he stated calmly, his left hand moving to conjure glints and sparks of jade; they grew and danced away from his fingers to circle on the ground directly in front of Tony's shallowly breathing form.

“What happens from this moment on is down to _you_ and your choices” he added darkly whilst the circle spun and grew before, in a flash, it disappeared.

A startled, blinking Pepper Potts now sat in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh...
> 
> Hopefully, since I've met the majority of my project commitments this week, I should have time to post at least one more chapter this weekend!


	30. Of Reunions and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> There aren't any warnings for this chapter, per-say... but this is a set up for the first oral-sex scene I've ever written...
> 
> Chapter 31 is going to be... an experiment...
> 
> #bearwithme! Grrrr!

Of all the things he’d thought Loki would do, this hadn’t even factored in as a possibility...

“T-Tony? Oh God... Tony! Tony you’re bleeding... are you...”

Pepper’s hands were pressed desperately against an invisible barrier, her beautiful face awash of grief and longing as he continued to kneel where he’d landed, his shins magically bonded to the cold, unforgiving floor as his heart attempted to punch through his rib-cage.

“...hear me? Tony, say something! Anything! Please... please, I need to know that you’re alright...”

Behind her loomed Loki, his arms resting behind his back whilst he stared down at them imperiously; the darkness still swirled and stalked around them, its thick presence stirring up the smell of Asgardian-roast even as the flames slowly died behind him.

“Tony?”

“January 27th, 2009” the genius stated blankly, his body twitching whilst his brain flew on in auto-pilot. 

Loki quirked a brow at the response but Pepper, oh _Jesus_ it was _his_ Pepper and not some clone that the sorcerer had brought into existence, looked him dead in the eye and said: “a grilled cheese-sandwich and my father’s jazz records.”

“Oh... Pep...”

“...Tony... what’s happening? What’s going on? Where are we?”

“Perhaps I should be the one to answer those questions” Loki interrupted, his words causing Pepper to snap her head around to the Chaos God whilst rising to her stocking clad feet, her slender form tensing.

“You currently exist outside of _time_ Miss Potts... Ah, sadly, as heir apparent, I do not have the authority to summon you to Asgard without the Allfather’s _blessing_ and, though it _pains_ me, he’s thought it _best_ that you not attend our wedding” he said, his tone bland as he slowly walked past her and the rune-based prison he’d painted upon the ground.

“To answer your first question, however, I’m afraid I must inform you that Anthony is, once again, putting _your_ life in danger with his silly, _reckless_ antics” he said through a tut, his tall, lean form now sauntering to linger behind the dark haired omega who continued to stare numbly at the femme who meant _so much_ to him.

“No, the only person who is putting _either_ of us in danger is _you_!” Pepper retaliated, her blue eyes blazing with hate, her arm gesturing to Tony’s bloodied form. “Just _look_ at what you’ve done to him! This is not how a dominant treats a submissive you cruel, _thoughtless_ coward!” she yelled nastily. “Thor told Phil that you’ve mated with him and that he’s _carrying_... why... why would you _butcher_ a pregnant omega? How can you do such...”

“Oh, I can assure you _Miss_ Potts, that Anthony only has himself to blame for his current state... isn’t that right, dear-heart?”

Tony offered him a sneer.

“You’ve made your point, _darling_ ” he growled, his eyes sparking with fire whilst his hands balled into fists.

“What do you want, Loki? You said that you were giving me choices, so out with them” he ordered before looking to the woman who’d helped and shielded him from the world, protected his company, stood by him when no one else would. 

“God, Pep... Pep, I’m _so_ sorry... I know that I’ve pulled some stupid shit before...”

“Tony, don’t... this is not your fault...”

“Your first choice” Loki interrupted, his tone acidic; the tender display, the sheer stench of the love and loyalty between the pair causing his possessive instincts to flare up. “Is simply this: does Miss Potts get to return to Midgard and live what remains of her days or does she die, right here, in this place where her soul will be trapped in anguish?”

Pepper stuttered her breath as Tony turned his head to look at the Chaos God, his eyes narrowed.

“No Tony... don’t, don’t” the femme breathed. “He’ll probably kill me anyway... you _can’t_ give in to him... not for me...” she breathed, his palms pushing against the barrier. “God Tony, I _love_ you... you can’t let him use me against you like this!” she reasoned firmly, her eyes filling with rapidly dripping tears. “I couldn’t bear knowing that you’d be stuck here under some oath or promise you’d made to _save_ me...”

“Oh... _that_ will _not_ be a problem” Loki purred, his lean, armoured form slowly descending to kneel beside his mate, their bodies touching as he looped his left arm around Tony’s shoulders, his cheek pressing into the omega's in the mockery of a romantic nuzzle. “For, you see, having his _previous_ life still so _current_ is proving our biggest challenge, isn’t it kanin?” he murmured before sneaking a kiss to the side of the younger man’s mouth. 

“Therefore, _Miss_ Potts, I must assert my will, as any _good_ dominant would, and find solutions to this issue... it is _such_ a _shame_ that our dear Anthony couldn’t just settle, isn’t it? That it should come to _your_ life... or, more pressingly, the **memory** of _your_ life together being destroyed... Ah... ‘tis such a shame... Good behaviour on his part wouldst have avoided _all_ that is about to happen” he mocked with false sadness.

“Well, at least for a time, anyway.”

Tony baulked as Pepper paled significantly, her legs giving way whilst she stared on in horror; Loki shrugged nonchalantly, his right hand moving to caress Tony’s quivering belly as the genius felt his own eyes stinging. 

“Loki... please...”

“Oh dear... what are those? Tears?” the older chuckled, his arm squeezing the smaller man’s hunched shoulders affectionately. “You insult our mother, damage our home and cost a guard his life but _this_... _This_ fragile, puny little woman and the thought of her forgetting you is what causes such _distress_?” he laughed light-heartedly. “Hah! What a precious little thing you are... what a fine, sensitive _mother_ you’ll make” he cooed before standing, his long, powerful legs walking to place him between the former lovers.

“Am I to take it then, sweetling, that, in exchange for obedience... not total, mind you... I do so _enjoy_ the futility of your struggles, after all... hah, then let us say, in exchange for you _ceasing_ your attempts to flee Asgard and disregarding our mother’s wishes... I will allow Miss Potts to return home, safe and sound... for the bargain of any and all memories she had of you _vanishing_ ” he conversed easily, his grin razor sharp.

“No!”

“...Yes...”

“Hah! A deal well-met!” the alpha announced, his hands clapping together. “All that is needed now, to solidify our _deal_ , is an act to _prove_ your honesty” he stated like it was the most natural conclusion in the world.

Tony watched him warily; he couldn’t bring himself to look at Pepper’s devastated features as the sounds of her screamed denial and objections were suddenly cut off with a shimmer of emerald. No, now all he could see was the tall, pleased form of his mate who stood directly before him, a certain _part_ of the alpha becoming glaringly obvious.

“Anthony” he purred, his right hand resting to pet the unruly, bronzed-brown strands of Tony’s scalp. “To prove yourself and the validity of the promise you make... you’re going to _service_ me with your woman _watching_ ” he murmured, his eyes gleaming with lust. “You’re going to suck me thoroughly, _slowly_... you’re going to _enjoy_ it and then, when I’m satisfied, I’ll allow you to say your good-byes and we’ll go home” he added, his fingers snagging a handful of strands and tugging them harshly.

“Once there, you will eat and go to bed without preamble or argument, you’ll then wake, get up and prepare for our wedding as you should... do this” he said, his tone harsh. “Do this and _all_ will be well” he promised whilst watery, angered chocolate clased with determined, pleased jade.

“Do _not_ do this... and I will _teach_ you what it is to be truly sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... angst... yeah...
> 
> Angst and smut ahoy next chapter!
> 
> Also, if you're wondering about the whole '2009' thing... well, I should imagine that, living the life that Tony does (surrounded by magic, meta-humans and mind-fuckery) that having a system which only you and your 'actual' p.o.i knows about would be a thing. So, when he says a date, Pepper has a few different things she can choose from in terms of what they did on that date together rather than what they've agreed upon her saying as a telepath would be able to read her mind/know what to say.
> 
> The grilled-cheese sandwich? Just a favourite snack of mine... the jazz? Well, my dad (God rest his soul) was a fan... so there you have it!
> 
> I hope y'all are still enjoying this!
> 
> Oral sex, Odin's schemes, Frigga's fashion choices, the wedding and Avengers are all up next... Wow... I'm 30 chapters in... this has NEVER happened to me when writing before...
> 
> And the plot bunnies are multiplying...


	31. Be Careful what you Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Okay... the bear-with-me (ggrrrrr) tag has never been more applicable than now; this is the first truly graphic oral-sex scene I've ever written so...
> 
> Taa daa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to address:
> 
> 1\. Yeah... it's short... sorry about that BUT I hope the description (and typos :P) make up for it!
> 
> 2\. I love my merry-band of commenters! Thanks so much (in particular) to Lucien and Melan for providing great entertainment AND fic choices! I'm trying my best to write to everyone but this, along with other chapters, probably won't happen until the weekend... Sorry... I've got a HUGE meeting tomorrow until 7pm... yay?
> 
> 3\. To the folk who are not loving my take on "dark-Loki"... well, sorry, I guess? I have really tried to tag appropriately and, if you're hoping for some 'magical' transformation to a 'nice' Loki (or as nice as he gets for me and my interpretation of him thanks to both films and comic books) then I'm sorry, but this fic is not for you... Sure, if this fic keeps going as it is, then of course their dynamic/relationship will alter and change... but not to that extent.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, there are some awesome fics which paint Loki in a kinder/more considerate and reasonable light... but that's just NOT how I (personally) see him; he's an alpha on a power-trip, he's finally achieving his goals and delicious omega Tony is just along for the ride... or so Loki could be led to think... Oh Loki, you maybe should have looked into your destined bonded... someone 'made' for an alpha-dick like you was NEVER going to be a push-over ;)
> 
> 4\. Sorry if, again, there's a bit of contradiction going on in this fic... I'm REALLY trying to keep Tony/Loki true to their characters but I'm no expert...
> 
> 5\. Enjoy :)

TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON/DUB-CON AHOY!

 

From within the walls of her prison, Pepper could only watch, her heart breaking as Tony was dragged into side-profile, his eyes glaring spite whilst his hands reached up to begin unlacing the tall alpha’s trousers.

Surely their mad-captor couldn’t be serious... could he truly wipe her mind? Destroy her memories? It just didn’t seem feasible... and yet, what part of the last forty-eight hours made sense? Was it truly only yesterday morning that Tony had been last spotted leaving the Avenger’s Tower, his smile care-free and steps light as he’d gone out to get coffee...

“That’s it... ah... how I have _longed_ for that mouth of yours...”

Pepper closed her eyes and looked away, a broken sob leaving her lips as the image of Tony taking the fiend in his mouth seared itself into her brain.

“Did you know, Miss Potts...” the Asgardian called, his hand helping to guide Tony’s head whilst the younger man choked and struggled to swallow the thick erection which had been so hurriedly stuffed into his straining mouth.

“That Anthony and I have been far more _familiar_ than you might think?” he taunted, his words causing the genius to snarl; Loki groaned and gave a short, sharp thrust in response to ripples of pleasure the former mortal’s angry growls pulsed up and down his pleasantly enveloped member.

“I take it from your response, _love_ , that you never spoke to her of our nights together?” he crooned with a smirk, his words causing Pepper to gasp, her glare now trained on the alpha who grinned at her cockily, his thrusts starting up a rhythm whilst Tony struggled, his hands snagging the God’s still covered hips in an attempt to slow him.

“Oh... it’s not _quite_ what you’re thinking... uungh... no... No, Anthony certainly had no reason to _believe_ that our... _coupling_ was real... although...” he moaned, his hand forcing Tony’s nose to press into his flesh briefly with a sudden jerk. “Ah... although... from the way he’d _mewl_ and _writhe_ and... _Anthony_!” he cut off, a hiss tearing from his mouth as he pulled the inventor away; Tony coughed and breathed, his grin feral after having given the older man a nip or two.

“Why you devious, _careless_...”

“I _couldn’t fucking breath!_ ” the darker skinned of the pair protested, his eyes burning with shame-tinged rage. 

“You fuck!” he accused. “If you want me to give you head so much then just shut the hell up and let me get on with it! Jesus!” he spat. 

“You want to prove that you’re the _alpha_ , that you’re the one with _all_ the power? Well, hello! Con-grat-u-fucking-lations! You’ve done it! You’ve _fucking_ won this round okay?” he furthered, his hand gesturing to Pepper, her hand trying to reach out to his own. 

“Here I am, on my _fucking_ knees... You’ve got the _only_ person who has ever been _stupid_ enough to love me... the _only_ person who I’ll _ever_ love and now, instead of just _enjoying_ your victory you’re going to humiliate me further and make her believe that I would cheat on _her_ with _you_?!” he all but howled, his laughter becoming hysterical. 

“Well... **fuck** you Loki... or better yet, here, allow me, my Prince... oh wait, no... my _soon to be **King**_ ” he sneered, his hand grasping the other’s slightly flagging member in his left hand, his fingers giving it a few, expert strokes.

“Ah, there you go... now brace yourself, _bae_ ‘cus this shit just got real” he promised before, much to the almost stunned male’s shock, Tony swallowed him whole with one long, salacious slurp that resounded around the void and pulled a stuttered breath from Loki’s lips.

Then, using every trick he’d learned over the years from pleasuring both omegas, betas and femmes alike, Tony set to work, his brain consciously ignoring Pepper and the almost tentative threading of fingers in his hair; if his _mate_ wanted a service then he was going to get one. He was going to blow the bastard’s mind, make his legs quiver and make him _fully_ aware of just _what_ he’d gotten himself into; if he thought Tony was going to be a corrected, cowed submissive now that he’d laid the law down, then boy was Tony pleased. 

Hell! Let him think that, because if there was one thing that Tony Stark knew better than building innovative designs, it was sex and that alpha’s were controlled by their dicks... And this knowledge combined with his _skill-set_ , he decided, was going to be the fast-track to what he wanted and the destruction he craved, rather than out-right escaping and explosions.

For now he could see the spoilt, former ‘trapped in big-brother’s shadow’ megalomaniac for what he was, this stunt with Pepper just proved it; if he bided his time, used sex as weapon disguised as a bargaining chip then this might just mean all wasn’t lost...

He hummed in thought, his throat constricting and massaging the thick length in a similar way that he knew the rutting-channel would, his nose taking a deep lungful of air whilst his tongue worked to swirl and rub against the pulsing ridges of the shaft before he keened and gently grazed the delicate flesh with his teeth. The bastard was close if his almost startled panting was anything to go by; one last trill from the back of his throat should...

“Aauughh...!!”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Tony continued to swallow until his mouth was clear, his stomach clenching as it quickly reminded him that this wasn’t the kind of _meal_ it wanted or needed right now; he then, with a deliberate wink to the alpha, released his shaft and purposefully licked his lips. The urge to ask ‘are you mad, bro?' danced crossed his mind but he decided against it as Loki looked down at him, _truly_ looked, as though seeing him for the first time before carefully schooling his features and tucking himself back inside his pants.

“Say your good-byes, for what it’s worth” he rasped, his regal features turning cold. “Upon her release, that femme will not remember having ever known you or any element of the life you _shared_ ” he added, the intended cruelty of his tone losing it’s cold edge thanks to the high-flush still adorning his cheeks.

“You have five minutes.”


	32. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Not that I encourage 'drunk-posting', but I just got home from celebrating as one of my company's (i.e. I just work there... I don't own it but I don't know how else to phrase it...) biggest projects to date has been a huge success...
> 
> Not gonna lie... I've 'proof-read' (snorts) this with whisky goggles on... I nearly wrote googles... hah...
> 
> So, just a bit of character filler which is probably repetitious nonsense...
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing here in a darkness lit by a singular, brightened orb and saying good-bye to Pepper was worse than the bomb-blast, abduction, arc-reactor operation and Palladium poisoning combined but, true to his plan, Tony wouldn’t allow the present to factor in; there was still _hope_ , he still had _options_... This wasn’t _good-bye_ , not really, not truly... No, it was all a part of the rouse, a jigsaw-piece in the larger puzzle that Tony would only _allow_ Loki to believe he was master of...

“Tony... Tony, I can’t...”

“Yes, yes you can” he breathed, his eyes checking to see that the alpha wasn’t openly listening. Although he knew by now, hell, he’d known since the moment they’d met four years ago, that looks were always deceiving when it came to that God of tricks and lies.

“Look... listen... whatever he does, Pep, there’ll be a way to reverse it...” he promised, their hands mimicking through the glass. “Fury... he told us a few months ago that he was looking into the whole _magic_ thing... there’s a guy... Strain or Strange or something... anyway... look...” he breathed. “Look... what I’m saying is... just don’t... _don’t_ worry... this game has just started, you know? You’ve seen me come back from worse... And don’t forget our ‘trump—card’... I don’t think any of the fuckers up here know about it, either... Shit, who thought I’d _ever_ be grateful to _fucking_ Aldrich...”

“Two minutes.”

“Tony...”

“No, Pep... Pep don’t... Hey, hey look at me...”

Their eyes locked; Tony kept his gaze steady and felt a bubble of pride rush up to mix with the soul-crushing guilt he felt when she tried to return it, her beautiful face smoothing despite her grief... God, was she beautiful.... Beautiful, strong, resilient, talented... And only trapped in this place, feeling this pain because of him... God... how he wished he could touch her, smell her neck, cup her cheek... Anything...

“No matter what happens... no matter what anyone says or _does_... Pep, I’ll find a way to make this right...”

“Oh God, Tony, this isn’t your fault...”

“No, no I know... Believe me, I do... but... I’m just... you’ve got to _understand_ that...”

“That’s time.”

And then, just like that, Pepper vanished in a flash of green; he was once again alone with the alpha.

He took a deep breath, his hand now hovering where hers had been, his jaw snapping shut as he steeled himself and turned whilst crossing his arms; if there were hints of tears lacing the edges of his lashes neither commented on it.

“Well?” he quipped with a sniff.

“Don’t you want me to get my beauty sleep so you can show me off to all of your dick-hole friends?” he asked, his eyes briefly flitting to the charred remains a little to the raven haired male’s right, his lip curling. “Please tell me that they’re _all_ as dickish as the Asgardian alphas and femmes I’ve met so far? I don’t think I could _stand_ to be treated like a person instead of an object” he mock swooned; this time he couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

Anything, after all, was better than focusing on Pepper... where she’d been sent... whether or not he’d been _truly_ forgotten...

“If she had _touched_ you, I would have _slaughtered_ her where she stood.”

Tony felt the air drain out of his lungs; Loki’s tone held the same, raw quality it’d done whilst questioning the guard who was now nothing more than a smear upon the shadow laden floor.

“Don’t say such things” he snapped harshly, his temper flaring at the stoic look that alpha wore. “You want me to _play along_ with you and your schemes then you leave her and the rest of my friends the _fuck_ alone!” he ordered nastily.

“Why is it...” Loki began as he moved towards Tony with all the grace of a prowling wolf. “That you keep speaking of _games_ and play? How can you _possibly_ perceive your situation as anything _other_ than reality? Why won’t you _accept_ what you are and your _place_...”

“My place?!” Tony all but snarled, his eyes flashing.

“Well, thanks for the trip back to the 1930’s, Loki-motion but, since you’re not Steve, this is neither cute nor nostalgic... now...” he breathed before taking his own steps towards Frigga’s favourite. He would not show any fear, and he was just too pissed to stand down. 

“You see here, you and I, this _thing_ that’s happening is an ‘enjoy it while it lasts’ venture... I’ll play by your rules, for now, because you’re currently holding all of the cards so...” he continued, his finger poking the bemused alpha’s chest. “Let’s go back to Ass-guard, I’ll be a good-boy, for now, and you, _big guy_ get to live the wet-dream you’ve been having since, I don’t know, puberty?” he said with shrug.

“Anthony, how many more warnings do you expect me to give before...”

“Oh no, _please_ , my darling... let us remember our current deal, hmm? Since you’re _such a fan_ of the specifics” Tony countered. “You said, and I quote because I’m _so much more_ than a pretty face, especially if how fast you _came_ is anything to go by... you _said_ that, if I sucked you off we’d go back to fairy-land and ‘you will eat and go to bed without preamble or argument, you’ll then wake, get up and prepare for our wedding as you should... Do this and _all_ will be well” he stated, his voice heightening as he recited Loki’s promise. 

“Heh... Maybe _next time_ you want to threaten people who I love you’ll be a bit more careful with your demands, huh, you piece of shit” he grumbled with a huff. “Jesus, you’re just full of it... expecting me to listen to or care about someone who says that they’ll slaughter Pepper... God, you _really_ don’t know me at all if that’s the _angle_ you’re pushing and... Oh God!” he breathed before taking a swift step-back, his eyes full of accusation. 

“This is _fucking_ turning you on, isn’t it? I can smell it on you...”

“Should I not be aroused by your approach?” Loki asked, his hand snapping out to snag Tony’s right wrist, the same wrist of the very hand which has been touching him seconds ago. “Should I not want you to be near me? Your fire and your passion, although turned against me at present, only speak of the days and _nights_ we have to come...”

“Bastard!” the younger hissed. “What kind of sadistic...”

“You have recited my very words... pleasured me a with a skill which has left me in want for the rest of you... oh Anthony, can you not _see_ that... ah, what is it the Midgardian’s say, playing hard to get? Yes, that calls to my alpha instincts... It overrides the anger I feel at your rejection, your _deception_... I simply find that I cannot maintain my rage... especially when I scent you and our child...” he breathed, his thumb rubbing into the delicate flesh of Tony’s straining limb.

“And so, I suppose, this momentary truce will suffice... for now... let us return then... you _will_ keep your place and _I_ my promise; I _hope_ that I shan’t have to include your _Shield-Brothers_ in any _unnecessary_ dealings when they arrive?”

Tony glared hotly as he was pulled into a leather and armour clad-chest.

“I don’t like the tone you’re using” he admitted.

“By _unnecessary_ , you best not be implying what I think you are...”

Loki chuckled, the pleasure Tony heard in it further unsettling his stomach; shit, how was it that this prick kept turning the tables on him? How could he go from controlling the situation to being controlled so _fucking_ quickly?

“I suppose that all depends on you, my sharp-toothed little rabbit” the alpha purred as swirls of darkness gave way the room where his Asgardian nightmare had began, his eyes rapidly blinking to take in the relieved body of Gert and the still _fucking_ smiling face of Frigga.

“Now, come along, I can all but hear our son crying out for nourishment” he stated whilst guiding Tony to a couch. 

“I think we’ll start with me feeding you a few slivers of Dain’s-kin liver and remember, dear Anthony, you also _promised_ to eat ‘without argument’” he purred, his form crowding the omega on the cushioned seat.

“We wouldn’t want _anyone else_ to suffer for your pride tonight now, would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dain is a deer (a female deer, ray a drop of golden sun...) which lives on the branches of Yggdrasil.
> 
> I know I keep stalling the wedding chapter BUT my sober brain still wants to world build... I'm sorry if it's getting boring... I promise that the next chapter will be better and the wedding will be somewhere around chapter 34-35... I still want to add Odin's schemes/reasoning/Asgard's post-war racism... Those old enough and 'in the know' will see the Odin/Laufey relationship as the reason for the war, after all, and so is it any wonder Loki didn't have the best childhood? There's also the Avenger's wedding-ruining plans and Tony's wedding outfit before the ceremony...
> 
> Gate-crashers?
> 
> Oh... and the ceremony? You might want to re-read the chapter where Tony eats the apple...
> 
> I did put "foreshadowing" as a tag... and a GRAND banquet hall is plenty large enough for tables, chairs, guests... and a huge...
> 
> *IMAGINATION*


	33. Interlude: Part Two (#megatease)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Another little Earth-based interlude with two of my favourite folks.
> 
> We're back in Asgard next chapter which _might_ be uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> :)

Carefully helping Virginia into her father’s car, Rhodey could only watch, numbly, as the elderly man nodded his thanks and got into the driver’s seat; Happy, his once sparkling eyes glazed over, stood beside him solemnly and, together, they watched one of their closest friends drive away. Although, whether they had the right to call her that anymore was debatable for, even after the screaming had stopped and CCTV footage was shown, the woman they’d all known and loved as ‘Pepper’ was just too shaken to acknowledge them or the truth. She’d simply been inconsolable until Jarvis finally made contact with her father two hours ago; if this wasn’t bad enough, the poor femme didn’t know where she’d been or how she’d come to be sitting in the Avengers’ main rec-room. That... and the mere mention of Tony’s name had just made her look ashen and blank, like a fucking zombie...

Rhodey shuddered at the memory whilst Jarvis closed the under-ground garage's doors; Happy’s heavy hand-squeezing his shoulder brought him back to reality with a thud.

“This is getting too much” the chauffer turned head of security breathed, his voice raspy. “Jesus... please tell me you guys’ve gotta way to get tha boss outta cloud-coo-coo-land” he murmured as they turned to re-enter the inner compound. “I’m gettin’ more worried for ‘im by the secont” he admitted whilst the secured doors parted to allow them entrance, their bodies automatically stopping to allow Jarvis’ sensors to screen them. After what had happened within the last forty-eight hours everyone agreed that they were taking _no_ chances.

“I wouldn’t know; Rogers and the others are keeping everything on lock-down” Rhodey answered, his tone hollow whilst they approached the waiting elevator. “Shit, I hadn’t realised how much that lunatic had been monitoring us, planning this...” he growled, his fist clenching. “In any case, that son of a bitch made it pretty _fucking_ clear on the Avengers' fancy invitation that neither Pepper nor I were to _attend_ this fucking fiasco, so there’s no point in _me_ knowing _anything_ even though I’m the _God-damned_ War Machine!” he added hotly, his eyes narrowing. “And hell, he’s gone and made damned _sure_ that she won’t be coming or doing anything that her twenty eight year old self wouldn't do! Fuck!" he shouted, his right fist slamming into the elevator door as it began its ascent.

“I just feel so _fucking_ helpless... why couldn’t that bastard have tried messing with _me_ instead? Maybe I could have...”

“Jimmy, come on, man, don’t be tha’ way... the boss wouldn’ stand for you to say shit like tha’” the rounder of the pair reasoned, his hand returning the squeeze the military alpha’s shoulder. “We just gotta hav’ a’little faith... ain’t Thor meant to be comin’ back soon? Didn’ he say he’d do all ‘e could to bring ‘im home?”

Rhodey snorted. “You honestly think Thor’s gonna sell out the people he’s known for over four thousand years to folks he’s only been with for four?” the younger alpha asked, his tone pessimistic and angry as the doors opened to reveal the rec-room where Pepper had _magically_ reappeared.

“Jimmy...”

“No Happy, we can’t go relying on him or anyone from off-world... not anymore” the shorter male reasoned coldly, his feet marching him straight to the bar, the larger man following in his wake with a frown which was growing more concerned by the minute.

“All we can do now is hope that Fury’s mystery man delivers and that Jarvis’ fail-safe procedures are as kick-ass as they should be” Rhodey sighed, his hands grasping a pair of beers with practised ease. 

“And, when the time comes that the Avengers and Tony beat his skinny-ass into paste, that bastard better just hope and pray to whatever _Gods_ believe in that I’m not around because I _swear_...” he snarled before taking a hefty swig from the first bottle. “That I don’t _care_ if takes me the rest of my life, I will make him _suffer_ a year for every minute Tony has been trapped in that place with those _people_... and I...”

“Colonel Rhodes?”

The alpha stopped, his eyes snapping to one of Jarvis’ sensors whilst Happy moved to sit on the couch where they’d tried their best to console Pepper, his hand briefly touching the place where she’d been huddled as Natasha attempted to calm her down.

“Jarvis?”

“Since sir is currently absent, you are the primary controller of my actions outside of protocols already set by him before his absence...”

“Yeah, I know that J, what are you...”

“It would appear that the formerly missing Dr Jane Foster is currently speaking with the receptionist at the night-desk. She is requesting admittance for herself and a Miss Lewis to the Avengers’ suite; should I grant access?”

Rhodey and Happy shared a look.

“Yeah, let her up Jarvis, and inform Fury that she’s here, while you’re at it” he stated, his eyes narrowing in thought. 

“I have a feeling that ‘you know who’ will be hella pleased that she’s finally back on radar.”


	34. Nurturing the Seeds of a Prosperous Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Next chapter, the wedding!
> 
> Omygosh!
> 
> It's going to be a long one and should be uploaded over the weekend; here is a little something, something for the scary!Frigga fans :)

Deftly ignoring any attempts at conversation, his mouth snapping up whatever it was offered regardless of the humiliation Loki feeding him involved, Tony simply continued to eat the food he was given until full, his eyes flashing heatedly when his _mate_ scolded him for not answering Frigga’s questions.

“Hey” he snapped, his teeth bared. “You only said that I had to follow her orders, not play nice” he spat nastily as he glared at the alpha. “I’m done, can I go to bed now?” he added as he waved away another fork-full of the strange, ultra-violet, beef-like meat Gert had called _auroch_ ; God, he wasn’t a _vegan_ or anything, but all he’d been given was meat either smothered is meat juice, meat sauce or meat glaze. It was all delicious, he hated to admit, however, he was _pretty_ sure if he ate anymore he’d start sweating and he did _not_ need that when he was already smeared in his own blood and the faint smell of crispy, dead-guard.

“Anthony, must I start teaching you manners...”

“My _manners_ weren’t on the line just now you fucking psycho...”

“By Bor’s beard! What a mouth you have on you, young master” Gert all but chortled as she moved, her hefty form sashaying towards him with a purpose. “Ere, now, master Loki... tempers have been frayed, tricks played and enough venom poured for one evening surely... permit me to go about me’ duties and, shouldst I fail a second time, I’ll hand you the crop for mah’ flogging maself!” she promised whilst the raven-haired alpha tugged Tony to stand.

“Be sure to wash him down some while you’re at it” the Chaos God stated, his eyebrow quirked in a way that suggested they’d be _discussing_ Tony’s deliberate snubbing of the Allmother very soon. “And should you have opportunity, perhaps apply a stronger kind of soap to his mouth, hmm?”

The inventor flipped him off, his new, dexterous body able to swiftly dodge the grabby-hands of Aunt-Bessy as his glare switched from a disapproving alpha to a fondly grinning servant. “The next person to tug me around like a fucking toddler is going to regret it” he warned before gesturing to the plump femme with a nod. “Reindeer-games and I have an understanding so you just... keep those sausage fingers to yourself there missy, and don’t _think_ that _you’re_ going to be fucking bathing me either” he snapped roughly, his mouth opening to add another piece of his mind before a laugh-snort escaped his most rotund captor.

“Oh my! Oh _goodness_!” she declared with glee, a laugh also escaping Frigga whilst Loki baulked. “ _Reindeer-games_? Oh, master Loki, what a charming, _adorable_...”

“Finish that statement and I’ll magic a whip myself” the mage ground out, a flush of pink embarrassment lighting his features as Frigga covered her mouth like a Japanese geisha and Gert snorted again before regaining herself; Tony simply watched the exchange with a bemused detachment. Were these people for real? Did living for such a long time alter your brain that much?

He sighed before regarding Gert, his face now sporting a cocky, shit-eating grin whilst saying: “hell, you think _that’s_ funny, wait ‘til you hear the name I’ve come up with for his dic...”

“Anthony!”

“Oh! Oh no! Prince Anthony... do _not_!” the oldest of the room’s occupants cried, her composure lost as she, wisely, gestured to a corridor for them to start walking down whilst she wiped tears from her eyes. “Oh, my dear, I can see you and I shall get along jus’ swimmingly” she breathed, their forms entering the entrance and disappearing from sight. “Mayhaps we could swap a story or two whilst I tuck you in, hmm?”

Scowling, Loki moved to follow, his instincts telling him _not_ to trust his rebellious mate to do as he’d promised when a gentle touch to his arm stopped him; he turned to look at his mother, his tense shoulders dropping as she guided him to sit at her side.

“You mustn’t rise to his bait, my darling, we’ll have years of this rebellion, I’m sure” she soothed gently, her beautiful features looking to the corridor with a fond exasperation. “Ah, but he is _so_ young” she added with a sigh, her hands reaching out to grasp those of her youngest alpha son. “Birthing his first child will help to settle him, you’ll see” she promised before leaning into the cushions, a tired but pleased expression lighting her features until she caught the pensive look her son wore.

“You are troubled, dear-one?”

At Loki’s silence, Frigga felt a small frown tug at her lips. 

“You wear the look of your younger self after tainting Sif’s hair ebony” she stated, her eyes searching. “What is it you have done?”

Loki took a deep breath, a rare feeling of remorse coiling in his gut. Not remorse for his deed, per-say, but a certain sense of unease at the nasty-turn he’d seen in the young omega, the spite and almost _casual_ resolution in his eyes as he’d forced his mate to drink him... He’d ruined a moment that should have been sweet, tainted something he’d so desired from Anthony by bringing the mortal woman into the equation... and all too soon, too rushed; he was becoming as brash and head-strong as Thor had always been... and he _didn’t_ like it. He was, after all, a God of Chaos, Fire and Lies... his art was in deception, thinking and creation from ruin... not a needlessly destructive alpha buffoon ruled by his phallus and not his reason...

He sighed, his brow furrowing with annoyance: “I have robbed one of Anthony’s _friends_ of all memories concerning him” he admitted. “It was the femme he was previously... _involved_ with...”

“Involved?” Frigga murmured, her frown lifting in astonishment. “They were...?”

“So it would seem.”

The golden haired femme blinked before she grinned, a shocked laugh leaving her whilst she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Oh, what a family we are” she announced. “My omega child and a femme? Whatever next?” she grinned. “By the Norns, I hadn’t realised that Midgard had become so _liberal_ in its thinking... do beats lie with alphas there, I wonder? Why, it’s just so strange... ah, _unusual_... and I most _certainly_ think that lessening this particular _craving_ in your mate is a sensible undertaking on your part but...” she breathed, her eyes sharpening when they locked with Loki’s.

“You must be mindful not to go too far, he is only a boy, our boy, and a boy who will have children of his own within this year” she reminded, her tone soft with wonder and concern. “When I took it upon myself to follow the Norns wishes and have him made for you, my darling, I knew that it wouldn’t be easy... However, I have spun upon the loom once more since your return and do _not_ regret this match, no...” she said, her smile returning. 

“This start is not _ideal_ , it is true, but in it lies the sowing of seeds which will go on to shape a new, better future for us all... your children will gather and solidify the realms in their place, your rise to the throne once more will do more than steady Asgard as your father sleeps... It will help to smooth the way to peace between our realm and Jötunheim, help us who are old enough to remember to _forget_ the folly of Odin and Laufey’s affair... Your Jotun blood mixed with mine will prove that this senseless, awful _bigotry_ is false... and what once flourished between our lands can, no, will begin anew” she promised. 

Then, with one final clutch of the young alpha’s hands, she released them, turned to the space before them and conjured an ethereal, golden-papered scroll who’s runes rippled with colours and lights, her eyes watching them fondly whilst Loki finally relaxed, his future laid before him.

“You have done beautiful work, mother.”

“Oh hush... had you the time to write them yourself they’d have been all the more magnificent but, alack, my penmanship will have to suffice upon your initial vows... I do hope that Anthony will have learned our language enough to add his own brush-strokes come the one-hundred and fifty year renewal” she said whilst gesturing the scroll to open further. 

“Would you still like the fourth vow removed? Having him bound to obey may be more beneficial for the time being” she reasoned, her fingers lingering at the vivid crimson line which cut across the fourth line like an angry, bleeding scar.

“No, let it remain thus” Loki stated, a smirk tugging his lips.

“What would be the fun in chasing a rabbit that refused to run when harried or squeal when caught?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the whole "Loki turning Sif's hair black" is taken from a comic-book (#seedisclaimer!) line revolving around Thor's childhood; Loki was being made fun of for his spell-casting (I think) and, through one thing or another, Sif did something to REALLY get on Loki's bad side... So, when she was sleeping, he enchanted her hair to change from golden blonde (which she loved/was more than a little obsessive about) to ebony; the bitch had it coming... I swear!


	35. The Wedding (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Okay, the wedding has turned out to be... well, HUGE and so it's going to be split over four, possibly six parts... the majority of which I'm still tweaking BUT I did promise an update over the weekend... and so, here is the beginning (of the beginning... which I know is probably cheating/teasing... but still).
> 
> Also, I am open to constructive criticism (at all times, of course; oh! And thanks SO MUCH to the folks who keep slipping little *actual* historical Norse details here and there, it is greatly appreciated; I will respond to all commenters asap!) and expect it from this chapter BUT, before you do, please see my notes at the end.

When the nanny from hell had finally left, her obnoxious laughs and lewd remarks echoing in his brain as he scrubbed his skin raw with the Asgardian equivalent of a loofa made from _fucking_ golden steel-wool, Tony desperately tried to forget about the morning to come. This, he’d thought at first, was going to be impossible... until Pepper’s tear-streaked face popped into his mind, then came the heavy reminder of his company, the close to one million people he employed... the media back-lash about his gender when he got home... If he _ever_ got home... 

Well, fuck...

If Stark Industries went under that would mean global-instability in several markets, its collapse had the potential to destroy livelihoods, if not _actual_ lives and all of the hard work he’d put into making up for his past... God... what if the Board of Director’s decided to go back to weapons manufacturing? What if they got hold of the designs he just _couldn’t_ bring himself to erase because they’d made the impossible, possible... What would he do when...

“Keep scrubbing like that, _kit_ , and your skin will tear off.”

Yelping in shock, his feet spinning him away from the basin to observe the figure casually perched upon the chair beside the fur-laden bed he’d been assigned like he _fucking_ owned the place, Tony squeezed the abrasive sponge to the point of his fingers bleeding as Odin looked him up and down.

“You’re _skinnier_ than I expected... however, a warrior’s spirit burns just as finely in your eyes as it does Thor’s and your mother’s... you have ignited it my youngest child too...” the old King breathed, his drunk-joviality Tony vaguely remembered from earlier having returned... along with a goblet of something _strong_.

“It would appear that the Lady Frigga and her Norns have once more prevailed, hmm?”

Tony felt his teeth clenching.

“Oh? You wish to challenge me, child?” the wizened being chuckled. “I must warn you that I’m unlikely to be as _lenient_ as your mate or mother.” 

The inventor huffed, his hand tossing the cleaner into the ever re-filling water basin behind him before patting it on his still legging-clad thigh, his eyes never moving from the smugly grinning Æsir.

“You know damn well that there’s no point in me _challenging_ you, _Allfather_ , you may have got the rest of the peanuts in this gallery thinking you’re on your last legs, but I’ve met enough men of your _standing_ to know show when I see it” he countered, his expression darkening. “The last man I knew like _you_ virtually ripped my heart-out and left me to die, so say what you’ve come to say and then go drink your paint-thinner somewhere else.”

Odin, to Tony’s shock (as he’d been thoroughly expecting a slap, or a threat at the very least) laughed heartily, his left hand slapping his knee.

“Oh, were my mother but here to see you... how similar you are to what she told me of my father in his youth... their marriage, too, was but the whim of a stronger over the weaker” he stated with a gruff chuckle.

Sensing a drunken back-story heading straight for him, Tony crossed his arms and withheld the need to throw something, his tone becoming bored as he said: “look, I’m not interested in taking a stroll with you down memory lane, I just want to lie in that bed, not sleep and focus on ways to stop _Junior_ from fucking with anymore of my friends” he snapped. 

“I know that up here in Lala-Land you don’t give a fuck about Earth or its people, hell, sending Thor down there for a time-out and only locking Loki up for the invasion proves it... but it’s my _home_ , I’ve got responsibilities, a company and for the first fucking time in my life _actual_ friends... So, if you don’t mind, I need to think about how to stop a global-company from unravelling or, fuck-forbid, going back to the devastation it was causing before...”

“The solution to your problem is simple.”

“...hell, world war three could break out and the name “Stark” will be written all over the... what did you say?”

Grinning, Odin leaned forward, his alcohol reddened cheeks puffing slightly with the motion.

“Oh... do not mind the ramblings of the old goat who merely tried to give you aid, the alpha who was once facing a very similar fate to yours” he stated, a hint of slurring warping his tone before he leaned back and spread his arms wide in a theatrical gesture. “Although, mayhaps I am mistake, hn? Loki _has_ told you that you have a say in your vows and that your marital fast breaking with the Queen, the overseer and sanctifier of your wedding, will involve reviewing them, aye?”

“Why are you telling me this?” Tony breathed, his hackles rising. “Is there something that you want from me in exchange? That’s all you people seem to do, after all, just fucking wheel and deal and pedal your shit...”

Odin offered a fierce grin for his words, a flash of the ancient war-God, a man of power and control, flitting across his features as he stood tall, his presence making Tony take a step back without fully realising it.

“Oh, but you _are_ your _mother’s-get_ ” he ground out, his words sounding insulting as he looked down at the inventor. “Sly, cunning, _clever_ little thing” he added, his teeth bared. “Oh yes, I do, indeed, require something in exchange...”

‘Holy shit...’ the former mortal thought, his lower back colliding with the water basin. ‘Is he... coming on to me?’

“Yes... in exchange for the knowledge you need if you’re to be more than Loki’s broodmare, I ask for but one _thing_...”

Tony held his breath.

“You must demand, as your status of _Friggason_ allows, that Thor challenge Loki over his claim not only to _you_ but the throne of Asgard.”

Tony blinked once, twice and a third time; he didn't just... no, he _couldn't_ have said... that _wasn't_ what he meant... was it?

“...The fuck...” he eventually whispered, his brain over-loading at the words. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?!” he demanded. “Holy-shit, this is _worse_ than Game of Thrones! You want me to tell Thor to _fight for me_ and to fuck me instead of his little brother? Is that it? What kind of...”

“ **I will not allow Laufey’s final gift to me be made to rule here, that is NOT Loki’s purpose!** ” the King bellowed fiercely, all hints of his drunken façade lost to his towering fury. “That boy **is not** to rule Asgard, I care not for the Norns' wishes or your mother’s schemes! I **will not** allow Laufey’s memory to be sullied by the only part of him I have left being sat upon the very thing that took him from me!”

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I’m running out of room here... think Tony, think!’

“You belong to this family whether you like it not! You _are_ to serve as any omega, do you think I _care_ for which of my sons you spread your legs? You are a pawn, a bargaining-chip and a _pretty_ little thing at that... This is your wretched fate but you, _Anthony_ , can still make provisions for yourself... Now, you do this and make a friend of me, share a bargain for which we are mutually bound and you can count a favour as a debt I owe'st you... Or, shouldst you wish me an **enemy**...”

“Okay! Okay! Look... let’s just take it easy, alright? Screaming at pregnant people is _not_ okay and... uh... part of Loki is in me so... umm... Hulk-smashing me is _really_ not something you’re going to want to do” he tried to reason whilst staggering past the basin to press himself against the wall, the Asgardian following.

Having heard the panic laced in the omega’s tone, Odin stopped, his larger form all but boxing the younger against the wall.

“Heh, you learn quick enough” he grunted, one storm-emblazoned eye slowly roaming across the caution on the genius’ face. 

“So, have we reached an accord?”

Now in better control of his breathing, Tony lowered his defensively raised arms slightly, his eyes having failed to find an escape route.

“Jesus...” he huffed. 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about or who this _Laufey_ person is but...” he stated, his form flinching at the growl which left Odin’s throat at the mention of the ‘L’ word he was _definitely_ going to avoid from now on. 

“But...” he repeated. “If you know a way of getting me out of eternal servitude... or at least a way to help me get my life back on my terms then sure, I’m a businessman and can see a good-deal when it presents itself, your majesty, so...” he continued, the ancient being’s face pulling into a grim smile.

“Let’s talk deals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so, Odin... d'you like my version? I know lots of people have been SO supportive of my Frigga... but please just hear me out...
> 
> Right; in Norse Lore Odin doesn't eat (I know, right?). No, he sustains himself on mead alone and gives his food to Freki and Geri, a pair of wolves who are never full. Now, this fic of mine is a heady mix of Norse Lore, Comic/Movie Lore and stuff that the bunnies just seem to pull out of the ether... (They are fed all sorts of yummy tidbits thanks to my merry band) and so, although _my_ version of Odin does/will eat... I just wanted him to be more of a passive-aggressive drunk BUT mainly as a cover for what's really going on...
> 
> I'm not sure if you've guessed this yet, gentle reader, but _my_ idea of Asgard is quite a bit darker than what most imagine it to be; as I was writing him I kept on reliving that scene from Thor 2 where he says something along the lines of "we'll fight to the last... until every last drop of Asgardian blood is shed/spilled". Also, his callous rejection of Jane... his almost subdued reaction to Frigga's death...
> 
> Also, when I decided to do the whole "Odin/Laufey" thing I _really_ got into it... and the more I've read about ancient marriage concepts and how unfairly people have been treated for the sake of what their parents/family want, well... 
> 
> I don't see Odin as _actually_ favouring Thor anymore... no, he wanted Thor as an heir, someone to rule the Kingdom that was forced upon him whereas Loki is the product of a scene I'll incorporate in a "flash-back" soon... Odin, in my eyes, truly loved Laufey, being torn away from him broke his heart and, although he and Frigga have grown to love each other... Laufey was his first love...
> 
> As for the whole 'why the hell would Odin be speaking with a lowly omega/why not just tell him what to do 'or else' if you're going for dark Odin' well... Imagine being in Odin's position... you tell your wife that Thor will rule Asgard regardless of what she "sees" when holding him and, instead of saying 'yes my King, whatever you say my king' she goes and sneaks off, has a kid and completely undermines your authority... Now, Odin, regardless of his temper, has successfully ruled a realm full of warriors for centuries... you can't do that unless your a BAMF with brains and so... why not take a little revenge? Surely undermining Frigga as she has undermined him would be sweeter than simply throwing a tantrum or going along with what she's done... He's got his pride to think about and, in Asgard's sexist society, a man playing-away "for the good of the Kingdom" is fine... but a femme, the "Queen" no less... well... More gossiping servants, anyone?
> 
> It also puts Tony in quite an interesting position which will start playing out next chapter (which I'm hoping to post mid-week).
> 
> So am I crazy for writing Odin wanting Loki to return to Jotunheim to become its saviour? Or are my "creative" ramblings going from 'eh, it's different but it works' to 'omg... what are you doing?'
> 
> Oh... and the whole challenging Thor thing...
> 
> I've been reading quite a bit of Thor/Tony/Loki lately... now, it wouldn't be incest (as I'm sorry Thorki fans... I'm fine with this pairing if they're not related, but in my case they are...) and I'm not setting it in stone but...
> 
> Brother's are meant to _share_ things, right?
> 
> *Evil, unhinged laughter*


	36. The Wedding (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Better descriptions of all outfits will feature in the following chapters but, for now, below are the links to what Jane and Steve Rogers should look like.
> 
> https://www.google.co.uk/search? q=natalie+portman+maroon+dress&biw=1024&bih=482&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIkbrAtJvPyAIVwzkUCh2vHgGd#imgrc=0DT_UYfKIi6LgM%3A
> 
> https://www.google.co.uk/search? q=WWII+American+captains+military+uniform&biw=1024&bih=482&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIlvragZzPyAIVg0QUCh3gLgJR#imgrc=CdyHmQd5OSixFM%3A

Standing beneath the harsh but still dawn-weak sun of a cloudless New Mexico sky lost its zeal and beauty when remembering you were waiting for a worm-hole to spirit you away to a place where your friend was being held hostage. 

Clint Barton huffed into the air, his limber form moving to perch atop Lola’s hood as his mate continued to speak with Fury via cell-phone; as it turned out, Asgard was only big enough for one patriarchal Cyclops and so SHIELD’s Director, along with Bruce, Rhodey and Happy, were left to watch and wait.

“So, uh, will Thor be coming to pick us up or, like, do’ya think it’ll be his entourage or something?” Darcy Lewis asked, eyes glued to her StarkPhone as she continued to update Erik on the situation, her mouth opening and closing whilst chewing her gum and occasionally blowing bubbles with it. She, in her most ‘formal’ pair of stone-washed jeans, sneaks and sequin laced t-shirt, sat on the cooler they’d been instructed to pack; apparently Thor hadn’t been exaggerating about the whole ‘you can’t eat our stuff’ thing. 

“Who knows” the sharp-shooter replied, his keen eyes shaded by what ‘appeared’ to be a pair of regular, albeit purple-lensed, shades. “Guess we’ll find out soon” he added with a shrug as Phil put his cell away and leaned into the plush, cream leather of the driver’s seat, his neutral expression calm to all the world, but not to his mate who offered him a tired smile.

“Do we have an ETA on the guest of honour?” Steve called whilst he stretched his arms and cracked his neck in the way he was wont to do when nervous... or building up for a fight.

“Maria just text me” Natasha confirmed, her thumb gently rubbing circles on the hand which clasped hers as Bruce sighed, their forms nestled together whilst they stood under the shade of a huge, black parasol that housed them and a range of crated gifts and equipment. “He’ll be here in under five.”

“Isn’t it gonna be, ya know, kinda a weird that a guy I’ve never met before is my ‘plus-one’?” Darcy asked, her shoulders shrugging whilst her eyes flicked up from the illuminated screen to look from Natasha and Bruce on her right then to Lola and the two Agents on her left. 

“Not that I’m main-stream enough to care, and it’s not like me and Thor are best-buds or anything but, ugh, we kinda hang out a lot... So he’s probly gonna notice that Darcy, the girl who is _less_ subtle than MyehMyeh through a building just, you know, turns up with a new guy who is, like, old-enough to be my dad or whatever” she reasoned, her brow quirking. “It’s not my dad, right? Cus I never met the guy...”

“I assure you, Miss Lewis, that I am neither your father or just ‘a-guy’” a smooth, cultured voice stated calmly amidst the desert breeze as the body of a man dressed in mage’s garb materialised beside her. The young femme yelped, threw her phone in his general direction and promptly flailed off the crate, her body colliding with the parasol’s stand. From her place at the centre of older Bifrost runes, Jane gasped before delicately sprinting to her friend’s aid; Natasha watched the events with a raised eyebrow whilst placing herself in front of a startled Bruce as Steve followed the brunette woman’s lead and helped Darcy to stand. 

“Dr Strange” Phil greeted, his form already leaving Lola to meet the Sorcerer Supreme beneath the shade; Clint remained where he was, his hand signalling to the three agents who stood on the opposite side of the runes to ‘stand-down’. “The Director sends his apologies for not being here in person to greet you but, as I’m sure you can understand, social-media circulating footage of Tony disappearing into Central Park along with reports of mass amnesia and the trauma suffered by Stark Industries’ CEO are keeping him... busy.”

“I quite understand” the refined alpha spoke, his right hand gently rotating to keep Darcy’s phone aloft, his calm eyes regarding the young graduate’s with a hint of mirth. “I have also arranged to assess Miss Potts upon our return; Asgardian magic is strong but I have dealt with Loki’s particular kind of Seiðr before” he explained as he shook the Agent’s hand.

"However, let us work on one misfortune at a time; did you bring the amulet I requested?”

Nodding, Phil pointed to a smaller, intricately carved wooden box which sat alone on a small table. 

“It wasn’t easy” Clint called, his middle finger casually pushing up the bridge of his glasses. “And the Museum is gonna be pretty pissed when the Director can’t hand it back, but we figured ‘what the hell, right’, getting Tony back’ll be worth it” he said with a shrug, his eyes narrowing when the Sorcerer’s lips thinned out. “You’re going to get this shitty situation sorted out, right? That’s why we hired you, isn’t it?”

Regarding the young omega carefully, a cultivated brow raised even as Steve Rogers, his muscular body decked-out in a true Captain’s military uniform, stood next to him, his face becoming worried.

“It is as I discussed with your Director” Strange stated, his tone cool. “I cannot promise anything at this stage. Had you but found Stark’s biological father...”

“We did!” Clint snapped. “But he was buried six feet under! You try to get permission from some snooty prick in England to unearth the guy for a ‘fresher’ DNA sample why don’t you?” he demanded hotly, a flash of calm soothing him through the bond, its presence smoothing the ripples of anger Clint felt building.

“Then it is _still_ as I said... Asgard and its magics are more ancient than the knowledge of myself or the two masters that have gone before me; if their grounds for securing Mr Stark in Asgard are valid then my hands will be tied” he stated.

“So what is the fucking point of you...”

“However” Stephen cut in, his eyes now glancing at the assembly before him whilst Darcy hesitantly reached for and secured her phone, an exaggerated sigh of relief passing her lips.

“Mr Stark is of Midgard born, his Seiðr, if he has any, will have been influenced by this; should the amulet of Ka’ek’haln reveal this to be the case then we can contest Asgard’s claim to him... especially if the Elder Gods of our home-world offer to intercede on his behalf” he said before glancing up at the darkening sky.

“Oh, and Dr Foster, I have taken an extra precaution where you are concerned” he added, the femme’s face going from concerned to resolute as she approached him.

“Wear this...” he instructed, a jewel scattered broach shimmering onto the shoulder strap of her silken, maroon dress. “And you’re under my protection from this moment; none can touch you without your express permission. Should someone try, you will instantly be at my side” he promised before gesturing to the rest of the guests.

“Each of you is wearing the garment I enchanted for you earlier?” he queried to a round of nods and affirmatives.

“Good; I needn’t remind you that we are not approaching the _realm eternal_ as friends no matter _what_ your previous association with the elder prince may have been. Our actions have been closely watched and all our careful preparation may come to naught with even one misstep... especially if any of King Odin’s rules of our entry are broken” he reminded as the rumble of thunder signalled an ever approaching space-bridge.

“This may be our only chance to return Mr Stark to Earth” he stated, his tall form leading the group to the runes whilst a team of SHIELD Agents began to hastily arrange the boxes and cases within range for delivery.

“It is a chance we _cannot_ waste, not only for his sake, but the sake of our realm and its future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: the pre-wedding breakfast complete with Tony's wedding outfit and a sneaky trick or two :)


	37. The Wedding (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Melan and Lucien who are now, officially, my sisters from other misters. Thanks so much for your help and support lovelies! It really means a lot!
> 
> (Also, just another big shout-out to my Merry Band and new readers too! This weekend I WILL reply to your comments!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lots of you have asked for it and, I'm not sure if it will meet all of your expectations BUT, here is the *conversation* between Frigga and Tony.
> 
> I'm sorry that the wedding outfit isn't here just now but, after the whole failed "google-search" link on the last chapter (sorry about that! I'm sorting out how to link without breaking Archive rules) I want to get this right as there is an outfit on Pintrest that is **perfect**! :)
> 
> ANGST/CULTURAL DIFFERENCES AHOY!
> 
> Also, FYI, it's always been my experience that the worse villains in life are the ones who don't believe themselves/their acts to be villainous at all...

Morning, as he feared, came too soon.

“Anthony?”

Glaring at the closed door to the room he’d been given, his sleep deprived eyes narrowing, Tony huffed into the thick, rust coloured fur he’d wrapped himself up in once Odin vanished back beneath whichever rock he’d crawled out of.

“Anthony?”

“Just five more minutes, _mom_ ” he all but snarled, his body tensing as the door slowly opened to reveal the Queen, her ethereal form dressed in what he supposed was her mother of the bride outfit. Her dress was long, elegant and made from a material which seemed to carry its own luminescence which shimmered in muted platinum and gold as she walked towards him.

If she wasn’t the maniacal bitch behind his current string of piss-wet luck he would have thought she was gorgeous, especially with her hair piled up and secured by a golden halo of diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

However, she _was_ the maniacal bitch who’d royally fucked him over, and so...

“Wow... did Christmas throw up on you?” he asked bluntly before closing his eyes. 

Frigga chuckled in that lyrical way which was _really_ starting to grate on him, her body passing the bed to pull aside a thick, purple drape; dawn must have been cresting because light didn’t so much flood the room as gently warm it.

“I have always enjoyed Midgard’s festive season” she stated before moving to sit at his side. “A purveyor of summer, weddings and fertility I may be... but there is something quite _endearing_ about how the majority of mortals gather at that time of year” she added, her hand gently resting upon her child’s shoulder.

“I’m sure that Loki will not mind you and yours returning there for that particular holiday, hmm? Certainly not this year, of course, you’ll be birthing near that time... but, perhaps, the next...”

“Ugh... will you just _stop_ already!”

Shrugging her hand off, his temper flaring, Tony sat up and looked his so called _biological_ mother in her fathomless, vortex-like azure eyes; if she was shocked or concerned about his sudden movements she was composed enough not to show it.

“You know what, I’ve met some villains in my time, lady, but _you_ take the cake!” he hissed. “You don’t even care, do you? My _pain_ , my _suffering_ , the fact that you’ve fucking _sold me out_ to my fucking rapist and now you want me to what, get married, smile and wait for _fucking_ Christmas!”

“Anthony...”

“ **My name is TONY!** ”

The older Asgardian blinked, the endearing smile still fixed in place.

“Very well, _Tony_ , should it make you feel more comfortable, during our private sessions I...”

“No it wouldn’t make me feel _more comfortable_ you psychopath!” he ground out, his clenched fists lost the mass of fur around them.

“There really is no need for all of this fuss...”

“ **Are you fucking kidding me?!** ”

A knock sounded at the door.

“M’Lady? Is all well?”

“Leave us be, Gert, ensure that the food is prepared and laid out for Loki’s arrival in my stead, won’t you?”

“Aye, Majesty.”

During the entire exchange mother and son did not break their gaze, the femme peering analytically whilst the omega continued to fume.

“I fear we’re at an impasse” she stated, her tone not unkind but still full of the authority a mother tended to use with a toddler approaching a tantrum. 

“You have agreed to the marriage, so let us conduct ourselves as we should and speak on this later...”

“There won’t be a later” Tony interrupted darkly, his brows furrowing. “I don’t do _well_ in captivity” he murmured. “The last time someone threatened me or the people I love I _wiped them out_ , and they _never_ raped me or forced me to carry a child I did _not_ want for a man I hate... you might want to remember this” he said whilst leaning further away from her, his eyes filling with contempt.

“Conduct ourselves, you say? Hmm... you’re going to have to help me out here because I don’t know how _you_ as a mother who has sold the son she abandoned into slavery should act today, let alone _me_... I mean, should I smile as he promises to rape me for the rest of my life? Do you want me to bow... no, wait, _courtesy_ when I promise to use my uterus as a Demi-God factory?” he asked, his voice getting progressively louder,

“Well?! You...”

“All this talk of _rape_ ” Frigga cut in, her face saddened. “The first time you were intimate, truly, you were in heat, yes?”

“Oh Jesus!” Tony exploded, his body launching from the bed to stand and glare down at the femme. “You God-damned space-Vikings and your fucking _backwards_ thinking! What the fuck does it matter that I was in heat? If I was a femme and I’d been given a date-rape drug... but no, wait, that’s probably part of your whole _deal_ up here, right? Hell... this breakfast I’ve got to suffer through is probably chock-full of shit that is going to make me the _perfect_ bride, right?”

At the woman’s silence, Tony growled and began pacing.

“Of course it _fucking_ is...”

“It is only to help you feel more relaxed, my child, the ceremony is long and I knew that you’d be nervous...”

“Ugh! Why aren’t you hearing me? Why can’t you see how **crazy** this is! How can you call me _your child_ in one breath and then tell me you’re drugging me in the next! I don’t understand! How is this okay? How can you look at me like that... like everything I’m saying is already so much water under the bridge!”

And then, just like _fucking_ clock-work, that God-damned smile was back.

“That’s because it is, dear one... do you truly think Loki will _hurt_ you? How could he? To hurt you is to hurt himself. You’re carrying his first-born, you are _precious_ to him, to all of us... and I know it must be strange and frightening, but even in the most ancient customs of Midgard, back to our shared origins, alphas have _caught_ omegas. That is why the “hunt” is a part of all cultures and peoples across the nine-realms... your scientists have studied it, yes? They have used it to oppress the omega gender through some law or another to do with superiority? Well, here, in your true home, that is _not the case_ ” she said, her body rising to stand before him.

“In Asgard, omegas are sacred, courting is forbidden by our laws as an alpha must prove themselves worthy in the hunt and the hunt alone... our lives are long” she continued, her hand trying to reach for Tony as he pulled away. “To know of your mate, to learn of them beforehand would lessen the excitement, the opportunity to truly connect over-time; well, would you wish to keep a book which you’ve read to the point of boredom?”

Pulling himself to his full height, his voice breaking, Tony breathed out: “I _don’t_ want to marry Loki because he is an evil, scheming piece of shit who has done nothing but attack my home and wreck our stuff for shits and giggles after _someone_ let him out of the play-pen of a dungeon you _allegedly_ locked him in after the invasion!” he growled.

“I don’t want to be _Asgardian_ and I sure as _hell_ don’t want you as a mother!” he said, his hands snapping out to brace her arms, almost shaking her if not for the firm stance she took. 

“God, being Tony Stark has never been a picnic, but it’s who I am. I _love_ Pepper, I’m the Head of Research and Development of my company and I _adore_ it... I _have_ friends, I’ve just started to become a _good_ person... I’m _finally_ starting to think of others, to right the wrongs of the prick you gave me to, don’t you see? Can’t you understand that you’re **ruining** me? Can you live with that? Can you, _mother_?!”

“Yes.”

“What!?”

Looking him dead in the eyes, Frigga’s hands now rested gently, oh so gently on his tensing arms. It was their first _embrace_ and, no matter how charged it was with feeling and pain, the Queen would bear it and bear it gladly as she looked at her child, her heart swelling.

“You think within a Midgardian mind and feel with a Midgardian heart... just as I had hoped you would. Mortals may be short lived, but every breath for them counts, every moment to them matters... they grow, mature and reach understanding in the time it takes for one of our infants to walk and talk... You are full of rage, and I know that you do not believe that this pain you feel is cutting me _just as deeply_... how could you? You are not a parent yet, you have not lived amongst your own and, most importantly, you cannot _comprehend_ how I have longed for you, the child of my body... But forty years, ah, to me and soon to _you_ forty years will be as forty minutes...” she promised, her smile spreading.

“For what it is worth, I am _sorry_ to snatch you from what you knew and to ask so much... but even if Loki had not agreed, if he didn’t desire you for a mate, you would have returned here... you were only ever meant to wait on Midgard until such time that I could bring you here... when it would be safe for your return...” she stated emphatically.

“As an omega child of my blood, you would have been highly sort, a rare prize who, if you’d been taken by any other than a named Prince of Asgard, could have incited wars and destruction the likes of which I shudder to think” she added, her Seiðr slowly leeching from her fingers and into Tony’s unprotected skin.

“But, now you’re bonded and soon to be wed... that path, at last, has been averted onto peace... so won’t you please, if just for now, come to eat with me and your betrothed?” she murmured as he slowly relaxed under her influence.

“Then, after the vows, you can have your gown fitted and we’ll fix your hair, hmm?”

“What are you doing to me?”

“I’m just offering you a little calm within the storm of your mind, my beautiful boy, that is all... you can still talk and speak your mind... I would not have you lose your fire, wit or will An... ah, Tony...” she promised as they began walking towards the door.

“I only want what is best for my boys.”


	38. The Wedding (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Heh... I did say that the wedding was "huge", didn't I?
> 
> We'll get there! I swear!
> 
> Before chapter forty?
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Maybe not?

_”Laufey! You must **stop** this madness!”_

_They stood, a handful of metres separating them, upon a grassy field on the territory Midgardian’s would come to know as Norway; they were bloody, their teeth bared in a heady mix of anger tinged lust. It was they, and they alone who remained standing after this, one of the first true battles upon the Middle-realm._

_“Must I?” the Jotun sneered, his bloodied smile stretching into a grimace. “Tell me, Bor’s son, why is it that I should stop? What do you care? Why _should_ you care? Asgardian!” he snarled viciously._

_“What do you think this will solve?” the young war God asked, his oceanic eyes, eyes that Laufey had once compared to the beauty of his mother’s skin, roaming the other King’s blood spattered form._

_“Solve? Ha! I mean to _solve_ nothing! I’m merely following _your_ example by ‘ _doing what is right for my realm_ ’” he sneered in a childish, mocking imitation of Odin’s own voice; the Asgardian frowned at the parody, his hand tightening against the hilt of his sword._

_“You think to hurt me? To mock the duty that I carry?! Norns damn you for a fool Laufey! It is **you** whom I love...”_

_“Well you have a **funny** way of showing it!” the Jotun roared, his pain tearing into the snow heavy storm which rumbled overhead._

_“You stupid, arrogant, **beautiful** dolt...” he cried as hail pelted from the heavens, crimson clashing with azure like so many swirls of blood within the lakes of Niflheim._

_“I’m carrying **your** child...”_

Gasping awake, Odin turned to the door which sectioned of his own bed-chamber; another knock, louder than the one which had woken him, sounded.

“Enter” he called, his eye narrowing when Thor’s golden head revealed itself from behind the golden-vine encrusted barrier.

“Does the morrow find you well, father?”

“Feh!” the older Asgardian snapped, his hand gesturing the younger to enter. “Do not look upon me with that half-cowed gaze, boy, t’has only ever worked upon your mother, not I” he said whilst moving to sit up in his bed as the other alpha moved to sit beside him.

“Well? Out with it? For what reason do you wake me so early? The wedding is not to start before mid-day after all... especially if your mother is to have the couple groomed to her tastes” he grumbled good-naturedly, a goblet of mead appearing in the right hands of both warriors.

“You did bid me wake you this morn” the Thunder-God promised whilst taking a gulp from the drink whilst relaxing into his seat, his body still clothed in the linen tunic and breeches he wore to bed.

“And?”

“Father... you _know_ why I have come... must you drag it out so?”

“Ah... let this old goat have his fun whilst he may” Odin chided, his face slowly losing it merriment as he took a long gulp. “You’ve come to speak to me about that _femme_...”

“Father...”

“She is a mortal, Thor” the more ancient creature stated bluntly, his tone cold. “How do you expect her to live here? Or do you, perhaps, intend to take her with you around the realms as you perform the _duty you prefer_...”

“Must you bring this up once more? I am _not_ to be a King... I am not _right_ for it” Thor enthused, his eyes pleading. “I am in love with her, she has helped to make me...”

“Love?!” Odin laughed, the sound of it all but rattling the four-posters of his bed’s frame. “Ha! _Love_ , you say? Have you heard yourself? _Love_... no, Thor, you are infatuated... this femme, this _mortal_ scientist is but a passing trend... something _different_ to try your fancies...” he chuckled. “Surely you cannot believe that the _meagre_ courtship you’ve supposedly shared would prepare her for life here...”

“But this is what you expect of my Shield-brother...”

“Ah, so that is your play” Odin cut in, a smirk quirking his lips. “What think you of him, truly?”

“I... he is my friend, a warrior, a great thinker, a man who has offered me much in exchange for little... and someone who I _will_ always respect... and, although I do not agree with the way that he’s been returned home... I have never known mother to be wrong...”

Odin nodded whilst casting a critical eye over his eldest son.

“And nothing more?”

“You are worried that he isn’t suitable as Royal Consort? I know that his language can be...”

“No, no... you do not... Bah! Never-mind... as to what you _originally_ came to seek, my permission, yes? Well...”

Thor leaned forward eagerly, his noble heart hoping, no, needing his father’s approval of the match.

“Let us see to the end of this wedding, firstly; should all go accordingly, we may talk on this once more...”

“But... father, I...”

“Peace Thor! I have given you hope, have I not? Now leave me and see that your brother is awake and on his way to the parlour... Norns’ know that your mother will be in a fury should he not arrive at the vow appraisal on time... and, for Bor’s sake, wipe that ridiculous look off your face” he growled at the sullen warrior. 

“A King you may not _be_ , but you will still be looked to on this day... I needn’t tell you what the delegates from the lesser realms will already be thinking and scheming... And so I will _not_ have you appearing weak!”

Nodding, his form offering his father a stiff bow, Thor exited the room in long strides, his brows furrowing before following the well-trodden path within the Royal chambers which led to Loki’s suite; soon, he would no longer find his brother here. No, from what he’d heard from Gwendolyn, his longest serving maid, the Chaos God's retinue had all but finished the transformation of the West Wing into the soon to be King’s private sanctuary... It would, of course, been his six years ago if Loki hadn’t allowed the thieves of Jötunheim... as it stood, he would inherit the East for his family... should he have one...

“Oh, how cheerily you greet the man you’d call _brother_ on his wedding day.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, Thor raised his head, a smile stretching his lips as he gazed upon Loki, the young alpha’s form dressed similarly to his own, only his linen shimmered in hues of emerald and jade whilst Thor’s were dove-grey and mink.

“Ah, forgive me, my head was elsewhere... good-morrow” he greeted before enveloping the startled, raven haired man in a crushing bear-hug. “May the Norns bless you and your heir this day, Loki” he stated emphatically whilst the other cursed and squirmed to be free; the older released him with a good-naturedly laugh and hefty pat on the shoulder.

“However, you must know that my ties to Anthony run deep... should he ask for it, he will always have my assistance” he said seriously as they began to walk.

“But of course, why would I want it any other way?” the mage asked whilst rubbing his offended shoulder with a grin. “I will, certainly, return the sentiment in regards to _Lady_ Jane” he quipped in a tone which suggested far more than the innocence of the statement implied.

“Must you always turn my well-meaning gestures into opportunities to make me distrust you?” Thor sighed, his head dropping slightly; his smile, although small, remaining in place.

Snorting, Loki returned the love tap whilst saying: “I will only stop if you _stop_ making it so easy for me to do so” he chuckled.

“Now, are you to accompany me to break-fast? I’m certain Gert will have prepared enough to feed Volstagg twice over” Loki said, the door to their mother’s parlour rapidly approaching.

“Surely you wouldn’t want me to intrude upon...”

“ **There is NO. FUCK. IN. WAY that I am wearing THAT!** ”

Sharing a look, Thor grinning and Loki scowling, the pair pushed the doors open with a gesture; at their entrance, a bowl of steaming oats sailed through the air, its contents missing them by inches as Tony stood at the center of the room, his eyes wild and hair glistening with an artful scattering of emeralds and rubies.

“And _you_ can just go and burn in hell! Both of you!” he snarled whilst reaching for another platter of food. “Now get the _fuck_ out of here! Didn’t you know it’s _bad luck_ to see the _bride_ before the wedding?!”


	39. The Wedding (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Okay, I hope that this works:-
> 
> http:// skyguardrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tribal_Armor5.jpg Loki’s Wedding Loincloth; think green leather and platinum with a similar fur; timber-wolf greys/reds and black.
> 
> https://s-media-cache- ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/2e/07/d22e075ff152817d02142e91b2fc0879.jpg Tony’s Wedding Loincloth; now, try to imagine that, instead of the dangling beads, there are strips of soft, fluffy bunny-wool pompoms. For anyone who has never felt bunny-wool it is just _so_ soft! Also, let’s get rid of the dark-brown and think red leather/gold bindings and a mixture of white/grey/black tones in the pompoms.
> 
> http:// www.tattoostime.com/images/436/black-ink-viking-tattoo-on-right-sleeve.jpg http:// i.imgur.com/ellWkvR.jpg This is kind of what I’m going for with the magic/wedding gown runes that’ll appear after the gown is put on/it melts into the skin; imagine this in complimenting/intertwining reds/golds and greens with two ovals of runes ringing where the mating-marks are.
> 
> Please note that the above links aren't part of a sales-gimmick or any other Archive violating rationale; the images aren't mine, I'm just using them for illustrative purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've finally updated my icon image (yay); this awesome pick is the creation of the super talented vac-laboratory and is part of a three-sequence gif.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter; we're back with the Avengers as they enter Asgard next time... the wedding is almost here! (How many times have I written this?)

Tony was _not_ amused.

“Oh, young master, do not sulk!” Gert scolded as she fluffed the bunny-wool strips that made up the _beyond_ ridiculous kilt/skirt/lion-cloth _thing_ that was meant to be his wedding out-fit; the sheer, strangely red, strangely viridian ‘gown’ that he was to put on first wasn’t helping either. Apparently Frigga had woven it on a _loom_ as he’d been growing up, or something, not that he cared, especially when he learned that the material would melt onto his skin to form a series of runes and _fucking_ lingerie...

“ **There is NO. FUCK. IN. WAY that I am wearing THAT!** ” he announced loudly, his body stood between the two couches, the clothing hovering before him with an anxious Gert continually touching and arranging; on the first sofa sat Frigga, her eyes admiring the ensemble whilst daintily nibbling on a pastry of some kind.

“But you’ll look beautiful!” Gert chided, her fingers running across the gown, her hand showing off the two oval slits, lined with knotted gold, which scooped a hole in the shoulders of the horrid thing; no doubt they were there to allow all and fucking sundry to see his mate-mark.

Scowling, he opened his mouth to tell the jolly old cow to go fuck herself when the doors to his right and directly behind the Queen opened as if on _fucking_ cue! Snarling, he scooped up the nearest bowl without a thought to what it was, his pitching arm launching it with velocity.

“And _you_ can just go and burn in hell! Both of you!” he snarled whilst reaching for another platter of food. “Now get the _fuck_ out of here! Didn’t you know it’s _bad luck_ to see the _bride_ before the wedding?!”

“Friend Tony, please...”

“Oh, don’t you **dare** ‘friend Tony’ me, you son of a bitch!” the former mortal snapped, his arm snapping out to point an accusing finger after throwing a plate of some multicoloured meat-loaf substance. 

“Friends don’t let other friends get _fucked over_ Thor! If you _were_ my friend we’d be back on Earth by now and Loki’d be locked up for forced-mating and _fucking_ abduction!” he added with a snarl, his lips curling. 

“As long as I live I will _never_ forgive you for not helping me” he warned, his eyes narrowing. “You should know me well enough by now to _realise_ what that means.”

His grin fading, Thor’s mouth opened but it was Loki who responded.

“Please spare us the amateur dramatics, svass, I know you believe yourself _capable_ of whatever petty revenge you think you’re entitled to but, let us not forget the _promise_ you made to me, hmm? The one that an intimate act has bound you to follow lest Miss Potts’ life should become forfeit?”

Growling, Tony crossed his arms and looked away from them.

“Brother, you didn’t...”

“Oh _please_ , no more mortal moral nonsense Thor! He was _being_ difficult and I do _not_ need to justify my actions to you or anyone else as he is _my_ mate, not yours” the younger alpha snapped before prowling into the room, his form sinking into the seat next to his mother. “Now, are you staying or going?”

Looking from the raven haired man to Tony, his heart clenching, Thor turned, his earlier mirth long forgotten; “I will cause no more distress this morning and leave you to your business” he stated, his tone dull. “But Tony, regardless of your words, I will always see you as my Shield-brother and, maybe someday soon, you may once again acknowledge me in kind” he said before leaving, the doors silently shutting in his wake.

“Ugh, now look what you’ve caused, kanin, a miserable Thor is one of the most noticeable things in all the Nine” Loki sighed as he leaned back, his mother offering him a Danish which he accepted with a tired smile.

“Hah, he’s got nothing on a miserable _Tony_ ” the inventor quipped, his eyes now shifting to his quietly observing retinue who’d, once again, only been used to bring food and provisions to the parlour, their lean, toned forms still decked out in their loincloths. However, what mattered was that they were here, especially the blonde guy, Frodo, was it? Hell, like he fucking cared... but, at least they were present, just as Odin told him they would be, which meant that his side of their _deal_ was close at hand.

“Miserable? But ya’are ta’be wed young master and to such a handsome, fine alpha” Gert butted in, fists balled and planted on her hips as she looked across to him from the still hovering clothes. “Truly, I didn’t think Ah’d see the day that an omega would be so _flustered_ at such a good-match” she added before making her way over to him, her round, homely face growing stern. “Her majesty has toiled, and stitched and breathed _life_ into this fine attire for you, young master, so you’ll be’a wearing it, mark mah words... now, are’ya ta sit and eat like an adult or ta’be fed like an infant?”

Frowning, Tony turned and sat on the free couch, his eyes purposefully not looking at the other royals as he grabbed a weird, grenade looking fruit that was candy-striped in yellow and purple, his teeth sinking into it without any trouble; it tasted like a banana having sex with a mango. He swallowed with a grimace, remembering he’d eaten worse things recently...

“Oh let me guess, not to your liking, dearest?”

“Well gee, _honey_ ” he retorted after taking another mouthful. “It’s just like everything else I’ve experienced here so far, which means the words _fucking awful_ should pretty much cover it” he said with a shrug, his face contorting with the next bite. “At this rate I won’t even mind having morning sickness” he added with a final mouthful before turning his sneer from Loki to the tutting maid.

“There, I’ve eaten, happy?”

Crossing her arms and shaking her head, Gert turned to Frigga who had watched the whole exchange with an amused expression: “ah, how I remember my wedding day... I believe, by this time, I had offended every one of the late Lady Bestla’s maids and had the Chief of her Staff cursing up a storm” she said with a chuckle as she sipped from a goblet brimming with mead. “Yes, I believe that old she-wolf was of Jotun descent and was deeply against me from the beginning... never mind my own feelings, of course... hmm, I had only just finished my training at the temples of Vanaheim and was planning on travelling for at least a century or two” she remembered, her eyes distant. “Umm, yes, I was so _angry_ at my life changing, and so quickly... so do not judge your mate too harshly, Loki, on-top of his long awaited homecoming he is _carrying_ and in need of understanding...”

“... And a one-way ticket back to Earth” Tony interrupted whilst picking up an oddly pink sandwich of _something_ , his eyes narrowing whilst giving it a test squeeze before sampling a bite. “So...” he continued through a mouthful of, well, he couldn’t really nail down a _taste_ , but it was certainly more palatable than the fruit had been; it was some kind of meat, cheese and crunch combination. “You said something about vows, right?”

Snorting, Loki rolled his eyes and popped a little tartlet into his own mouth before answering. “I have reviewed them, all you need do is say ‘aye’ when the time comes” he stated with a shrug, his eyes locking with Tony’s.

“Yeah, _that’s_ not happening” the young genius announced whilst Gert slipped past him, her plump hand depositing a few more pink sandwiches onto the serving dish he’d been previously ignoring. “I am signing no contract, oral or otherwise, that I haven’t read first” he said in a tone which suggested he was talking to depraved three year olds.

“Anthony, there is _no point_ in you looking at them as they’re written in runes; Idun’s fruit may have gifted you with _allspeak_ but that is where it ends” the Chaos God stated, his tone long suffering as yet another tartlet met its doom.

“Huh... well that explains a few Thor related blunders around my Tower, I suppose” the youngest Æsir reasoned as he leaned forward to appraise his _mate_ and _mother_.

“But, that being said, I _still_ want to see them, in fact, as someone who is going to be stuck with them for a while, I _insist_ , as a Prince of Asgard, to view the vows... how’s that phrasing for you?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed in suspicion whilst Frigga’s smile morphed into a grin.

“Very well” she announced, her Seiðr calling the scroll to unravel before the genius; “does this satisfy you, young Prince?”

Huffing, Tony cast a look at the shimmering paper with its epilepsy causing, all rune light-show before leaning back into the couch cushions with a sigh.

“Now do you see what a waste of time...”

“Hey, pre-serum Steve... err, I mean Frodo, err, Forj?”

At his words, Tony could virtually taste the tension swiftly circulating around the room, especially when he tilted his head back to view the stunned omegas behind him.

“Ah, my name is Frode, your highness...”

“Yeah, sure, okay... look, you and your friends there, you’re _my_ servants, right? So, regardless of anyone else in the Royal family saying anything, if _I_ give you an order and _you_ promise to do it, you’ll die if you don’t do it correctly or some such shit as dictated by the promise, right?”

“I...”

“Oh, you scheming, little...”

“Now, now darling, don’t interrupt me when I’m talking to the _help_ ” Tony insisted, his face splitting into the mockery of a pleased smile.

“The three of you are dismissed...”

“Nope, stay where you are” Tony ordered, his eyes now shifting to lock with a thoroughly annoyed Loki whilst Frigga looked on, her face having become blank whilst Gert stood at her side, the oldest being’s head slowly gazing from the princes to the servants.

“Wow, would you look at that _dear_ , they haven’t done what you’ve said... that’s kind of a downer for your ego, huh? You prick, I’m a _fucking_ genius and you guys are acting like something straight out of a sexist history book... did you really think that I wouldn’t _catch on_ to how things work here?” he taunted with a sneer.

“This is a _dangerous_ game you’re playing” Loki warned grimly.

“Ah, but I’m playing it using _your_ rules, aren’t I? I haven’t broken my promise and _you_ aren’t going to threaten or harass my retinue because you _can’t_ , so what’s the downside? Ah, but _wait_... the downside is me _finally_ giving you a taste of your own fucking medicine” he said, his grin pulling into the smirk he usually reserved for the hapless business people who tried to screw him over in the board-room.

“Now Frode, be a dear and come tell Prince Tony what the vows say and help him to re-write any which are complete and utter bull-shit, will you? Oh, but wait, first I want you to promise that you’ll be honest and do as I tell you whilst we do this or **every** member of your family and friends will be publically executed in that nice, little court-yard I fire-bombed earlier” he announced airily whilst grabbing a sandwich. “To solidify this _deal_ you’re going to take a bite out of this after I do, I’m pretty sure that’ll be enough to seal a deal with someone who isn’t mated to me, hmm?”

Loki stood abruptly, his eyes narrowing before Frigga’s pleased laugh caught the whole room off-guard.

“My goodness, my _Tony_ , what a fine hand you’ve played” she said agreeably whilst offering him a small round of applause which set his hackles off. “Come then, Frode, use your eye to review and amend, perhaps, these vows of our youngest Highness... you _should_ be rewarded for such fine, _unaided_ thinking after all” she added pleasantly as she stood whilst instructing Loki to sit with a gesture.

“I am certain that you can get a more suitable arrangement agreed upon within the next hour, hmm? And then we will see to your bath and clothes; we have six hours until the ceremony proper and so I shall leave you for a time as, I fear, our Lord Odin will be in need of my _counsel_ at this time” she admitted with a laugh.

“Gert, you must summon me should it take longer; this match _will_ be agreeable, and agreeable with haste... I can hardly wait to see you both in your finery, your Seiðr on show; this _will_ be the day I have been praying on” she stated whilst leaving.

“I will allow _none_ to spoil it.”


	40. The Wedding (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Yeah... I'm not sure if the whole "Wedding in the chapter-names" is endearing or just the con-woman's mark of lazy chapter naming...
> 
> How long is this?!!
> 
> (Damn you bunnies!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... sorry for the late up-date guys and gals; I had food poisoning from Monday night and just started to get my brain back together yesterday... I won't scare you with the details but... it was _grim_...
> 
> However, to make up for the wait, I will post two chapters today and, unless something major happens, I should get the WHOLE of the wedding (omg?!!) posted by Sunday night; I'll hopefully stagger it over the next three nights. 
> 
> I'm just adding final touches; I hope it's been worth the wait!

“Let’s do that again! I mean... wooh! Right? Am I right? That was, like, the _most_ amazing...”

Deliberately tuning Darcy’s excitement out as Jane moved to calm her, the rest of what currently made up the Avengers team followed Dr Strange’s lead and walked to the imposing figure of a tall, gold-clad, sword wielding guardian who stood upon a podium all but surrounded by armoured, helmet wearing guards.

“This is quite the welcome, Heimdall, are we to suppose that all of these men are here to lumber our meagre provisions?” the Sorcerer Supreme asked, his head inclining in a bow when stating the bridge-keeper’s name.

“You suppose much, Doctor” the Asgardian stated bluntly, a selection of the soldiers moving to seize a few crates, their hands swiftly removing the lids and retrieving only a few items for carrying whilst the team looked on, their eyes narrowed.

“You have been aware of my gaze upon you in the lead up to today’s celebration, as I have looked over all those who will enter the realm-eternal this morrow... you should not be surprised at us taking such precautions” he added with a cool indifference. “It might be worth reminding you, _mage_ , that you're bound by our rules and laws just as all others are... your status as the _Supreme_ means _nothing_ here... I had hoped you wouldst have remembered this from your last _visit_ ” he added imperiously.

Offering him a belligerent smile, Strange bowed once more, his keen eyes watching as the box containing the amulet was swiftly deposited into one of the crates which looked as though it would _not_ be making its way to Asgard-proper.

“With respect, sir, we were told what we could and couldn’t bring to your realm...”

“And _with respect_ Agent Coulson, you were given an invitation for your team; as far as I or any others who know of your _Avengers_ were aware, your group does not include a being so well versed in the use of Seiðr or inter-dimensional travel” the guardian retorted dryly. “You are fortunate that his Majesty King Odin does not see his presence as a threat, however, you will now all be escorted to the palace, given a change of clothes and only be allowed to take what food provisions you have brought with you” he announced. 

“Any who do not feel agreeable to this may return now, so, what say you?”

Spreading his arms wide, Dr Strange grinned pleasantly; “we have nothing to hide, gate-keeper, please have your honour guard lead on” he insisted as he gestured the others to follow him. “I am certain that you have other, _more important_ tasks to see to in our wake” he added, his cape fluttering whilst they neared the exit, the gate-keeper’s voice stopping them before they could step upon the crystal bridge.

“Before you depart, Agents Coulson and Barton are to follow Swaldson, he will take them to the Royal Quarters; as the only mated-pair amongst your band, Prince Loki has agreed to you meeting with Prince Anthony before the ceremony begins” he stated as another giant of man stepped forward, his staff stomping the ground once. At the sound, a group of six alphas moved to flank him whilst he looked down at the Agents who returned his gaze with a sneer and unimpressed expression respectively.

“Now just hold on one second there, sir” Steve called, his form taking on the rigid stance he adopted when Captain America. “The invitation said nothing about us being separated; I thought we were meant to be processed by your authorities and then meeting with Tony together” he said, his eyes narrowing. “I’m not sure what game you’re playing, but we entered here as a team and we’ll be leaving as one” he finished, the other Avengers moving to flank him alongside Jane and a _slightly_ more subdued Darcy. 

Quirking a brow at the uniform-clad mortal, Heimdall smiled at him in the way a teacher would a pre-schooler who didn’t want a nap but something deeper, more meaningful flashed across his gaze as he spoke.

“This is the way of things, Captain; should you wish to return to Midgard then, by all means please do so... however, this is likely the last time you’ll be able to meet with our recently returned Prince for a great while and, although I do not condone Prince Loki’s actions outright, he is the once and future King of Asgard” he stated coolly. “His word, therefore, is law and I will _dutifully_ follow such laws and keep to _my_ post; will you do what is _needed_ in order to meet with your friend on this day?”

Blinking at his words, the first Avenger's ears picking up on more than what was being said, Steve sighed before looking to Phil and Clint; “don’t get your starched y-fronts in a bunch, Cap, we’ll be fine” Hawkeye said with a shrug, his eyes meeting Natasha’s quickly. “I guess this just means that we’ll be back together during the actual _event_ , right?”

Nodding, Steve watched them leave the dome and approach a separate team of goat, or at least he _thought_ they were _goats_ , drawn chariots whilst they were told to wait for the next convoy; the Sorcerer smiled benignly and took to observing the greater mechanism while Jane surveyed the exit, her eyes searching the vast expanse before the city. Darcy, however, was too busy owlishly ogling the huge cogs and wheels beneath her feet, her voice making high-pitched, excited observations as she snapped photographs of what she saw on her phone, her hand desperately tugging on the older femme’s wrist to little effect.

Taking a deep breath, the leader of the Avengers found himself fighting a scowl; he had an uneasy feeling about the whole set-up, but, it wasn’t anything unlike Dr Strange had warned them about when they’d shared secreted conversations beyond Heimdall’s _almost_ allseeing reach.

Then, steadying his resolve, Steve turned to regard an increasingly bewildered Jane (the poor femme was probably becoming further distressed by the lack of Thor; that she and Darcy hadn’t been asked to the Royal Quarters was quite strange considering she and the Thunderer were all but engaged) and openly selfie-taking Darcy.

“We need to keep them together and get moving” Natasha muttered, her shadowy, elegant black-dress clad presence seemingly conjuring to his right out of the golden glare within the dome itself. “It looks as though what’s being taken is on its way to the City, and, from the way the bridge-keeper is whispering to that new batch of guards I’m pretty sure that the next assignment of guests will be showing up soon” she reasoned, her keen gaze still roaming each stoic face, every flicker of movement.

“This is nothing we can’t handle, Cap.”

Nodding, the blonde alpha gestured to the other femmes and, together, the five of them followed their escort to the latest team of yes, _actual_ horse, hell, probably _Hulk_ sized goats which were to pull their chariots; Strange stood with the leader whilst the others paired up. And, before them, lay the glistening spires of the Realm-Eternal. Its splendour was shining out against the back-drop of a star scattered void which, even now, was bursting with prisms of colours which rocketed through the air like fire-works and drew the eye to the many red and green flags and banners which flaunted from every tower.

But, and more importantly, within all that pomp and _show-boating_ was Tony. His greatest rival, trusted friend and sparring-partner in every sense of the term; he couldn’t, no, he _daren’t_ think of what had happened to the man since he’d breezily told him to ‘shut up and eat your bagel before your run, Captain-Wise-Ass’... No, he wouldn’t allow himself to become emotional; this was a rescue mission, just like any other.

They were bringing Tony home and they were doing it today.


	41. The Wedding (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Umm... wasn't the wedding supposed to happen last chapter, Tristero? Didn't you SAY it would be chapter 40?
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> #bearwithme?  
> #ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?
> 
> (Please no! No more #s! No God! No! Nnnoooo!)

Scowling as Frigga’s parting words demanded that he eat more of the ‘it’ll fuck you over’ food, Tony settled for rolling his eyes and snagging another pink sandwich; anything that Loki added to his plate was promptly ignored as a nervous looking Frode stood beside him.

“Okay, sweet-cheeks” the youngest member of room announced between bites. “Lay it on me; what do all of these pretty, floaty pictures mean, how badly am I being screwed over and _what_ can we change?” he asked before passing what he’d just bitten to the other omega who, oddly, blushed whilst taking a bite. Raising a brow but choosing to ignore the reaction, or the slight curl of the alpha’s lip at the action, Tony shrugged before swiping a crystal glass of what looked and smelt like water. God _knows_ he deserved something stronger but, for however much he’d always been a dick to his body, the _kid_ , regardless of who its father was, at least deserved an alcohol free-uterus... at least for now.

Tony Stark knew leverage when he saw it...

“If you observe this top section, my Prince” the lean blonde began, his words cutting off the inventor’s dark train of thought. “You’ll see that these are the ancient laws, set and Norn blessed before the days of Bor, which hail this to be the marital vows of Loki Odinson and Anthony Friggason, Crowned Prince, Sire to the Heir-Apparent and Royal Consort respectively” he continued, his finger delicately following the shimmering lines. “Below are the vows to which you will bind yourself to for the first quart, ugh, that is to say... approximately one hundred and fifty years” he added whilst Tony coughed into his glass.

“Holy shit!” he snapped, his eyes narrowing. “So, what? We play by these rules for a while and then, I don’t know, you just _change_ them?” he grumbled. “God, not like I care or anything, just tell me what happens if the vows are broken... what’re, you know, the consequences and would I have any kind of diplomatic immunity if I got off this rock and got back home?”

Loki snorted, his right hand still grasping the goblet his mother had granted him; he took a long drink before saying: “at this rate _you’ll_ never be returning to Midgard, kanin.”

“No one was _asking_ you to butt in, muffin-top” the former mortal snapped, his eyes swiftly returning to Frode’s rapidly unnerved face: “well?”

“Ah... well, in accordance with our laws, my Prince, you each will promise yourselves to ten vows a piece; they’re structured in such a way that it would mean the Higher-Courts of Asgard itself would have to decide proper punishment as based upon the circumstances of what vow was broken, how and why... Also, my Prince, I’m uncertain as to what you mean by this, uhh, diplomatic immunity... but, I believe you’re asking as to whether you being born upon Midgard or, indeed, having Midgardian heritage will be a factor used during an official hearing... Well, I... ah... you are no longer Midgardian by the rite of Idunn’s fruit and, well, as you were not placed within a royal-home or claim a foreign, royal lineage then you are as Asgardian as any other... so...”

“Oh, well that’s just _great_... So if I fuck up I get to have all the _important_ folk of fairy-land bear witness and slap-down the law on me? How the fuck is that fair? They probably all see me as Midgardian trailer-trash already... shit...” Tony breathed whilst putting the glass down and scrubbing his face; damnit, he was starting to feel _weird_. He needed to get this vow shtick sorted, pronto. 

“My Prince?”

“Okay, okay... so, what are my vows?

“Oh, yes, well...” flicking his blue eyes over the enchanted parchment, the tallest of the four omegas present barely stifled a gasp, his reaction earning him a warning tut from Gert whilst Loki continued to drink, a slender brow raising before he looked to Tony.

“You are only to promise yourself to nine, my Prince” he stated, his voice a little bewildered. “The fourth, the vow to obey, has been scorched-out for this quart... Ugh, however, the first is to preserve yourself and your status as bearer. The second, to fulfil your duties as Royal Consort to the best of your ability, the third is to honour and tend to your marital bed and forsaking all others...”

Tony huffed: “why am I not surprised; you sure there’s nothing about BDSM in there?”

Blinking at the genius’ words, the omega went to ask what he meant before Loki shook his head, a wry grin quirking his mouth. “Your new master” he began dryly, “will oft speak of nonsense... you’d do well to prepare yourself for this now.”

“The vows, Frodo.”

“Uhh... yes... the fifth is to honour your place as Royal Consort and to promote the glory of Asgard as one of its key representatives, the sixth is to dedicate yourself to the Norns as the next avatar after your Lady Mother...”

“Whoa... whoa... wait just one fucking minute there goldie-locks... we’re nixing that one _right now_ because I _do not_ **do** magic, do you get me? Not no way, not no how... I mean, aren’t you meant to be born with an affinity for it or something?”

“Oh young master, whatever do ye mean? Ye’re born of our Lady-Queen, any babe of her blood wilst have the very _sap_ of Yggdrasil in their veins!” Gert crowed as though only a moron would think otherwise. “You will have Seiðr, my lamb, and a fair bit of it... why, certainly enough if ye’ve caught the eye of dark-sire here” she said warmly whilst standing behind Loki and giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “And further shame on you, young master, with how cruelly ye’ve been treatin’ ‘im... removing the fourth vow is _virtually_ unheard’ve... it speaks of jus’ how highly he thinks of you” she berated.

Tony sneered at her angrily, or, at least he tried... “Heh... you _mean_ it speaks _highly_ of his sadistic nature... that fucker doesn’t want a puppet or a broken doll to play with... he wants me to _break_ myself... and oh, how he’ll _laugh_ if he manages to pull it off” he chuckled, his brows furrowing...

Why the fuck was he laughing? Feeling this _ridiculous_ mirth at such a time when he should be...

“Oh fuck!” he laughed, his left hand slamming the small, breakfast harbouring table. “It’s the _fucking_ food... of _course_ it is... great, what? Is this Asgardian laughing-gas or something?” 

“Tis but a sprinkin’ of ttherms’ wart and gestberry juice” the elder servant responded pleasantly. “All safe a’course, nothin’ ta’ hurt the wee one and jus’ enough that you may find some cheer... although why you shouldst have ta’be _given_ cheer is beyond such as me... oh... shouldst _I_ have been wed to such an alpha...”

“You can have him” Tony said with a grin, his vision tingeing a rosy, purple colour as all of the tension and stress he’d experienced since waking seemed to evaporate out of his shoulders... along with... wait... what were they doing?

“What were we doing?”

“Nothing that matters now” Loki stated, his left hand waving the parchment away. “However, what _does_ matter is that your friends should be arriving soon, hmm?” the alpha stated, his goblet finally drained as he stood. He then regarded the omegas gathered before him, the glare he gave warning them not to interfere. 

“Come, let us get washed and dressed before they arrive; you’ll not want to see them in just those servant rags, will you?”

“Hah... _you’re_ a servant rag” Tony retorted cleverly, his eyes sparking as he stood and stretched with a smile. 

“But don’t you try any funny stuff in the tub this time or I’ll tell _mom_ on you...”


	42. The Wedding (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Cursing, the reassuring presence of his mate’s arm around his waist the only thing stopping him from telling the driver of mythical-mario-kart to go fuck himself, Clint tried to keep his steady gaze on the twisting high-ways and by-ways which toured them _unnecessarily_ around the pseudo-Christmas township directly in front of the castle. He frowned when he saw no signs of damage; it looked as though Strange had been right when he’d said they’d have kept Tony on a short-leash. Not that he’d been expecting _carnage_ , or anything, but Tony was a power-house in his own right, suit or no...

“You ride well for an omega” Swaldson commented after another sharp turn. “Most do not take to chariot travel so well” he added whilst the goats grunted in the strain of the pace they’d been set. “Prince Loki had said you Midgardian hens are of a different sort so, tell me, what think you so far of our fair Capital? Your mate hast never taken you to a place to match its grandeur, hath he?”

Swivelling his patented death glare at the smug idiot with the reign, Clint really _was_ going to him to fuck himself before a gentle, mental nudge through his bond reminded him of the bigger game at play.

“Yeah, it’s quite some place you got here... Phil would be pretty hard pressed to find somewhere so _flashy_ back home... although, at the right angle, Vegas might come close... or that time we were running from Doom-bots out in the back-woods of Latveria... only, what you could see weren’t so much _fireworks_ as a factory exploding” he admitted with a shrug. “God that was romantic” he finished with a flutter of his eye-lashes, his hamming-up of the situation pulling an amused chuckle through their bond whilst the Æsir regarded him with a cold scowl; oops.

“You’d do well to control this one and his mouth, Alpha Coulson, comparing Asgard to wreckage isn’t something that will be taken well by many ears” he sniffed, his eyes returning to the road as they galloped ever nearer to the palace and a selection of off-roads which seemed to snake around to stables, court-yards and the like.

“I am sorry, Mr Swaldson, but I’ve yet to encounter anyone or anything that can control Clint for long and, should I _ever_ come across such a thing, I’d be sure to destroy it” Phil responded pleasantly, his neutral expression finally giving way to the smile he offered the poor, hopeless fucks who’d finally lost their usefulness. “And he wasn’t being disrespectful, _sir_ , that particular factory was loaded with chemical compounds which ignited so brightly they were seen across the borders of the three Country’s which land-lock Latveria” he stated with a shrug, the chariot slowing.

Grumbling something _purposefully_ in what the Agent knew to be Asgardian, the guard veered their chariot, which had now lost its escort, through an area virtually crawling with hurrying servants and attendants before he pulled into a side-yeard of sorts. There a tall, _elfin_ man, elegantly clothed in green, gold and black waited alone by a door sealed with golden vines; his platinum hair hung in loose waves down his back and his pink irises were narrowed in a distant, speculative manner as Swaldson bid them to exit the chariot.

“This beta is Argalad, he is the head of Prince Loki’s retinue... he will see you the rest of the way” the guard stated gruffly, his own hazel eyes narrowing at the pair, a sneer tugging at his lips when Clint winked at him. “I look _forward_ to when we three might meet again, mayhaps my mate might assist you in learning how to conduct yourself, _omega_ ” he finished with an ominous bow before turning and tugging his goats into motion.

As he left, Clint and Phil shared a look, their attention only pulled from watching the guard leave by a delicate cough sounding from behind them.

“Good morrow” a lyrical voice called, its tone far softer than the broad shoulders he had would have suggested but one which matched perfectly with his feminine, beautiful face; however, there was something cold, almost _clinical_ about his tone which set both Agents on edge.

“Wouldst you, hum, please come this way? I’ve just received word that his Highness is ready to receive you now... err, however, you must understand, that you _cannot_ be seen in what you’re currently wearing” the _femme_ looking male stated with something close to mirth, his smile sly and _almost_ unkind.

Scowling, Clint crossed his arms but followed Phil’s lead as the alpha moved to greet the creature with a small inclination of the head: “we’d be grateful of any assistance” he assured dryly. “I’ll be sure to let the tailors at Gucci _know_ that they aren’t quite meeting the _trends_ set here” he added whilst brushing imaginary dust off of his sleek, navy lapel. 

The beta grinned blandly, his lean body moving with the fluidity of a cat as he waved the vines away and pushed the doors open with a quirk of his wrist; “hmm, I’m not sure of what you say, in truth... I’ve often found the languages of Midgard to be wearisome to speak... But, ah, rudeness is not becoming, especially if I am to help set the standard... follow me, won’t you, and do make haste” he quipped, his long legs striding into a golden, tapestry slathered corridor. “His Highness detests tardiness...urm... and I shan’t hear the end of it if Prince Anthony’s... err, how would you say? Servers? Were to be late” he called over his shoulder as they ploughed forward.

“Servers?” Clint asked, his tailored pants catching slightly on his legs’ musculature. “We serve on a team-together, if that’s what you mean” he said as the turned right into what looked like a Swedish sauna without the steam or aging mafia bosses.

“Umm? Ah, yes, that must be so... now, come, come, please... these basins, you can wash yourselves I take it? Then those” the man, his translucent skin not even pinked from the pace he’d set, pointed to what Clint could only describe as a set of fancy Barney Rubble loincloths, minus the off-the-shoulder-top. One was trussed up in reds, golds and green whilst the other was reds, golds and black; this Lord of the Rings throw back had to be kidding?

“You’re not serious...”

“You have ten minutes; I will come for you then so do not be half-done... oh, ah, and a... umm, _snack_ , yes? Please, I’ve been told you must eat those” he added whilst pointing to two bowls of some sliced fruit set apart on a table next the basins seemingly _growing_ out of the wall. “A bowl each, yes... please do... it is important as more food won’t come until much later... it tastes, ugh, I do not know... but I’ve been told you must _eat_ as it is _safe_ for you...” he half stuttered as the harried body of a shorter, Asgardian beta, a boy really, skidded into the room.

What followed next was a heated display of Argalad hissing at the tanned-child who bowed and replied, his little body all but out of breath before both of them left and swiftly as the child came, leaving both Agents staring at the purple drape swishing back over the exit.

“This shit is getting too weird” Clint grumbled whilst eyeing the bowls and then glaring at the cosplay kilts. 

“Agreed, but we need to play nice, just for a little while longer; at least Heimdall’s eyes and ears aren’t a factor and the language barrier, as always, should work in our favour” Phil breathed, his fingers moving to loose his black tie whilst Clint moved to sit on a wooden bench protruding from the strange, glistening, marble-like walls. “So far, Strange’s predictions have been accurate and I think his enchantments should hold if the way the gate-keeper reacted to him was anything to go by” he added with a shrug. “Now come on, I know it’s not ideal, but...” he murmured, his own eyes appraising the smaller-waisted of the loincloths.

“... I’m getting pretty curious as to just how good you’ll look in that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-up; more Loki-Tony interaction.
> 
> I have heard the folk who want more Loki introspection and it's a comin'... however, and I don't mean this disrespectfully as I LOVE Loki but... most frostiron/ironfrost stories seem to focus _mainly_ on him (which I'm not saying is bad! Pleasedon'tthrowpointythingsatme!) and how he's suffering/struggling/dealing with things... Tony usually ends up being not referred to as really attractive (I notice this the most; there's usually great imagery of how amazing Loki is in terms of looks but Tony just seems to be glossed over) or suffering/struggling/dealing with things outside of PTSD/Alcoholism... So, I just wanted to write a fic where Tony was shown the way I always wanted him to be portrayed...
> 
> Hope that makes sense and that I haven't offended anyone; I'm just speaking my mind. :)
> 
> Also... sorry "Laura" Barton... but Clint should BE WITH PHIL AND YOU KNOW IT!
> 
> (P/C FTW!)
> 
> And, Argalad? An _actual_ elvish name I found on a website; I believe it's their equivalent of Albert.


	43. The Wedding (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Happy Halloween my wonderful, amazing readers! Here is a slice of extra creepy Loki to satisfy your darker!cravings! :)

Humming distractedly as Loki ran a soaped up sponge over his naked shoulders, Tony continued to sit on a bathing stool and looked around the same bathroom he’d been all but screaming in not that long ago... or was it? What had he been screaming about?

“There now, how fine you look, all the finer when dressed in our colours... will you stand?”

“Okay dokey Loki cokey” the younger man replied with a lop-sided grin, his eyes looking from the alpha to the floor as he rose to stand before stopping with a blink. “Hey” he said, his voice not slurred in the slightest, his actions fluid but his mind was a warm, muggy haze of pleased feelings. “There’s still writing on me, on my _scar_ ” he said, his right index finger running over the golden runes, causing him to giggle. “Oh man... I’m gonna be _so_ fat soon, I’m gonna look like Happy after an all nighter at Lings’ 24 hour buffet! Hah... ooh, that’s gonna be _so_ weird” he chuckled as Loki coaxed him to lean into his chest, the alpha’s hands joining his. 

“I cannot tell you how _pleased_ that sight will make me...”

“Hah! Really? You’re one of those, what did that news-lady call them? _Chubby-chasers_? Oh man, Loki, and I thought _I_ had problems...”

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the drivel his omega was spouting, Loki instead chose to pull him a little closer, his Seiðr weaving into the protection runes that would guard the protect the child as he formed; if he concentrated, the mage could feel the tiny spark of life gently pulsing inside.

“I still hate you, you know.”

Quirking a brow, Loki looked at the closed eyes and smile of his mate’s face. 

“I might be feeling higher than a teenager with his first joint, but me feeling good and talking shit doesn’t mean I don’t _know_... stuff...” he added lamely, his ability to be coherent ebbing and tiding in cosy, frothy waves.

“You know it... _I_ know it... but what I _don’t_ really know is why the fuck you’re putting me through this” he admitted, his head falling back on Loki’s shoulder. “So you’ve cut a vow... so what... why are we here... doing this? You don’t _even_ know me... hell, all we’ve really done since _New York_ is snipe at each other when you’ve randomly showed up to do... God... what were you _even_ doing on those odd times, anyway? The whole _God of Chaos_ thing kinda loses its mystique when you keep using it as an _excuse_...” he rambled whilst Loki gently walked them to where Gert had left their clothes.

“Ah, have we not already talked on such?”

“No... no we haven’t and this... this _isn’t_ that shit I’ve eaten talkin’... I keep asking and you keep dancing around and... I feel, I feel like my head should hurt and I want to punch you so hard in the face you have _no_ idea but all I can do... all I can do is stand here and laugh as that _nighty_ looking, _dress_ thing keeps floating closer, okay, knock that off... Ahahaha!” he giggled as Loki raised his arms, the gown floating up and over his head in order to envelop his whole body. When it did, it melted into a lather of glistening crimson, vermilion and gold before forming into a beautiful, intricate patch-work of runes and patterns which fixed like tattoos under his skin and matched the glitter of the gems which still perched within the strands of his hair.

“How could any _not_ want you, Anthony?”

“Don’t keep **bullshitting** me” he chuckled, his eyes now wide in their search of the different things that crawled and writhed like living things all over his body, a portion of it solidifying around his genitals to ‘artfully’ cover and conceal them. 

“Well? Come on, let’s cut the whole ‘cus Frigga said so’ act and get to the point... _no one_ tells you what to do, and you’ve got those old dames’ eating out of the palm of your hand... you telling me that _you_ , the great ‘big-bad’, didn’t have a plan to get Asgard back that didn’t even _mention_ me? _Puh-leese_...”

“Mmm, perhaps...”

“Perhaps my well toned _ass_... hey, hey! You have to wear that too?” he babbled, his vision flashing pink for a second as Loki donned a similar gown which, just like Tony’s, fizzed to coat his arms, chest and ab-accented stomach with runes before merging with the permanent ones Karnilla had etched into his back so many centuries ago. 

“Heh... that’s just... well” Tony stated, the fully dilated pupils he sported taking in the sculpted figure of the God before a high-pitched voice in the back of his head, kind of like Jarvis on helium, told him that this _was not a view_ he should be admiring.

“Ugh! Fuck you and your... _stupid_ body” he whined around a laugh that just _would not die_ as he spun around, the loincloth wrapping itself around him as he travelled. “We done?”

“Oh yes” Loki purred, his own wedding garb neatly finished with a cloak of platinum, charcoal and black wolf’s skin as he took a blinking Tony’s arm and spun him one more time. “Let us go and meet with young Clinton and his keeper, hmm?”

“Wha? Whoa... ah, Clint and Phil are here? Oh _no_ , you pri...!” he cut off with a gasp as the alpha pulled him along and back to the parlour through yet another golden corridor. The pace of his walk catching him off guard and making him _laugh_ again... almost as though the more he moved, the more potent whatever he’d ingested became... Everything was becoming warmer, brighter and that much more _interesting_ to look at... he felt pleasantly _okay_... like that delicious burn that washed over his stomach after that first glass of scotch was licking all over him...

“Clinton, Philip, what a _genuine_ pleasure to see you once more... I hope Argalad has treated you well?”

Startling back to the present, his arm still grasped firmly, Tony stopped dead when he saw two of his closest friends, two of the only people in the world who’d known his gender and helped him to keep it secret and now, because of _him_ , here they were... dressed like...

“Oh my God! You look _almost_ as ridiculous as me!” he cackled, his true feelings of horror and desperation churning into a giggle as he tugged his arm free and ran to them; they’d been previously sitting on Tony’s former couch but both rose to meet him, their eyes wide and concerned as Clint caught him and looked him carefully in the face.

“Tony? Shit, man, what have these fuckers done to you?” he asked, his fingers gently pulling at the older omega’s eyelids to check him more thoroughly. “You sadistic prick” he snarled whilst Phil stood in front of the pair, his eyes never leaving Loki’s amused face. “What? You lost your stupid sceptre so you’ve decided to drug people into doing your bidding instead?”

Grinning, Loki conjured a goblet before gracefully moving to sit on the free couch; “what a lovely arrangement you make” he commented idly before leaning into the cushions. “Why not sit awhile, hmm? The wedding will not begin for another two hours or so and I feel we have much to discuss” he added with a drink, the small table between them glittering until new platters of foods and different glasses of drinks appeared.

Watching them sit, Tony giggled and slapped at Clint’s fingers before he noticed the tray of sandwiches, their bread as pink as the hue which edged his eyes. “Oh, _wow_ , I love these... they’re just...” he ranted, a shudder flexing through his body as he grabbed one. “Just _wow_ ” he added around a bite before following Phil’s arms as they reached to bring him down and onto the cushions comfortably.

“You’re a real piece of work, Loki” the other alpha said, his voice unnervingly calm and serious, his eyes never once leaving the amused jade he’d locked with the moment the pair had entered the room. The same room that they’d been ushered to just moments ago, its beautiful, pale-marble setting and rich furnishings the only things present within its wide expanse. Not even the elf-like man who’d all but force-fed them their “Midgardian-friendly” _snack_ had entered; they’d just been told to _“sit”_ , like a pair of freshly trained pups and _“not to be touching anything other than seat”_.

“Ooh, hey, do you guys want some... oh! Ah! God Tony _no_... sorry, shit...haha!” the former mortal chuckled through another bite, his hands nimbly missing every attempt Clint made to stop him, the younger omega’s worry climbing to all out distress. “Yeah... you really shouldn’t touch it... I didn’t want to... but, oh, when I _did_... I’ve never tasted anything that’s so... ah, shit, I don’t even know what I’m saying...”

“Hey, it’s alright, here, just... have some water...”

“No good” Tony said through a mouthful, his right arm worming its way (with some help) over Clint’s shoulders. “They’ve spiked _everything_ ” he said in a stage-whisper which ended in a giggle. “Seriously, these guys have been preparing to fuck me over since birth, actual _birth_... their Queen thinks, ugh, _says_ I’m her baby... she showed me like a flash-back or something, like in a _freaking_ movie” he added, his tone astonished. 

Nodding slightly, Clint hugged him close around the waist.

“He’s as good as incapacitated” Phil observed, the stare-off ongoing. “How in the world, this one or _any_ other, can him committing to vows in a public assembly be legal?” he asked, his tone grave. “Your brother and the other representatives of Asgard SHIELD has dealt with have all held your realm up to be the pinnacle of civilisation in terms of laws and justice... not even our _backwards_ planet allows such things to happen” he growled.

“Well, I suppose in your _backwards_ way, you have a point” Loki admitted with a shrug and another sip of his goblet. “However, this was the quickest and _easiest_ way to ensure that Anthony accepted his duties to the throne and his blood realm” he added with a careless stretch. “Do you not think _I_ would have preferred him to commit himself unaided?”

Snarling, Clint ignored the warning Phil sent him through their bond, his blue eyes blazing with anger. “You’re disgusting! God! And to think that I actually felt _sorry_ for you for even a split second after we found out what your sceptre (“it was _never_ mine, hawkling”) actually did to you” he ground out. “Hell, it probably didn’t need to warp that mind of yours _much_ did it?” he added sharply, his eyes snapping to Tony greedily grabbing another of the pink things he wanted to burn along with _everything_ else.

“Oh, such _heated_ words... you _wound_ me, pet, truly... why is it that all of the omegas who catch my eye must be so brutish and coarse in their phrasing?”

Phil was on his feet before he realised it.

“Now now” the God said warmly, his relaxed posture further raising the other alpha’s hackles. “I meant no harm, all can see that our little bird has found the perfect cage in _you_ , Agent...” he admitted, his smirk stretching a little when the other alpha refused to return to his seat, his toned form poised and ready to strike. “At first, I must say that I found Clinton’s choice in mate to be quite bizarre... however, when I bid him tell me of _your_ wedding day during our time together, well...”

“You stop there, you son of a bitch!”

“Oh, but you told the tale of your love so _well_ , my little bird, I have thought of that _particular_ time we’ve shared together often” he said whilst leaning forward. “I look forward to when we can share such talks again.”

“That’ll be on one **cold** day in hell, not that _you’d_ mind, I’m sure” Clint snapped; everyone chose to ignore the _”oh, you made a frost-giant joke, how _uncool_ of you”_ that Tony snickered around the fourth sandwich he was rapidly consuming.

“Hmm, I think you’ll find, hawk-mine, that that day may come sooner than you believe.”

At his words, even Tony stilled, his throat constricting around the food he’d tried to swallow, the pink haze momentarily lifting, his arm around Clint’s shoulder jerking; “...no...” he breathed. “Loki... you... what have you done?”

Now it was the Chaos God’s turn to laugh, the sound rich and full.

“I have told you that I wish you to be settled here, yes? What kind of mate would I be to strand you here and with a retinue only staffed by three omegas of whom you know so little?”

“What?”

“I hope you _enjoyed_ your snack earlier, gentlemen, hopefully as much as you will come to enjoy your new lives amongst the servers’ of Asgard for, whilst you dressed, I had Argalad ensure that Idunn’s fruit be offered to you... it is hard to stop eating it once you’ve started, yes?”

Phil’s knees gave way, his form sitting heavily next to an almost hysterically giggling Tony whilst Clint held onto him despite his trembling frame.

“Oh God...” he giggled. “You absolute _bastard_... unless you want me to cut you up whilst you _sleep_ you better do something about this... I’m not... hahaha... _not_ having them suffer because of me... oh, oh my sides hurt...” he laughed whilst Clint, beautiful _wonderful_ Clint, who’d been his bro from the minute he’d gotten to know Agent better, even before the whole _Avengers Initiative_ had really taken off, held him close.

“Please... I’ll do whatever you want...”

“It is done.”

“Loki... you’re, ha, you’re not doing this... come on, trickster... this is going to far...”

“Oh, I’m afraid in this matter I am quite serious” the God admitted, his goblet drained and his smile pleased. “I said that I wanted to make you happy... this is my first step; you may not thank me now, but you’ll all soon settle and... true to me _wanting you_ to be happy, I’ve granted them unto you so I can do them no harm... None, bar you, has the right to punish or control... unless, of course, they were to do anything _untoward_... However, I have every confidence in Argalad and his ability to, how do you Midgardian’s put it? Show you the ropes? Yes, that’s it... he’ll ensure that you’re competent in no time at all” he assured.

“We’re sure to be one big, _happy_ family, hmm? You do understand, don’t you Philip, that if you don’t want to be challenged and killed as a newly born Asgardian Alpha that you’ll need to rut with your hen soon, yes? A precious little archer like Clinton will be highly prized, after all... Ah, not so highly as _my_ Anthony of course... but still” he said pleasantly to the shocked trio, their eyes fixed on his in utter disbelief.

“Mayhaps our wedding night will not only see us celebrating, eh Anthony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh? Ahh?
> 
> Well, a few of you already called it ;)
> 
> Tomorrow... the Wedding... it's actually here...


	44. The Wedding (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Well... it's here; next chapter = The Aftermath ; )
> 
> The wedding may have taken a while to get here BUT we still got a ways to go lads and lasses! 
> 
> I hope you stay with me...
> 
> I haven't written any SMUT in a while now, have I?
> 
> (But What Kind?!!)
> 
> ; )

Standing beside his wife upon the grand-balcony overseeing the main entrance, the huge space full of musicians, entertainers, guests and serves of all varieties bearing a plethora of gifts and tokens, Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully, his eye narrowed as Thor (accompanied by the Warriors Three) met with the Sorcerer Supreme and the other Midgardians.

“What is going on within that mind of yours, My Lord?”

“Feh, you wouldst use that tone with me?” the older of the pair grumbled, his body dressed in his finest armour which gleamed in the mid-morning sun. 

Waving calmly to the throngs of Vanir who exalted her as they passed through the main gate, Frigga’s beautiful face remained composed as she said: “Tone, My Lord? Why, I am uncertain as to what you mean” she murmured. “However, if I _appear_ to be _somewhat_ perturbed, perhaps _you_ leaving me and mine to _our_ business would go far in soothing me” she stated coolly, her eyes meeting his in a side-ways glance.

Laughing heartily, Odin also raised his hand in a wave to the Dwarves who saluted him upon their entrance. “Ah, so the boy tried to alter his fate, eh? You’d forgive your old spouse a trick or two, surely? After all, have we not been wanting to break our last stale-mate for sometime now?”

Turning to him, her demeanour placid, the Queen straightened her skirt and smiled coldly.

“Our quibbles have _never_ before involved the boys” she reminded. “When you brought them to me, you said ‘here, they are yours’ and, as a dutiful wife, I mothered them, _raised_ them and loved them” she said, her eyes glittering with the memories. “And never once did you interfere, never once did you even interact with them unless it was part of a greater scheme you’d dreamed up for the Nine and, since they are _your_ blood, what could I do or say? It was not _my_ place... I was but a surrogate...”

“Frigga...”

“No, let me, this needs be said” she interrupted, her smile now _less_ unkind. “I do not say these things out of malice, I love them, truly and... although you and I have had our moments, my love for you is something you must never question...”

“Nor mine for you.”

“...However, did, at any time, I say unto you ‘here, _he_ is yours’? Have I given any consent to you where Anthony is concerned?”

Blinking, Odin puffed out his chest: “he is Asgardian...”

“He is _mine_ ” the blonde retorted calmly, the bite in her voice quirking Odin’s brow as they stood together, for all the realms a united couple, comfortably close and present to preside over the marriage of their sons. “I gave up _much_ when we joined, granted not as _much_ as _you_ , but in this I am absolute; do not interfere with him or his place at Loki’s side, do not trifle with your youngest child’s destiny as ruler or adviser and leave Thor to enjoy _actual_ happiness, a happiness he would not have known on the path _you_ tried to steer him on... Let him be, let them _all_ be” she stated, her body rigid and resolute. 

“Think on my words, think on what danger you could bring should you set up to challenge my Mistress’ once more and ask yourself if your pride, your _ego_ is really worth more to you then your family and Asgard’s place within the Nine” she added before turning toward the balcony’s exit.

“I am going to fetch the boys now; the altar is set, the guests are being escorted to the Throne Room and the Banquet Hall awaits us anon” she called, her form not looking back once; “I will see you upon the seat, My King.”

Watching as the honour guard opened the doors to let her pass, Odin huffed before turning back to gaze upon his oldest son and those he’d gathered to him, his frown grim; “Norns’ be damned” he grumbled. “The purveyors of fate are _not_ the fates themselves, after all” he breathed, his eye briefly meeting those of a blank faced Sorcerer Supreme. “Play your hand well, Strange, and I will play mine.”

As though sensing the sentiment in his words, the mortal nodded his head before turning back to the conversation at hand whilst Odin began to follow in his wife’s wake.

“And you’re sure your fair friend is... well?” 

Chuckling, his smile doing little to sooth Fandral’s query, Stephen looked to Darcy as she continued to ogle and loop around the group, her phone snapping pics left, right and centre as even Thor became a littler perturbed, his form standing near a still silently fuming Jane who’d done little more than glare at him after saying “we _need_ to talk.”

“I wouldn’t worry about Miss Lewis; true, she may be a little _too_ high spirited” he said in a volume loud enough for her to catch. “But what is youth without enthusiasm?”

Blinking, stopping and putting her phone in her jeans pocket with a cough, her face almost struggling to become more serious, the femme moved back to the circle they’d form in the midst of many different travellers; their guards had been firmly dismissed by Thor upon his arrival.

“Heh, there’s nothing like a celebration to make one _truly_ joyous” Volstagg agreed, his hefty body quaking with his mirth as he slapped Thor on the back with a strength that would fell most men. “Although, friend-mine, I’d have _hoped_ twas _your_ wedding we’d be seeing first... not that I’m not pleased for Loki, of course” he hastily added, his eyes sneaking a peek at the mortal femme who choked at his words whilst Thor shoved him in the shoulder.

Steve and Natasha watched the exchange, both tense at the loss of their team mates, especially since Thor had had no idea as to why they’d been sent elsewhere; Natasha’s keen gaze was also quick to see the flash of anger that’d crept across the Lady Sif’s face at the mention of Thor’s intentions towards Jane.

“Well, maybe you _shouldn’t_ be pleased for Loki” the blonde mortal interjected, his face stern. “What he’s done is seen as a criminal act with hefty consequences back on...”

“I’d be careful what you say, Captain” the stoically watching Hogan interrupted bluntly. “You are not in your realm, you are out of your depth and your words could amount to treason...”

“Hogan, come now, these are Shield-Brothers I hold as dearly to my heart as you...”

“No Thor” the Vanir born warrior stated firmly, his serious expression darkening. “You hold them _more_ dearly, too dearly, perhaps...”

“Bah! Hogan! What talk is this?” Volstagg tried, his large, bearded face grinning whilst shaking the smaller, lither warrior’s shoulder. “Let us not...”

“But he is right” Sif stated, her beautiful features pulling into a grimace as she moved to stand in front of a blinking, startled Thor, her hand brandishing her sword not as a threat, but to gesture to the assembled mortals. “When you were cast out, we agreed as friends who _know_ you that it twasn’t a bad thing, that maybe some time in a lesser place may be _good_ for you... to help you _settle_ into the King we know you’re to be...” she said, her passion flaring as she stood closer. “All is wrong now, don’t you see it? How is it that Loki is rising to the throne? Thor! He tried to _slay_ you, his own _brother!” she whispered through a hiss. “And now you bring _these_ mortals here, _mortals_ Thor? Truly? You are _leaving_ your birth-right and the safety of the Nine to play with things that will wither and _die_ in the time it takes for one of our children to hold a sword? This is madness! This is _pointless_ and I _cannot_ just _idly_ stand by and watch...” she ground out, her volume still low enough that the other-worldly dignitaries wouldn’t hear._

“You’re making a fool of yourself and everything you’ve fought so hard to protect for all of these centuries, and for what? Your _little_ scientist there...”

“That is enough Sif...”

“Is it?” she asked, her blade pointing at his chest, his _heart_. “Maybe I shouldst plunge my blade here so that you may _feel_ what it is that I...”

Moving quicker than even Steve could follow, Thor snatched the sword and rammed it into the immaculate tiles before him, a rumble of thunder echoing around the heavens which, luckily, was seen as such a common occurrence that only a few people of Alfheim stopped to look and raise brows.

“I have _said_ enough” he warmed quietly, his form towering over the warrior femme. “If there is any here making a _mockery_ of themselves it is _you_ Sif... I do not from whence this _belligerent_ ignorance came, but you’d do well to counter it” he stated. “As for me, I have _not_ forgotten who I am... but the person of whom you speak was a boy, a child who’d had his head filled with the grandeur of a purpose he was never meant to serve... If you canst accept this, then I pity your lack of comprehension... mayhaps it would do _you_ some benefit to leave our realm awhile... For, it may be true that mine brother has acted hastily in the past, but there are things you must not, neigh, you _cannot_ know which had led him astray... he is returned to us now, as whole and happy as I have ever seen... It is _you_ , people who have claimed to count him as a _friend_ who must...”

“Ah, methinks we shouldst make our way into the palace, yes? The stewards are...”

“Frandral” Thor warned, his tone grave as he looked each of the warriors three in the eye before once again settling on the subdued but no less angry figure of Sif. “Today is a day of joy; mine brother is to be married and we, as his future subjects, will think on these tidings gladly; he is not the monster you all think him to be and Anthony’s return home was in sight regardless of this day coming to pass or not” he added, his eyes now appraising everyone.

“I know it is hard to believe and I understand your distrust but all of this, this useless talk needs to end for now; we must be there for them and welcome their union as it is _right_ to do so” he added, his words causing Steve to grit his teeth and Natasha to scowl whilst Dr Strange simply shrugged as if to say ‘I told you so’.

Laughing, it’s sound a little too strained, Volstagg wrapped his left arm around Thor’s shoulder and dragged Hogan into a hug with the other.

“Aye! There now! A celebration is a celebration!” he cheered whilst Darcy chewed her gum a little louder and Jane turned to look at Thor, his eyes widening as though she’d never seen him before.

“Come then friends, old and new, allow me to lead the way whilst our Thor has his time with the Lady Jane, yes? We shall meet your at our honoured station at the foremost section of your father’s court, my friend; I hope that your beautiful partner may be in finer spirits by then” he called whilst following the lessening crowd.

Frowning, Steve nodded to Jane who nodded back, his hand leading Darcy along as she retained a serious demeanour next to a still angered Natasha, the four of them walking alongside Strange who had also become less openly _pleased_.

“Notice if you will, mortals, the stunning architecture, the statues of our heroes and the _loveliness_ of our beta and omega servers... it must all be very impressive to you but, do not become bewildered, for I am an expert at navigating the Royal Halls...”

“An expert in finding the Banquet Hall, you mean!” Fandral laughed heartily as they continued to follow the guests and entertainers, their music and singing blending in with the conversation and gossip being spoken in a hundred languages that Steve and Natasha could never hope to understand, their eyes searching, scanning.

However, from a more secluded balcony, one of Loki’s disguised clones looked on, it’s small, beta body barely visible as it peeked out of the shadows before running back to a smaller, observation window which gave him an almost ideal view of Thor and Jane; the thunderer was trying to lead her to one of the gardens next to the main-gate. He grinned; “I wish you luck with _that_ one” he chuckled, his voice young and sweet before he scampered back along the way he’d come, his currently brown eyes full of glee as he silently watched more gifts of all varieties mount up in the Great Hall. The wrapped, bejewelled splendours of varying sizes were now encircling the large, viridian and crimson podium and it's Emperor-sized bed which was draped in luxurious furs and the petals of many, desire-scented aphrodisiac inducing flowers; a true _gift_ from his uncle Frey...

Yes, it appeared that, as always, his mother had excelled herself and, in exchange, he intended to see her wishes come to fruition, just as she wished to see his and Thor’s.

Then, sparing the huge, salacious futon one final glance with a pleased chuckle, Loki allowed the clone to dissipate as the Lords and Ladies who’d come to bear witness to the day he’d been waiting for, for over four thousand years started to enter the chamber behind them, their gasps of awe at the banner-decked throne room ringing in his ears.

It was time; not that his two, new servers were that _pleased_ about it.

“Ah, don’t ye fret my lovely pair!” Gert cooed, her arms snagging both Phil and Clint by the wrists. “Just you come with me; we’ll see ya quarters in Master Loki’s suite on the way, hmm? Now, now, don’t go a worryin’, you’ll be reunited with ya master in the evenin’” she added, her sheer strength pulling them along as Tony watched with a giggle. How he’d wanted to say good-bye, but every time he did he just _laughed_ again, his _mother’s_ steadying hand on his left shoulder, Loki’s on his right as two of the people he actually gave a shit about, their mouths sealed shut, were dragged away.

“Come along then, my child, let’s announce you to the Nine and have you bound, hmm?” Frigga said warmly, her free hand gently cupping his cheek. “Oh, how darling you look... almost better than what I had envisioned... you’re pleased too, dearest?” she enquired whilst Loki moved to place a gentle kiss at the side of Tony’s lax mouth.

“Of course, who would not be?” he asked pleasantly. “I shall not forget all that you have done, mother.”

“No, you shan’t” she said through a pleased laugh as they began to leave the parlour with a humming Tony between them; “I shall _ensure_ you do not when the time comes” she added with a knowing wink, her Seiðr extending to envelop them all. “To the altar, then?”

“To the altar and the _throne_ ” the raven haired alpha stated with a grin, their bodies phasing out of existence before reappearing in a room larger than any Tony had ever seen before, their forms lined up in front of a huge, golden seat which played host to Odin and a pair of ravens big enough to frighten even the ballsiest of dobermans. Then, looking behind him briefly, the former mortal swiftly craned his neck back the other way; God, he’d _never_ been shy but...

“Holy shit” he whispered through a giggle, his pink-hued vision purposefully looking past Odin as he shuddered between his mate and mother. “That is a _fuck-load_ of people” he breathed, his face swivelling around and up to Loki. “Just how many people are here? Did you sell tickets at half-price or something? Is this your Black-Friday sale? Cus, if it is, there is _not_ enough of me to go around...” he chuckled whilst Loki gave his waist a reassuring squeeze.

“Worry not, dear-heart, they’re merely here to wish us well” he purred while Frigga kissed his temple before moving to stand beside Odin, his imperious form seated with all the regal-bearing of his status, his hand gesturing them to turn to the roar of the crowd, their cheers and cries of adulation setting Tony’s hair on end. Jesus, it was like being stood in front of fifty Super-Bowl crowds when their teams were winning; he swallowed, the sparkles in his vision making it hard for him to focus even as he laughed breathless whilst Loki joined their right and left hands. He then pulled them up, the pair of them resembling an announcer bolstering a World Champion after a title-fight; if possible the cheers grew louder, more pleased and raucous, especially when Odin moved to stand, his staff aloft.

“People of the Nine” he called, his voice silencing the crowd almost as quickly as the cheering had started. “On this day, we are to wed two sons of Asgard; what say you?!”

“Aye!!” the gathered masses called, their cry making Tony shake before another flash of pink settled him, his smile never leaving, never waning as he stared at the sea of faces in so many different colours and shapes he thought his head would spin and his eyes roll out of his head. This was it... this was _actually_ happening... he was going to be trapped here... forever... trapped with Clint and Phil and...

“No...” he breathed through the smile, his slowed heart-beat a dank thud in his ears...

“Help me... someone... please...”

And then, the world went black amidst explosions of pink and glitter...

He knew no more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a bit of an anti-climax?
> 
> I'm sorry if it is... and the cliff-hanger...
> 
> You know what I'm like!
> 
> I hope I've kept things interesting and hopefully left you a few hints/things to think about... especially my portrayal of Miss Lewis... *cough* whatyoutalkinbout *cough* and Strange's composure, his willingness to defend her actions...
> 
> "The Aftermath" is still being reviewed and WILL contain SMUT ; )
> 
> I'll try for a mid-week update BUT I've got another big deadline in "real-life" to meet by Friday so it might be the weekend.
> 
> Thank you again SO MUCH for your comments and support! I hope you're all still enjoying it!


	45. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait; I hope this (and the subsequent smut to come) will make up for it!

“... is just _crazy_ , Thor; why in the hell can’t you understand how awful this is? This isn’t _you_...”

They were stood under an arch-way coated in his mother’s favourite roses, the light of the late morning sun playing in his Jane’s hair and shimmering off of the magnificent broach she wore pinned to a dress close to Asgardian in its style... and he longed to tear it from her body.

“... in the time we’ve spent together, you can’t tell me your sweetness, your _compassion_ has all been a lie. Tony is your _friend_...”

“My little brother, the youngest of our clan until his own child is born” he interjected, his eyes never leaving hers in her hurried pacing.

“But _Thor_ , he _shouldn’t_ be pregnant! Don’t you see? What Loki has done is...”

“Tis’ the nature of things here, Jane” he countered. “Omegas and femmes run, alphas and betas chase, it is a story older than us all” he reasoned calmly. “In a hundred years this will all be forgotten and Loki’s children shouldst be playing happily with ours...”

“What?!”

Stopping in her tracks, the mortal scientist crossed her arms, her gorgeous features strained in disbelief before shock gave way to temper as she stormed towards his leaning form, her slender frame all but trembling in her anger as she balled her dainty, science hardened hands into fists.

“You expect me to allow any children we _might_ have to live _here_ and have anything to do with him? He’s a would-be world conqueror, a liar and a rapist! Even if he didn’t lead an army to attack Earth (“which he did only under duress and manipulation”)... Ugh! And _even_ if that is true, your _brother_ is a monster! Are you telling me that it’s okay with you that he just snapped Tony up and took him against his will? When Phil called me about it I was so terrified that I asked him to help Dracy and I disappear until we could reach the rest of you at the Tower... I text Erik and told him to go to the bunker! Thor... I was beside myself with worry that he was trying to hurt you again through _us_... I mainly hid myself in case it wasn’t just Tony or the Avengers he was targeting... Especially after last time when he _tried to kill me_...”

“Kill? Dear Jane, the ordeal of which you speak was _necessary_...”

“Necessary?!” she cried, her anger keeping the tears she felt at bay as she continued to stare at the alpha who’d once sat with her on a roof and helped to clarify her life’s work, the warrior who she’d _always_ felt had a heart as big as the realms he’d helped her to define. “He **abducted** me from a SHIELD facility, locked me in a room with some kind of strange, dark-matter substance and then let me _loose_ in London...”

“Ah, but you forget what that _substance_ was... T’was the Aether, he’d found one of the infinity-gems, a source of great and terrible power which the Mad Titan, amongst others, has done much to acquire... Loki _knew_ you wouldn’t be harmed by it, you have no Seiðr, you could only ever project it if cornered and, of course he _knew_ I would come to your aid, you’re my intended... What quicker, more secretive way to ensure the gem was returned to Asgard without raising the attention of the many who have sought it?”

“Ugh! Have you _heard_ yourself? You’re talking so _strangely_...”

“No Jane” the warrior stated, his tone serious as he stood, his hands gently clasping hers, their eyes locking. “I am speaking as one with so much more insight and experience, an Æsir who, even after so many centuries, is only just growing up... and I have the love of you and the love of my family to thank for it... Jane, I know it is hard for you to see, but once you’ve eaten Idunn’s gift and mated with me this day...”

Baulking, her hands pulling away as she stared at Thor in something close to horror, Jane breathed: “mated with you this day? You’re talking as though everything is _decided_...”

“Ah, but it is, you’re my intended... what better time then now to...”

“ _What better time?_ ” Jane snapped, her form standing tall in her indignation. “Thor, you’re being ridiculous... Have you been enchanted? Has he gotten to you?” she asked, bewildered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Or is this who you were before Earth? Are you really going to forget everything that you’ve _learned_ , all that we’ve been through? How can you just... mmph!?”

When Thor grabbed her and kissed her in the passionate way they’d exchanged only a few nights ago, Jane felt her resolve give way to temptation, her body reacting to the feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth...

“No!” she hissed whilst pulling away, a tear escaping her eye as she glared. “This is not happening Thor, you’re _not_ you...”

“Jane...”

“No” she said, her right hand pressing to the broach, her eyes widening when Thor focused his gaze onto it with a scowl, his advanced senses no doubt picking up on its magical potential. “I’m sorry, I love you and I’m sorry, but until we can find a way to sort this out, to get Tony home... I can’t even _look_ at you right now...” she added, her voice strained.

“And I don’t want you to touch me...”

As the words left her lips and enacted the protective spell Dr Strange had placed upon it, Stephen felt the pull on his Seiðr as he stood between Steve and Natasha, their eyes focused on Odin from their ‘front row’ seats; the old God looked the part in his gleaming armour. Yes, for all intents and purposes he appeared to be every inch the war-lord his predecessor had duelled with; what had yet to appear, however, was the mated pair he’d travelled with. Frowning, he looked to Dracy, her mouth still incessantly chewing as she met his gaze, her eyes now a deeper shade of blue whilst her face shifted subtly.

“Not just yet, my friend” he mouthed, his eyes briefly meeting Odin’s as several attendants rushed hither and thither; to his estimation there were five hundred or so peoples from all realms bar, unsurprisingly, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim and Niflheim, and many had yet to take their seats in the side galleries. It was unfortunate that so many had to be here to bear witness to what was about to happen; he’d always been cautious when demonstrating his prowess for fear of the attention it would bring to Earth. However, with the Mad Titan’s gaze already upon his blue-marble of a world and the Chitauri invasion having introduced the people of his home to a wider _spectrum_ of life amongst the stars, he supposed this type of confrontation was inevitable. 

Beginning a conflict with Asgard _would not_ be ideal, but, one couldn’t argue that Tony Stark’s absence (he and Agatha Harkness had both agreed) would be catastrophic for Earth; he was pioneering green-energy and eco-saving technologies that would ensure their survival for centuries. Without him, and the innovations that no other inventor could hope to match in at least two hundred years (if humanity survived that long), humans would face starvation and thirst the likes of which would cause wars that might make WWII look like a skirmish between children.

He would _not_ allow a future like that to come to pass and, in this at least, Odin seemed agreeable, but what the old King’s true motives were had yet to be revealed; it was a shame that he didn’t have longer to ponder any other, future complications for, as Natasha went to ask him something, the Allmother appeared with the guests of honour. And, as he’d expected, Tony’s eyes were pinked with the ttherms’ wart’s influence but, as he looked a little more closely, Stephen blinked, his Seiðr tentatively reaching out in inquiry... there was something off, something was _interfering_ with the former mortal’s aura... it was electric-blue in nature and bubbling, _writhing_ inside his body...

By the Gods... the amulet of Ka’ek’haln, which he’d concealed upon his person, was reacting to it; “Strange, what’s the matter, what’re you...”

Before Natasha could finish, their ears ringing with the crowd who cheered at Odin’s words, the amulet freed itself from the confines of his cape and flew towards Tony at a speed that not even Frigga, her eyes widened, or Loki, his hand still locked with his mate, could follow. It collided with his chest, lodging itself where the Arc Reactor had once been held, before it began assimilating itself into the skin it touched, its changed, electric-blue surface rapidly disappearing into the flesh as Tony sank to the ground.

Then, several things seemed to occur all at once.

Jane, her tear scattered face astonished, was at his side; her sudden appearance startling the Dwarves behind them and causing Steve Rogers to fall to the side, his form knocking into a guard who’d been ‘watching over them’. Natasha, the long skirt of her beautiful dress flaring, was wrestling with the guard who’d intercepted her as she’d sprinted to follow _Darcy_ , whose body was abnormally stretching and bending to encircle a now unconscious Tony whilst Frigga was held back by Odin. The hoards of guests were in an uproarious state of cries in multiple languages as Stephen, himself, flew to the dais whilst Loki, on his knees and gasping, struggled to remain conscious as the sound of thunder overhead drowned out everything else.

“Strange! What is it you have done!?” the Queen cried, her eyes still fixed on the incapacitated bodies of her sons as _Darcy_ truly reformed into her, or rather _his_ true self; Reed Richard’s turned to regard the ancient femme with a look of cool calculation.

“It would appear, your majesty, that Dr Strange was quite correct in his assumption that Tony’s _Seiðr_ , as you’d call it, is Earth-based... hmm, and it looks as though Extremis is behaving just as Jarvis predicted given the amulet’s catalyst properties ” he added calmly, his tone analytical and reserved. “As you can see form the blueish-hue encrusting itself around the runes you’ve imbued him with, the child you claim as _yours_ is very much Midgardian regardless of whatever external stimulus you’ve used to wipe that from his DNA” he continued, his force-field generator easily repelling the guards.

“This, of course, means that the Godess Oshtur has every right to challenge your claim to him” Stephen added, his hand gesturing to whisk away the guards bothering both himself and the two Avengers behind him.

“How _dare_ you...”

“Silence!” Odin called, his arm releasing Frigga as his staff collided with the dais; the resonating sound of it impacting the stone rippling throughout the expansive chamber just as Thor entered, his body flying with the aid of Mjölnir atop the heads of the assembled crowd to land at Stephen’s side. 

“Guests and dignitaries” he announced. “Allow my Stewards to provide entertain and to delight you within the Great Hall whilst the head of the Nine sees to its business with the lesser realms and its qualms as is only _fair_ ” he called. “The wedding shall re-commence at noon-time and, until then, Asgard is your humble servant; please enjoy our hospitality at your leisure” he added, his face smiling and pleased, almost as though everything that’d transpired was part of the wedding’s ceremony. Similar, perhaps, to a little prank played by the best man; yes, his demeanour would lead any to believe that this was merely an hilarious series of events he’d generated to tell his grandchildren in years to come... And Stephen Strange _did not_ like it.

“Tony, Tony can you hear me?”

Looking down at the former mortal who’d begun to stir next to his still dumb-struck mate, the Sorcerer Supreme frowned as Reed carefully inspected him with a series of medical equipment he’d concealed beneath the guise he’d been previously wearing. 

“What have you poisoned him with?” the scientist enquired bluntly, a scanner running across the blearily blinking omega’s eyes; all pretences of the _enthusiastic_ young femme he’d attempted to impersonate vanishing beneath his quizzical mind. And, as a member of the Illuminati, he was curious as to just how the Chaos God had managed to subdue a man that not only led their organisation or several occasions, but a man who’d successfully concealed his gender from some of the brightest minds their world had to offer.

“He has not _been_ poisoned” Frigga countered haughtily, her beautiful features as cold as Mr Fantastic’s tone had been.

“What spell has befallen my brothers?” Thor asked seriously, his eyes rigidly regarding the two Æsir and refusing to look back at Jane. “If any harm has been caused...”

“What?” Natasha snapped, her body crouched beside Tony as Frigga moved to kneel by Thor and a slowly blinking Loki, his own golden runes tinged blue. “Are you meaning to say that no _harm_ has taken place already? We’re supposed to a team...”

“And we are” Thor interrupted, his tone harsh and accompanied by a rumble of thunder. “But Tony is my _family_ now... and after the scene you’ve caused, the _trouble_ you’ve wrought, Loki will probably see to it that he never again walks on Midgard” he snapped meaningfully. “What, in my world or _yours_ , did you think that this deception would accomplish? Strange’s magic is under our law and jurisdiction... he _cannot_ simply take Tony... none of you _can_ for he is Asgardian now and a Prince besides!” he growled, his voice growing louder in the emptying chamber. “Why is it that you _did not listen_ to me when I spoke to you yesterday? And now look what you have done... you have brought a trespasser along with contraband items straight into the _heart_ of Asgard...” he breathed helplessly. “Whatever punishment my father designs for you now is one I _cannot_ interfere with...”

Reed Richard’s snorted, a quizzical brow raising as he looked to the eldest son of Odin. “Trespasser?” he asked as he helped Tony to sit whilst Loki began to blink more rapidly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Thor, but I was invited” he stated, his words causing the blonde to baulk and Frigga to pale, her eyes widening as she turned to her husband’s still calmly grinning form. “In fact, it was his majesty himself who allowed me to enter and asked that I do so incognito; as for the amulet, that was also required” he admitted with a shrug whilst Tony took some deeper breaths before snatching his hand out of Loki’s grasp. 

“Husband?” the Queen breathed as the doors to the great chambers sealed shut behind the last guest. “What is it you have done?”

Chuckling, Odin sauntered to his throne, his cape billowing before he sat with a thud.

“Oh yes, let us all ask what it is that _I_ have done” he chuckled, his staff gesturing to Tony who pulled away from his mother’s reaching hand and gratefully accepted Reed’s embrace; the other scientist quickly handed him to Steve whilst Jane looked on and Natasha placed herself between the other mortal femme and a still crouching Thor.

“Did I not tell you, _wife_ , that bearing a child for what you saw as Loki’s future was something you must _not_ do?” he asked, his tone light and pleased whilst Frigga rose to stand, her Seiðr shimmering, its presence causing Huginn and Munnin to squawk and rustle their night-coated feathers.

“You _lay_ with your lover after our vows and have the _nerve_ to...”

“Ah, ah, ah, my Lady... I had yet to finish” he said with a grin, his storm-grey eye focused with the intensity of a King who was _very much_ in control of the situation. 

“I have looked upon Midgard, as of late, certainly long before I’d ever contemplated sending Thor there for his penance... I watched your _tryst_ with that beta and kept a watchful gaze upon your boy and the trials he had suffered” he commented whilst Loki growled and rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed when Reed’s force-field kept Tony out of reach. “It astonished me, truly, how a child of Æsir blood could become so knowledgeable in the arts so far from our own realm, his mind adapting and changing the ways in which their fledgling _technology_ was forming... Aye, and there _were_ times that I resented his birth, that _your_ child should so out-shine the contributions made by mine with so little _life_ lived” he stated with a shrug. “My _point_ being that, in your desire to fulfil the prophecy given you by the _Norrns_ , you have greatly altered the course of Midgard... and for the sake of _my_ youngest, you did this” he said through a snort. “Not that young Anthony is the _only_ extraordinary being to be born upon Midgard, the two alphas before us are a testament to this; however, both Dr Richards and Dr Strange were not _born_ with their current level of potential and so...” he drawled, his smirk sharpening.

“I have been led to believe that you were _right_ ” he stated, his words causing the assembled people to gasp and startle in shock whilst Frigga blinked and began to approach him, slowly. “Right” he clarified, “in that _your_ child and _mine_ should be wed” he stated, his admission causing Stephen’s eyes to narrow and Steve’s grip on Tony to tighten. 

“Have you not something to say, Anthony?”

Scowling at the war-lord, an uneasy feeling creeping over him as the _promise_ he’d made seemed to burn and blister under his skin, Tony pushed Steve away with a quiet “sorry”, his eyes looking from a seething Loki to a confused Thor.

“As a Prince of Asgard, I _demand_ that Thor, son of Odin, challenge Loki, son of Odin, for my hand in marriage with two _mages_ of extraordinary ability from my birth realm as judge” he ground out through a huff, his arms folding as he looked away from his team-mates bewildered faces and Loki’s outraged expression.

However, before any could react, Frigga sighed, her smile returning as she looked upon Odin.

“Well played, my Lord” she congratulated. “However, tis a _shame_ that, in our almost eternal dance, you have become rather _predictable_ ” she said through her own chuckle, her right hand conjuring a small, iridescent gem which instantly had Strange and Odin on alert.

“I believe I shall allow the _Time Gem_ to even the score, hmm?”

Tony blinked, his eyes looking towards the sea of people stretched out before him, their many faces coated in awe and delight as he stood, his right arm lifted by Loki’s left whilst Steve and Natasha looked on, their rigid bodies watched by a team of guards and the warrior’s three. Clint and Phil were nowhere to be seen and, before he’d been _magiced_ here, Thor had greeted both he and Loki within the parlour, a freshly mated, haze-unconscious Jane nestled in his arms as he apologised for not being able to accompany them to the exchanging of vows.

“Loki of Asgard, Father to the Heir Apparent, are these the vows to which you pledge your soul, the terms to which you bind yourself to your bride?” Frigga’s voice called as Tony struggled not to giggle, the alpha having lowered their arms and pulled Tony to meet him. The absence of the Allfather, his body lost to the compelling call of the _Odin Sleep_ did not seem out of place as the peoples of the Nine Realms... or selected realms, at least, looked on in awe.

“Aye.”

“And you, Anthony, son of Frigga, beloved of the Norns', are these the vows to which you pledge your soul, the terms to which you bind yourself to your husband and to the protection of Midgard and its place as the _protected_ middle-kingdom?”

Oh fuck... they’d invade if he said no, they’d allow Thanos to do as he pleased to the people of Earth if he said _no_...

“...Aye...” he breathed, his body shuddering when Loki’s hand squeezed his, his smile entirely _too_ pleased, too confident as they stood before over six hundred people who roared, cheered and shouted their pleasure at the match even as Frigga laced their gripped hands with a silken, platinum braid which melted into their skin on contact.

“Then it is, with the greatest pleasure...” the Norns' Avatar proclaimed. “That I announce the marriage of Prince Loki and Prince Anthony... may the Norns look upon and bless your union and your children” she called, her words met by cheers as Loki pulled him closer still, their lips meeting in a tangle of fear and desire.

Then, in a flurry of movement, greetings, laughter and heart-ache, Tony suddenly found himself not sat at a table coated in food, but lying on a bed of jade and crimson, his body pressed into the pelts of many, varied animals, his loincloth jostled, revealing _everything_ before Loki descended upon him. They were on complete display, their bodies positioned on a raised podium as Loki grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them over his head, just as he’d done, what felt like, so many nights ago, his body resting between Tony’s spread legs.

A heady scent of lust filled his lungs, the desire he felt for the alpha raising his hips going from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds as deft fingers opened him, clever lips ravished him and hoards of people cheered them on, his rutting channel bearing down on his back-passage and moistening in anticipation, his body heating, panting in want.

“You have performed most excellently, bride-mine” the alpha breathed pleasantly between kisses, the head of his engorged cock rubbing teasingly at the young omega’s slickening opening. “How good it will be to have you at my side as Queen” he purred, their lips locking, his phallus thrusting deeply, causing Tony to cry out in passion and the hundreds of onlookers to cry out in adulation as they feasted all around. “If only I could have filled you with my seed for the first time _here_ ” he growled, his hips thrusting in slow, deep thrusts, his cock purposefully hitting every erogenous zone he’d mapped within his mate’s body. 

“Ah! Ah...ahah... ah!” Tony cried out as Loki’s teeth embedded themselves back into his mating mark, his thrusts becoming more fevered, more determined as the former mortal tried his best to meet the pace, his pinked eyes glittering in pleasure as his own erection hardened, his body writhing with want and need.

He needed Loki’s seed... and he needed it _now_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... explanations...
> 
> Reed Richards, in the comics, can alter/shift his body to mimic others and, the Illuminati are a group comprised of the most "intelligent" people of the Marvel Universe/Comic-verse.
> 
> The "time-stone" is one of the infinity-gems; if a competent user has it they can shift/alter/change time without anyone being the wiser. It is considered as one of the most dangerous/powerful forces in the multi-verse.
> 
> The next chapters of this story are going to follow Tony/Loki as they live their lives in Asgard/Midgard; they won't be as _linear_ as the other chapter and will span out over time.
> 
> To put it simply = Loki/Frigga win; everything from now on is on their terms. The next chapter will continue the wedding-smut and focus on the reactions of the people most effected.
> 
> Happy Ending?
> 
> ; )


	46. What Have We Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Trigger Warning** 
> 
> Brief scenes of dub-con/drugged-sex, hinted/non-descriptive violence and public sex/people viewing sex scenes ahoy.
> 
> There is also a rant below; please feel free to skip it as it's just me explaining why the update is late/moaning about my brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... mid-week update? That's what was promised, yes?
> 
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> So, it's Tuesday night, I've just got a ton of work done when, suddenly, my door-bell goes and, on the other side of my door? 
> 
> My big brother...
> 
> Now, he has a phone, knows how to make contact with me in _several_ ways BUT he simply didn't bother telling me he was going to randomly show up...
> 
> So, I love my brother (even though he's nearly 30 and acts like a teenager, has a son he rarely sees after his relationship broke down and is the apple of my mother's eye; he's always been slimmer, better looking, more intelligent, has more friends... the list could go on) but showing up to my tiny (albeit very nice) one bedroom apartment, with a bag that suggests that this isn't a 'social call', kind of threw out my whole week...
> 
> He's asked to borrow my car or asked me to drop him off places (most of the time places that didn't involve his son whose birthday it was on Thursday; this is the reason that he's flown home... apparently...). 
> 
> He hasn't asked for money (he's got enough of it to brag about) but has expected me to go out with him to eat virtually every night and thrown a tantrum if I've said/thought otherwise... 
> 
> Did he bring his laptop? No... and he broke his phone so the puppy-dog eyes come out; what you must understand, dear reader, is that I don't do facebook or twitter... I'm too busy/boring but my brother (aside from when he's working and he does work hard; I wish I was joking... he is just too perfect... the bastard...) lives for social-media...
> 
> Case in point; my updates have been late because I've been entertaining and have had my laptop (my only laptop as my place of work has AWESOME tech that I can't take home :( ) snatched...
> 
> As much as I love him (and the stress he causes, of course) he's gone now... so life can get back to normal...
> 
> Steve and Natasha perspective anyone?
> 
> P.S. To make up for the lateness, I'm doing a double update!

“Ah, tis a splendid sight to behold... do all your Midgardian hens perform so well?” Volstagg asked around a mouthful of some _turkey-leg_ looking substance, only its meat was a creamy, pastel blue; Natasha felt her disgust thicken as he waved it towards the podium. “Ah, but tis not as though our Prince Anthony is Midgardian, not anymore at least... but did not Thor say that he had quite the, erm, _reputation_? I...”

“You need to stop speaking to me” the assassin hissed, her lethal framed coiled so tightly she felt as though, at his next word, she would spring for his throat. “What you’re praising, what all of these _creatures_ are leering at his my friend and team-mate being molested” she reminded, her face blank but her eyes literally swirling with venom. “All of you make me _sick_ ”.

“Molested?” Fandral queried, his lithe, athletic body positioned between her hand-cuffed, chain restrained form and a quietly seething, mortified Steve. “He certainly seems to be _enjoying_ himself to me” he said with a grin as Tony cried out beneath Loki, his legs desperately gripping the alpha’s sides, spurring him into a faster, harder pace.

“You’re all disgusting” the mortal alpha breathed through clenched teeth, his eyes staring resolutely at his useless hands, his skin cut and bleeding from the effort to remove whatever ungodly metal that bound him. “You know that Tony doesn’t want to be here and yet you drug and torture and _rape_ for not just Loki’s entertainment but _yours_...” he breathed heatedly, his eyes squeezing shut. “When I woke up from the ice I looked at our home in horror; the changes, the violence, the amount of war that was still happening after I gave up my life to stop it... but now, now when I think of Earth and compare it to _this place_... well... We may as well be living in the Garden of Eden...” he muttered, his voice becoming strained and tired as his anger exhausted him.

“Bah! Would you listen to yourselves!” Volstagg laughed. “By Odin’s Beard, I wouldst hate to attend a _Midgardian_ party!” he chortled, his left elbow playfully nudging a stoic, removed Hogan who was imply eating and drinking with little comment to add. “Eh, these mortals seem almost as _prudish_ as you Vanir” he commented with a big, pleased grin, his half-eaten leg of dead flesh once more gesturing to the podium whilst Tony cried out again, his keening met by cheers and shouts of encouragement and _blessings_. 

“Come now, my lovely femme, you canst tell me that the air of this place doesn’t _excite_ you, hmm? The pollen of the _Ambrosiac_ flower promotes fertility and brings out the _desire_ in omegas and femmes alike” he pronounced with a knowing air. “Methinks your intended will feel the benefit, eh, Captain? You... wumph!!”

Wheezing, his lap now full of a snarling Natasha and a struggling Hogan, the femme growled whilst Steve tried his best to wrestle Fandral away from her back.

“You insufferable bag of _shit_!” she spat nastily, her small hands, chained as they were, still able to make a very firm impression on the warrior’s necks. “Even if Steve were my _mate_ we _certainly_ wouldn’t participate in this _madness_... but, as. It. Is!” she hissed whilst the rotund Æsir coughed, choked and floundered, his huge arms unable to get a lock on the lithe creature strangling him. “He is _not_ my mate and I _am_ not _fucking_ fertile” she added, his fingers all but gouging into his Adam’s-apple before, with an angered screech, Natasha was plucked from her perch by a swooping Valkyrie. 

The winged, warrior femme, her face more impressed than annoyed, flapped her beautiful, gold-crested wings until she and her struggling burden were at the ceiling of the Banquet Hall. At her call, a hatch opened and they were gone; Steve could only shout in protest, his voice calling out for Natasha, Tony, Clint and Phil as a swarm of guards managed to collect and remove him from the front row, his struggles only serving to add to the assemblies entertainment. Sure, he couldn’t understand what half or more of them were saying; however, some gestures seemed to transcend the Realms, catcalls and leers seemed to be at least two of them. Then, his screams drowned out by laughter and the clinking of glasses, plates and cutlery, Steve was pulled through the huge, vine crested doors, his eyes rapidly moving from the Warriors Three to the podium as Loki pulled a disoriented, writhing Tony to sit on his lap and ride him in his passion. 

Then, the doors sealed shut before him and the beating to secure his submission began; how in the world had he believed they would stand a chance in bringing Tony home? There was something he was missing, he was sure of it...

Not that it mattered now...


	47. And So More Seeds Are Scattered And Sown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> ** SMUT AHOY! PHIL/CLINT HEAT SEX AHOY! **

“There now; d’ye like it?”

Standing within a chamber almost as large as the suite they shared within Avengers’ Tower, Phil and Clint, their mouths still sealed shut, their limbs still loose and uncoordinated, stood closely together, their eyes flitting from the jolly-fiend who’d dragged them here to the neo-Viking surroundings.

“I hope ye find it grand; to _my_ thinking tis much _too_ grand for serving-folk... Ah, but Prince Loki was very firm when he did say you’re to be kept in comfort... Aye, you’ll probably be more as pets to young master Anthony... from what I’ve seen of our feisty young hen he’ll not be having ye fetching and carrying after ‘im, hmm?” she chortled. “Ah, but ye’are two lovely lookin’ things, ain’t ya? I best be leaving ye to it I suppose; you do know, Phillip, that yer little chick needs’be mated, with a _knot _too... if he’s not carryin’, now ye’are servant-class, some soldier-alpha may challenge and kill ye... Oh, don’ be makin those big eyes at me... Now ye’re Asgardian, young Clinton there would live long enough for an alpha ta’claim him for their own, ye’know” she said with a shrug. “Tis the way of things, has always been, probably always will _be_ unless our Fair Queen be right in her thinkin’ that our young master Anthony shouldst change things for tha’ better” she said whilst scurrying to the door.__

“Ye’ll not be expected to report to Argalad ‘til the morrow and, whenst I leave ye, ye’ll be free to move about within your cell as ye please; there’s more food and drink to be had upon that table there and, shouldst ya have need of me, four o’the elite guard are keepin’ watch over ya door... They’re all mated so you neednst worry that they’ll interfere... I wish you a, ahh, _pleasant_ evenin’ makin ye family...” she said with a lecherous grin. “Perhaps, one day, you’d be happy to put on a show for the rest of us servers, hmm?” she added with a wink before her bawdy body all but bounced out of the door with a final word of “I’ll pass on your regards to young Anthony when I see him next.”

Gasping as a fizz of gold evaporated off his skin, Clint blinked before rushing to the door, his hands grabbing and fruitlessly tugging at the door handle as Phil watched, his face impassive in grief and shock whilst he looked from his profanity yelling omega to the food that sat upon a table next to a large, fur-riddled bed.

What had they been thinking?

“Phil! Snap _out of it_! We’ve got to get _out of here _! Don’t just stand there..."__

_“Clint...”_

"...you can’t let that bitch or any of this magical _bullshit..."_

"Clint...”

“...you remember the last time that we had to tangle with this kind of thing? There is _always_ a loop-hole, we just need to..."

“ _Clint."_

Blinking and turning from the door, both fists entangled in vines, the omega locked his gaze with the alpha across the room, his body jerking as he panted. 

“What!?” he snapped, his right fist striking the door for good measure.

"We’re Asgardian now..." 

"The hell we are! Phil..." 

"Clint” his mate breathed, his expression cracking. “We ate the apple; you remember what Thor told us two years ago when he first showed us one? Idunn’s gift is to create and maintain the Æsir and needs to be eaten once every hundred years... if a mortal were to eat it, they would become Æsir... Just as eating anything from Asgard’s lands would trap a mortal within the Realm because everything here is blessed by the Norns... the Gods of the Gods, the three sisters who placed this world at the head of the nine, the ones who created alphas, omegas, femmes and betas... Clint, we don’t have a way out...”

Holy shit Phil! Have you heard what you’re saying? Honestly? Can you hear yourself?” the younger snapped as he stormed toward his mate, his hands latching onto strong shoulders and shaking them. “There is always an _out_ Phil... you can’t take what they’re saying seriously... this is all just, just bullshit, you know... so, so come on... you need to help me think! I’m the skills and you’re the brains so, come on...” he insisted, his grip tightening.

"Clint...”

“Stop sayin’ my name and _fucking_ do something!” the younger stated, his tone harsh, his voice trembling as Phil gently braced his arms and brought him to his chest... the alpha then tucked his head under his own and took a deep breath before gasping and pulling away with a yelp.

“Hey! Wha...”

“You’re in _heat_ ” he ground out, his pupils widening as his look morphed from ‘deer in the headlights’ to ‘hungry’. “Oh God... that’s why you’re panting... shit... Clint...”

“...I’m... oh _fuck_... Phil...”

"I don’t want to touch you... not if you don’t want me to... everything else has been taken from us... I’ll _not_ take you unless 

“Are you kidding me?” the omega chuckled through a sob. “How long have we talked about having a kid, huh? Next year always turned into the year after... the _mission_ was always there... other peoples kids needed protecting... hell, what kind of _parent_ am I even going to make, anyway? After all of that shit with _dad_ and _Barney_...”

“You stop that train of thought right there” Phil ordered strictly, his alpha instincts kicking in at the scent of his mate’s distress; oh, how desperate he was to reach out, pull him close and run his hand under that ridiculous but _sexy as hell_ loincloth he was wearing. But no, he shouldn’t... he _wouldn’t_... siring a child here would mean that it was Asgardian not just by blood but by _nationality_... God-damn that Loki and his fucking devious tricks!

“Phil...”

Blinking, his nose flaring as goosebumps laced Clint’s gold-tinged skin, the omega looked at him with need, his eyes impossibly blue; “I want you... God, as fucking cheesy as it is to say it... I _need_ you Phil... please... I...”

Breaking off with a gasp, his mouth joining Phil’s as the alpha gently lifted him from the ground and walked them purposefully to the red, emerald and black accented bed, his arms carefully placing Clint onto his back, their lips not parting even as Phil pressed down between his mate’s legs.

“Ah! Get this _stupid thing_ off me, please Phil... I’m too... I’m _too_ hot...” he mouthed into the older man’s neck, his tongue deliberately running over the mating mark he’d placed there just over six years ago. 

“Heh... too hot? I’d almost forgotten that your _cliché_ flitter is none existent when you’re in heat” the alpha growled through a chuckle, his hands deftly pinning Clint’s struggling hips to the furs as they both worshipped each others’ marks, their teeth nipping, sampling the taste of their skin. 

“Gah! Stop fucking teasing and get me naked!” the omega demanded, his hands scrabbling with the leather, buckles and knots with little success. 

Chuckling, Phil deftly began unlocking and untying the various ties, his eyes never leaving Clint’s as he leaned in for another heady kiss, the mixtures of their mating-musk mingling and dancing on their taste buds whilst he opened the bond they shared: _*it looks as though you’re not the only one with skills, hmm?*_.

Growling, Clint shimmied his hips until they were free; Phil’s swiftly followed, his hand returning to his mate’s hips to pull his closer to the edge of the bed before flipping him over and coaxing him onto all-fours.

*Traditional? You old softie* the omega purred as he presented himself, his rutting-channel already glistening and on full display.

_*Only for you... and _you_ are only for me... Clint... before my mind completely melts... you need to know, you’ve got to _understand_...*_ the older growled, the index finger of his right hand carefully circling, then slowly lunging into the warm depths of his mate. The reaction was immediate; the omega keened, his neck going limp, allowing his forehead to plough into the furs whilst his rapidly hardening, reddening cock jerked in interest. 

_*Clint... stay with me... listen...*_

_*Ahrm listenin’*_ was the slurred response; it was followed by a groan when a second and third finger joined the exploration of the channel they knew so well, their tips gently nudging at his pleasure spots, stimulating glands and helping him to release more heat-fragrant slick.

_*I’m not going to let them take you from me... I’m _not_ going to let them hurt you... any children we have, we’re _keeping_ and I _will_ get us home, get _all_ of us home... there _is_ always an out...*_ he promised, his fingers slowly pulling free as he lined up. Then, with a swift, decisive thrust, Phil leaned forward with the action, his rut-sharpened teeth puncturing the mating-marks he’d given his bonded so many years ago as he slid deep into the constricting heat whilst Clint cried out, his body trembling.

“Ah! Oh _God_... Phil... please...”

Grunting, his teeth remaining in place, the alpha began a slow, deliberate pace as his knot started to form; it didn’t matter how many times they were together, or in how many different ways they merged their bodies, Phil simply _knew_ that he’d never tire of this. No, even if there was no way to return to normal, if they were destined to be together until everyone else they knew was ash, as awful as that was to picture, Phil _knew_ that he could stomach, could survive so long as he had Clint. 

“Uugh! Faster... your knot... come on! You’ve made me... wait for _so_ fucking long...”

Growling at the request, the alpha tightened his hold on the younger man’s hips and began to quicken his pace, the sound of their flesh meeting echoing around the large chamber along with their panted moans and cries of pleasure; the older then moved his left hand to toy with and pleasure his mate’s member with firm, demanding squeezes. Clint screamed out at the attention, his hips shifting upward to encourage deeper penetration, his shaking legs parting just a little further.

“You ready?” Phil gasped, the feel of his knot swelling causing his hind-brain to roar out in triumph; he was doing it, he was going to sow his seed and sow it _deep_ within the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the universe.

“ _God yes..._ ”

With a shout, the alpha pumped and tugging at Clint’s cock until he came with a shuddering cry; the extra slick that resulted in his dual orgasm all but sucked Phil in, his knot sliding into the channel, its thick, hot flesh swallowed hungrily and clamped down upon in a way that had him howling. His legs were buckling as his pleasure peaked; he barely stopped himself from collapsing atop his panting omega, his deceptively strong arms (all the stronger now, of course) helping to carefully lower him whilst his hips jerked of their own accord. Each jerk sending bolts of pleasure rippling throughout his frame.

So this is what it was to be complete? 

_*We should have done this sooner...*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I've been asked about the whole "Mr Fantastic" thing. So, here's the reasoning...
> 
> Mr Fantastic can alter/shift his body to mimic other people (in the comics and the first two movies; there's a cute cut-scene/deleted scene you can find on youtube where the CGI department morph his face into Hugh Jackman's) however, Reed has a very strong/unusual personality; he is often caught out/goes OTT when impersonating. That's why I had Darcy act even more scatter-brained; not even the MCU imagining of that character would have been so flaky/uninterested in Jane and her feelings at such a delicate time, after all.
> 
> Why did he go to Asgard? Well, aside from being a part of the Illuminati (as discussed a few chapters ago) he has perfected inter-dimensional travel. Had Frigga not used the Time Gem, he would have been able (using Fantastic Four technology) to get everyone back to Earth without the use of the Bifrost/magic. He's also a versatile fighter and a great strategist... what a shame that we didn't get to see that in action, eh? ; ) 
> 
> Oh, and thanks again for all of your comments; I hope you can see bits and pieces of your influence throughout. Please know that I've spotted other comments/suggestions that, although haven't appeared yet, might; I really appreciate so many of you getting involved/feeding the bunnies!


	48. One Such as You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> **Warning**Warning**
> 
> Dub-con/public sex! Heat sex! Drug-heightened sex!
> 
> Please be mindful if you have triggers!

Grinding his hips for all he was worth, the burning within him almost as intense as the heat which had consumed him only a few nights ago, Tony panted angrily when Loki’s hands, their grip firm upon his waist, stopped him from simply slamming himself down until complete. Shit, it wasn’t as though he _wanted_ to keen and whine at the denial... and his _adoring public_ certainly wasn’t helping; God, he’d always found voyeurism kinky and _sexy_ as hell, but _this_ was ridiculous...

“You needn’t rush” the alpha cooed, his cock still firm, thick and trapped inside the contracting slickness of his channel. “I shall satisfy you, svass, but you must let me enjoy showing off my prize to those lucky enough to have our mother’s favour” he chided playfully, his hips giving a sharp buck which had Tony arching with a cry before slumping forward, his arms only just bracing himself into an up-right position, his head bowed. Ugh... if only he could shake the weird, pink-haze that kept rattling him... he felt as though was adrift at sea, his head ducking beneath and then breaking the water for air in a desperate attempt to stay alive, to breath...

He was _bucked_ again...

“ _Fucking narcissist_ ” he growled, his short nails stabbing purposefully into the alpha’s shoulders. “I’m never going to _forget_ this humiliation or what you’ve done to the people I... ahh! Care about...” he grated out through a cry; how the hell did that bastard know _exactly_ where to touch to make him react like that? 

“You think that I want _petty_ revenge?” he added, his eyes squeezing shut as sweat beaded his brow and scattered across his shoulders and back. “Fucker... I’ll see this place _burn_ and _you_ along with it...” he hissed, the pinkish hue receding from his eyes again whilst he clutched the pale God’s hips with his thighs and threw his head back.

“I’m going to _end_ every, single, mother-fucking one of you!” he howled, his voice lost to the din of feasting, laughter and revelry. “Ignore me if you want! Laugh at me while you can! You _fuckers_ are messing with the wrong guy! I will show _no_ mercy to anyone who stays here and cheers him on, you bas... Agh!”

Gasping as his back connected with the furs, the speed of his transition from upright to lying down all but knocking the wind out of him, Tony bared his teeth and growled.

“Now, now...” Loki snarled dangerously, his face mere inches away from Tony’s, his hips stilled. “Is that anyway to speak to our guests?”

Sneering at the alpha, Tony met his look head on: “just giving them a chance to run while they can, _dear_... not that you’ll be given _that_ luxury” he snapped.

The older of the pair smirked: “oh? If memory serves, _kanin_ , out of the two of us, _you’re_ the one whose done _all_ of the _running_.”

“You smarmy piece of shh...ah!”

A sharp thrust soon reminded him of the growing heat and need that was mangling his insides, his train of thought crashing for a moment before he adjusted to the pace the alpha was setting; that was, until sharp teeth once again embedded themselves into his mating mark.

* _Why must you make me hurt you so?_ * the older breathed angrily, their hands struggling and entangling as he used his weight and strength to secure Tony beneath him; he’d never known an omega capable of resisting the blossom’s aphrodisiac properties. However, hadn’t his mother said that there was something his mate had inside of him that would need removing? A technology or some sort?

* _Make you? Fucking make you?! You fucker! No one has made **you** do anything!_ * Tony screeched through the bond, his hips tilting up for more friction as his nerves sang in pleasure. God, he was close... he just needed, _wanted_ a knot, even if it was _his_.

* _Would it _truly_ make a difference if we’d mated any other way? Our binding was inevitable”_ * the ivory skinned male reasoned, his pace quickening with the righteousness of his annoyance. * _Your childish, _ungratefulness_ is simply staggering... by the Norns, when I think of how many others whom would _beg_ to be in your..._ *

“Then take one of them!” the omega hissed into the alpha’s ear, his back arching despite himself. “Take one of _them_ and leave me the hell alone...”

A deep, dark chuckle resonated within Tony’s mind as a hand snaked between them to grasp his straining member. * _Very well then Anthony, I’ll make you a deal_ * he murmured amusedly through the bond, his firm fingers griping and pulling in time with the now deep, purposeful undulation of his hips. 

* _Find for me an omega of royal blood, one with a spirit as resilient as yours, one who is both a fighter and a thinker... Add to that a keen wit and cunning nature with sun-licked skin, dark hair, eyes which burn with the conviction and heat of his words... Find me an omega who has slick scented like honey and caramel, one who has defied the laws of his land, destroyed those who’ve wronged him, created wonders the likes of which his people couldn’t hope to match in one hundred life-times... Find me one with a fierce beauty to match yours and your scars, the ones you have both inside and out..._ * he stated through the bond, his knot starting to swell and ache.

* _Find me such a creature, one such as you, and then I’ll _happily_ set you free_.*

At his words, Tony felt ice coil and churn within his belly like a dying snake; this wasn’t just some _fling_ for Loki, no spur of the moment, _let’s fuck with Tony on a whim_ type-scenario... he _actually_ wanted _him_... Fuck... it sounded as though the bastard had even been stalking him, or at the very least trolling him on-line...

How the hell did he... no, how _could_ he talk about him like this?

Shit! Tony hadn’t even _entertained_ the idea of this not being some Frigga-fate-fuckery before... they _hardly_ knew each other... their spats on the battle-field had always consisted of snarky-banter, repulsor-blasts and pretty-green beams of energy. Hell, Tony couldn’t remember ever facing off against the Æsir without his suit since the New York incident; fuck, and even at that time they’d only shared a few moments together...

“So that’s it?” he gasped in a bout of pleasure and confusion. “You want me so you’re keeping me? Here? Against my will? You’re just going to keep me locked up and... and drug me when you want something?” he asked, their pace heightening, the grip on his length becoming maddening. “How long... do you think... what you _enjoy_ about me... will last... if you, ahh, if you... ahh!” he stuttered, his eyes rolling back as he tried to fight his orgasm, tried to stop the yearning building, the slickness between their bodies causing their rhythm to sound and echo. 

Teeth still firmly locked in place, Loki continued his attack on Tony’s erogenous zones, his tongue lapping and catching each delicious drop of blood that he could, its potency increased by the oil-glistened scent glands still bubbling at the bite.

He couldn’t think to talk, to answer; his hind-brain _demanded_ that he lay his claim, reaffirm it before the masses of people, mated and unmated, alpha, beta, femme and omega alike. He would bury himself, fill his chosen and think on his words later... but now... now he needed... he had to...

Howling, Tony could fight his body no longer as Loki’s hand brought about the first of two orgasms, his cry bringing forth a myriad of cheers, shouts, hoots and congratulatory phrases in more languages and volumes than he’d ever heard before, not even the ‘all-speak’ laced gift of Idunn could hope to translate them all. God... why did it have to feel so good? Why was his body singing as Loki gripped his hips and forced him down, _hard_ onto the knot he craved, the stretch he desired sending his eyes rolling into his skull in bliss whilst the pale deity growled. 

Then, with three firm thrusts, his knot was fully seated and bursting with essence; his teeth gnashed, causing Tony to scream, the sound sending a ripple of roars from pleased alphas to shake the huge chamber; goblets were raised, fists slammed onto tables and, above the din, her smile ever pleasant, sat Frigga, her fingers gently playing with a gem. It felt a little strange, at first, to be sat upon Odin’s seat at the head of the room, the grandest table and spread lain before her... but, as with many changes as of late, she was finding herself becoming rapidly pleased by it. However, what could be more pleasing than the sight which stretched out before the table?

Now her boys would lie there for an hour or so, their rune-strewn bodies the greatest prizes amidst a sea of offerings which ebbed and flowed around their raised podium; oh, how she hoped that Loki would take her advice and use this precious time to resolve the issues that had plagued the mind of her youngest.

“It would seem that all as played out as you wished, Lady Frigga” a ghostly, elderly voice called quietly from the gem whilst the image of a wizened woman hovered in and out of focus.

“Yes it would” she agreed with sip of mead. “Although, I suppose that you are entitled to your favour now; ist the price still as before, or would you seek to realign our deal?”

“You speak as though you’d _allow_ for such amendments” the elderly visage said through a snort. “No, tis still the same... Strange and I were not _wrong_ in our Tarot-casting... that son of yours is more important to the stability of Earth and it’s place in the Nine then you’ve been wanting to realise” she added curtly.

“You shouldst be careful how you speak, Harkness, I am in a pleasant mood and do not wish it to be spoiled” the blonde femme informed coolly as the oldest of her sons on display released the mating bite to lovingly clean it whilst Anthony panted and wiggled in the furs. “But, fear not, Loki has promised me that he’ll allow Anthony the time you need him to spend upon Earth... the _grim_ future you so fear for the mortals shan’t come to pass through his absence so long as you remember your place and _his_ ” she clarified before regarding the gem closely.

“Stephen and the _creature_ Odin tried to sneak past my notice will be ready for collection at dawn; they’ll have no memory of these tidings and you are to keep it so” she stated; Agatha nodded, her brow raising as a hand gestured out and into Asgard.

“And the mortals?”

Grinning, Frigga leaned back within her husband’s chair.

“The gallant Captain and warrior femme will be detained until the morrow; Anthony will want to say his fare-wells and I shan’t deny him” she said calmly. “As for the others, well, they are hardly _mortal_ now... I’m sure that Sif, as ambassador to Midgard, will be making the relevant officials of your lands aware... ah, but the poor girl did so _need_ a distraction” she sighed, her smile quirking to a grin. “Unlike her and my dear Lord Odin, I have yet to feel an unrequited love... I do _hope_ that the mortals do their best to stay on her, how would you put it? Good side?” she chuckled.

“If memory serves, our young Sif does prefer action to diplomacy and, now that Thor is unattainable, I hope that she can keep her cool in the realm where her victorious rival was born” she grinned.

“T’wouldst be a _shame_ if she didn’t...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... another week goes by...
> 
> I won't burden you with excuses but I do apologise; real-life, am I right?
> 
> I will (hopefully) post again this weekend; for those of you asking for a more understanding Loki/some romance... it is coming; however, it is Dark!Loki flavoured... as in, he'll _think/believe_ he's doing the right thing/being kind (or at least what he thinks of as such)...
> 
> Again, I never once said, or "tagged", any fluffy-feels... however; when the belly starts to bulge and the baby comes along...
> 
> I'm NOT a monster...
> 
> Or am I?  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...


	49. Interlude Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> A proper, FrostIron Post is a coming, dear readers, however... Here is another twist in the tale to keep you busy :)
> 
> Frigga and Loki may have won the battle... but, the war? Well...
> 
> We'll have to wait and see! ; )

Nick Fury considered himself to be a tolerant, _patient_ alpha but, with Coulson MIA and Sitwell being _indisposed_ he decided that, within the first five minutes of his Asgardian guest talking, he’d had _enough_.

_Fucking aliens..._

“What did you _just_ say?” he asked, his tone low, quiet and dangerous as the femme, her beautiful face both bored and impertinent, as though merely being in his company was an insult too far merely observed the room with limited interest. 

“You are hard of hearing as well as sight?” the Æsir quipped brashly, her fingers toying with the glass of water she’d been offered like a five year old at a restaurant who’d decided to play with their cutlery until the meal arrived. At her words, Maria Hill clicked her pen and added a note or two to the file she was filling in; with any luck the President would consider this latest memo instead of letting it slide to his dim-witted advisors. 

Offering _Lady_ ; Sif the indulgent smile he gave to people who’d failed to meet his expectations during an interrogation, the Director of SHIELD leaned back in his chair and appraised her in a way that had her instantly on-guard; good.

“I’m sorry, but the whole cultural differences _bullshit_ is what I’m finding _mighty_ hard to swallow; in my old age my ears _surely can **not**_ be working so well, so let me get this straight...” he stated, his smirk long and cold. “You’ve abducted and genetically altered not just one but _three_ of my subordinates, you’re imprisoning four more and let’s not forget that one of your Princes has done the same to a private citizen... And hell, don’t get me started on the numerous accounts of sexual assault, rape and forced-impregnation; you’re holding one of this world’s most prominent figures hostage... so tell me, is there anything I’m missing? Are there any details I’ve not covered? Or is my _hearing_ as bad as my _sight, Lady Sif?_ ”

Huffing, her keen azure eyes meeting his singular, seething one, the warrior merely shrugged a shoulder, her wariness dropping: “I believe your expression of ‘ _not shooting the messenger_ ’ applies here _Director_ ” she finally sighed.

“What you think or how you _feel_ about present circumstances means little to me or those who _sent_ me” she added blithely before taking a large gulp of the clear beverage, her eyes never leaving the mortal.

“Truth be told, I am as displeased as you appear to be about our current state of affairs” she admitted, her eyes narrowing.

“Tis _such_ a shame that you have none of this realm who may alter and effect time, is it not? Not even one you would call an _enemy_?” she continued, a brow raising.

“Not even a King, a ruler of a Country beginning with your letter ‘L’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so a few things have popped up in the comments which need addressing:
> 
> Agatha Harkness is a 'human' witch in the Marvel Universe who is primarily linked to the Scarlet Witch (she taught her to control her magical abilities/mutant powers) and is the 'nanny' to Franklin Richards (son of Susan and Reed Richards). She is an ancient, magical being who (in the comics) claims to be so 'old' that when she was young "the Dead Sea was merely sick".
> 
> She is a woman who you **do not** cross!
> 
> Also, in more 'update' related news, there are some 'fun times' ahead; thank you AGAIN to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. I have an additional day off work this weekend SO I will get back to personally responding!
> 
> The next update WILL BE much longer than this... it's a promise!
> 
> (Also, thanks to everyone who is 'liking' my drabbles... I will hopefully be developing these at some point (I've mainly uploaded then just in case my computer fails) but, for now, TTSOS is my priority.)


	50. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Marital bliss?
> 
> Trigger warning: knotting/sex in a public setting/on-lookers.

Coming back down from his orgasm with a hefty ‘thud’ thanks to the loud volume of singing, talking and laughing, Tony blinked a couple of times, his vision obstructed by strands of raven-hair and his breathing stuttering under the weight of the longer, heavier body resting atop his.

“Awake again so soon, svass? My... what an alpha I must have planted within you.”

Growling, Tony awkwardly managed to bat at the alpha with his exhaustion-floppy left arm as his right was _dead_ asleep after having been trapped beneath him. 

“Ugh... ge... get up... off” he murmured intelligently, his eyes squeezing shut to stave off the bombardment of coloured banners, glowing spheres and glittering confetti. “Shit... how the hell... are you so... damned heavy?” he grunted whilst Loki continued to lounge on him like a cat on a towel-snugged radiator.

Hunkering down, his hips shifting to pull a sharp gasp from Tony, their bodies still _tied_ by his _knot_ , Loki yawned like a lion on the Serengeti before shifting to spoon his mate, his knot secured but allowing him to turn to the back-drop of the still raucous Banquet Hall. He let out a drowsy chuckle as his lazy jade eyes observed a gaggle of rowdy, mead-guzzling Dwarfish maids, their bawdy laughter and lewd remarks drowning even Volstagg’s drunken singing.

“Better?” he asked mockingly, his arms effectively suppressing any attempts Tony made at fidgeting or pulling as far from his embrace as possible.

“You _ass_ , this goes so far past humiliation I don’t think I can find a word for it” the younger hissed, his wit finally on-lining; luckily for him the pinked-hue that’d been clouding his vision and eyes seemed to be long gone... along with his dignity. “Get us _out_ of here” he demanded hotly, his right hand being firmly snatched and held as he attempted to give a group of tankard draining Asgardians ‘the finger’.

“You wish for us to leave before we open our gifts and partake in our wedding-brunch? Surely you jest, _wife_...”

“ _The fuck did you just call me?! I’m a **man** goddamit, I have a **dick**..._ ”

“We can arrange to have that _removed_ if you continue to complain... now that I think about it, do mortals not do such things to their unruly pets? Is it not _beneficial_ in making said pet more amenable and _docile_?”

Choking, Tony quickly got over his shock and tried his best to nail the innocently smiling alpha in the ribs; he only succeeded in getting his arm locked against his side.

“Hmm, yes, the more I think about it, the more I _like_ the idea...”

“Haven’t you taken enough from me you son of a bitch?!” 

“Oh, that doesn’t sound like an objection...”

“Loki! You **cannot be serious**!”

“Can’t I?”

Renewing his struggles, his rutting-channel _firmly_ reminding him that it was occupied, Tony tried his best not to scream out his frustration as the alpha connected to him began chuckling in earnest whilst snaking his arms around his mate in a possessive embrace. 

“Oh! The look upon your face!” the youngest son of Odin breathed through his mirth, his laughter stopping the omega’s struggles as the look of horrified desperation he’d been sporting morphed into all out rage.

“You _sadistic_ prick! You were _fucking_ joking?”

“I am the _God of Mischief_ , yes? Why shouldst I not enjoy some jesting on my wedding day? Especially when you, dear-heart, are so easy to rile?” he admitted with a grin, his hold tightening slightly. “Why would I have you changed? If I’d have wanted a femme or a eunuch then I would have _had_ one” he added with a gentle squeeze. “As it happens I am rather _pleased_ with my current purchase... however, whilst we have the time, mayhaps we should talk on what you’d _like_ from me, for you happiness, hmm?” he stated through a shrug.

Snarling, Tony bit out: “you _know_ what I want...”

“Ah yes, for me and all before you to burn... so you can _suddenly_ not be pregnant and go back to the droll, _pathetic_ little existence you were content with living... Oh yes, allow me to snap my fingers and it shall be thus...” the alpha drawled, his nose breathing in Tony’s scent at the nape of his neck. “Come now, _min kanin_ , let us talk of reality, if _just_ for now” he said, his tone fond. “Come, come... think, use my good will and sated state whilst you have it... my good mood may _fade_ should you start spouting your _nonsense_ , however, so _do_ keep that in mind.”

Scowling, Tony stared doggedly forward, his whole world centring on the pair of polar-bear cubs being fed by a pair of servants below him.

“Why should I believe a _single_ thing you have to say?” he asked, his tone quiet as the bears tore into another bloody leg of some creature unfortunate enough to be their lunch. “How do I know that you won’t take what I ask you for and use it against me in the future?”

Huffing into Tony’s hair-line, Loki replied: “you don’t... but, if you don’t ask, you don’t get... is that not an expression of yours from your CEO days?”

Blinking, Tony snapped his attention back to Frigga’s favourite; shit, just how long had he...

No, that could wait... right now he had an opportunity to even the playing field... so long as he played his cards right.  
“You need to let Phil and Clint go back to Earth along with Steve and Tasha” he started, his teeth gritting out each syllable. “And Pepper, you’ve got to restore her memory... if you’re locking me up here _someone_ has to be there for my employees... my Company supports virtually _millions_ of people... that, and I don’t care _how_ you feel about her, she shouldn’t have to suffer and lose a chunk of her life because of me” he snapped unhappily. 

Humming, Loki shrugged. “Keep you here? Oh _dearest_ , only whilst the old-man _sleeps_ and for when you require discipline, _dear_... I cannot _truly_ rule my beloved realm whilst he lives, after all, and Thor will be _unbearable_ as he mother-hens about that newly turned femme of his and so we shall _have_ to visit your _medial_ little home-world... Probably vacation there awhile before our son is to be born... Surely then you can arrange for your _Company_ to be altered in a way that’ll be beneficial?” the alpha mused.

“So you’re _not_ going to let Pepper...”

“Your former lover still _breathes_... do you not think _that_ benevolent enough?”

Snorting, Tony jostled the alpha: “wow, you’ll be threatening the lives of _hundreds_ of people if you don’t like the idea of me having former bed-mates...”

“That is _not_ the point” Loki sniffed, his arms tightening their grip as his left hand brushed the young omega’s abdomen. “You _never_ loved any _before_ her... and before you add a comment to my words, know that, should you challenge your ability to love another, then I shall have to have her _slain_.”

Sucking in a breath to steel-himself, Tony resumed his observation of the bears and their handlers.

“Clint, Phil and the others?”

Sighing dramatically, Loki moved to mouth his mate’s ear. 

“Allowing Æsir to leave Asgard is the duty of a _King_ and I am merely a _stand-in_ until Odin wakes... therefore I couldn’t _possibly_...”

“Don’t give me that _bullshit_!” Tony snarled. “You _have_ to...”

“Ah, ah, ah... my young, _ignorant_ bride” the older chided. “When you, or any member of the _lesser_ realms, eat of Idunn’s fruit you become Æsir... our mother was Vanir, once, she too had to eat of the apple to become a member of this Court... For, tis’ regardless of what we start off as being... our inner selves can be masked... given enough time and a greater consumption of the fruit, even one such as _I_ could become _on par_ with a person whom has a _birth-right_ to this magnificent realm... given the proper mate and _connections_ , of course” he purred. “Therefore, the ruler of this race, the owner of the _Odin-force_ , is the one to decide whom, from where and _when_ mayst eat this gift... and so, only _he_ can rule and allow or _disallow_ those of his race to leave or _stay_...” 

“Fuck _you_ Loki, why don’t you just say _no_ and be fucking done with it...”

“Ah, for it is a _no_ for now... as much as I _adore_ the Hawk and feel a level of _respect_ for his stoic mate and had _hoped_ that their presence here may have proven a much needed _balm_ to your change in circumstances... Should you and _they_ wish to leave then I shall ask the _Allfather_ to grant your request” he said, his tone a mockery of sadness. "As for your soldier and the _quim_ , you needn't worry... you'll see them on the morrow so long as you continue to play your _role_ as you _should_ , _wife_ -mine" he all but cooed.

“You’ll come to see, in time Anthony, that I adore you, truly, and that I wish for your happiness so strongly since you, and you alone, have helped _secure_ so much of mine” he stated, his hips giving a lazy roll so as to insight a startled yelp from his the still fuming omega.

“I’ll shall think on what you’ve said and be sure to ask you once more... but, for now, you must allow your body to drink me in so that we may continue on our most _blessed_ day together...” he said with a grin.

“Our public awaits.”


	51. Talks of Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Yeah... looks like the weekly updates are here for a while folks!
> 
> Thanks again for all of the support/comments/kudos... I know that I've been saying it for a while BUT I will get to answering comments soon!

Gladly accepting the seat his youngest sister offered, Frey, High-Lord of Vanaheim chuckled around his goblet; “tis quite astonishing that young Loki is not _truly_ of our _stock_... but **what proof** your child is giving of his heritage” he greeted warmly. “You are not reverting his colouring?”

Smiling fondly, the Queen waved her hand at the heatedly talking couple, her heart soaring at the content written upon Loki’s face: “no, I will leave my sons, all _three_ (Frey snorted) of them just as they are.”

“And your husband?”

Turning her steady gaze to the mirth crinkled eyes of her older brother, Frigga raised a brow at his antics, her sudden, cheeky wink causing him to laugh uproariously and, around them, even the honour-guard startled but soon settled when the younger Vanir sibling quieted him; the party of refined, dignified Elves to their right weren’t as quick to settle.

“Oh, little-sister, did I not foretell of your greatness long ago? It’s no wonder that, despite all of her gifts and talents, my dear _twin_ is still jealous to her back-teeth of you?” he said good-naturedly before taking another sip.

“Ah, is that the reason why she’s not attended, think you?” the Æsir queried with a small smile, her eyes slowly and carefully roaming from guest table to guest table; not even the older Goddess’ entourage were present.

“Ah, you know Freya... she couldst not attend a gathering where her role wasn’t at its centre” the fair-skinned, honey haired alpha offered with a shrug. “That... and I still don’t think that she’s forgiven either Loki _or_ Thor for that trick they played on her during our last _get together_ ” he admitted through a chuckle.

Answering his mirth with her own, Frigga waved a server over to clear her plates and refill their goblets whilst Tony’s displeased shouts died down to angry growls; it looked as though tucking the irate omega under himself and away from prying eyes was doing wonders for Loki’s current brokering.

“Their promises were quite _odd_ for a new marriage contract.”

Blinking, Frigga refocused on the older being whilst his ageless, mist-grey eyes focused in keenly on the interchange between the nearly married pair. 

“I found it particularly _unusual_ that Anthony’s ninth vow was to aid in the protection and nurturing of Midgard... I had thought your _liking_ of the mortal realm was only based in need and _not_ desire” he stated, a brow rising. 

Sighing, Frigga leaned as comfortably as her formal-pose would allow into her husband’s seat, her smile dimming. 

“Twas not a vow _I_ wanted to write... but Loki’s motives are his own and I _do_ owe a debt to Harkness; I believe our young trickster may have a price to pay her too... and you know how that old witch favours her home above all things” she said with a dainty, half-shrug. “It, of course, doesn’t matter all that much... all other vows _must_ come before it and I’ve ensured that my little omega will have plenty of time for his royal duties _first_ ” she was quick to add, causing her older brother to smile.

“Ah, so you wish to bring him to Vanaheim and soon?” he asked, his handsome features softening. “It has been so long since you and yours came to visit... surely you don’t mean to get up the hopes of an old, broken man?”

“Oh hush” Frigga chided, her mirth returning. “ _Broken_ and _old_ are two things which _you_ , brother mine, clearly aren’t” she added whilst giving his shoulder a gentle shove. “How incensed do you believe our Freya will become at mine arrival, hmm? Especially should we all descend upon your realm once Odin awakens from his slumber... if memory serves, she has never _truly_ been _fond_ of children and we’d be arriving with _at least three_ ” she said, a twinkle of mischief rippling from her eyes and into her aura.

“Three?” Frey choked around his goblet. “Frigg, my dear one, do you know something I do not?”

Laughing, the younger gestured to the wedded pair as the first set of servers began their approach with a range of foods to sample, her fingers splaying delicately.

“Oh yes, on top of Loki’s heir Thor has altered and mated with his femme, a delightful little thing... Their wedding, of course, will be next... mayhaps in a month’s time... Oh, and Loki has _acquired_ a couple... They’re friends of Anthony and I’m sure he’ll not want to leave them here without his or Loki’s protection... And let us _not_ forget that both mine and Thor’s Seiðr is based in fertility” she reasoned fondly. “Therefore would it be so strange for our soon to be Lady Jane to bare twins, or for the soon of my body to do the same?”

Blinking in astonishment and pleasure, Frey grinned toothily, especially when Loki’s voice caught his attention amidst the revelry.

“He’ll be simply unbearable, in terms of pride, I mean, should he father twins on his first time knotting” he laughed, his gaze still observing the young alpha who was desperately trying to feed his clearly struggling, annoyed little mate. “It would make rites of _Eptir_ a little _delicate_ however, especially should two alphas be born” he reasoned thoughtfully. 

Frigga huffed: “Eptir is always difficult” she sighed, her smile smoothing out as she regarded her brother coolly. “Did you know that my _dear_ husband attempted to bend _mine_ Loki’s ear and _in front_ of Anthony? Oh all the _hands_ he’s dealt in our games this was a level of deceit I hadn’t _considered_ him lowering himself too... And of all the times to _suddenly_ take an interest in his youngest son when, in _all_ of the times I tried to help him to see the boy’s potential, to acknowledge the last gift his _true_ love gave him... Ah me, I fear it is something on which we’ll be discussing much...” she mused, her tone tinged lightly with sadness.

“Frigg...”

“No no, let us not _dwell_ on such things... this is a day of joy, after all” she hurried to say, her right hand swiftly gripping her brother’s right hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Ah... would you look at that... my Anthony will be sure to keep Loki entertained, do you not think? Oh, but I have yet to make the toast... wouldst you come stand with me? I must confess that I am probably _more_ excited about the gifts from Alfheim then either of my boys” she all but chirped, her good humour returning in earnest.

“Their swaddling cloths, after all, are even more delicate than those I can spin from the dawn.”


	52. Better the Devil you Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> The weekly update strikes again!
> 
> Melan (and my other lovely commenters) I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet (in the comments section) but I will and SOON! Your comments mean SO MUCH to me and have given me SUCH WONDERFUL INSPIRATION! Please don't think I'm ignoring you guys/being ignorant... I'm just a bit snowed under with RL; hopefully the Christmas holidays will free-up some time for me to have a proper, personal chat with you!
> 
> You guys are ALL SO AWESOME! I never would have gotten this far without your help/ideas/support!
> 
> You're all amazing and THANK YOU so MUCH! :)

Chewing the strange _cake_ piece Loki had unceremoniously popped into his mouth as he’d gone to snap a retort, Tony focused on his breathing whilst glaring at the next group of _well-wishers_ who were making their way up to their pedestaled bed; the femmes giggled at the pollen still floating around whilst the alphas eyed him hungrily.

“Prince Loki, my most sincere congratulations” the elf, or at least Tony thought he was; shit, even though he fucking hated these alien pricks he didn’t want to sound racist (least of all to his own mind) _but_ all of these tall, pale people with their medieval Lady Gaga clothes and Hunger Games upper-class attitudes were starting to look the same. 

“It is my honour to present to you, on this your wedding day...”

Tony huffed and purposefully tuned out; seriously, that seemed like the catchphrase of the fucking day. ‘It’s my honour this, please accept this with our goodwill that... God, haven’t I been through enough?’ he thought with an irritable grunt as one of the women curtseyed and presented him with a little, bejewelled, flower shaped box.

“Wow, _thanks_ , that looks like a piece of...”

“Prince Anthony would like to extend his deepest thanks to you, Lady Gwetharnia” the older alpha swiftly cut in, his deft fingers already depositing another bite of the dry, almond-y, crumbly as all fuck cake into his mouth. “You really must excuse me and my manners, friends, our future King’s mother is such a _picky_ eater... and can one _truly_ blame me for attending to such a pretty thing, even at the expense of etiquette?” he asked amenably.

‘Picky eater my well-toned ass’ Tony thought whilst rolling his eyes whilst the latest additions to the _we love Loki_ club bowed, deposited their token and moved to the second of two staircases so as to allow the next troop of fawning fans to make their way up.

“When will this be over?” the younger groaned, his embarrassment and anger giving way to boredom and the cramping in his lower body. 

“Oh, come now dear-heart, do you not like all of the attention? Is this not how someone of your status, of your _breeding_ should be viewed? A god amongst gods? The beautiful, _unattainable_ standard that other omegas or femmes couldn’t hope to match?” Loki purred whilst the third merry-band of dwarves continued to approach.

“Oh please _spare me_ the bullshit, Loki... This isn’t about _me_ , this is _all_ about you... this is the summation of hundreds of years worth of daddy and big brotherly issues” he huffed whilst reaching out to snatch a now _drug_ free pink sandwich, his body not reacting to the stiffening of the alpha’s limb. “God, what _is_ it like to experience a wet-dream in reality? I hope it’s all been worth it” he added with a little shrug and a mouthful of the _only_ palatable thing he’d experienced.

“Cus’, you know, _all dreams_ have to end sometime... and, for once, I’m gonna be _real glad_ I’m alive to see it” he quipped, his mouth poised to continue his scathing critique until the sound of a gong, or something, sounded loudly around the huge room. At its chime, the dwarves stopped in their tracks and every mouth seemed to close.

Raising a brow and taking another bite of the food he’d swiped from the numerous platters which surrounded them, Tony blinked and partially choked when Loki sat upright and swung his baffled mate into his lap, their bodies facing the largest table and...

‘Oh, of _fucking_ course...’

Frigga stood, an ethereal glow exuding from her beautiful form whilst another, equally beautiful man (oh great, more _fucking_ family for him to deal with from the looks of things) hung at her right elbow, his goblet raised to mimic hers; as if on cue, all others with glasses and tankards did the same. A great hush then descended and all eyes were transfixed upon the All-mother...

‘Huh... so _that’s_ where the Odinson brothers get this _ridiculous_ need for attention from... well, can’t say I’m surprised...’ Tony thought whilst taking another bite, his mind _completely_ unconcerned with how this might look during such an _auspicious_ moment.

‘Fucking _divas_... if I was an outside looking in on this fucked-up fest I’d say that Tony Stark would fit right in... so fucking _unfair_...’ he mentally grumbled as Loki tugged and pulled him into a more composed posture; not that the knot still buried deep inside him would allow for much else.

“Guests” Frigga announced, her voice _somehow_ filling the expansive chamber. “Friends all, so pleased am I to see you gathered and, for your pains and tributes, I give un-paralled thanks” she continued whilst Tony snorted; a swift slap to his right ass cheek had him yelping and spitting until the alpha bared his fangs in warning.

“Today marks a day of unadulterated joy and, although my dear husband is not present to see it, I extend _our_ most gracious thanks and pleasure at the gifts, prayers and sacrifices you, our dearest supporters amidst these nine-realms, have extended to my bond son and the son of my blood” he added, her smile stretching. “And, it is on their behalf, that I bid you a wonderful afternoon and evening; our servers are yours, a hospitality is yours and our hearts swell together as one as we proclaim our toast” she called.

Swallowing, Tony leaned (subconsciously) into Loki’s chest when every pair (or set) of eyes focused on them; shit... this was a while new level of awkward... and embarrassing and...

“I’m going to gut you like a _fish_ for this” he whispered harshly to the chuckling male who held him, his left arm twined around Tony’s chest whilst the right moved to allow a hand to caress his abdomen and the line of runes highlighting his soon-to-be birthing scar.

“To Prince Loki, son of Odin and Prince Anthony, son of Frigga... may your union be long, your children be many and your happiness be eternal” she proclaimed with a flourish before further raising her own goblet. “Here’s to you, my beloved sons, and to the safety, the security and the prosperity of the Nine!”

The roars, cheers and howls of approval didn’t just shake Tony’s ear-drums, but the whole of the building as every person, alpha, femme, beta and omega alike, cried out their ascent to the union before chugging down their drinks as _literally_ hundreds of servants began to mill about like ants to re-fill and re-stock their glasses and tables.

However, in the uproar of pleasure not a single being noticed as a man, his face lean and red, snook into the room with a grin, his manic eyes locked on Tony’s displeased figure with keen interest; Mephisto _knew_ a sure thing when he saw it.


	53. Setting the Record Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> So, an early, angsty pre-Christmas present; I will be updating on the day (so as to escape the clutches of certain relatives, if just for ten minutes or so ; ) ) and it WILL be a biggy; that's why this update is a little late... It was, originally, the start for the Christmas Day chapter but it just kept going and going...
> 
> Therefore, I'm a gonna proof-read it properly (ha! Like I ever do that! Typos are life, typos are love!) and release it then.
> 
> However, until Friday, here's a little taste of angsty-Tony and the omega servants.

The rest of the wedding day followed in much of the same pate; Tony snipped, Loki shrugged off his mate’s canker (too thrilled by current circumstances to care), guests praised, presented gifts and returned to the party all under the eyes of a pleased Frigga and cat-like, grinning _uncle_ Frey.

The toast was given, received and accepted in way that made even Tony’s wild, _party_ -days look like bingo at a retirement home and, for all intents a purposes, a great time was had by all...

‘Yeah, _right_ ’ the former mortal thought with a scowl as a pair of dwarves attempted to hit on some elf-omegas; in any other circumstance he would have found it funny as hell...

“Prince Anthony? Do you require anything more?”

Huffing, Tony glared at the pale-skinned form of... whoever the hell he was, his sneer darkening when he noticed the little slave-boy sneaking looks at a preening Loki; after the knot had softened, the bastard had unceremoniously draped him in a fur, stretched, accepted a robe of his man-servant and descended the dais to _mingle_.

“Heh, well maybe I do _Burger_ , do you think that you could stop eye-fucking my _husband_ long enough to do something about it?” he asked, his tone bored and annoyed; why the _fuck_ was the little sap so into the bastard roaming around below them anyway?

Snapping to attention, his eyes wide and shocked, the impish servant gawped before bowing his head.

“Prince Anthony, please, I beg you, forgive my...”

“Oh my god don’t, just _don’t_ ” he grumbled, his annoyance doubling. “You ever heard of a back-bone? Jesus! Fuck him if you want, in fact, would you be a dear and go do that for me? You’d look pretty cute in a crown and dress if you can convince him to divorce me” he ground out, his keen eyes flicking from a casually chatting Loki to the rest of the room. Great, that damned alpha had probably fucked him so thoroughly to ensure he couldn’t make a run for it; this would have been the perfect time to slip out again if _only_ he could get the feeling back in his legs and ass.

“But... my Prince... I...”

“Oh! For the _love_ of all things scientific! Are you crying? Are you _really_ fucking crying?” he groaned, his face incredulous as the elf-nymph-albino creature swiped quickly at his eyes and tried to compose himself; below, the inventor spotted a displeased looking Erling and a distress—painted Frode look up at him before quickly looking away.

“My Prince, it wa-s... was not my intention to...”

Face-palming, Tony sat up and gave the servant a rough shake to the shoulder; the action wasn’t designed to hurt but it _did_ shock him out of his near-sobbing fit. 

“Take a breath, calm yourself and get it together... if you hadn’t noticed we’re still sat in the middle of a circus and I don’t need or _want_ anymore attention, alight?” he asked, his tone firm as his scowl softened. “Look kid, don’t take this the wrong way but I _don’t_ like anyone or _anything_ in this god forsaken place; I’m not going to be nice, I’m not going to be _pleasant_ and I’m certainly not going to _care_ about any of you” he stated firmly. “ _You_ are my enemy, _this_ place is my prison and _that_...” he spat whilst gesturing to Loki, “...is a creature who I despise so, when I _said_ fuck him, I _meant_ it” he admitted to further widening eyes. "In fact...” he continued as he leaned forward, his hand squeezing a slender shoulder, “the more of his time you can take up, the better... there’s no _doubt_ in my mind that you want him, so have at it with my blessing” he said.

“Although, why in the _hell_ you or _anyone_ would want _anything_ to do with _him_ I don’t know...”

“You should watch what you say, _highness_.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony offered no resistance when the ebony haired omega tapped his hand away; he did raise an eyebrow when the older, yet younger looking male put his arm around a clearly trembling Birger, his eyes narrowed and angry. 

“I had not wanted to believe it when I’d _over-heard_ the stories of you Prince Thor would tell upon evenings in the Warriors’ Gallery... that an _omega_ could be so _brazen_ , so _arrogant_ and brash” he stated, his tone cold and refined. 

“Yeah, well... don’t believe everything you hear and only _half_ of what you see, sweetheart” Tony quipped. “And _besides_ , golden boy had no _idea_ that I was an omega when we met, hell, no one did besides _mommy_ ” he sneered, his eyebrow raising further as he smirked cruelly. “Tell me something, Mother Teresa, would you have found any of those stories so _distasteful_ if I’d have been a beta or, better yet, an alpha? Huh?” he quipped, his smirk deepening when Erling’s brow furrowed.

“Ah, and _there_ it is” he sighed before lying back down and rolling to look up at the ornate, runes and pictograph decorated ceiling with its many glowing, gently waltzing orbs. “A society so advanced that it doesn’t need electricity or fossil-fuels _but_ still retains all the latent sexism and gender-restricting stereotypes of the middle-ages... no _wonder_ Thor sees Earth as such an awesome place to live” he said, his ire giving way to sadness.

“Now why don’t you both just fuck off somewhere else, hmm?” he prompted before shifting his arms so that his hands could lace under his head. 

“In my case misery doesn’t love, like or _want_ company... and make that rest of the servers know it too” he added, his eyes closing.

“Why can’t this all just be a dream?”


	54. Of Bargains and Futures Which may come to Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Merry Christmas folks!
> 
> Here's to an awesome holiday and a new year which will see 100+ of this fic!
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH again to everyone who has commented/left kudos/viewed this fic! I keep writing for you and your enjoyment!
> 
> : )

“Oh... well, _that_ , my dear, can be arranged.”

Yelping, Tony sat up, bolt-straight, as his hind-brain sent off about a thousand alarms and his skin crawled away from the creature sitting to his left.

“What the fuck?!” he breathed, his body jolting to the right, his eyes flashing to a strangely silent pair of omega-servants who... He blinked.

They weren’t blinking, moving, _breathing_... no one was... it was as if all things were frozen, fixed in time...

“Well, that’s probably not the most appropriate greeting... mayhaps ‘what the _hell_ ’ would be more appropriate” Mephisto mused pleasantly, his left hand swirling what looked to be a skull filled with black-liquid as he looked over Tony’s semi-naked form.

Swallowing, his skin goose-pimpling under the other’s scrutiny, the former mortal reached for a courage he wasn’t sure he had when looking into eyes more ancient than any star and a smile that promised so much evil that it could hardly be called a _smile_ in the first place.

“So...” he started, his brows knitting together when it sounded more intimidated than casual. “I take it that you weren’t on the guest list...”

Chuckling before taking a gulp of his _drink_ , the red-skinned, business-suit clad creature winked at him, a glint of menace sparkling in his fangs.

“Anthony Edward Stark, or rather, Friggason... what a true pleasure to finally meet you; I had so worried that when you _’turned over a new leaf’_ you would have escaped my clutches altogether” he stated whilst offering his right hand for a shake. Tony purposefully crossed his arms; the demon watched, fascinated, before letting out a peel of laughter which smashed several glasses within the time-bound room.

“My, my, my, my, my, my!” he laughed. “Oh, you and I are going to have some _fun_ together” he added before standing at his full height, his presence surreally enveloping the chamber as he offered a bow from the waist, his eyes never leaving a cautiously observing Tony.

“It is my _honour_ to meet you, oh future _Queen_ of Asgard... may it _please_ you to call me Mephisto, a humble _servant_ to those in need” he greeted with a flash of teeth.

“Uh-huh” the younger said dumbly, his hands now trying to pull the one, meagre fur he’d been draped in more firmly around himself as a strangely, bone-numbing chill crept over him.

“And you’re here _because_ "...

“Why, your unhappiness, your _dismay_ called to me from across the realms...”

“Wow... seriously? You expect me to believe that you’re some kind of _fairy-Godmother_? You’re more like a shark who can smell blood in the water...”

Grinning. Mephisto sat abruptly, the movement causing Tony to yelp and try to move back, but it seemed as though nothing around him would move, the fur effectively trapping him in one place.

“ _Oh_ , a perceptive _little_ thing you are... no wonder _Loptr_ finds such delight in you” he tittered, his pitch-black eyes briefly wandering to Loki; ah, it seemed as though the trickster was breaking through the spell he’d cast if the furious sneer slowly spreading itself upon his countenance was anything to go by.

Sighing, his body’s inability to fidget or, at the very least put distance between himself and the weird, almost _cartoonish_ entity causing his brain to override (as it so often did) his sense of self-preservation, Tony leaned back as far as he could and gave the _no doubt_ magical entity his best, unimpressed scowl.

“So, what? You’re here to grant me three wishes, a pumpkin and a dress for the ball?” he asked, his arms tightening a fraction as the other-worldly creature chuckled again; fuck, and he thought that Loki’s humour put him on edge...

“In a manner of speaking, _yes_ ” Mephisto admitted, his features menacingly pleased. “Only, instead of a gown and three _meagre_ wishes, I offer you, dear Tony, a chance to alter the course you’ve been set on against your will” he said, a smile to match the Cheshire-cat mocking his shrewd, lean face. “And all that I require in exchange is, well, a trivial little thing, really... something you have claimed _throughout_ your life that doesn’t even exist... so, truly, what do you have to...”

“Oh _my_ god” Tony groaned, his brow quirking as all sense of fear was lost to the incredulity of the conversation he was having. “Really? You _want_ my soul? Is that it? Wow... talk about original... why not ask for my first-born _or_ my long forgotten virginity?” he sneered, his eyes rolling whilst Mephisto looked on, his lips pulling into a pout. 

“You would turn down the chance to have your old life back? You would _hurt_ someone whom only wishes to aid you in your time of need?”

Snorting, Tony leaned further into the demon’s personal space, all fear forgotten as his rational mind (probably with a little help from Extremis) completely over-took his natural instincts.

“So, let me get this straight” he started, his years of business practise and CEO tutorage coming into play. “You want my _immortal_ soul, probably to torment in some 1970’s porn-dungeon-place sans the _fun_ toys until the end of time in exchange for _what_ exactly?”

Laughing _heartily_ , Mephisto took another drag from his skull-goblet before regarding the little Asgardian with a leer.

"Well... what is it, _exactly_ you would _like_ in exchange, hmm? Just your old life back? Retribution?” he began pleasantly. “Or, perhaps, a complete change? A life where you were born as a beat, an alpha even?” he cooed, his smirk growing in menace at Tony’s bewildered expression. “Oh yes, _all_ things are possible for me, for _I_ am a creature born before your universe, a being of _infinite_ abilities... oh, but how I _hunger_ , how I _long_ for the company that mortal souls provide...” he sighed benignly.

“So, what do you say, Tony?” he purred whilst leaning in to the former mortal’s personal space. “Can we _strike_ an accord?”

Huffing, the genius frowned, his mouth opening...

**”STOP!”**

Blinking in unison, the omega scowled whilst the demon looked to his former ally and _friend_ , the enchantment having broken from around him as he stalked his way up to the mattressed platform, his aura positively vibrating menace as his battle-armour encircled him with a hiss of poisonous viridian.

“ _Mephisto_!”

“Ah, Loki, may I offer my congratulation on this your...”

“Enough with _you_ and your _empty_ platitudes! Remove yourself from the Realm Eternal _at once_ before I...” 

_“Now, now” the demon stated coolly, his eyes swirling with glee. “I did not come here to visit _you_ , after all” he said whilst gesturing to Tony; the former mortal met his gaze evenly before looking to his enraged _mate_ as the alpha sat beside him, his pale arms latching onto and securing the young omega against his chest._

_“Anthony wants _nothing_ from the likes of...”_

_“Oh, but I must hear it from _his_ lips Loptr, not _yours_ ” the demon said, his tone amused as both alphas looked upon the brunette with an intense interest; Tony growled and pushed (albeit ineffectively) at Loki’s embrace, his scowl deepening._

“Oh, _finally_ , someone who wants to work to my _schedule_ ” he snipped, his arms still battling for liberation considering his lower half was trapped.

“Anthony, you _cannot_ be serious...”

“My. Name. Is. Tony! TONY! Do you hear?!” he snarled, his elbow (somehow) effectively planting in the pale God’s side, his glare narrowing as the alpha hissed and redoubled his efforts to subdue the snarling omega whilst Mephisto looked on, his gaze hungry.

“Well, _Tony_ ” Loki spat, his arms finally wrapping around and securing the sun-kissed creature in his tight embrace. “Are you _at least_ wise enough to spot a _charlatan_ when you see one? This beast is nothing more than a sneaky, low-life opportunist and, unless you were too _dim_ to notice, tis not _your_ soul he’s interested in obtaining” he quipped angrily, his lip curling in disdain as he regarded the demonic creature. “He knows _very well_ that we’re _bonded_ , that this is a _soul-binding_ not even someone as _ancient_ as he can destroy without unravelling the very fabric of time” he snapped coldly. “If you listen to him or his _lies_ then you’re a bigger fool than Volstagg” he added with a sniff, his right hand coveting the former mortal’s abdomen as jade eyes narrowed onto Mephisto’s void-like orbs.

“Woah, okay God of _Lies_ ” Tony sneered, his top-half still wrestling against the other’s embrace. “Who says that I don’t want to hear what he has to say? He _is_ offering everything I could ever want... and your _discomfort_ is proof positive that I can _have_ everything that he’s promising...” he argued, his mind delighting in the stiffening of Loki’s limbs. “Maybe I _will_ take him up on his offer... it’s not as though _you_ can stop me _or_ he’d be well on his way back to where ever it is he came from, am I right?”

“You _do not_ know what you’re dealing with, you ignorant, _little_ fool...”

“Oh, _wow_ , that’s so totally the way to win me over _Prancer_ ” Tony ground out with another, somehow successful, plant of an elbow.

“So, let’s say that I’m _interested_ ” he said, his eyes sliding from a furious Loki who looked about ready to strangle him. “Don’t you have a business card or _something_? You know, a way for me to contact you without a certain _someone_ preventing me? It’s not as though you need my _soul_ straight away, right?” he asked, his own grin stretching at the displeased look marring Loki’s visage.

“ _Anthony_..."

“ **Tony** ” he corrected firmly, his grin turning to a smirk as he regarded his _husband_. “And that business card?” he prompted, his right hand reaching out to a pleasantly smiling Mephisto.

“Of course” the demon chirped, his hand producing a small, card-like piece which melted upon contact with Tony’s skin; a series of strange characters blazed momentarily before melting into tanned flesh. “Should you _ever_ have need of me, _highness_ , please know that mortal centuries are but _minutes_ to the likes of me and my kin” he purred pleasantly as he stood, another bow rolling from his hips.

“Until me meet again Tony, _Loptr_ ” he purred, his form melting into a sequence of red shimmers.

“I do _so_ look forward to doing business with you.”

And, with that, the demon smirked and took his leave; time resumed its course and Loki regained his full movement to swallow his mate in an embrace so tight that Tony struggled to breath, his teeth baring as he (again) tried to pull away.

“Damn you Anthony! What in the world did you think you were doing?!” the alpha asked as a chorus of laughs and singing filled the hall around them.

Snarling, his eyes alight with defiance, Tony regarded Loki with a grin.

“Who, me? Why _dear_ ” he said, his anger flashing behind his eyes. “I am _merely_ levelling the playing-field... and, if you don’t _like_ that.... Well...” he hissed, his fists burying in Loki’s robes as he pulled the alpha close, his grin fading into a scowl.

“ _If_ you know _what’s_ good for you, you’ll get me the fuck out of here so that we can talk... cus', as my _dear_ uncle Obie used to say ‘an idiot with a gun is ten times more deadly than a trained soldier'...” he commented, their eyes locking.

“So you’d _best_ get to talking and _reasoning_ with me, Loki dear... Or I _might_ just get to doing something _everyone_ will regret...”


	55. Of Barters and Bargains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Ahh... don't you just love it when two people who love each other get to sit down, have a chat and...
> 
> Ohh...
> 
> Right...
> 
> ; )

Dismissing a bewildered Erling and Birger with instructions to inform and apologise the Queen of their departure, Loki loosed his armour, re-established his robe and strengthened his grip on his omega before teleporting them from the celebration; however, instead of re-appearing in the alpha’s (still unseen) bed-chamber, they were back within the Harry Potter book room. The room _without_ a door.

Scowling, Tony gave the bastard a strong push and made to scurry away; the weight of Loki pouncing on him nearly knocked the wind from his lungs. He was pretty sure the sudden, warm sensation projecting from his middle was the spell the older had mentioned earlier, the one that would protect the baby whilst they _played_... If not for that, then he’d probably be a wheezing mess as opposed to a snarling one. 

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Must we begin _every_ talk we have in such a manner!?” Loki hissed back, his chest pressing the squirming omega to the bed.

“Talk? _Talk?!_ You aren’t _fucking_ interested in talking with me... at least you weren’t until _now_ ” the younger retorted as he continued to wiggle and struggle. “You _insufferable_ bastard, let me _up_! Come on! You want to barter with me then you’re going to have to...” 

“There will be _no_ bartering!” Loki seethed, his alpha instincts flaring. “You are _my_ mate, my _omega_... how am I meant to protect you if you don’t listen to reason and behave as you should?” he growled. “Your spirit is something you must _not_ lose Anthony, but for someone who _claims_ to possess such intelligence you are acting as one with no _brain_ matter what-so-ever” he added, his tone frustrated.

“Mephisto is a demon, a creature born _before_ the creation of these Nine Realms or our _entire_ universe... his powers are beyond even our mother’s scope, the _scope_ of any power made after him” he continued whilst wrestling Tony onto his back. “He has been my _ally_ , he has been my enemy and, for the past one hundred years we have agreed to a _mutually_ beneficial truce where neither interferes with the other... I had not expected that to change any time soon and yet...” he seethed, their eyes locking. “He chose today, the day of my wedding, to break that truce by approaching you... and, what’s more, I _don’t_ know what his game is... besides the obvious...”

“Ah, ah, no... the only thing that’s _obvious_ here is that I’ve got some fucking leverage or, what, you gonna lock me up in here for the rest of forever?”

“Don’t _push_ me too far Anthony... that idea is becoming _quite_ tempting” the alpha grumbled, his face taking on a thoughtful edge as they regarded each other; both were growing more aware of the robes open front and Tony’s nakedness...

“Hey! Hey! Earth to Loki! Head out of the gutter, please” Tony ground out, his amber eyes narrowing. “ _You_ are doing very little to help your case here buddy” he reminded, his hands moving to press at the older God’s chest and give him a firm push. “Now come on, up, up, no time like the present” he insisted and, much to his surprise, the raven haired man sat and moved _slightly_ so that Tony could sit up and...

Contemplative jade met turmoil painted chocolate before Tony sucked in a breath; he never could stand extended silences, not even here in the Viking-love-dungeon.

“Okay... _magic-man_ , so I’m at a fork in the road _but_ I’m willing to hear you out...”

“You presume _much_...”

“Oh _no_ , I _think_ I’m presuming _just_ enough here Voldermort” he countered with a wave of his wrist; at the motion the red characters Mephisto had emblazoned there shimmered briefly, _tauntingly_ before fizzling out again.

“ _As_ I was saying...” the former mortal continued smugly. “You’ve fucked me over _royally_ ” he stated, his scowl returning. “So _why_ shouldn’t I wish this all away? Why not take back my life, hell, begin it over again... do you have _any_ idea just how different my life could have been if I’d been the alpha that Howard wanted? Pepper and I, what we had could have gone somewhere... I could give her the kids and the life she deserves... I...” he stopped at the warning growl which bubbled up Loki’s throat. Shit... his omega hind-brain _did_ not like the sound of that...

He swallowed thickly, his reaction time no match for Loki as the alpha lunged and pressed him back into the furs; flashbacks of his first _visit_ to this room flashed through Tony’s mind but the urge to fight, the urge to punch the other male in the face was lost to his instinct to _submit_... And he _fucking_ hated it...

“Hate me, _resent_ me if you must... _be_ miserable, if that is what you truly want” the pale God murmured heatedly. “But _do not_ let that old devil’s words deceive you... this bond we share, it is _not_ something anyone of this realm or _reality_ can break... our souls, and do _not_ sneer at the word just because you have not yet found a way to prove they exist, _child_ ” he said, his tone cold. 

“Therefore, _think_ , as unhappy as you are now what would a life where we both were alphas be like? Not to mention the _loss_ of your soul, _our_ souls, would mean we would live our lives as dull, emotionless husks of people... certainly _I_ would be unable to do any harm but _you_ , in turn, would be unable to do any good... With no soul comes _no_ feeling, no passion or creativity... and do I even dare _mention_ what that ancient evil could do with a soul of mine’s potency and Seiðr? Never-mind yours... whether you like it or not you _are_ and always _shall be_ Frigga’s son... you’re next in line to receive favour from Yggdrasil... You... by the Norns’... how could I have been so blind?” the alpha breathed.

Tony blinked when the older suddenly sat up and left the bed, his long legs pacing him next to it as Tony tentatively levelled himself up.

“Of _course_ he’s approached you... you’ve already been blessed by the tree, you’ve _used_ its branches and have no training, no _understanding_ of what that means... Mephisto could probably smell it’s essence all over you... _shit_ ” he growled before taking a deep breath and stalking up to Tony, his face resolute.

“State your demands” he spat, the words a foul taste in his mouth as Tony gawped at him.

“Wha?”

“Do _not_ make me repeat myself” he ordered, his fists clenching. “In exchange for you denouncing Mephisto and telling him, _unequivocally_ , that you will have no dealings with him now or in the future I will grant you whatever it is that you want” he snipped.

Quirking a brow, Tony looked up at the alpha in astonishment: “you’re serious...”

“ **Of course I am!** ” the Chaos God all but bellowed, his hands grabbing on to the younger’s biceps and lifting him up as though he weighed less than nothing. 

“Anthony... if you give Mephisto our souls it will mean the destruction of _all things_... it wouldn’t merely be _Ragnorok_ but utter, _absolute_ desolation... every soul, every _living_ thing would be his to do with as he pleases and _as much as it pains me_ , I _cannot_ allow that to happen...” he admitted angrily. 

“Ah! Hey... stop squeezing! I hear you alright? Jesus!” Tony yelped as he was dropped back to the mattress, his eyes narrowed as he swiftly rubbed at his arms.

“Okay, fine, what you’re saying _kinda_ makes sense... it also clears up some of the weird things I found when I hacked good’ol Victor’s core-processors a few months back... Shit, up until now I guess I just _couldn’t_ believe that that whack-job got his _abilities_ from some monks just to get his mom’s soul back from that Hell-boy impersonator...” he quipped; Loki’s unimpressed look suggested that Tony was running out of time.

“God... this has to be the worst week that anyone has had in the history of, like, ever...” he sighed before blinking, his fatigue vanishing as he sat up and pointed an accusing finger at the blank-faced man before him. “Ooh... you _sneaky_ son of a bitch” he said, his tone full of annoyance. “You’re playing me, aren’t you? You expect me to believe that you’re just going to roll over and do what I ask...”

“...Within _reason_...”

“... because your _good_ heart wants what’s best for the realms? Wow... what _utter_ bullshit...You'd just be pissed that someone _else_ got to rule the universe...”

“...And now it is _you_ who will not listen!”

“What guarantee do I have that you won’t just shrug your shoulders, laugh and say ‘fuck you Tony, you moron’ after I’ve told Mephisto to crawl back under his rock?”

Huffing, Loki sniffed, his tone spiteful: “most omegas’ would take their alphas’ word for it... but, in _your_ case, I will swear to do as I say upon my heart...”

“The _fuck_? Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye? That kind of promise? We’re _not_ five Loki and this isn’t a dare to raid the cookie jar...”

Releasing a long suffering sigh, the alpha moved to sit next to the sun-kissed man, his right index finger alight with magic as he looked at him as though observing a particularly insolent puppy whom refused to sit upon command. 

“Surely you know that your Midgardian myths, legends, traditions, superstitions and omens all stem from times long since past, back in the days before Odin’s embargo...” he said, his finger waving before Tony’s wary eyes. “Should I _cross_ my heart I _will_ be bound to my words... just as we’re _both_ bound to our vows... so I’ll forewarn you that _they_ cannot be changed... not until the contract renewal in any case” he added with a shrug.

“I don’t like the sound of this...”

“Umm... yes, I suppose it is quite overwhelming” the older agreed, a glint of something sparkling in his eyes whilst he stood, his hands pulling his robe back into place and fastening his sash. “You’d probably do well to think on everything _here_ , in a place where none can reach you” he added, his head turning to observe the omega who blinked before snapping his gaze around the room, his scent tinted with dread.

“No, wait, you’re not... you can’t... you.. Loki!”

Then... he was alone.


	56. Count your Blessings Whilst You May...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Yay world-building?
> 
> Yay?
> 
> Oh! And Happy New Year!

“Get up!”

Scowling at the four guards who’d been sent to _escort_ them, Steve popped his shoulders before moving to stand at Natasha’s side, his military blazer tied around her waist as her elegant, formerly _long_ skirted black dress had been quite badly torn during her _tussle_ with the winged-women who’d brought her to the cell.

“What’s going on?” he tried as they were ushered out of their glowing, _glass_ walled enclosure. “How long have we been here?” he added as the stoic faced alphas marched them in box-formation through the corridors lighted by other cells; a few contained creatures the likes of which Steve couldn’t have sketched from his wildest imagination. 

“Are we being taken to see Tony...?!”

Restraining his hiss whilst Natasha shouldered the spear which’d clocked him across the back of his head, Steve stood tall, his back connecting with the femmes as they prepared to fight back; the guards merely sneered whilst one who held more gold upon his robe glared at them.

“You _will_ be mindful of how you speak, _Midgardian_ , the person of whom you enquire is a member of the Royal Family and carrier to the future King... speak his name so _plainly_ again and you’ll be further _educated_ on the matter” he stated coldly. “You are being taken to the Bifrost where you’ll be sent on your way, as to whether the Royal Consort will be in attendance well, that is not for me to guess; however, Prince Loki has been in a somewhat _tempestuous_ mood thus far this morning” he stated grimly. “Therefore I wouldn’t, ah, what is that mortal phrase? ‘Get your hopes up’?” he finished with a shrug before turning and leading on; Steve and Natasha exchanged a quick glance before getting in-step with their captors. 

“You do know and understand that your Royal Consort is of hu- _Midgardian_ heritage though, don’t you?” the red-haired assassin asked, her sharp eyes assessing the gait and stride of the guards as they began to ascend a spiral-stairway. “Surely that means something to you and your laws? You can’t expect us to believe that if this scenario was playing out the other way around and a royal family from Earth was...”

A sharp bark of laughter from the leader of the group (followed by chuckles, _obnoxious_ chuckles from his three compatriots) cut through the rest of her reasoning: “Midgard take, _keep_ and wed an omega from Asgard to a human? _Ho_ child, what a thing to suggest” the guard huffed through a chortle. 

“Unlike _your_ realm, omegas are _sacred_ here; when one is born, it matters not whom the parents are or from what class they hail, they are taken to the Norn’s Conclave and raised there. Ha! And I would _very much_ like to see any from _Midgard_ try to enter such a place... did Prince Loki not send King Odin’s _Destroyer_ to your world not long ago?” he queried, his over-the-shoulder leer making it perfectly clear that the question was rhetorical. “Do you think that a band of mortals, no matter how _skilled_ could assail an army of such beings? Hmm?”

Steve felt his eyes widen whilst the femme allowed her frown pull into a disgusted scowl: “you take children away from their parents?” she hissed, a spike of familiar, long supressed pain from her own childhood lancing her mind as they left the stairwell and started down a cavernous, but deserted, hallway. 

“Omegas are rare and precious... And what parent _wouldn’t_ want their child to receive a life of education, security and all but limitless opportunities for people of that gender? Here omegas may travel the realms when escorted, become mages, healers...”

“ _Concubines?_ ” Steve growled out, his shoulders tensing when the guard walking next to him gave him a _look_ which made the answer all too clear.

They _had_ to get Tony out of here... Tony and... Oh _God_... _Clint_...

“When you said that you were escorting us to the Bifrost, does that mean that our other two friends and Miss Foster are already there? We haven’t seen them since we arrived and we weren’t sat together at the... what’s with _that_ look” he said, his tone shifting from worried to angry when the guard beside his companion smirked.

“It’s _not_ for me to tell you anything, _human_ ” the black-haired alpha replied, his smirk dropping when the leader frowned over his shoulder and picked up their walking pace; the corridor was coming to the end and, in the near distance, a set of huge, oaken doors began to part. The City of Asgard, its golden towers glinting in the rising dawn light, unfurled before them and so did the sight of two chariots flanked by a small gathering of horse-riding guards.

“What do you mean by that?” Natasha snarled, her body stopping abruptly regardless of the large, firm hand enveloping her bicep. “Where are they?”

“By Odin’s beard, will you stop lolly-gagging you little twit?” the spear wielding guard snapped whilst pointing to the guard at whom he’d just silenced. “Don’t just stand there, move her if she will not move herself and _you_ ” he warned, his stern glare landing on Steve. “Should you wish to return to your realm _conscious_ then you had best hold your tongue; now, are we to go or are you to be _taken_?” he spat unkindly, his teeth bared as Steve continued to stare him down.

“With _respect_ , sir, I am not going _anywhere_ until you tell me where my friends are” he said calmly, his eyes briefly flitting to the femme who gave a brief, barely noticeable nod. “So if it’s a fight you want then...”

“That shan’t be necessary, Captain.”

Standing at attention before kneeling, their helmet clad heads bowing, both Steve and Natasha stiffened when the ethereal presence of the _Allmother_ shimmered into life before them; so _that_ was where Loki had learned to make projections of himself.

“On _your_ knees you impudent...”

“Truly, there is no need to take offense” Frigga’s apparition said as, with a gesture, she bid her guards to rise. “Please do go and see to the chariots whilst I confer with our young friends here” she added kindly, her smile warm as the Æsir bowed once more before departing with one final, disparaging look at their charges.

“Queen Frigga, I presume?” Natasha began, her arms folded and face stoic.

“Ah me, yes, where are my manners?” the ghostly vision laughed. “Aye... and right sorry I am that your visit to my realm has been so... harrowing” she continued, her smile fading. “It is my hope that, should you be allowed entrance again in your short life-times, the true hospitality of Asgard may be offered you...”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to interrupt, but we were brought here under false pretenses and you don’t seem...”

“I don’t seem to be _what_ , Captain?” the image asked, a flash of cold-humour lighting her face as she floated closer. “Upset that you have been _merely_ confined for causing a scene at my sons’ wedding when _death_ could have been your consequence? _Displeased_ that, even though _you_ and your people _conspired_ against the happiness of _my_ children, you are mostly unharmed and being returned to your homes?” she asked, an edge of steel coating her tone.

“You _forget_ , child, that what you believe to be _so_ and what truly _is_ differs greatly... especially here” she informed curtly, her left hand lifting and waving over their bewildered forms before they could register it.

“Now be on your way and make no more trouble; your _Director_ Fury has been made aware of what has happened here and so I’ll thank you _kindly_ to accept the blessings of your continued lives and leave in peace if not for your _own_ sake, then for _Anthony’s_ ”.


	57. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> So... it's been a while (arguably too long!) but, panic not, my love for this fic is still strong and we'll be back with Loki/Tony next chapter. We'll also be catching up with Phil and Thor... since, you know, their baby-mamas' are in the haze right now...
> 
> Also, baby names/genders... I'm open to suggestions : )
> 
> #RobbieBurnes/JohnSteinbeck reference! ("I get to tend the Tony's... err, I mean _rabbits_ George...")
> 
> Wow... I've not thought about that book since High School...

Stephen Strange considered himself to be a man with foresight and a man who’d been blessed with powers beyond the comprehension of most beings; therefore, when the Allmother had enacted the power of an Infinity Gem, the fact that he hadn’t _seen that one coming_ came as a bit of a shock.

For all that it mattered now...

“Hmm... I hadn’t thought the _Sorcerer Supreme_ one for pouting...”

“And I hadn’t thought that _you_ were one for such open blatancy” the human countered smoothly from his place within the Asgardian Queen’s crystal prison, his form trapped with the still unconscious Reed Richards; Mr Fantastic had suffered the brunt of Frigga’s wrath once she’d realised his technology had been potentially able to free Tony. 

“...Ah, touché, as you mortals say” Mephisto hummed as his body, now dwarfing the small crystal which hovered within the Bifrost chamber, walked around it, his ageless eyes moving the time-stilled figure of Heimdall before looking back to his miniscule foe.

“I don’t suppose _you’d_ be up for a bit of bargaining this morning, would you? I really had thought my business here would have been conducted by now but it seems that my quarry has gone elsewhere and Loptr is playing guard-dog with a tenacity I’d not dreamed him capable of” he sighed dramatically, a lazy claw tapping the prism.

Steeling himself as the screech of claw on metal sang through his prison, Stephen closed his eyes and retained his meditative posture: “now who is the one sulking?”

Snorting, the demonic entity looked around once more before shrinking and entering the crystal himself; with the guards approaching he’d best release the chamber of his enchantment lest he encounter the Allmother. The Norns’ Avatar was an opponent he didn’t fancy dealing with at the moment, especially since the woman seemed to be less careful in hiding her true potential. It appeared as though the pair of meddlers she’d locked away in this stone had caused her a great deal of distress; it must have been _substantial_ for her to reverse time to such a point where both Strange and his companion hadn’t been present that morning when the Bifrost first brought the mortals to Asgard. More destructive still for the fact that only beings such as himself and those with a power to match either Frigga or the Norns would notice that time had been stopped, reversed and altered so drastically; ah, the poor little creatures before him must have been locked in here since before Heimdall opened the portal. So why did this chamber look so very _fragile_?

“Hmm, this spell-work seems a little rushed; can you truly not break out of it?”

Sighing, his eyes opening to regard the red-skinned creature as he floated and darted about the glittering mass which held them, the Sourcerer Supreme gestured to the runes painfully laced across his wrists, neck and temples, a rue smirk tugging his lips.

Whistling, the demon eyed them carefully: “my, my, what ever did you do to deserve _this_?” he queried, his left hand snagging the former mortals wrist to touch and scowl at the spell as it burned even his skin on contact.

“I entered into an arrangement with Odin” Stephen admitted, his head nodding to Reed, the elasticated mortal’s body swirling and stretching oddly as he slept. “Surely _you_ are aware of Tony Stark’s importance? Frigga taking her son at this stage, instead of him being re-born into his true self after dying a natural, _mortal_ death, has caused quite the upheaval in what myself, Agatha and the Beyonder have foreseen for Earth and its people” he added, his right eyebrow raised as he pulled his left wrist away from the unnaturally warm grasp. 

“Meh, you and your mortal lot are on limited time anyway...” Mephisto offered with a shrug. “Why bother at all? Humanity won’t outlast the self-destruct mechanism that makes up their nature; surely having someone to give them free, clean energy and other such things won’t stop one power-hungry fool or another from pushing one of those big, red, _shiny_ buttons?” he reasoned casually, a grin spreading his lips at the thought of all those souls ‘up-for-grabs’. 

“You have such a narrow, prejudiced view of humanity...”

“No” the demon countered bluntly. “I have thousands of years _experience_ when it comes to them and what they do, how they do it” he argued, his regal face becoming bored as he floated closer to and around the younger being. “They’re doomed and no amount of your _meagre_ intervention is going to stop it... Ah, and mayhaps this is Frigga’s reasoning too...” he drawled curiously, his eyes flicking up to see the huge figure of Heimdall stoically greet the guards and their mortal cargo. 

“Hmm... I do believe I understand now” he said with a nod, a fanged smile lacing his crooked features.

“Oh? Care to tell?” Stephen ventured as their prison was jostled and clasped within the hand of an oddly compliant Steve Rogers; the darkness which enveloped them made Mephisto’s presence all the more eerie, his smile almost glowing in the shadows.

“I do believe that our _dear_ Allmother is trying to stop Ragnorok from taking place” he announced gleefully, his cackle snapping around the crystal amidst the sound of the Bifrost activating.

“Having Loki mated, settled and _happy_ within the Golden Halls he was born to destroy? Stopping Laufey’s curse from enacting by using his own child to do so? Why, that is utterly _delicious_ , don’t you think?” he purred menacingly, the volume of his voice rising in his mirth.

“Oh my yes! What a twist, what a slap to the Allfather’s _face_! Oh, perhaps I will leave Tony to his fate for the time being anyway” he crowed, his body liquefying into a bloody-haze.

“I am _very much_ looking forward to how this plays out!”


	58. Interlude: A Thousand Years from Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Loki/Tony reunite next chapter... and another player enters the game!
> 
> We **will** make it to 100 chapters people! I believe in us : )
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and support; you guys is the bestest!
> 
> I'm aiming to update again tomorrow as I've had a bit of a wind-fall at work this week which has left me free for writing! Yay : )

“Phil, please, you cannot think that any of this was my intention...”

Scowling, his arms cradling his haze-unconscious mate as he was guided, not _escorted_ , through the inner-workings of the Royal Palace by the desperately pleading blonde whose own mate had curled herself into the safety of arms able to crush mortal men... Not that Phil needed to worry about being _that_ anymore...

“Will you not even speak with me? We have been friends for...”

“Yes, Thor, we _have_ been friends” the shorter alpha ground out, his usual cool, restrained exterior giving way to the anger that bubbled beneath his skin. 

“You mean to say that we are friends no longer?”

“It would be _unseemly_ for a Prince and Realm-Protector to be friends with a lowly servant, wouldn’t it? Oh, but wait, I suppose Clint and I can’t be so low as we’re a part of Loki’s staff now, hmm?”

Frowning at the younger man’s words, Thor straightened his shoulders determinedly, his eyes trying to lock with the other alpha’s as they skirted into another sub-corridor, their destination of Odin’s private dining chamber growing closer.

“You know that I shall not allow this...”

“But what can you do about it?” the SHIELD agent snapped harshly, his volume quieter than what his throat wanted to scream considering their surroundings and the numerous eyes, ears and goodness knew what else keeping tabs on them as they moved. “You’ve renounced yourself before Odin, or was that another lie you sold us?”

“I have never once lied to you!” the Thunderer argued, his scowl etched into his face as he caught the sight of a scullery maid ducking behind a curtain, his mood souring further.

“Oh really? Not even once, not by omission?”

“What?”

Regarding the God, Phil quirked a sceptical brow, his legs coming to a halt at a fork in the road so that he could properly appraise him.

“After the London incident, you informed us that Loki had _somehow_ escaped and that you were going back to Asgard to investigate” he reminded shrewdly. “Then, three months later you return with no news and no information but a strong _hunch_ that he might one day return to Earth? I’ll be frank, Thor, both Nick and I thought it was total bullshit” he stated gravely, his brow furrowed in a mixture of anger and regret. “But what could we do? Earth can’t bring Asgard to account anymore than an ant can lobby a Construction Company levelling their anthill” he argued firmly, his eyes awash with indignation. 

“Can you look at me and _swear_ on your life, _Jane’s_ , that you didn’t know anything? That no one released him? That he truly _did_ escape on his own merit?”

Scowling, Thor looked around the supposedly secluded corridor, his shoulders hunching slightly as he began to walk again: “we will not speak on things here” he murmured churlishly whilst Phil moved to follow, his ire growing to the point where Clint murmured and growled in his sleep. 

“No? Why am I not surprised?” he ground out as the blonde all but burst through a heavy, oaken door, the golden vines skittering in his wake.

“You do not understand” the Prince stated bluntly, his keen gaze watching the door slam shut before moving to sit at an imposing table heavy with food; the rest of the chamber was empty save for the furniture and waltzing lights.

“You speak as though things should be so easy, that truth is a right and not a currency” he added with a grumbled whilst carefully readjusting his mate so that her head curled under his chin. 

“You are right when you say that my powers in the Court are now limited and yes, I _was_ privy to details that I didst not share with you... at the time, I had not seen the harm” he admitted quietly, his voice sombre as Phil sat across from him, Clint’s posture mirroring Jane’s.

“My mother is a woman of great foresight, power and cunning... those who perceive her as otherwise are bound to meet a most disastrous end... And, as her son, as one who _knows_ her I rejoiced when she proclaimed that Loki would be restored and returned to us, I was _happy_ to see that she was acting when my father refused to be swayed and to know that I had her blessing to mate with Jane... well...” he sighed whilst massive arms gently cuddled.

“Who was I to question? Who am I still? Tony is her birth son, truly, and all of these things... though so terrible and troubling to our minds at present are fresh, raw...” he reasoned tiredly. 

“Will they seem so a thousand years from now?”


	59. Life is Not a Fairytale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Angst ahoy!

Appearing within the four walls of his extra-dimensional sanctum had, up until now, always been a pleasant experience; it had offered him an escape from the jeers of Thor’s battle-obsessed friends, provided the space he’d needed to think and sheltered him from the cool indifference of his _father_.

Therefore it was with no small amount of anger that, as he observed his surroundings, Loki felt a scowl crawl across his face, his hands gripping the food-tray he carried to the point where the thickened wood began to splinter.

“Oh honey, you’re home” the omega still jotting his notes, equations and the like across the logs which made up the walls with a chunk of charcoal from the fire chirped with sarcastic sweetness. “Like what I’ve done with the place?” he asked, his back still facing the steadily more irate alpha. “I hope you don’t _mind_ but, you see...” he sighed dramatically whilst turning, his blackened right hand raised and waving around the various schematics and formulas. “This is what happens when I’m left alone and get _bored_ so, really, you only have yourself to blame for that bulging vein in your forehead and that nasty little tick in your left eye” he finished, his grin positively shit-eating as he wiped his hands on the kilt he’d fashioned from green bed-sheets.

“Perhaps some more time spent on your back, mewling like a bitch in heat, will cure you of your boredom” Loki ground out as he stormed over to the bed, roughly deposited the tray and began his advance toward the nearest wall, his jade eyes scanning the equations. 

“Why would you... wait” he bit off, a brow quirking. “These are your vows... and mine; why have you deconstructed them and... bah, never mind” he grumbled petulantly, his gaze narrowing on the omega as he crossed his arms to ward off any further outbursts of temper; he had to remind himself _constantly_ that this was the reaction Anthony craved.

“Are you ready to talk sense now or do you require another _time-out_ session?”

Snorting, the former mortal rolled his eyes before sauntering back to the disused fire-place. “Hah, you know, it’s just _hilarious_ how much of my culture you’re willing to absorb when it suits you but no matter how much I insist you still can’t get my name right...”

“I think you’ll find that the error lies entirely with _you_ , Anthony” the older god retorted bluntly, his eyes straying when he caught sight of a particularly complex arrangement of mathematical theorem, the cogs in his mind quickly following and finding everything startlingly accurate for one so young. 

 

“T-O-N-Y, there, that any better?”

Cocking his head to the side, a sigh passing his lips as he thought on the omega whom could be so brilliant as to craft equations even his old lecturers would marvel at and then be so obtuse about his own name and the meaning of it.

“Why do you detest your name so much?” he asked, half of his mind mocking him for even _bothering_ to pull an actual answer from the man who seemed determined to evade him at every turn like a rabbit through a warren. “You’ve only just learned of your true heritage, so that can’t be the reason.”

Glaring at the sudden analysis, Tony found his lips pursed to tell the Asgardian equivalent of Dr Phil to fuck himself when a lean, red face popped into his brain, the creature’s lips uttering... “Why do you _detest_ yours, _Loptr_?” 

Loki’s head snapped around to view Tony so quickly the omega almost lost his shit; the blank, _scary_ expression marring the older man’s face told him that, even for him, this may have been a button press too far.

“You’d do well to stop now” the alpha breathed out; the younger shuddered not just at the tone but at the sudden drop in temperature... oh... _Oh_... of course, it must be a Frost Giant thing...

“Yeah, well, fine, sure” the bearded man offered nonchalantly, his bravado masking, as it always did, his nervousness.

“You see that feeling right there? The one you’ve got now? That may be the first _relatable_ thing between us, ‘cus, see” he continued, his hands gesticulating with an anxious energy as that _fucking_ look unsettled him further.

“Anthony may mean ‘greatness’ or ‘praise worthy’ or whatever but, for me, that’s what my _mom_ used to spit out when she was drunk and angry and looking for someone to hit because her boyfriend had been paid to leave the State by Howard _again_ ” he said, his teeth bared. “And it was what the drunk, violent, emotionally retarded asshole of a _father_ used to snarl when I wasted his time and resources on just, you know, existing” he hissed, his fear lost to memories of times he’d thought, hell, he’d _hoped_ would have been the worst of his life.

“But _Tony_... Tony is the name I was given by the first person who gave a shit about me...” he finished resolutely, his mind amply satisfied that he’d talked the alpha down from the weird, muted rage he’d felt bubbling through their bond. 

“So if we’re going to get anywhere or do _anything_ other than make each other miserable then you’re going to have to...”

“Very well...”

“... learn to start... wait. What?”

Rolling his eyes, the red sinking back beneath his Asgardian glamour, Loki loosened his shoulders, his lips softening into a contemplative frown.

“I cannot do it in a public setting... it would be unseemly, after all, however... I will try to call you by this colloquialism in private” he offered before turning back to his savagely ruffled bed and sitting on it as he reached for a bread-bun and took a bite.

Quirking a brow, Tony breathed a tired sounding “that was _too_ easy” as he moved to sit at the foot of the rumpled mattress, a critical eye going over the food whilst his stomach growled; there wasn’t a cheese-burger or freshly brewed pot of ‘joe’ in sight but...

“This may come as a shock to you, svass, but fighting isn’t what I came here to do...”

“You could have fooled me...”

“... Your ways infuriate me, your lack of care and your clear _distain_ for your own natural air and bearing make me want to scream if I think on it for too long” Loki continued, his keen ear picking up but choosing to ignore the omega’s input... or the fact that he was picking at a six hundred year old throw and flicking the thread from between his nails. 

“Whether you wanted your true heritage or not... that is the heritage _I_ have always craved... and now, now that I finally _have_ everything, or am at least in a favourable position to achieve my goals, the one thing responsible from my redemption, for my ascension, is proving to be something that could end it all...”

“Wow, did you just call me a _thing_? That is just...”

Choking on his mouthful, Loki swallowed angrily before glaring: “that is not what I meant!”

“But it is what you said, _dear_ ” Tony grumbled.

“Why must you talk around me and spin what I say into such literal meanings when I’m merely _trying_ to make you understand...”

“ _Sweetie_ , I know _exactly_ what you’re saying” the golden skinned man growled whilst dextrous fingers continued to dismantle and fray the cloth he’d snagged.

“This was all meant to be so much simpler, wasn’t it? I was meant to yield, or at least realise _how lucky I am_ that I’m the long lost son of some super-powerful woman and mated to one of the biggest movers and shakers in the galaxy” he said hotly. “This is all something akin to the Disney based shit little girls and omegas are fed as they grow up, you know, the whole _well gosh Cinderella, your life might have been awful before but now, thanks to your freakishly small feet, you get to marry a prince and live in a castle_ ” he tittered with fluttering lashes. “So it must come as a fucking shock for good’ol Cindy to turn to Prince Charming and say that the Ball was a huge mistake, that she hates castles and she’d prefer to be locked up with the mice and birds forever then go on their honeymoon, huh?”

Loki felt his brow crease minutely as he worked through the metaphorical ramble whilst taking another, slower bite of the foodstuff he held; yes, when viewed from that perspective...

Watching the alpha closely, Tony huffed whilst detangling another, delicate piece of embroidery. “The thing is, no one really ever questions that... Those stories are meant to be all about the Princess femme or omega, but do they really get the choice? Aren’t they just the objects that the Prince needs?” he murmured grumpily.

“Snow White doesn’t even have a conversation with Prince _Whatshisname_ but he puts her on a horse at the end and walks off with her... Cindy and her Prince marry after one night of dancing... I’m mated and married to you in four days...” he added before looking around the room. “Or longer if you’ve kept me here in the static whilst time keeps flowing outside... Heh, and just like those Princesses, I’m taken away from my friends, from what I know and _everyone_ thinks I’m the crazy one for being pissed about it... it’s fucking typical really, and just my fucking luck...” he sighed whilst tackling the next, dainty square of fabric. 

“You say I’m the _thing_ that is going to give you everything _you_ want?” he asked bitterly, the rate of destruction doubling upon the silken threads.

“Well _you_ are the thing that destroyed everything I _wanted_ ” he said. 

“Sure, my life wasn’t perfect on Earth and yeah, I’m not that greatest guy ever and hell, maybe I don’t _deserve_ to be happy” he added with a shrug. “But I’ve worked so _damn_ hard to be better, to correct my mistakes and to make up for the damage I’ve done... and that got me friends, _actual_ friends and a woman who liked, _loved_ me, not my money or my good-looks or my business connections... but _me_...” he continued, the first half of the throw now looking like a tattered rag. 

“And you can’t compete with that, Loki... not even if you wanted to” he said whilst finally looking up at the alpha, his vision slightly blurred for reasons he was desperately trying to ignore as the older God opened his mouth, his body leaning forward a little...

“Oh? It appears that I have called in at a most inopportune time” another voice cut in, its presence causing the mated pair to stare at the fire-place in a mixture of shock and anger.

“Surtur...”

“Hmm? So you’ve not forgotten me then?” the fire blazing within the empty grate hissed and crackled, a pair of white-hot eyes swishing and swirling within a crest of gold and red.

“Which, of course, means that you’ve not forgotten our bargain, either...”


	60. Of Venegful Acts and their Consequences...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Tony, for his part, supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised by the disembodied, flame-based creature which crouched in the fireplace like Calcifer from ‘Howl's Moving Castle' he’d seen and _done_ stranger things this week after all... Fucking _Asgard_...

“Loki, are you not, at least, going to introduce me to your mate?” the fire hissed, its voice crackling and wheezing like so many burning branches.

“I would have preferred to do so during our next meeting” was the terse reply as the mage-God stood, his demeanour far more cautious than what it had been when Mephesto had visited; Tony noted the set of his shoulders and the neutrality of his face with a steady frown.

“Yes, well, our _next_ meeting was to discuss your handing over of Odin to me, was it not? I can _taste_ the _sleep_ upon him... but this is Frigga’s work and not yours, I take it?”

Scowling, Loki sent a warning look to his mate; the gaze clearly said that he wasn’t to say anything and that they would be discussing this at a later point. Tony rolled his eyes but chose to keep his peace for a while, his nose and stomach all but begging him to climb up to the head of the bed in order to sample the food he knew to be there.

Watching the younger man go, the older Asgardian resumed his steps towards the fire place, his tongue pronouncing an ancient language which had the searing eyes of his guest whitening in intrigue: “state what business is so important that you must harass me on my honey-moon then leave.”

”You do not wish for your bride to hear our talk? Why, Loki, a marriage built on foundation of secrets and lies... how thoroughly _predictable_ of you” the ancient King tittered, his voice warping with the unusual syllables.  ”You’ve not given a name to him... or should I simply address him as your wife?”

“You’ll do as you please regardless, you old coot” the Chaos-God ground out, his patience wearing thin. “Now, what is it that you want?”

Cackling and swirling within the grate, Surtur rose a few more inches until he could see the omega warily gazing back at him, the pretty little fleshling half-way finished with a fruit of some kind. 

“Come now, bride of Loki, come join our talk, won’t you?” he asked congenially, his laugh audibly resounding about the closed in chamber when Loki snarled. “Ah... but is so long since I’ve had something so comely to keep me company... you’ll give me your name at least?”

“I...”

“Do not!” Loki cut in angrily, a venomous flash of emerald searing around his right hand. “Freely giving a being of magic your full name is a fool’s folly... he could do any manner of things to you should he know” he added hastily, his scowl thunderous. 

“Ah Loki, my precious protégé, how could you think so little of me when I have given you so much?” the fire sighed dramatically whilst crimson tendrils whipped and lashed about like angry snakes writhing in a pit. 

“And have I not repaid you ten, twenty, thirty times over? You have asked me for Odin in exchange for a promise you _still_ owe me... can you not see that I am preoccupied?”

“Hmm? Oh yes... and what a lovely thing you have to keep you that way...” the creature hissed pleasantly, its gaze still fixated on Tony whilst the omega stared back evenly, and unimpressed sneer pulling at his lips through bites of the blue and orange pear he’d found.

“Wow... and I thought alphas objectifying omegas was something other peoples and civilisations would have moved on from since you’re all so much older and _wiser_ than the mere mortals of my home-world” the youngest member of the room snorted. “Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I’m currently dealing with two supernatural bastards and their _bargains_ so I _really_ don’t need another Middle-Earth reject adding to my headache, okay?” he huffed before glaring at Loki. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this, darling, but can we go back to La-La-Land? I want to see me friends and I’d rather deal with a more tangible red face than one that is actually on fire” he added with a final, crunching bite.

“You do not wish to spend time with me? Loki, does your wife not have any manners?”

“Hah! Says the guy who shows up _uninvited_ and unannounced” Tony retorted, his right hand now swiftly snatching bun, his lips frowning at the lack of butter or any other sandwich building ingredients. “My _other mother_ might have been a cold-hearted bitch but she at least taught me a little something about etiquette and what you’ve done right here? Well, it’s just the height of rudeness” he insisted, a thrill of delight running through him when he saw Loki’s snarl crank up to eleven. 

“I’ll have you know, my beauty, that I am a God-King and God-King’s may do what they please, when it pleases them” the fire tittered, its tone more haughty than offended, the white-coal eyes widening to take more of the omega in. “You are merely a Prince and therefore have no right or reason to criticise me... although, I must say that I find your lack of respect, your _total_ lack of fear quite... enchanting” he added, his voice warping into something quite sinister. “Ouhh... but you simply _must_ visit with me in my home... a world of flames would suit one with such a fiery spirit” he cooed, the flames enlarging in the grate, the room’s temperature swelling.

“Yes, yes... what a fine treasure you are... such a strange and curious mix... although, I suppose that may be what has our Loki so enthralled, perhaps?” he asked, the sizzling gaze now turning to the older Asgardian. 

“Yes, how _peculiar_ that two such as you should find each other and mate...”

“Surtur, you talk in riddles and waste my time... now would you _please_...”

“Riddles?” the fire-King rumbled. “I am speaking plainly enough and you cannot tell me that children born of the Æsir and Jotun are common... well, at least not so much anymore...”

“What!?” the raven-haired alpha snapped whilst Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my fucking God...” he muttered, his bun half finished. “I’m part snow-man now? Really? Does that make me a _mud-blood_ or something...”

“Hold your tongue!” Loki interrupted angrily, his form storming to the fire-place. “This is madness, my mate is the child of Frigga and a beta-male of Midgard...”

“No, I think you’ll find he isn’t” Sutur said matter-of-factly, a strange, jagged smile pulsing across his flame-spiked face. “Which, I suppose, brings me to my second point of business _since_ you’re refusing to hand the old fool over to me at this point” it huffed before an arm-like tendril of flame whipped out, narrowly missing the furs and soft-furnishings of the bed, to drop a strangely undamaged, blue-crystal box at Tony’s swiftly shuffling feet.

“Holy-shit” the former mortal gasped, the heat of the _arm_ being so close causing his skin to goose-bump and his brow to sweat ever as it retracted. 

“A gift, from your father” Surtur offered. “It’s such a shame that he and Laufey’s _wife_ (the older Prince growled lowly at the words) were not invited to your ceremony proper... but, I’m certain that you’ll be meeting with them at some point... and probably sooner than you’d like” he added with a weird nodding motion.

“That is impossible... how could _she_ know about the happenings on Asgard... **do NOT touch that**!”

“I _wasn’t_ going to!” the golden skinned omega hissed back, his look a mixture or wariness and weariness. “Ugh! All of this family drama is giving me the worst fucking head-ache... so I was _never_ human? Not at all? Does Frigga know that?” he asked whilst his left hand rubbed at his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. “God! Why should I care whether she knew? Knows? Gah! Just someone _please_ give me a straight answer!”

“Yes, I believe that I too would like these issues resolving” Loki huffed indignantly, his earlier temper lost even as the fire-demon laughed and chuckled in its place. Then, with a resigned sigh, he travelled the small distance to the bed and sat on it heavily, a quick incantation leaving his lips to enfold the _gift_ in a force-field strong enough to keep any potentially harmful substances at bay. 

“Oh? So suddenly am I wanted... why, I don’t know... should I be so magnanimous when I have been rebuked so cruelly?” he chided sweetly; the ominous glowing of Loki’s hands, however, had the King calming its laughter. “Ouhh... come on, you’ll not allow me my fun?”

“I’ll not allow you your bargain regardless of the promise I’m owed if you continue... you want Odin’s other eye so badly then I’m sure that you can gain it yourself... especially since you are unable to _leave_ your realm thanks to his barrier” he added with a shrug. “Now do I remove you or do we talk... bearing in mind that you’re a favoured ally of mine who I would have _liked_ to remember when my glorious purpose in finally fulfilled” he said; if he heard Tony mutter “set your phasers to bullshit” he chose to ignore it.

“Hmm... yes... your _purpose_ ” Surtur mused before shrinking a little, his flames deepening to a fiercer, darker red. “No... no I have not forgotten... and so, with my time growing short and your days just starting, Chaos I will say this” he pronounced carefully, all trace of the flirting, casual creature gone and, in its place, a sombre, serious spirit filling its place.

“You, young omega, are the child of Ymir” he stated without preamble, his words causing Loki to stiffen; the fire-King smirked cruelly at the reaction. “Oh yes, the only Jotun you’ve ever deigned worthy enough to work with to further your own ends is the father of your mate... think on that for but a little while as I’m not done” he hissed.

“Queen Farbauti may not have any sympathetic ears to call on in the Realm Eternal as a whole... but you _are_ Laufey’s heir and so I would, if I were you, be far more wary of Odin than you are” he stated calmly. 

“Your mother begetting a child with Ymir may not have been the vengeful act that she hoped... for you _and_ your mate are of the  ice-blood... and this alone could be reason enough for that old fool to banish you to that place if you fail to _play nice._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 60!
> 
> Holy how-much-more-world-building-before-the-smut-returns Batman?
> 
> Sorry... I've really lost myself in the plot of this story... It might even extend past the 100 chapters I promised : )
> 
> So I'm deeply sorry to anyone getting bored with the tale and not someone getting an _tail_ (ha! See what I did there?) but I can't help it... I'm enjoying everything too much!
> 
> To everyone who is still enjoying it, giving kudos/comments then THANKS SO MUCH!
> 
> This weekend I am going to get back to comment writing; I have yet to say hi/personally thank so many of you and for that I'm uber sorry : (
> 
> Also... this chapter (on top of the bombshells I promised to Bluemenace) is me taking a bit of a stand... I love people loving Loki, honest I do, BUT I keep reading these awesome fics and then... everyone is in to Loki, flirting with him/making a fuss/he's always painted as so much more desirable than Tony... and Tony, well, he's the one who tends to get possessive/no one seems to hit on him that often/make a fuss...
> 
> So, not that I know too much about Surtur... I only have two comics with him in it and haven't seen a cartoon with him in (except for a really watered down kiddie version that my nephew forced on me...) BUT if I've made him dramatically OC just so someone (other than wonderful Loki-kins, who I do LOVE! Honest!) could flirt with him then so be it!
> 
> Rant... over! : )


	61. A Vow to Cherish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> ANGST AHOY!
> 
> ;_;
> 
> Oh Tony...

Tony watched the pair of alphas with an increasing sense of boredom; Loki, clearly having enough of his mate receiving _privileged_ information, had insisted in speaking the language that even Odin’s All-Speak couldn’t translate. Not that he cared, really, and it was nice to have the eerie gaze of the Fire-King locked on something other than him, but still...

He sighed, the platter of food he toyed with long since picked clean as he looked from it, to his wrist and then to the green-encapsulated _gift_ he’d been sent by his _father_ ; heh, now wasn’t that a laugh? In the span of a week he’d gone from being adopted, to a Prince with _at least **two**_ parents and a baby of his own...

Shit, if this wasn’t a story for Jerry Springer then he didn’t know what was...

“And now, ladies and gentleman, we have Tony, a former billionaire-playboy, his estranged husband and a range of mythical creatures that would give Tolkien nightmares but, the million dollar question is, who’s the daddy?” he murmured, his index finger dancing across the _business card_ imprinted on his skin. “Oh, but Jerry, there’s so much more to play for here” he added, his eyes narrowing before he turned back to the conferring creatures at the grate, his keen gaze not missing the strange wink sent his way by the alien.

“Hmm... Hey, Surtur, you mind if I ask you something?”

“An...Tony, this is not the time...”

“No, no, I am amenable... our business is at its end and I shall be leaving you to _your_ more pleasurable dealings anon...” he tittered through a cackling hiss, those hell-fire eyes sparkling with interest as he swelled up within the grate once more.

“Go ahead, little hen, ask your question” the being cooed pleasantly as Tony restrained the urge to roll his eyes or snip at the ridiculous nick-name.

“Heh... right, so this _Ymir_ guy...”

Loki scowled, his eyes darting to the _gift_ still secured upon the bed as his eyes narrowed: “must you ask about this now? Do we not have enough to discuss?” he ground out, his tone and expression taking on a fatigue Tony hadn’t seen before.

“Oh my God, _Gods_... gah! Whatever! Will you _stop_ interrupting me already?” the omega snapped, his own weariness catching up to him. Then, his ire ebbing slightly, the youngest returned his attention to Fire-King through a huffing sigh: “so, _Ymir_ is my biological father... and I’m sure he’s known about me for a while, right? So... since he’s not been in touch with me, or whatever, and you clearly know him... could you arrange for me to meet him?”

Growling, Loki rounded on the bed: “you do not know what you’re asking!” he insisted heatedly, his right hand gesturing wildly. “Ymir is dangerous and even more ancient than Odin... why, his former skin is what forms the realm you were raised on... Tony, we can’t even be certain that what Surtur purports is true” he reasoned whilst clearly ignoring the flame-creature’s indignant hiss. “I have had dealings with him as of late, it’s true, but I can’t believe that our mother would have lain with him...” he muttered before turning back to Surtur.

“You needn’t answer that question since I forbid my mate to meet with our _friend_ until I’ve been able to converse with him myself” the raven-haired alpha said firmly, his frown brimming with malice. “So now that you’ve finished gawking at my bride you can be on your way... and please know that I _shall_ remember this uncalled for interruption, you old-coot” he added impolitely, the wariness he’d warn earlier now complete gone.

“Ouoh... Loki, my devious little kit, how you wound me...” Surtur sighed dramatically. “You’ll forgive this old, lonely fool for taking a peak at you, won’t you _Tony_?” he cooed, those white embers flashing cheekily before regarding the less than impressed Æsir. “Ah, me, very well... I shall take my leave... but do keep in mind what I’ve said  Chaos, Odin is as much your enemy as he is mine and should you have need...”

“Yes, I am aware” the younger alpha snipped. “Your offer is generous and I’ll consider it... now, if you’d be so kind?”

Fizzling and crackling loudly, Surtur offered the omega one final glance before churning into the ether; at his disappearance the room suddenly chilled and Tony released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, his anger still simmering under golden skin.

“You forbid me?” he ground out when his _husband_ allowed his shoulders to sag, his left hand twirling and weaving a string of magic which caused Tony’s gift to flash brightly before disappearing: “hey! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“What part of Ymir being dangerous is hard for you to grasp, _genius_?” he asked through a yawn, the spite of his tone lost as he moved to unceremoniously flop onto the furs, his right arm slinging over his eyes. “Ymir and I have a... complicated history and, for what Bor, my _grandfather_ did to him... well, I can only surmise that mother approached him for their union through trickery... or vengeance against Odin” he muttered distractedly. Then, moving his arm slightly, Loki levelled a look at scowling mate. “He’d think nothing of slaughtering his own kin for he is a _Jotun_ in the truest sense of the word” he added, every word that left his mouth brimming with acid. 

Snorting, Tony went to argue the point that this should prove to his mate that he _was_ a Frost Giant but thought better of it when the weight of well, just _everything_ , crashed upon him.

“Do you know what? Fine... I don’t care. Fuck you, fuck them, fuck everything... I’m _out_ ” he announced before picking up and flinging the wooden platter at the floating books in the corner, his eye twitching when, instead of dislodging the items, it merely moved to join them.

“Won’t you _please_ stop talking nonsense and just lie down” Loki sighed, his strong arms suddenly reaching out and securing Tony’s back against his chest, his stronger frame easily securing the omega who was initially too shocked to fight back.

“God-damnit Loki! Let me go!” the younger yowled through his squirming. “What part of I fucking hate you and want you to leave me the fuck alone don’t _you_ understand, **genius**?!” he added angrily, his arms becoming effectively pinned to his sides as the alpha spooned himself around him.

“Come, come, dearest, we were making headway before we were so rudely interrupted” the raven-haired male reminder as he leaned his weight against the still struggling man he held, their legs threading together. “Can’t you just lie still and let me hold you? Would it truly be so bad to just relax for a moment?”

“Relax?! You’ve got to be kidding me! I can’t _relax_ around you, you prick! Hell, even now I can feel you getting hard... gah! Stop grinding against me...” he added angrily, his eyes squeezing shut whilst a night of no sleep and worry over his friends and the ache of their earlier coupling tried to subdue him. 

“But you feel so wonderful and I am so very enamoured with your...”

“Loki **please**!”

Blinking, the alpha momentarily relaxed his hold, his neck craning so that he could view the smaller male, his brow furrowing when he saw scrunched up eyes, a reddening nose and gritted teeth flashing between trembling lips.

“Tony...”

“Don’t... don’t you fucking dare sound like you give a shit!” the former mortal choked out, his voice breaking. “You want to sleep, fine, you want to fucking r-rape me again then go the f-fuck ahead... just give me the, the fucking-g- decency of bl-acking out first” he added, his breath ragged, his shoulders quivering as he tried to calm himself.

“I...”

“I just want to go home, I just **want** to go home...” the other half-sobbed. “I want Rhodey and Pepper and Jarvis” he breathed, his voice growing in volume. “I want coffee and cheeseburgers and Clint flicking paper balls at me and Phil filing paper work and Fury yelling and Steve sighing when I don’t eat and Nat cursing at me in Russian and the press... God! I _even_ miss the fucking press...” he whined, his eyes failing to keep the tears locked away. “I want my Tower and my bed and my life back... God damn you... damn al-l-l of y-you... I was happy... I was finally-y _fucking_ happy-y...”

Loki looked on, his frown softening as his mate’s whimpers finally overtook him.

“You may not want to believe it now” he said solemnly, his mind choosing to ignore the flinch the omega made as he gave his quaking form a gentle squeeze.

“But you will be happy again, this is a vow I’ve taken” he breathed, his head nestling into the pillow they shared.

“And it is a vow I intend to honour and cherish most...”


	62. To Knowing your Place...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Blinking awake, his body sore in the most pleasant of ways, Clint nearly choked on his yawn when, instead of his suite in the Avengers’ Tower, he was greeted by a marble and gold room, his body stretched out across a plush couch straight out of Pottery Barn meets renaissance. He was also very much _not_ alone; his head was being pillowed in Phil’s lap, the alpha now wearing some kind of Asgardian tunic-pant suit and across from them was a tired looking Thor with a sleeping Jane in a similar position.

How in the hell had...

 _Oh_...

Drawing in a deep, angered breath, Clint carefully sat up (with some much needed help from his stoically silent mate) and regarded the older blonde with a look that could melt metal before carefully looking around; no servants, no creepy Elf-butler just a beautiful woman standing near one of the room’s exits. She seemed to be conversing with someone through the crack in the double doors, her hand idly playing with a golden vine that seemed to glow and curl under her ministrations.

He turned back to Thor: “you _fucking_ lied to us” he whispered harshly, his naked body squirming a little under the rich comforter he’d been draped with.

“It was never my...”

“Lied **and** sold us out” the omega continued with a quick glance at the femme who seemed completely unaffected by his hissing. “I mean, what the _actual_ fuck, Thor? What were we given to eat? Why trigger my heat? Where the hell are Nat and Steve?” he demanded, the soothing arm of his mate about his shoulders doing little to calm him. “And what’s the deal with that pale asshole and that scary Mrs Doubtfire impersonator? _Are_ we, like, Loki’s servants now or something? Do you really think we’re just gonna go along with all of this?”

“He knows that we won’t” Phil added gruffly, his own glare narrowed on the Prince who sighed, his shoulders sagging further.

“Have we not already discussed this Phil? Have I not... Ugh, friend Clint, all of this has been constructed without my notice or my consent...” he stated, a battle worn hand gently stroking the long, silken tresses of his sleeping mate’s hair. 

“Yeah, it sure _looks_ like you’re a victim in this mess” the younger blonde challenged, his voice lowering when he caught a glimpse of the woman turning her head; he wasn’t sure why but, despite her outward exterior, Clint felt all kinds of bad vibes when her pleasant smile flicked his way. “Just tell me that you’ve got a way to get us, and I mean _all_ of us back to Earth...”

“It is not that simple...”

“Then you damn well better _simplify_ it... What you said in Odin's dinning hall cannot be the final word, isn't that why we're here to visit her?” Phil cut in, his tone and voice level even as the doors closed and their hostess glided her way back to the couches.

“Ah, not this discord again” she sighed, her voice laced with the mock exasperation of a joking parent. “Oh Thor, you mustn’t sulk so, my dear, whatever will young Jane say if she wakes to see such a look of gloom?” she asked before sitting beside her son, his serene features now looking from alpha to beta.

“No, should you have any qualms, you may address them to me” she announced, her left hand conjuring a dainty goblet from which she took a delicate sip: “oh, come, come, do not be shy... you are my citizens now as any Æsir” she added kindly whilst the younger femme beside her stirred slightly before sinking back to sleep.

“Your majesty, with respect...”

“Ah, what fine manners but, as we’re a family of a sort, please do call me Frigga when we’re in private” she cut in neatly, her tone warm as she gestured to the mated pair. “You are two of Anthony’s dearest friends and so I would do well to befriend you also, yes?”

Swallowing his ire before answering, Clint’s understanding that he should leave the talking to Phil in this instance flittering between their bond, the alpha calmly assessed the seemingly benign femme coolly, his face deceptively neutral.

“Yes, we care about Tony very deeply; did you know that he paid for our wedding and honeymoon?” he stated conversationally, a small smile quipping his lips. “He even arranged the whole thing, completely without our notice... he just _bounced_ into our suite, handed over the plane-tickets and told us that our family and friends would be there to celebrate with us... and all on his own money and time” he added simply. “He’s just that kind of guy, I suppose; he asked for no thanks, spared no expense and it was one that happiest times we, as team let alone a couple, have ever experienced” he expressed, a sharpness defining his smile.

“Therefore, as you can imagine, we were incredibly _concerned_ that a friend who gives of himself so genuinely and so freely, a man who has had a bad start and knows too little of actual kindness despite the big heart he possesses, was so rudely snatched away” he stated calmly. “And so, ma’am, in terms of the qualms we have to raise, we have quite a few”. 

Clint would later wonder how he didn’t flinch when the woman’s smile grew bigger; it was as though she’d not heard the underlying threats or even acknowledged what Phil had been saying.

“Ah, yes, my Anthony is a wonder, isn’t he?” she replied before taking another thoughtful sip of her beverage. “I can see the wisdom in Loki selecting you to be the head of his retinue... it did seem to me a little _unconventional_ , at first, an Omega Prince having an alpha as a server but, no...” she said with a small nod and a pleasantness that had the mated pair’s hackles raise. “No, I believe you’ll be perfect in your role as his praetorian... you’ll be knighted, too, of course... which will mean that you, your mate and children will have a pivotal role in the running of Asgardian affairs” she furthered warmly. “Oh Thor, was I not saying only a century or so ago that we needed new blood in these halls? Fancy your brother _finally_ taking an interest in such things” she tittered, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

* _Oh my God... she’s _fucking_ insane..._ * Clint sent across their bond, a genuine spike of dread rippling down his spine.

“Oh, but, ah... I’m forgetting myself, am I not?” the femme asked, her hand giving a quietly observing Thor a motherly pat on his shoulder before resting it upon Jane’s forehead, her smile becoming softer. “You must forgive me, my mind is all a whirl with so many glad tidings and _plots_ unfurling” she commented glibly, the shrewd gaze she directed at Phil letting him know that she was more than aware of what he’d been implying.

“Your qualms, Son of Coul or, mayhaps, I may address you as Phillip?”

“Phillip would be just fine, ma’am” he returned carefully whilst he regarded a disconcerted looking Thor; the Prince was giving no signals to him as far as he could tell and, since this situation was probably going to get worse before it got better...

“We are being held here against our will and I believe that Tony would concur on that front” he stated plainly, his arms slightly tightening around his younger mate’s shoulders. “Are we to be held captive here indefinitely, or is there an appeals process we can undergo?” he asked, his eyes narrowed carefully.

“Phil...” Thor rumbled, his frown that worrying mixture of concern and anger. “You...”

“Now, now, let’s not go rushing into dialogue with our feelings still so fresh” the Queen interrupted with a chuckle. “My dear boy, you are not imprisoned... No, you’re a citizen and one with a higher calling” she promised. “I can assure you that, should you ever be imprisoned in your new home, you will know it” she added; at her words, Clint couldn’t stifle his flinch. This femme wasn’t playing around...

“In fact, I do believe that you will find you’ve been given an elevated status that you’ve neither proven yourself fit for or, indeed, worthy of” she clarified daintily. “My Loki, as your patron, has ensured this and done so much more to enable your new lives here to be pleasant, comfortable and as involved with Anthony as possible” she stated, a delicate brow raising. “And I am certain, gentlemen, that for those reasons you are sufficiently grateful and eager to serve, yes?”

“Mother, please do not...”

“...’d _like_ for you to fucking stop teleporting me everywhere! Teleporting fucking su... Clint? Phil? Oh my God!”

And, just like that, Phil and Clint found their couch occupied by a heap of hugging, teary-eyed Tony and a broody Loki overseeing everything with a scowl that’d give Doom’s mask a run for its money.

Therefore it didn’t seem _so_ strange when a guy doing the world’s best devil impression popped up directly alongside him, his long arms looping around the Chaos God’s shoulders as he levelled a gleeful smile in their direction.

Why did he bother waking up again?


	63. Family from Far and Wide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Sighing with a contentment which didn’t last anywhere near long enough, Tony swivelled around until he was looking directly at Mephisto, his body securely nuzzled between a protectively frowning Phil and a relieved looking Clint. At the scent of another pregnant omega, both seemed to calm down, their bodies huddling closely as the raven-haired alpha shrugged the demon off his back with a scowl and a look which warned Tony that sticking to their agreement was his only option. 

“Hey Red” the younger quipped in response to his _husband’s_ glare, his words causing Thor to baulk and Loki to sigh as he, tentatively, moved to sit at his mother’s left; the Queen herself seemed rather displeased at the interruption but made no move to remove the creature or comment on his presence. 

“Ah Tony, how pleased I am to see that your, umm, _beloved_ has seen fit to return you to the lands of the existing” the demon crooned, his hands gesturing to the wary couple the omega was ensconced by. “Oh, and what _pleasant_ company... I assume that my offer has weighed heavily upon their benefit, yes?”

Scowling, the omega looked from Clint to Phil, his amber eyes swallowed by sadness before he turned back to the being whom proposed to offer him his paradise in exchange for all out hell across the Nine; even he, in such a desperate situation, had to see and remember what was actually at stake...

“Yeah, you could say that” he breathed, the feeling of Phil’s hand upon his shoulder and Clint’s presence at his side making his next words seem lighter: “and, sorry to disappoint, your _Evilness_ , but I’m gonna have to decline your offer and ask that you remove your mark from me or face the wrath of the Norns” he added, his business persona promptly in place. “My position as the Yggdrasil’s _Maiden_ isn’t exactly something I ever wanted but, nonetheless, it _is_ my position... and I have all reason to believe that you’re not only aware of that, but were looking to take advantage” he added with a cool smile as Mephisto frowned.

“You’re turning down my offer?” the red-skinned being hissed, all pleasantry fleeing from his features. “I, who can give you your life back, all thoughts of this nightmarish reality erased, have humbled myself before you with an uncharacteristic generosity and _yet_ you decline? And for what, may I ask, when the _God of Lies_ is your mate? You choose to believe the drivel he peddles you? Are you willing to sacrifice your own happiness, theirs...”

“Okay, _Mr Manipulator_ , let me stop you right there” Tony interrupted smoothly, his glowing wrist on display. “We are not under a contract here, I made _no_ **promises** , I just wanted a chance to review my options and...” he stated firmly, his amber eyes narrowed. “As awesome as reversing time sounds, in _theory_ , I’ve been a CEO long enough to know that if something sounds too good to be true, then it is, alright?” he asked, his right brow raised. 

“So, thanks for the offer and, should you have been genuine and _not_ after the absolute control of the Nine, please know that I would’a snapped up your bargain of eating my soul no questions asked” he stated calmly, his gaze narrowing. “However I, or rather _we_...” he said whilst gesturing to the quietly observing mated pair that surrounded him, their expressions promising that their support was a given. “...Are Avengers and so putting the welfare of, like, everyone else above our individual happiness is what we do... This guy even faked being dead so that my team and I could rise up to kick _his_ scrawny ass...” he added, his hand gesturing from a faintly grinning Phil to a scowling Loki.

“But... but you _can’t_ just...”

“Umm, I think you’ll find that I can... also, let’s not forget that you sneaked your way into Asgard and I’m pretty sure the Queen isn’t too pleased about that” Tony said, his tone bored and completely impervious to towering anger that the demon was working himself into. “So, let’s make with the de-tattooing please and ugh, watch the wolf-skin I’m wearing, will ya? It’s vintage.”

“Why, you, **you** little fucker! I’ll...”

“Do remove your mark from my child and make your way out of our Realm with haste, fiend” Frigga interrupted pleasantly, a golden circle dancing around the demon’s feet. “You may be a creature older than the Nine, but my Mistresses hail from the same generation as your _father_ , do they not? Therefore I’d ask you _not_ to tempt me into calling them, especially as my sleeping husband has seen fit to bequeath the Odin Force unto me until he awakens” she reminded primly. 

“T’would be a shame to ruin a perfectly congenial mid-morning, would it not?” Loki added sagely, a shit-eating smirk pulling his lips as vibrant emerald intertwined with electric blue joined the narrowing circlet which snapped and hissed at the demon’s cloven feet. 

“I think that you’ll find a combination of mine and Anthony’s Seiðr quite the potent mix” he added with a casual grace he hadn’t possessed when the devil had first appeared yesterday. “Do you really _think_ that you’re able to withstand the Odin-force alongside the wrath of the Norns?” he queried, his tone mocking. “If so, then we welcome you to try, _I_ welcome you to try, _old friend_ but, if you do, I can’t imagine mine ear being open to your pleas in the future” he cooed cockily, his eyes sparking with magic.

“ _Loptr_...”

“Mephistopheles?”

Sneering, the demon’s hellish eyes narrowed before turning vengefully upon Tony: “do not think of reaping your wrath upon **my** property” Loki warned, his tone the epitome of calm whilst the circle of magic blazed with intensity, its heat causing the red-skinned being to snarl.

“ _You_...”

“Have played you at your own game and won?” the younger alpha all but purred, his posture completely relaxed as he supped from the goblet his mother had politely conjured and offered whilst Thor glared and ground his teeth, Mjölnir pulsing at his side as he cradled his sleeping mate protectively. 

“Now... come, do the decent thing and relinquish your mark so that I may get on with my day and speak with you _later_ ” the Chaos God implored with a roll of his eyes. ”Even _you_ know when you’re out-matched, ‘Phisto, save the amateur dramatics for another day, would you?” ” he sighed before taking another mouthful.

“Very well, _future King_ , you’ve rolled the rune’s magic in your favour so much more often lately and so I _suppose_ being in your good-graces may serve me better... but you can’t blame a demon for trying? Hmm? It really would have been fun to play with that boy’s soul... I trust you’ll let me have should this little venture of yours fall as flat as your other schemes? ”

The circlet of magic burned to a white-hot glow, its diameter shrinking and causing the once smirking fiend to yowl like a cat doused in ice water; **“seek out my mate again for _any_ reason and you’ll know what it is to fear me, Mephisto. Now leave before I _change_ my mind about banishing you fully”**.

Sneering, his charisma thoroughly wiped away, the red-skinned creature flashed a glimpse of his true with a snapping of fangs and a glint of deadly, ebony claws before he vanished in an a poisonous swirl of ruby and bile; the former mortals stiffened at the display and the sparks which momentarily danced off of Tony's wrist whilst Loki grumbled, Thor cursed and Frigga sighed.

And, from the way that Jane screamed, it probably wasn’t the most calming of visions to wake up to; Gert bursting in through the doors didn’t help much, either, especially since a torrent of guards had decided to pile in after her with the Captain crying out in rushed, worried tones.

“Your majesty! Your Highness’... I...”

“There’s a whole bunch on Jotnar gathered upon the Western Gate!” Gert interrupted, her round face reddened with exhaustion and worry. “The Warrior’s Three ha' already ridden out, but Lord Heimdall says that the Lost King is leading them...”

“That’s not possible!” Thor shouted, his towering form already standing with his startled mate clutched to his chest. “Ymir _cannot_ enter the Realm Eternal...”

“Oh yes, just as Mephisto could not?” Loki growled out as he joined his brother’s side. “Heh, this is what we get for putting so much stock in _Odin’s_ defences... and Thor, for Norns’ sake, put your woman down before she properly regains herself, wouldst you? Waking from the haze like that is surely bad enough” he grumbled before turning to the Midgardian section of his new family, the blinking blonde promptly sitting and beginning a mother-hen routine quite comical for someone his size.

“Ah, it looks as though your side of our bargain will have to wait for now, dearest.”

“Why am I _not_ surprised, _honey-pot_?”


	64. Knowing your Place...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the ever-lovely Jazzy_Jane! I hope that you enjoy it; also, lots of folks have been saying that they're missing the SMUT and so, to you SMUT deprived readers I say, **don't worry guys!**
> 
> I hear you and will get back to the smex soon!
> 
> I just can't help but be "plotty" with this fic; it's the first long piece I've ever done and I **really** want to uphold my promise and get to that 100 chapter milestone without the story becoming boring or just a sex-fest...
> 
> XD
> 
> Oh... Quick reminder guys, underlining means that whomever is speaking is using the language of _magic_ and therefore can’t be understood by regular Allspeak users.

Regarding the _Warriors Three_ with the contempt that they and the other Asgardian fools flanking them deserved, Ymir sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes as the fattest of the three postured and fussed, his bearded face still calling for Thor.

“Sire, should we not do something?”

Grunting, the creator of Midgard huffed: “what is there to do? We are here by invitation... perhaps Odin wishes to further insult me with his lateness by riding in on a steed from Jotunheim” he grumbled, his ageless crimson gaze lazily roaming from face to anxious face. Ah, how long it had been since he’d smelt the balmy scent of Æsir fear; it was strange to realise just how much he’d missed it ... and speaking of _missing_ things.

“Loptr... how good of you to appear in your, ah, _father’s_ stead... he is too busy to welcome us himself, I take it?”

“I have asked you on countless occasions not to refer to me by that name” the raven haired mage replied glibly, his form dressed in full battle regalia as he gestured with a hand at the assembled Asgardian forces: “and do speak in a way that casts you in less suspicion... our war may be long since averted thanks to the death of your King _but_ it still plays heavily on the minds of those before you.” 

“Umm? Oh and how _good_ it is to see that the death of _my_ King weighs so lightly upon your conscience ” the ancient creature close to purred, his lips pulling into a malicious sneer. “However, _son-in-law_ , I suppose that I can indulge you since my first, _legitimate_ omega-child is carrying a belly full of your seed ” he added, his fangs flashing briefly before re-concealing them, his nine-foot body shrinking down to a less intimidating height. He purposefully kept himself an inch or three taller than a scowling Volstagg though, his sharp gaze daring the fool to try his patience further. 

“Ah, so you _are_ here because of the wedding? I take it that Mephisto told you?”

Snorting, Ymir levelled the younger mage with a thoroughly unimpressed look, the seven Jotnar accompanying him grumbling and posturing restlessly: “as strange as it may seem to you and your ego, _Loki_ , I knew nothing of your wedding before arriving here” he stated grimly. “The Allfather called for me only a handful of moons ago and requested a meeting about the future of Jötunheim” he continued before a cruel smirk slit across his face. 

“I have been asked here to discuss _Eptir_...”

Blinking, his left hand slamming to the mating mark that was suddenly burning like a _mother-fucker_ on his neck, Tony scowled before hissing a string of curses, his eyes screwing shut whilst Clint and Phil huddled around him.

“Tony? Tony what’s...”

“Ooh... I don’t know what _daddy-dearest_ has said or done but Loki is about to _explode_ ” he griped, his form completely unresisting as an equally undressed Clint pulled him into a hug beneath bedding that smelt reassuring of pregnant omega.

Sighing, her serene features partially hidden whilst she finished the contents of her goblet, Frigga watched the ensemble of former-mortals like a mother-hen observing a flock of chicks, her smile returning and fond as ever when Tony’s pain subsided. 

“It would appear that my husband has been aware of mine games for longer than I’d hoped” she admitted with a gentle shrug. “Ah, but more on these things later, I think” she added whilst standing, her dainty hands clapping twice; at the sound, Tony was sure that he felt Clint flinch when Gert came scurrying through vine laced doors in a flurry of skirts and peals of laughter.

“M’Lady?”

“I believe our younglings would benefit from a bath and some time alone, Gert. Have Aukland make up a light lunch with three pregnant bellies in mind” she chimed fondly before turning her gaze back to a still groggy Jane who’d curled up next to Coulson as a sleepy child would her father. “I trust that you will herd them safely on their way, Philip?”

“You’re not suggesting that I leave them in this bath-house you speak of, _majesty_?” 

“Hah! Impertinent pup! You think an alpha of _your_ class worthy enough to share in the bathing of...”

“That is enough, Gert” Frigga interceded, her tone firm but not unkind. “We’re dealing with quite a, ahh, _peculiar_ set of circumstances of which I am certain Loki will want to amend if what I understand of Mephisto’s departure to be accurate” she said before gesturing to the open doors and a small group of royal guards standing stationary at the entrance. “Yonder you will find your escort; however, I feel it my place to remind you that neither Loki nor Thor will be best pleased to find another alpha’s scent upon their mates... so do bear that in mind” she furthered, her smile sharpening slightly.

“The alphas of Asgard, as you’ll soon find, will resort to violence first and questioning later; tis the way of a warrior people and, with such fine treasures to their names, I wouldst not blame either of my boys should they render you limb from limb... you understand better, I think, your place in this matter now?”

Trying his best to stop Clint from lashing out through their bond, the blonde having to restrain a close to snarling Tony himself, Phil nodded his head with a careful “yes ma’am” as he and the omegas stood; Jane, still in a zombie-like state, remained huddled at his side, a strong arm curling around her shoulders to lead her out.

“Ooh, what nerve you have” the fiery maid chortled whilst waddling ahead of them, her buxom figure moving with a speed Tony wouldn’t have thought possible unless he _hadn’t_ been fucking toured around this hell-hole by her; God... and what a missed opportunity that had been...

“Ah-me, Master Anthony, you and your raucous friends! Ahh... it does these old bones good ta’see so much new blood livenin’ up this place and _you_ , Son of Coul, why I’d ha’ ne’ver thought from your demeanour that such a lion’s heart beat ‘aneath your cool exterior” she added whilst throwing a saucy wink over her shoulder. 

“You haven’t seen anything, yet” Clint remarked darkly as he and the older omega, their bodies only haphazardly wrapped in a bedding sheet or wolf’s pelt, followed on, their arms linked to help ward of various aches and fatigue.

“Hmm? Hou! Of that I am most certain” she laughed, her stocky figure sashaying to a halt before a set of doors Tony knew all too well, his hackles rising when he caught the scent of three of his _least_ favourite people.

“Hey” he cut in, his eyes narrowing when Gert, her own mouth having opened no doubt to immerse the new comers into the _grandeur_ beyond. “You can tell the three stooges to take a hike, oh, and that _is_ a direct order, by the way” he clarified, his words causing a guard or two to shift uneasily.

“What’s this? Do mine ears deceive me? Is old Gert truly hearin’ her young master act in a manner befittin’ his station?” she outright laughed, her round face puffing with pride as she planted work-hardened hands into her hips. “Very well then, young master; guards, yer dismissed. Prince Anthony, give me but a while to have your retinue deterred and make yerselves comfortable” she bid whilst soldiering through the doors which the golden vines easily and eagerly parted.

Blinking, Clint raised a quizzical brow at his friend who merely offered him a long suffering sigh and roll of his eyes as they trudged in to the balmy, marble laced gold chamber, the _magical_ waterfall still doing its job against the back-drop of mumbled Asgardian tongues.

“Friends of yours?” the blonde whispered, his head inclining to the group they’d just walked past.

“My servants, apparently” the brunette replied, his own eyes choosing not to look at the other-worldly omegas and instead zeroed in on the pool, a light blush flushing his cheeks with newly remembered embarrassment.

“Heh... they look equal parts pissed and upset, god job Tones” the younger chuckled before sticking his tongue out at the black haired omega that seemed to be glaring venom laced daggers in their general direction.

“Well, you know me... or, at least, the _actual_ me... heh... is there even an actual me anymore?” he breathed, the sound of the Asgardians leaving (the doors swishing shut in their wake) echoing briefly around them before, his knees buckling, Tony found himself collapsing as Clint gasped and tried to cushion his fall.

“Tony, you okay? Wha-“

“Sorry” he returned, his eyes blinking; “Jesus... I don’t know what the hell they’re talking about, but Loki is beyond pissed” he stated by way of an explanation, the pair of them watching as Phil carefully led a now equation mumbling Jane to the pool’s edge. “Ugh... is she alright? I’ve never seen a femme react this badly to the haze before” he admitted quietly whilst they rose to their feet and shuffled over to join them.

“Yeah, as strange as this may seem Phil says it’s actually pretty normal... he’s got three older sisters, all of them mothers” Clint answered, his keen gaze observing as his mate helped the young woman out of her sheet and into the water. “He says that, unlike us, some femmes can have a really bad time during the haze and the waking afterwards, especially if their alpha is distressed or missing... I guess that’s just another reason why our gender is prized so highly” he continued before following the other pairs lead and helping the brunette into the soothing, glistening pool. “She’ll be fine... in fact this bath should be just what she needs to settle down; hell, if it weren’t for his ignorant involvement in this mess I’d almost feel sorry for Thor... no doubt Jane will rip a strip or two out of him when she’s herself again” he tried to joke.

Trying to give a chuckle back, Tony flinched again before sighing and sinking into the water, his eyes screwing shut again whilst he attempted to block out the psychic back-lash from his _mate’s_ angry yelling.

“Hey, here, let me try and bathe that...”

“Thanks...” he murmured, the application of one of the many sponges that’d previously rested upon a tray of oils, soaps and the like helping to cool the close to blistering bonding-mark.

“Tony” Phil called softly whilst a quietly cooing Jane floated unhindered in the deeper end of the bath, her long tresses waving beautifully in the light. “What can you tell us about the current situation... I don’t mean to be insensitive, but time is of the essence and, if we’re going to find a way out of here, we...”

“Don’t worry, I got that covered” the omega sighed out, his body leaning in to Clint as the younger man stood behind him and coaxed him to relax.

“Please don’t tell me this has anything to do with what Loki said before he left? God-damn it, you best not have been selling yourself off for our benefit or...”

“Look... don’t think of it like that, okay? You guys are only in this mess because of me... I think you were meant to be my ‘ _welcome home_ ’ gift or something... God... this whole shit-storm is so fucking confusing... Two weeks ago I was skipping out of the Tower to get coffee, wasn’t I?” he murmured, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “Ugh... and now I’m the not so long lost son of a crazy witch and the MacDaddy of all frost-giants...”

“Wait... what?” Clint gawped. “Tony, we found your dad... he was some British professor who died in 1999...”

“Hah! Oh, _come on_ Clint... DNA doesn’t mean anything to these people! I have some of the most advanced tech in existence and I proved time and time again that I was just a standard, albeit genius, **human** omega... Hell, just eating a fucking golden apple was enough to complete fuck all three, God, four of us up...” he snarled, his brief spate of relaxation thoroughly destroyed. “And what’s worse, none of our scientific laws seem applicable here... Argh! I’m mated, pregnant and fucking traumatised enough as it is without trying to out-smart bastards who treat what I’ve dedicated my life to understanding as a joke, or child’s toy or whatever” he added with a hiss.

“Ugh! I am _so_ damned sick of being fucked over all the fucking time, I...”

“Hmm? _Fucked over_ you say?” an unwelcome voice called from the crystal waters to their left, his body already naked, submerged and offering a playful wave to a giggling Jane as she floated past him in her daze.

“Oh my God, really? Are you being serious right now?!” the olive skinned omega hissed as Loki continued to recline in silken waters, his alabaster skin gleaming in the ethereal light of the chamber as bored jade eyes observed them, his expression mildly displeased.

“Anthony, let’s not bicker in front of the _staff_ and our sister-in-law... although, I suppose she’s more of a concubine until she’s married” he added with a haughty sneer, his form _flickering_ for a second and making Tony breath out a sigh of relief. 

“Loki, can’t you just keep your damned magic eyes and ears wherever the hell you **really** are?” Clint spat back, the main group of former mortals watching as the clone shrugged.

“Umm, I suppose... I just thought that I’d let my mate know that Ymir would like to speak with him at his earliest convenience” he stated before, with a wave of his hands, the _gift_ Surtur had produced re-appeared, un-shielded, just a metre or so away from the omega it’d been intended for. “Now I suppose I’ll leave you to your musings and gossip... Oh, and Phil? I’d best not see or smell you anywhere near my mate once this meeting I’m in concludes” he warned grimly.

“With Odin’s waking and our shared, _genetic_ heritage causing even more unforeseen problems, I am _not_ in the mood for my rightful entitlements as his husband being infringed upon” he ground out before closing his eyes, his body wavering out of focus. 

“I will be seeing you later, Anthony; should you not be in our bedchamber in readiness for the evening meal then I promise you that you will not like what happens shouldst I have to find and drag you there...”


	65. Eptir...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1 (I think...)
> 
> Wow! What a delay!
> 
> For those who don't read my other works (why the hell not you guys... err... I mean... yeah...) my computer was totalled by a child who decided his milk would look _just great_ all over my laptop...
> 
> I somehow managed to spare him... it's a good job that he's my nephew, that's all I'm saying...
> 
> ( **VENGENCE!!** )
> 
> *Coughs*
> 
> On with the update! : )

Smiling politely, the Queen of Asgard sat to her husband’s right in clear view of a carefully neutral Ymir who, as hospitality dictated, sat to the King’s left, his cool gaze locked with hers even as the servants hurriedly plated up the plethora of dishes and brews before bowing and retreating back out of the King’s private dining chamber.

“Are you not hungry, my Lord?”

“Are you not _repentant_ , wife?”

Daintily taking hold of her chalice, the ageless beauty took a long, deliberate sip whilst both alphas watched her, her poise and elegance unaffected as she regarded each of them in turn: “repentant? Why, whatever for? You have been meaning to seek out Midgard’s creator long before the death of your, ah, should I say lost lover or soul-mate, hmm?”

“You forget yourself, Frigga....”

“As do _you_ , my _Lord_...”

“How _nice_ it is to see the Nine’s most powerful house in such discord” Ymir cut in dryly, the talons of his right hand extending to snatch up a few slices of wild-boar which were devoured in quick succession: “oh, how this reminds me of the good old days whenst mine granddaughter Bestla would pick at Bor in this way” he breathed. “Tis it not _funny_ that we should be here, so many thousands of years later, with yet another child of mine blood being entangled in one of _your_ family’s bitter games?”

“Heh, you feel you have no part in this matter when twas _you_ who lay with my wife?”

Chuckling, the sound of it akin to the tinkling of bells, the Queen snatched up and took a bite from one of the many golden fruits adorning the table; “I do not recall us _laying_ ” she admitted, her tone coy as Ymir snorted (“temptress”) and Odin slammed his fist upon the table.

“ **I will not be laughed at, mocked or be ousted as a cuckold before one of mine oldest enemies, woman!** ”

“And yet I am to be fine with your adultery and **all** the other ways in which you mock and slander my good name, my Vanir heritage?” she replied coolly, her still smiling face suggesting that she had won this battle a thousand times or more. “Why not save your bluster for your next hunting trip, my King? With a new heir apparent waiting to be born you really do not need to be concerning yourself with the running of Court or official matters anymore...”

“Says the cuckoo who laid a viper’s egg amongst my nest...”

“Oh, my dear Odin, which viper are we discussing, hmm? The son you brought me from Midgard? The son you brought me from Jötunheim? Or, mayhaps, you mean the son I begot from our friend here upon the realm of his creation? Regardless of _whom_ you may be referring to, my Lord, they are our children, all three...”

“And speaking of our hen, my Lady, know you when he shall join us? The sooner the issue of eptir is put to rest the sooner I can return to my work; after destroying the mind of Laufey’s child so that he’d grow to loath himself and ensuring the distress of my people, you can imagine that there are _still_ centuries worth of work to be done” Ymir sighed, his tone bored. 

“Eptir?” Frigga questioned, her blue gaze turning to a slowly chugging Odin. “Why, my Lord Ymir, that matter has already been decided for Anthony’s child is destined, _.fated_ , by the Norns themselves to rest upon Asgard’s throne with Loki his true and good advisor...”

“Oh? And what of mine people? Are they to be King-less? Blistr cannot succeed to the throne, he is much too sickly-minded and Helblindi was killed when the Bifrost was turned upon us a weapon...”

“Are you not acting King?”

“Acting King I may be, Frigg, but unlike _you_ who may waste away in these glittering halls _I_ am called upon by the other eight realms to bring their winters, ice and water... there’ll be anarchy, famine and death should I shirk my responsibilities as a _founder_ of the Nine” he grunted, the platter of boar all but diminished.

“And what of Fárbauti? Why does she not rule in her mate, ah, I mean, her husband’s stead?” the blonde femme enquired with a raised brow so very reminiscent of her son’s whilst Odin took another long gulp before crushing his goblet and launching it towards the ground. 

“A _femme_ ruling a Realm? What nonsense” the bearded patriarch spat, his singular eye narrowing: “why not put a child or, better yet, an _omega_ at the helm, hmm?” he added with an imperious huff, his right hand automatically reaching for a tankard beside his still empty plate. 

“Heh, this a bad time?”

Blinking in rapid succession, the three ancient beings turned to the omega standing at the doors which’d been parted by the Royal vines, a gaping Gert hanging at his elbow before she baulked, bowed and stepped even further away.

Huffing, his crimson eyes narrowing, Ymir and Tony regarded each other carefully as the doors closed and Frigga rose to her feet and gestured that the shortest member of the room move towards her.

Somehow managing not to roll his eyes (or turn around and run back through the doors yelling profanities the likes of which would make the rest of his gender faint), the inventor slowly, cautiously did as instructed, his face and neck heating as he couldn’t shake the knowledge that he was dressed in a loin-cloth in front of three of the Universe’s most imposing figures.

“Anthony, this is your true sire, the creator of Midgard and all life that dwells upon it” the ethereal femme said warmly, her voice coated with a genuine respect that had the white haired King scowling. 

“Lord Ymir, I present our son Anthony... ah, but he does prefer Tony now, don’t you my dear?”

Remaining in his seat but leaning forward, the sapphire skinned God pinned the omega with a deep, penetrating look that would have had a lesser man completely subdued; cocking a brow at the display, the young genius managed to resist crossing his arms or flipping the guy off.

However, his mouth _had_ always had a mind of its own.

“’Sup?”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, sorry, I kind of forgot that you were like, a billion years old, or something” he said, his words causing Frigga to temporarily lose her smile whilst Odin made a sound between a laugh and a snort; “what I meant was, hi, I’m Tony Stark or Friggason or Ymirson or whatever” he added, his face somehow matching the sarcasm of his tone. “And, ugh, thanks for the DNA and everything _but_ I’ve had enough of father-figures metaphorically fucking me over so, if that’s why you want to meet me, then I’ll be on my way” he offered with a shrug.

“And, ugh, that _gift_ you gave me had also better have been a joke because, FYI, I am _not_ a femme and being given a fucking dress in a teeny, magic, blue-music box has not only pissed me off, it’s made me all kinds of blood-thirsty... so, you just do us both a favour and take it back before I hurt you...”


	66. Hell hath no fury like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Quirking a brow at the raucous laughter that came barrelling out of the mead-sated Odin, Ymir crossed his arms and continued to match the boy, glare for glare, as Frigga sighed and prompted him to sit.

“Birger will have his work cut-out when it comes to helping you mind your manners around dignitaries and guests, my boy” she offered whilst laying a hand upon the omega’s shoulder; if she noticed how he flinched at the gesture then she didn’t comment upon it. “The gift your sire has brought you is a robe of royal bearing and grace, why, twas worn by both Odin’s mother and great-grandfather... we do not assign gender to clothing in the same ways that the people of Midgard do...”

“Yeah, well, thanks but no thanks; oh, and speaking of Midgard, this little _visit_ has been just lovely, and everything, but my _hubby_ and I will be on our way back home come tomorrow morning... Oh, and if you’re not cool with that, s’no problem because Mephisto will be popping by instead to, you know, fuck everything over” he stated with a nonchalant shrug. 

“What? You cannot be serious Anthony... travelling whilst your carrying, and to such a barbaric realm where you have so many enemies...”

“Ha! Now there’s a great cosmic joke if ever I heard one! Even Doom treated me better the last time he trapped me in my suit...”

“Anthony, you can’t _still_ be sore about...”

“ **Sore**? Is that your poor attempt at humour, _mother_?”

“Be mindful of how you speak, brat” Odin cut in gruffly, his eye narrowing at a now grinning Ymir; “you may be family now, boy, but even Thor isn’t too big for a clout when it’s warranted.”

“Noted” Tony dead-panned, his own eyes deliberately not looking at the femme whose smile, now thoroughly dropped, stood from the bench and began making her way out of the room; if she was going to bend the ear of her favourite the omega wished her well for Loki knew the score.

He also knew that Tony wouldn’t hesitate to summon Mephisto; hell, chances were that the old devil (no pun intended) could still be lurking around somewhere.

“You are... quite unlike what I was expecting” Ymir suddenly voiced, his words causing the two Asgardians to snap their attention back onto the azure skinned alpha whose horns were, to Tony’s mind, vaguely reminiscent of the ones that adorned Loki’s helmet.

It was probably better not to think on that.

“He’s a strange mix, I’ll give you that” Odin offered with a shrug, his statement causing the omega to roll his eyes; “however, just so we are clear, I will state it plainly that the boy, as troublesome as he is, has my protection” he grunted out whilst re-filling his goblet.

Blinking, Tony quirked a brow at the man at the table’s head, a question forming in his mind until he quashed it; the ancient alpha probably had his own reasons and motives for saying that _and_ it more than likely had little to do with Tony’s welfare. It also didn’t matter as he’d be on his way back home with Clint and Phil in a matter of hours anyway; the best thing that he could do was hold his tongue and bide his time to ensure nothing put that plan in jeopardy.

“Protection, you say? Why should the child need protecting from his father?”

“Your people have been known to _eat_ their children...”

“Feh! Asgardian lies! And just how Asgardian are _you_ , grandson?”

“Your kind are as duplicitous in nature as you are in the blasted stuff you’re made from! Betas who can breed like omegas, betas who can lead and behave like alphas... ‘tis more unnatural than...”

“ _Unnatural_? Your wife did not think so when she approached me...”

“ **You dare?!** ”

“... oh yes, she was very _keen_ to sample this unnatural fare; mayhaps the cunning vixen sort out a King amongst giants so that she could continue to hide her child since tis the _stuff_ that makes me which allowed this child to hide upon my Realm for so long. Ah, but it must sting that ego of yours to...”

“ **That is ENOUGH!** ” Odin roared, his bulky body launching from his chair, knocking it into the back-wall some distance and upsetting every food laden dish and fluid filled vessel upon the extensive table.

“Get out of my home and off my territory before I have you slaughtered and skinned; mine study is in need of a new _tapestry_...”

“’Twas not you who summoned me you _insolent_ child” the Jotnar spat as he too stood, a sceptre of sapphire blue manifesting in his right hand: “you have no more power to banish me than I have to despatch you! And I _shall not leave_ until Eptir has been decided! My people are dying as we sit here in this gluttonous opulence!” he snarled. “I will see justice done! I will have their piteous cries for a King answered with your **mate’s** final gift to you presiding over them or, mark my words, another war will...”

Whistling sharply, the noise stopping both ancient power-houses in their wake, Tony looked from one to the other whilst stating: “look, this is starting to get out of hand and, as much as I don’t know about your history or what you want, I know that _this_...” he gestured to their huffing bodies and battle ready stances. “This is only going to lead down one road and, fellas, that road is one-way and I’m pretty sure you’ve been down it before when, you know, thousands of people on _both_ sides were dying” he reminded.

“These matters do not concern hens, boy...”

“Yeah, well, since you’re both arguing about the guy I’m stuck with and the baby I’m carrying, I think that these matters kind’of _are_ my business” he added whilst righting a few of the over-turned cups. “I also happen to be a businessman professionally which, I know isn’t the same as running a Kingdom, but my company employs close to a million people world-wide” he continued whilst picking up a particularly lethal looking steak-knife. 

“So here’s what we’re going to do” he said, the soothing pheromones exuded by his gender when pregnant _hopefully_ keeping both of the rage-fogged alphas in a calmer state of mind; “thinking rationally here, does Loki have any experience of your people, culture or how you guys like to govern yourselves?”

“How would he learn such things when he was kept here like some kind of exotic animal dressed in Asgardian clothes and taught to hate himself...”

“He **is** my son! You...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa... not helping” Tony said, his tone firm. “So, since your people (he nodded at a still seething Odin) have the capability of inter-realm travel, I assume that inter-realm communication isn’t a problem?”

“All things are possible through the Odin-force, whelp...”

“Good, great, _swell_ ” the omega continued, his tone nonchalant as he turned back to the feral, sneering frost-giant: “okay, let’s say that you meet up with Loki to give oh, I don’t know, Ice-King lessons over whatever communication medium works best. Then, a little later, he can make the decisions, talk to the Jotuns in the same way for a while before meeting with them and his Court at certain times during a year and have a Premier oversee everything else while he’s not there. That way he can be slowly coaxed into the position that you both want for him and he won’t feel like he’s being banished... especially to a place that I’m _pretty sure_ won’t be giving him the warmest of welcomes” he offered.

“And, of course, all of this could be done from Midgard?” Ymir supplied toothily, his ire having subsided into a expression closer to mirth than mayhem; “my, what a clever little thing you are...”

“Yep, that’s me... so much more than a pretty face...”

“And late to bed, it would seem” the voice of Loki called, his scarily neutral face regarding the scene impassively; “tis good to know that even an omega can make decisions about my life now, isn’t it?”

“Loki...”

“Oh no, Anthony, you have said enough as it is” the jade-eyed alpha grumbled.

“Do not be so unkind, Loptr... he has spoken with your interests at heart regardless of the way in which you’ve treated him...”

“Hah! Do not be so fooled, Ymir... Anthony only has his own interests in mind and has used his wit to play the hand you’re agreeing to...”

“What he has said, surprisingly, makes far more sense than any options we have previously considered for you _boy_ and tis not written in stone so much as it would be should I banish you now as I did Thor some years ago” came the grunted reasoning from the Allfather.

“Then go ahead, _father_ , banish me and see what good it does you, I...”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Tony grumbled, his lithe figure standing and stomping over to the alpha at the table’s end; “come on, let’s go, you’re _not_ undoing all of my good work because you’re cranky and _mommy’s_ upset with you” he added whilst snagging him by the arm. “This is the bed you’ve made for us, I’ve got to sleep in it too, and I’ll be damned if you’re going do something that keeps me away from my home for even a second longer than necessary” he warned whilst storming towards the chamber’s impressive door.

Stupefied, the older alphas could only watch on as an equally mystified Loki was pulled in the wake of the continually ranting omega.

“A strange mix indeed...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while, huh?
> 
> Thanks so much to the people who are sticking with me : ) I have promised myself that I'll never abandon a fic and, I know that this fic isn't everyone's cup of tea, but to those of you who are still enjoying the drama, I hope that this chapter met your needs : )
> 
> Also, yep, I'm not bull-shitting guys, in ancient Norse mythology the "giants" of the Realms are master shape-shifters and so it'd make sense for Frigga to have a baby with a species whose DNA can morph so naturally.
> 
> Lastly **yay** business-smart Tony... I don't think enough fics acknowledge his business sense/skill set and so, now that the more traumatic stuff is out of the way, Tony is going to start doing what Tony does best; look at a shit-storm, laugh in its face and come through on the opposite side!


	67. A discussion... Of sorts....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the front! ; )
> 
> Wow... sorry for the delay...
> 
> Admittedly, other stories have run away with me recently!
> 
> However, for those still interested in my first shot a FrostIron, I **will** reach the 100 chapters I promised!
> 
> I will **never** abandon a fic!
> 
> Next chapter we're back to Earth... it's gonna be...
> 
> Dramatic...

“Yeah, thanks but we’re good! No, really!” Tony yelled through the door he’d (none too gently) slammed behind himself; sadly, the people of Asgard didn’t seem well suited to _taking hints_ as Gert continued to talk even _through_ the door.

“Hmm, suddenly eager to be alone with your husband are you, _wife_?”

Growling, his fist slamming against the door to solidify his point, Tony whirled around to glare at the alpha who’d already made his way to the emperor sized bed that matched the emerald, gold and obsidian ambience that made up the rest of the room.

Jesus, the second he was home he was _burning_ everything in the Tower that housed those bastard colours (actual gold and his suits, notwithstanding, of course). However, at the moment, he still had bigger fish to fry.

“We still leaving in the morning?”

“As you’ve already made plane, dear-heart, I have little choice in the matter...”

“With Clint and Phil?”

“Surely _Thor_ would intervene on your part if it was not so...”

“Good” he spat, his arms crossing angrily across his chest; “ugh... of _all_ the times I’ve _ever_ been abducted, _this_ is the worst by far” he ground out. “Gods, aliens, parents, being forced into heat... fuck, remind me to get in contact with Jackie Collins’ publishers when go home, I have a feeling there’s a couple million to be found in this shit-show” he added before letting out a sigh.

“And I’m just _so_ fucking tired, and mad and _fucking tired_ of being _mad_ ” he breathed before glaring at the (thoroughly unsympathetic) alpha across from him, a nasty smile crossing his features; “but at least **you** have gotten everything mommy promised you, huh? Or, at the very least, you’re well on your way and, as usual, you couldn’t give a shit about the lives you’ve trampled on to get here.” 

“Oh yes, of course, but haven’t we been here before?” Loki quipped before conjuring himself a goblet. “Surely _most_ wedding nights aren’t _this_ dull” he continued before taking a drink, his tone long-suffering; “honestly, Anthony, if you have nothing more _useful_ to say then, perhaps, t’would be best that you said nothing.”

“Heh, be nice to see you take some of that advice, asshole” the omega grumbled before looking around the rest of the room; tapestries, barred windows, _gold_ , portraits, animal-pelts and...

Blinking, Tony felt his eyes narrow on the statuette which stood beneath a particularly large, vivid painting of a wolf ensnaring a hare by the neck within an enchanted woodland setting (which was placed directly before the bed so whomever slept in it had a perfect view), it’s form glinting on an ornate display table.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked bluntly whilst storming over to it; “Loki, I _swear_ on anything you believe in that I’ll re-call Mephisto if you don’t...”

“Calm yourself down, Anthony, tis only a trinket I had made a month or so ago...” 

“ _Trinket!?_ ” the omega hissed; “that is a damn-near perfect replica of my Arc-reactor nestling in the commemorative housing that Pep got me after my first major break-through!” he close to snarled.  
“Why the fuck do you have that?” he added venomously whilst storming over to the glass-case, his eyes roaming across the words ‘ _Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart_ ’.

“T’was a passing fancy, that’s all...”

“The fuck it was” the shorter of the pair rebuked; “this is a **statement** ” he continued before spinning to glare at the God who was (slowly, _casually_ undressing next to the bed, his tunic already heaped upon the floor to reveal the ethereally, beautiful inked scrawls across his shoulders and back. 

“Really, do tell” said Chaos Mage drawled; “I am hanging on your every word, savass...”

Snorting, the inventor held up a hand and began to count; “you’re showing me that you hold my heart in your hands, or the equivalent, you know, my _life_ , my _feelings_ ” he spat, his body now standing dangerous close to the half-naked God who continued to delicately un-strap the many buckles on his boots. “You’ve also managed, from what I can see from the outside, to duplicate the Arc _exactly_... maybe you want to discredit my genius, or perhaps having something as powerful as five nukes in the bedroom makes you hard, I don’t know” he furthered critically, his eyebrows furrowed. “At the very least it’s meant to freak me out... I haven’t had this _piece_ since the night a man I loved like a father stunned me, tore out my life-source and laughed while he did it” he continued, his tone of voice darkening.

“Heh, s’funny, you’d probably have _loved_ Obie...”

“You think me able to love something as foul as the creature who harmed you?”

“Well, you do have a _lot_ in common...”

“Anthony...”

“Loki?”

Huffing, the alpha stood; the motion had Tony back stepping in what was becoming a (tragically) familiar dance, his golden gaze locking with the jade orbs of his _mate_.

“I fail to understand your point of view” the older admonished; “we have mated under quite usual circumstances even by your culture’s standards and now, just as you wished, you’re returning to that _vulgar_ Realm of yours with the threat of Mephisto constantly listening for you to change your mind hanging above me like the sword of Damocles” he stated snidely. “I have returned you to your rightful status as Prince, lifted you to Royal Consort and your path to becoming Yggdrasil’s Maiden is all but assured” he added whilst taking a step forward.

“You have Asgard for a home, your return will be welcomed, **celebrated** , you’re a _true_ Asgardian (“heh? Really? You guys really don’t see DNA as a factor, do you?”) and the mother (“oh, come on, really?”) of an alpha which is destined to be one of the greatest Kings ever witnessed...”

“Oh yeah?” Tony cut in once more; “and what if this bun in my oven is a femme or an omega or, heaven forbid, a beta?” he asked, his eyes flashing with anger. “You gonna throw it to the void, huh? Or maybe you’ll have it sent away somewhere? Let another family, another culture, another _species_ raise it?” he spat angrily.

“Don’t be absurd” Loki snipped; “ _of course_ the child you’re carrying is an alpha... to think otherwise is preposterous...”

“Is it?” the younger snapped; “how would you know? Or, let me, guess, the magic-science stuff you’ve got going on here can alter the child’s genetics if you aren’t _happy_ , is that it?”

Sighing and raising his arms in exasperation, Loki rolled his eyes, spun, and returned to the bed whilst dropping his trousers; “believe what you like” he grumbled tiredly. “Now either come to bed or make yourself comfortable upon the floor” he added with through a partial growl. “I have little desire to be awake in the morn, however, since you’ve left me with no choice I’d much rather be refreshed when I waltz into Midgard to receive everything owing to me as Tony Stark, _Iron Man’s_ alpha” he declared demurely. 

“I’m _sure_ that your Company and media are going to _adore_ the new CEO of Stark Industries...”


	68. The Return...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: you know, it's been that long since I've updated... I wonder if it's corroded into dust by now? If not, I'm sure that it's somewhere near the beginning : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _~Ooowwwooohhh~_.... I have brought this fic back from the dead.... _wwwoooohhhhhoooo..._  
>  Also, for anyone hoping that I’ve had a change of heart about the whole ‘Dark!Loki’ thing... don’t hold your breath _but_ things are (hopefully) going to become a smidge smoother...
> 
> Remember, my goal is 100 chapters.
> 
> However, lots of folks are not fans of this version of Loki so, if that’s the case, you’re best off leaving this fic alone as my version of this Norse God is more true to some of the darker comic-strips (thank you Marvel).
> 
> Don’t forget = *Soul-Bond-Chat*

And adore the new, soon-to-be CEO, they did...

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark! Is it true that you’ve been an omega all this time?”

It hadn’t been entirely horrible to realise that Loki had teleported him whilst he slept (not vomiting in his unconscious state had been a bonus)...

“Mr Stark? What’s your Alpha’s surname? Is it true that he’s European Royalty? Will you be taking his last name or will you fight it out in the High-Courts?”

However, waking up in Central Park, in the very spot where all of this madness began just under three weeks ago, hadn’t been ideal...

“Mr Stark! Who was at the wedding? Were you allowed to sign a pre-nup? Just how much of your assets have been promised to your mate in your late father’s will?”

At least he hadn’t been naked...

“Mr Stark! What does this mean for IronMan? Is your mate permitting you to continue your super-hero career or will you finally settle down?”

Not that Asgardian _chic_ was anything he’d willing wear; however, he could have been decked out in that god-awful loin-cloth, so he supposed he should be, what had Loki called it, _grateful_?

“Mr Stark! Does your mate speak English? Who are his family? Where did he come from? Why have you decided to announce your bonding here in New York? Why a walk through the Park at noon?”

And yet, being forcedly carried around like a bride in the arms of his pleasantly smiling (and thankfully mute) _mate_ as he sauntered his way through the area swarming with smartphone wielding civilians, journalists and shutter-bugs alike was making him feel distinctly _un_ grateful...

*Ah, the press... they have so much in common with ravenous sharpies and yet, instead of shunning them, your culture greets and welcomes them into their homes and lives...*

Well, at least Loki was being _mute_ outwardly; so much for small-mercies...

*Don’t pretend that you aren’t adoring this, you bastard* he replied tersely, the vice-like grip (that cameras couldn’t see thanks to their ornate cloaks) that held him suspended squeezing a little; *ow! Hey, you can knock off the passive-aggressive bullshit, alright? It’s not like I can go anywhere... which begs the question of just where the hell are we going?*

*Why, to that gleaming tower of narcissism you _insist_ is your home... although I shall expect to be moved into your father’s manor house within the week, so you’d best make that happen* the raven haired male returned, his handsome face offering a cheeky wink at a group of squealing, young femmes as they praised him on his looks.

“Mr Stark! What’s with the fancy costumes? Are they symbolic of how you met? Is this a re-enactment of your first date?”

*Ha! A date, _imagine_ that* the omega deadpanned; *I take it that this whole _romp through the Park_ is just another way for you to assert your power over me on Earth, Mr I-can-teleport-anywhere* he added, his angrily crossed arms twitching in time with the multiple camera-flashes blinding his vision.

“Oh come on you two! Just a few questions! The world has a right to know what’s going on here! Mr Stark! You’ve been active in so many Omega-based charities and equality groups, what do you say to their claims that you being a fraud will damage everything they’ve fought so hard to build?”

*What? Are you not enjoying our stroll my little _media-darling_?*

“Hey! Where are those smiles, eh? Don’t listen to all of that political bull! You’re mated! You should be dancing down this path, you know? Can we have a few close ups of America’s latest sweet-hearts, huh?”

*Not as much as you are _hubby_ * he snarked, a breath of relief leaving him when he realised they were nearing the exit; *Jesus... did you _really_ have to stand on that damned marquee and tell that passing group of joggers we were mated and _touring_ for the public? Couldn’t you have thought of a more _tacky_ way to do it?*

*Says the man who owns a sky-scraper with his name on it...*

*Two words, pal, _horny-helmet_... oh, and let’s not get into the whole _phallic symbolism_ tied in with your glow-stick of destiny...* 

*Hmm... I do not recall my cock glowing on the many times I’ve lain with you...*

* **You _know_ that’s not what I...** *

“Loki! Put him down, back away and no one needs to get hurt!”

Snapping out of the tirade he was forming, the omega didn’t know whether to sag with relief or tense in horror when Steve (in all his red, white and blue glory) skidded to a stop before them, his shield raised with Nat’s pistols whilst Shield Agents began to sweep the civilians out of the way.

“Hmm, a whole ten minutes, Captain? My goodness, I certainly hope that we haven’t caught you in the middle of luncheon” Loki drawled, his tone bored amidst the sound of safeties being clicked off and shouts of a disappointed public.

“I told you to put him down...”

“And, to paraphrase my **mate** , I believe I want you to _make me_ ” the mage returned, a smirk cutting his face when his fellow alpha narrowed his eyes.

“ _My_ mate is on stand-by for code-green, Loki” Nat voiced, a few of the Agents backing up, their riot shields raised; “none of us want _him_ getting involved in this...”

“Maybe not” the Asgardian commented, his smirk more of a sneer; “but you’re trying to infringe upon the civil-liberties afforded me by several Midgardian laws _including_ those of this fair country of which, thanks to my marriage, I am legally a citizen of” he snipped. “I am certain that your media, of whom are swarming upon the area like bees to hive, will be _mortified_ to know that you’re attempting to separate a newly mated pair” he furthered, his arms jostling Tony for emphasis. 

“You are such a _dick_ ” the former mortal ground out. “Look, you’ve got to put me down eventually...”

“Do I?”

“Heh, thanks for proving my previous point, asshole” the younger countered through gritted teeth. “I’ve seen you pretend to have good manners often enough to know that you’re just being obnoxious, so can’t you just... _y-youch!_ ” he cried, his body connecting with the tarmac whilst his red and gold cape fluttered out dramatically.

“Tony! Are you...”

“I’m fine” he huffed, his glare zeroed in on the positively bored expression Loki was sporting; “thank you _sweetheart_...”

“You’re welcome as always, kanin-min” he replied, his arms casually crossing over his armoured chest (Steve felt his eye twitch as the battle regalia he’d worn in Germany not so long ago (sans helmet) shimmered in the sun) whilst Tony stood, his hands patting down the ornate, crimson outfit he’d been robed in. 

“So... now that that’s out of the way, _your highness_ , let’s get to the Tower and...”

“Tony, you can’t be serious” Nat breathed, her words echoed and whispered by a few of the alphas and betas who ensconced them whilst the sound of an attack-helicopter began to fill the already noisy, _still_ crowded Park with the rotation of its blades. “Director Fury has called for an extraction and...”

“I think not” Loki interrupted, his jade gaze observing the armed vehicle on its approach. “Tell your leader that we’ll be leaving and are never be seen again if...”

“You can’t do that! You _promised_...”

“To take you _home_ to Midgard, yet, I cannot _recall_ you specifying that we be here and, as much as I’d enjoy staying, chewing the fat with your _friends_ and reinstating you as the head of your Company, I do hear that the deserts of Antarctica are _beautiful_ this time of year...”

“Tony, what is he...”

“Sorry Steve, but I am _not_ freezing my balls off down there, okay? So please, call Nick, tell him to park that thing and meet us in Conference Room A on the 70th floor, alright?” the amber eyed man sighed, his legs already walking after (much to the shock of those around him) he snagged Loki’s right wrist to pull him along.

“Ah, is this one of those _public-displays-of affection_?”

“Keep up the sass and it’ll be a public execution” the shorter of the pair huffed, his sense doggedly trying to ignore the expressions of his friends and the drawn weapons of the Agents; “ugh! Now come on, and if <>somebody doesn’t get me a decent burger, or shwarma or _something_ high in fat and sugar in the next half-hour then I will **not** be responsible for my actions!”


End file.
